Like An Illusion
by RiuDarkBlue
Summary: Naruto Namikaze itu kejam, suka sekali mem-bully Hinata yang polos. Menurut Naruto itu balas dendam. Everything that happens, is like an illusion."Lagi pula sepertinya kau sangat ngebet sekali ya, ingin menikah denganku?"/ "Memberi calon istriku tanda, sebelum menikah."/"Ke-kenapa kau gigit hidungku?"/Menikah dengan orang yang mem-bully-mu?"/"Hey! Mandi dulu!"
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata-chan, ayo pergi ke kantin? Perutku sudah keroncongan."

Hinata menoleh, ia memperhatikan sahabatnya yang kini mengelus perutnya akibat kelaparan. "Aku'kan sudah bilang, sarapan dulu Ino-chan."

Bibir Ino mengerucut. "Aku tidak suka sarapan Hinata-chan, itu merepotkan."

"Novel milikku sedang seru Ino-chan..."

"Ayolah... Please..."

"Umm..."

"Onegai..." Ino masih belum menyerah, ia tahu Hinata orang yang berhati lembut.

"Baiklah." Hinata menutup novelnya, ia menyimpannya ke dalam tas. "Ayo pergi."

Ino tersenyum, kakinya berjalan dengan riang ke arah pintu kelas. "Akhirnya aku makan jug–" Aquamarine milik Ino membulat. Segera saja ia memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Sembunyi!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Lavender Hinata membulat. "Ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Di-dia datang."

Hinata yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino terlihat panik. "A-apa dimana?"

"Menuju kemari, cepat Hinata-chan!" Tangan Ino mendorong-dorong tubuh Hinata. Ia menariknya ke bangku guru. "Disini saja Hinata-chan. Jangan keluar ya."

Hinata mengangguk.

Ino dengan terburu-buru duduk di kursinya. Jika boleh jujur, Ino juga sedikit takut dan tegang.

Ceklek.

"Astaga. Dia datang." Bisiknya.

"Dimana dia?"

Glek.

Ino menelan ludahnya. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar suara baritone yang tegas.

"Ti-tidak ada." Keringat dingin muncul di pelipis Ino.

"Benarkah... Dia tidak ada?"

"I-iya ak–"

"Naruto!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh. Ia mendapati wajah Shikamaru yang tampak malas.

"Apa?"

"Kau–"

"Dimana dia?" Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto memilih melangkahkan kaki ke arah Ino. "Kau tak tahu dimana dia, kan?"

Glek.

Ino menelan ludahnya.

Hinata! Bagaimana ini?!

Rasa takut menjalari hatinya, berurusan dengan Naruto Namikaze sama saja dengan masuk kandang buaya.

"I-iya... A-aku tidak tahu dimana Hinata-chan."

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri yang menjadi objek perbincangan, hanya diam di bawah bangku guru dengan perasaan takut yang berkecamuk. Keringat dingin bahkan terlihat menetes di pelipisnya yang tertutupi poni.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Makin rumitlah urusannya jika mahkluk ini sudah datang.

"Maaf terlambat." Lanjutnya. "Kiba memintaku menggambarkan Akamaru."

Naruto mengangguk. "Urus dia, Sai."

Sai berjalan ke arah Ino. Ia tersenyum palsu yang dapat melelehkan para gadis termasuk Ino.

Degup jantung Ino menggila, ia makin takut saja.

"Ikut denganku, yu Ino-chan. Kita makan siang di kantin."

"Tidak!"

Meski begitu, ia sadar. Hinata harus selamat!

Onyx Sai melirik sapphire Naruto. Si pirang mengangguk, ia melemparkan benda sekecil jari kelingking pada Sai.

Si pucat tersenyum saat mendapat benda itu. Kembali ia tersenyum palsu ke arah gadis yang kini terlihat malas dengan rayuan murahannya. "Atau, ini akan kubuang."

Aquamarine Ino memutar. Dengan santainya ia membuka halaman buku yang sebenarnya tak benar-benar ia baca. "Buang saja."

"Baiklah. Aku harap Kakashi-sensei tidak menyuruhmu membersihkan toilet."

1

2

Kakashi?! Gila!

Apa sebenarnya maksud pemuda bermulut tajam ini?

Dengan sigap, Ino mengecek tasnya. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Naruto yang kini memasang wajah polos.

Sial!

Inilah pemuda dengan beribu kegeniusan. Ia lupa jika Naruto adalah salah satu orang most wanted di sekolahnya.

"Kembalikan flashdisk-ku!"

"Tidak. Biarkan kau dan teman kelompokmu di hukum." Dengan santainya Naruto duduk di bangku depan Ino.

Tangannya menopang dagu, bibirnya menyeringai melihat Ino yang terlihat kalang kabut. Antara memilih membersihkan toilet karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas biologi Kakashi, atau mengorbankan sahabatnya masuk kandang buaya.

"Kembalikan. Sai-san."

"Makanya ikut dulu."

"Tidak!"

"Atau–" Sai mengangkat benda yang di anggap keramat oleh Ino. Ia bersiap mematahkannya.

"Aku ikut!"

Hinata yang mendengar itu menghela napas, percuma ia bersembunyi jika pada akhirnya buaya kembali berhasil menangkap ayamnya.

Sai tersenyum. "Ayo makan." Ia berjalan dengan Ino yang mengekor di belakangnya. Melewati Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan menghilang dari ambang pintu. Mungkin pemuda nanas itu sudah berpikir jika rencana yang di lakukannya akan gagal.

Naruto menyeringai, dengan langkah pasti ia menapaki keramik dengan sepatu hitam miliknya. Beraninya mainannya bersembunyi padanya.

Ingat!

Mata, telinga, hidung, bahkan perasaannya sangat peka. Untuk itulah dia bisa menemukan orang dengan mudah.

Dan perlu satu harus di ingat, hanya orang bodoh yang sembunyi di bangku guru.

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau disini?"

Bisa Hinata rasakan jika Naruto duduk di atas meja yang ia pakai untuk sembunyi. Bibirnya Hinata gigit keras-keras.

Hinata memang tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia tidak seperti gadis di luar sana yang rela datang pagi hanya untuk melihat bagaimana pemuda dengan surai pirang yang sialnya sangat menawan datang menggunakan mobil sportnya.

"Ma-maaf."

Dug!

Hinata meringis, ini memang hari sialnya! Sudah ke tangkap buaya dan kepalanya terkantuk meja.

Naruto menahan tawanya, melihat pipi gadis di hadapannya memerah menahan sakit, jangan lupakan matanya yang entah... Berwarna ungu at– lavender.

Ah!

Ya! Lavender. Lavender itu terpejam, dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. Sungguh man–

Naruto melotot, ia menggeleng.

Manis matamu?! Dia adalah penyebab hancurnya mimipimu Naruto!

"Kenapa-kau-tidak-datang?"

Hinata meringis, tentu saja ia tidak datang. Tubuhnya lelah jika harus menuruti Naruto. "A-ano aku le–"

"Lelah?"

"..."

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak lelah, hah?"

"Ma-maaf..."

Naruto berdecih. Ia berdiri, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Cepat, aku lapar. Kalau tidak–" Sapphire birunya meneliti penampilan Hinata.

Hinata melotot. Ia mundur. Dan sialnya, si pirang maju.

"Kumakan kau." Gigi putih Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Glek.

Takut, sekaligus...

Entahlah.

Yang pastinya Hinata benar-benar mengutuk kecerobohannya yang harus terjebak dengan orang yang seperti Naruto.

"Ja-jangan! Lebih baik ma-makan di kantin saja."

Naruto menyeringai, ia makin mendekat. Tangannya menekan kedua pipi Hinata hingga bibirnya mengerucut. "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!"

Hinata menghela napas, jangan berpikiran bahwa ia dan pemuda rubah itu pacaran.

.

.

Lelah.

Sudah Hinata bilang, jika menuruti si pirang ia pasti akan lelah. Lavendernya menatap ke sekeliling atap sekolah. Disini tidak ada apapun kecuali pemandangan musim semi.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. Hanya manusia gila yang makan siang dengan menu ramen di atap sekolah!

Dan–

Manusia gila itu adalah...

"Sampai kapan kau disana?"

Hinata berkedip, ia menoleh ke arah bangku panjang. Dimana Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

I hate his smile!

"Ma-maaf..." Kakinya berjalan ke arah si pemuda. Dan langsung menyodorkan cup ramen.

"Kau selalu lama. Menyebalkan. Lambat. Dan aku kesal padamu, membuatku selalu menunggu, dan kerjamu makin buruk."

Jika berani, Hinata ingin merobek mulut Naruto.

"Kau mau aku keluarkan dari sini?" Naruto menelan ramennya, ia menatap gadis di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya.

Kekuasaan rubah di samping Hinata memang besar. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. "A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Trang!

Kaleng soda yang sudah kosong Naruto lempar ke tong sampah. Ia berdiri. "Temani aku ke perpustakaan."

Hinata menghela napas.

"Jangan menghela napas, aku tidak suka. Ingat. Peliharaan selalu menuruti apa kata majikannya." Senyum mengerikan Naruto berikan pada Hinata.

Bila mendengar kata itu...

Hinata selalu ingin menangis.

Ia memang peliharaan pemuda itu.

.

.

"Bawa yang ini juga."

"Ini juga."

"Ini juga."

Hinata mendegus. Tangan mungilnya tidak sanggup membawa tumpukan buku. Sudah ada enam tumpuk buku tebal yang Hinata bawa. Mending jika semua buku yang di bawanya di baca. Nah! Ini!

"Bawa kemari."

Lihat! Sikapnya sungguh bossy!

"I-iya..."

Hinata duduk di hadapan si pemuda. Ia sedikit risih mendapat pandangan sinis dari penghuni perpustakaan. Tak jarang dari mereka mengejek dirinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, Naruto membuka bukunya. Ia memang berencana membaca buku sejarah Jepang hari ini.

Bukannya tidak peka, ia tahu peliharaannya tengah gugup karena dipandangi fans-nya. Banyak yang sudah tahu jika ia selalu bersama dengan Hinata. Ada yang mengartikan kebersamaan itu adalah pacaran, dan ada juga yang mengartikannya sebagai entahlah...

Alis Naruto mengernyit, ia memang sedang memahami apa yang ada di buku.

Mengantuk. Satu kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Matanya bahkan sudah memberat, tadi malam ia memang kurang tidur.

Hinata melipat tangannya di atas meja. Ia meletakan kepalanya disana. Lavendernya menatap Naruto yang kini serius membaca. Dalam hati Hinata mengagumi apa yang ada pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Surai pirangnya, manik sapphire, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang tegas. Sungguh sempurna, di tambah dengan kegeniusan yang di miliki Naruto, semuanya komplit. Jangan lupakan kekayaannya.

Tapi satu hal sikapnya yang ketus, tidak sopan, jahil, suka memerintah pada Hinata, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Bisa di katakan jika Naruto Namikaze berwajah malaikat berhati iblis.

...

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia memejamkan matanya. Sudah setengah dari buku tebal ia baca, dan sampai lupa waktu. Sapphire birunya menatap Hinata, kini gadis itu tertidur dengan tangan sebagai bantal.

"Kau–"

Hening.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia masih terfokus pada objek di depannya. Gadis itu, orang yang menghancurkan mimpinya satu bulan lalu.

Tsch!

Mengingatnya malah tambah kesal saja, ingin sekali ia melakukan kekerasan jika saja yang menghancurkan mimpinya adalah seorang pria.

Tapi dia adalah seorang wanita, apa yang akan di lakukannya selain mem-bully-nya dengan menjadikannya seorang peliharaan Naruto Namikaze.

So? Kejam?

Tidak.

Ini malah kurang setimpal dengan apa yang gadis itu perbuat.

Menyuruhnya ini itu tidak setimpal dengan apa yang di lakukan Hinata.

"Bangun!" Dengan muka datar, Naruto memukul kepala Hinata menggunakan buku tebalnya.

Hinata berkedip. "Ma-maaf..." Sepertinya ia langsung sadar.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Ini sudah bel." Naruto berdiri. "Oh, ya. Jangan lupa kau bereskan bukunya juga."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Menyebalkan! Aku benci dia!"

.

.

"Bukan! Bukan! Sai!"

"Lalu yang mana?"

"Kalau yang itu kau kalah!"

"Lalu?!" Emosi Sai naik. Dari tadi Kiba hanya mengomentari tanpa mau memberitahu tombol mana yang harus di tekannya.

Kiba berdecak. "Kau akan kalah."

"Nyatanya kau yang kalah." Sai tersenyum aneh. Ia melirik melalui sudut matanya.

Kiba tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku kalah. Aku sudah memainkannya satu minggu, dan sudah masuk level 25." Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram akibat tertawa.

"Kau bilang kalau gagal di level berikutnya akan kembali ke level 1?"

Kiba mengangguk mantap.

"Lihat, ponselmu Kiba. Jangan hanya tertawa."

"Kau sama saja Sasuke." Kiba mendelik. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. "Astaga!"

Sai tersenyum aneh melihat mulut Kiba yang menganga dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel. "Apa kau menang?"

"Menang matamu?! Aku kalah! Kalian sih! Dari tadi berisik!"

Semua menghela napas. Kiba memang menyebalkan!

Ceklek.

Semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana pemuda pirang masuk.

"Dari mana?"

"Pastinya, sudah main dengan peliharaannya!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Shikamaru. Ia sedang bertanya dengan bahasa non verbal.

Seakan mengerti, Shikamaru menguap. "Dia kalah main game karena sibuk menertawakan Sai."

"Makanya kau itu harus hat–"

"Apa?! Apa?! Satu bulan lalu kau juga cero– Aw!" Kiba memekik, tangannya langsung memegang bibirnya yang terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan telapak tangan Naruto.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu. Kubunuh kau."

Kiba diam. Ia agak takut sebenarnya, Naruto tidak pernah bercanda dengan perkataannya. Kiba pernah melihat si pirang melempar kepala orang dengan pot bunga, akibat perkataannya. Sifat Naruto memang buruk, dia temperamental.

"Kau apakan peliharaanmu?"

Naruto menyeringai, ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Kusuruh dia bawa makan siang ke atap, dan menemaniku ke perpustakaan."

"Kau tak takut hukum karma?"

"Tidak. Kau percaya hal itu Shika?"

"Hn." Shikamaru mengangguk. "Aku percaya."

"Aku juga percaya." Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Sai!" Dengan sadis, Naruto mendorong wajah Sai. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Hanya melihat kau berbohong atau tidak. Dari buku yang kubaca, orang akan terlihat berbohong dari matanya. Dan aku ingin memastikannya dari dekat."

Polos atau bodoh?

Yang pastinya Sai sangat aneh.

"Terserah."

"Kau juga percaya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. "Tergantung. Aku ragu, tapi aku juga percaya."

"Aku percaya!"

Semua menoleh dan menatap Kiba.

"Apa?" Kiba berkedip. Keempat sahabatnya sedang menatapnya aneh. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tahu aku tampan, jadi bisakah kalian ber–"

"–tampan jika di lihat dari atas Menara Eiffel dan–"

"–jika kau tampan orang jelek seperti apa?"

Kiba berdecak. Lidah Sai dan Naruto memang berbahaya.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kita kembali ke topik." Kiba berdehem ringan. "Aku percaya karma. Oh, ya!"

Naruto mendelik saat Kiba duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang merangkul bahunya.

"Kau tak takut karma karena menjadikannya peliharaanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana jika kau malah menyukainya?"

"Sai? Mulutmu inginku robek?"

Sai tersenyum. "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kau berjodoh dengannya?"

Naruto melotot. "Urusai Teme!"

"Takdir tidak ada yang tahu." Shikamaru menguap. "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu siapa dan dimana jodoh kita. Apa kalian pernah dengar, bahwa kita akan mendapatkan jodoh sesuai dengan perilaku kita?"

"Kau mendoakanku mendapat jodoh yang buruk?"

"Tidak." Ia menghela napas. Sifat Naruto memang buruk. "Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Kening Sai berkerut. "Kenapa malah membahas masalah jodoh? Kita baru kelas 12, masa depan masih panjang. Kita harus kuliah, cari kerja, cari pasangan, menikah di usia matang, punya anak, dan hidup berkecukupan."

"Aku setuju." Meski fokus Sasuke pada ponselnya, namun telinganya mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Kau rencana menikah berapa tahun, Sai? Kalau aku sih mungkin... Em... 25 tahun."

"Sama saja denganmu." Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Kalau kau Shika?"

"Entah. Wanita itu merepotkan."

Kiba berdecak. Ia menatap Sasuke. "Kalau kau Sas?"

"Tentunya setelah aku mencapai point satu sampai tiga yang Sai sebutkan."

"Oke! Sekarang kau Naruto."

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan tidak ingin tahu. Kalian saja yang menikah duluan."

"Kuharap kau menikah bulan ini!"

"Kuharap juga begitu." Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

"Hinata-chan! Tidak apa-apa, kan?!" Ini memang pertanyaan wajib Ino jika Hinata sudah kembali ke kelas.

Dengan lesu, Hinata duduk di bangku samping Ino. "Aku baik-baik saja Ino-chan..."

Kepala Ino menunduk. "Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan. Toh, aku masih hidup."

Ino mendelik. Hinata selalu saja menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama setiap ia sudah berurusan dengan rubah. "Hey! Aku serius!"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "I-iya. Memangnya Ino-chan mau aku kenapa-napa?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang Ino-chan lakukan di kantin dengan Sai-san?"

"Aish! Si pucat?!" Ino berdecak. Ia malas membahas kejadian yang tadi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Iya. Jangan-jangan Ino-chan di tembak Sai-san."

"Aku belum mau mati Princess."

Hinata cemberut. Itu adalah panggilan kesal Ino padanya. "Ino-chan jangan marah, nanti–"

"–kau tidak mirip Barbie lagi."

Hinata tertawa.

Ino menghela napas. Ia mencubit pipi Hinata. "Aku sudah tahu rayuanmu, kawan."

"Ah iya. Iya. Lepas Ino-chan. Sa-sakit..." Hinata merengek. Ino selalu mencubit pipinya jika gemas padanya.

"Kau menggemaskan. Naruto-san tega menjadikanmu peliharaanya."

Senyum kikuk Hinata berikan. Ia juga tidak mau menjadi peliharaan pemuda itu.

"Padahal kalau aku jadi dia, kau akan kujadikan kekasih, atau istri."

Hinata melotot.

Tidak.

Ia akan mati jika jadi pasangan hidup Naruto!

Bisa ia bayangkan jika jadi istri Naruto, ia akan di suruh ini dan itu. Belum lagi mulutnya yang tidak pernah di filter. Juga omelannya akan kesalahan yang Hinata buat.

Sebulan menjadi peliharaan Naruto, Hinata jadi tahu bahwa hobi Naruto itu mengomel.

Hinata bergidik ngeri. "A-aku tidak mau Ino-chan."

"Maaf..."

"Lebih baik, kita belajar."

"Hah?"

Hinata berkedip. "Apa Ino-chan lupa, hari ini test matematika."

"Apa?! Aku belum belajar! Bagaimana ini Hinata-chan?!"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak usah khawatir, setidaknya tadi malam Hinata sudah belajar meski ia tidak pintar dalam pelajaran itu.

"Remedialnya mengerjakan essay 50 soal lho..."

"Hinata-chan!"

.

.

.

Ketegangan sangat tampak di ruang keluarga dengan desain Eropa yang sangat kental. Di sofa berwarna cream keluaran Italia ini, tiga orang dewasa duduk dengan wajah tegang.

"Bagaimana ini...?"

"Tenanglah..." Si pria mengelus bahu wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Meski begitu, ia pun sama gelisahnya dengan sang istri.

Tarikkan napas terdengar di arah single sofa yang kini di duduki oleh seorang wanita tua yang masih tampak cantik.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana Kaa-san?"

Mendengar perkataan Minato putranya, Tsunade menoleh. "Kenapa bisa begini? Tiga hari yang lalu bahkan dia masih baik-baik saja! Lalu harus bagaimana? Aku pun pusing Minato."

"Aku ta-takut Minato-kun, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Minato meremas kertas di genggamnya. "Iya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kita harus bicara pada Naruto. Dia harus tahu semuanya."

"Kaa-san? Apa benar harus Naruto, dia masih belia?"

"Dia sudah dewasa. Meski kita harus mengalahkan sifat keras kepalanya." Tsunade meminum teh di depannya. Ia menyesap aroma teh hijau, seakan-akan semua beban di kepala bisa hilang.

Jika Tsunade sudah begini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menuruti perkataan Ibunya. "Baik, kita bicara padanya sepulang sekolah."

.

.

.

15 .50

Jam segini memang jadwalnya pulang sekolah. Naruto berencana menghabiskan waktunya di studio, besok tidak ada tugas dan sahabatnya punya kesibukan masing-masing.

Jadi bisa di katakan hari ini ia free.

Naruto ingin mengisi sorenya dengan menyusun sebuah lagu.

"Ah! Pulang juga!"

Naruto mendengus. Kiba selalu saja tampak nora.

"Aku malu berteman dengannya."

Naruto menoleh dan di suguhi senyum palsu Sai. "Jika Kiba dengar, aku yakin kau akan di hajarnya."

"Dia tidak akan menghajarku, aku sudah berjanji akan meminjamkan CD-ku."

"Jangan-jangan film dewasa."

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Kita memang sudah dewasa. Tak masalah jika menonton atau–"

"–melakukannya."

Naruto mendelik. Ia sangat tidak suka jika membahas hal seperti ini, bukannya dirinya tidak normal. Namun rasanya hal seperti ini bersifat pribadi.

"Cuci otak kalian!"

"Dobe, aku yakin kau yang pertama akan melakukannya."

Naruto melotot. "Urusai Teme!"

"Diamlah, aku mengantuk."

Onyx Sasuke memutar. "Setiap hari juga kau selalu mengantuk Shika."

"Aku numpang mobilmu."

"No, problem." Sasuke mengambil tasnya. "Aku duluan." Setelahnya ia berjalan di ikuti Shikamaru.

"Kau juga mau numpang?"

"Tidak. Aku bawa motor."

"Tolong aku!"

Refleks Naruto dan Sai menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Help me please! Help me!"

"Apa Kiba?"

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu lari dari arah pintu kelas. Membuat alis Naruto dan Sai menyatu. Setahu mereka sahabatnya yang satu ini sudah pergi duluan ke lapang parkir.

"Aku... Lupa tidak bawa kendaraan, bisa numpang?"

"..."

"..."

"Ayolah..." Rengekkan terdengar.

"Sai, aku duluan." Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba yang mendelik dan Sai yang menyumpahinya, Naruto beranjak.

"Sai..."

"Malas."

"Sai..."

"Baik, baik. 10.000 Yen."

"Gila!"

.

.

.

Helm hitam yang menutupi kepalanya Naruto lepas. Sapphire birunya memandang halaman Mashion Namikaze yang luasnya keterlaluan.

Ia mengernyit, melihat sebuah mobil putih mewah. "Itu... Milik Baa-san?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia melangkah ke dalam Mashion. Jam segini biasanya masih sepi, Kakaknya kuliah, Ayahnya masih di kantor, paling-paling hanya Ibunya yang ada.

Kunci motor di genggamannya Naruto putar menggunakan jari telunjuk. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, memikirkan sore ini akan di habiskan di studio khusus miliknya.

Naruto memang punya studio pribadi.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Bibir bawah Naruto agak maju ke depan. Jika saja seisi sekolah tahu ekspresinya yang satu ini, sudah pasti akan heboh.

Naruto jadi memikirkan apa karma. Sial! Bisa di bayangkan jika dirinya dengan Hinata berumah tangga, tidak di ragukan lagi kelambatan, kecerobohan, akan bercampur jadi satu.

Naruto menggeleng, kenapa juga ia berpikiran begitu?

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang keluarga. Jika ingin menuju kamarnya memang harus melewati ruang keluarga dulu.

Ini masih pukul empat lebih seperempat lalu kenapa Ayahnya yang notabene sorang pemilik Namikaze Group sudah pulang lebih awal? Jadwal pulang Ayahnya pukul 7 malam. Dan ini...

Belum lagi sang Nenek yang harusnya masih mengurusi sekolah, malah ada di rumahnya dengan wajah tegang dan cemas.

Tunggu!

Wajah tegang dan cemas?

"Naruto?"

Naruto berkedip. "Ah, iya Kaa-san?"

Kushina berdiri. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah putranya. "Kemarilah."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Duduklah dulu."

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menurut pada ucapan Ibunya.

"Tou-san sedang apa? Dan... Kenapa Baa-san ada disini?"

"Kau mengusirku bocah?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia meminum jus jeruknya. "Tidak."

"Naruto?"

Sapphire Naruto bertemu dengan milik Minato. "Apa?"

"Bacalah ini." Minato menyerahkan selembar kertas putih yang sejak 2 jam lalu ia genggam.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Apa ini?" Meski begitu, ia tetap mengambilnya.

Suasana menjadi hening, menanti Naruto yang kini membaca kertas putih di genggamannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan sapphire yang menajam. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Minato menghela napas. Sudah ia duga respon putranya. "Dengar Naru–"

"–tidak. Apa kalian bermaksud menggantikan posisi Sara-nee dengan posisiku?"

Napas Naruto memburu. Matanya menggelap.

Ia marah jujur saja.

Kertas ini adalah...

Surat dari Sara Namikaze yang berisi alasannya minggat dari rumah.

"Apa kalian akan membatasi kehidupanku lagi? Tak cukupkah aku yang masuk sekolah menengah atas dari pada sekolah seni?"

Ia tahu maksud Ayahnya pulang sore dan maksud Neneknya datang kerumahnya, ia tahu.

Mereka berniat menggantikan Sara dengan dirinya.

Sara kabur dari rumah. Dan sialnya Naruto baru tahu hari ini. Ia kira tiga hari yang lalu Kakaknya pergi berlibur ke Kyoto dengan teman kampusnya. Karena memang tiga hari yang lalu di adakan acara itu oleh pihak kampus, Tokyo University.

Tapi...

"Ya. Nee-sanmu pergi dari rumah, dan surat itu baru Kaa-san temukan tadi pagi dari seorang maid yang membersihkan kamar Nee-sanmu."

Naruto mendengus. Ia menjambak rambutnya. "Dan kalian berniat menjodohkanku, begitu?"

Jelas-jelas di surat itu tertulis–

Setahuku, orang itu punya adik, biarkan Naruto yang menjalaninya.

"Naruto. Ini semua demi–"

"–demi apa? Tou-san, demi apa?"

"Bahkan Sara-nee juga tidak mau, apa lagi aku yang baru 18 tahun."

Naruto tertawa.

10 Oktober masih lama. Jika ini kejutan ulang tahunnya yang datang lebih awal, maka ini semua konyol!

"Apa ini kejutan untukku?"

"Maka. Aku menolaknya!"

Plak!

Wajahnya berpaling ke samping dengan pipi yang memerah.

Rasa panas dan rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya.

Ayahnya yang terkenal lembut baru saja menamparnya.

Hening.

Suasana tambah panas.

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berteriak di depan orangtuamu!"

Emosi Minato meningkatkan, Naruto sudah keterlaluan bahkan bicaranya juga tidak sopan, putranya tidak pernah menyebutkan kata 'kalian' kecuali 3 tahun lalu.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku, apa Tou-san pernah berpikir, bagaimana masa depanku jika aku menikah di usia dini?"

"Dan Baa-san. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa murid Konoha Gakuen di larang menikah. Lalu kau melanggarnya dengan menikahkanku, cucumu sendiri?"

Hening.

Naruto ingin tertawa. Hidupnya hancur dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Ini benar-benar hari yang paling mengejutkan dalam hidupnya.

Kalau bisa ia ingin memutar waktu ketiga hari yang lalu.

Dalam hati, Naruto sangat membenci Saara!

"Tou-san tidak mau tahu, kau harus melakukan perjodohan ini!" Minato bangkit dari duduknya.

Kushina menghela napas. Keras kepala yang di wariskan pada putranya benar-benar berdampak besar untuk sekarang. Setelahnya ia langsung bangkit menyusul suaminya.

Tsunade yang memilih bungkam dari tadi, ia melirik ke arah cucunya yang kini menunduk dengan pipi kirinya yang memerah.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Dengan suara lirih dan langkah gontai, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jiraiya... Cucu kita tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanmu."

.

.

.

Hiashi mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia masih kepikiran hal tadi siang yang di katakan rekan bisnisnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

Rencana perjodohannya kandas karena putri Minato, Sara Namikaze. Memilih melarikan diri tiga hari yang lalu. Tadinya putri Minato itu akan di jodohkan dengan putra sulungnya, Neji Hyuuga.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Mendengar nada persetujuan sang empunya ruangan, membuat orang yang mengetuk pintu membukanya.

"Kukira, Tou-san butuh teh hangat." Dengan senyuman, Neji meletakkan secangkir teh di meja orang yang paling di hormatinya.

"Tentu. Duduklah."

Neji mengangguk, ia duduk dihadapan sang Ayah. "Jadi, apa yang akan Tou-san lakukan?"

Hiashi meletakkan cangkir teh yang telah di minum ke meja. Keningnya tampak berkerut. "Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata yang melakukan perjodohannya?"

Lavender Neji membulat. Bukan!

Bukan karena Hinata yang akan di jodohkan dengan perempuan. Ia mendengar dari Ayahnya bahwa keluarga Namikaze punya satu orang putri dan satu orang putra.

"Tapi Tou-san. Hinata masih sekolah, dia masih kecil. Dan aku dengar juga, anak Minato-san juga seumuran dengan Hinata."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu, Neji?"

"..."

"Tidak ada cara lain, perjodoh– tepatnya pernikahan Namikaze dan Hyuuga harus di laksanakan."

"A-apa?"

Refleks kedua pria Hyuuga yang terlibat obrolan serius menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

What? Apa ini?

Tentunya ini cerita baru saya, bosan? Jangan baca. Adakah yang sedia baca? Saya butuh kritik dan saran:(..

Ngilang dua bulan, dan muncul dengan fanfic gaje:'(.. Oh sorry:(

Masalah sequel LIS... Kok susah ya? Jadi malah bikin yang.. Entahlah... Mungkin bikin epilog aja ya? Kalo kalian mau tahu sebenernya status LIS itu belom complete:'v.. Kalo epilog bisa cepet.

Entah kenapa saya suka Naruto yang kaya gini, saya suka Hinata yang ke gini... Yang nggak suka jangan baca.. Yang suka sama kangen X5, yo baca. Disini... Bisa di katakan udah pada dewasa hampir semua:')

Ada yang tahu 1 Yen berapa rupiah?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

11 Desember 2017


	2. Chapter 2

Tangan Hinata bergetar, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan sekarang ia berharap bahwa kini Hinata mengidap gangguan telinga.

Apa maksud Ayahnya?

Bahkan matanya sampai perih karena lupa berkedip. Ia menyesal telah melewati ruang kerja Ayahnya. Bukan maksud menguping atau apa, tapi keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi memungkinkan percakapan terdengar.

"Dou iu imi desu ka?" (Apa maksudnya?)

Lavendernya menatap Hiashi dan Neji bergantian.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Hiashi menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika menyembunyikan hal ini lebih jauh pada putrinya. Tadinya ia akan mengatakannya baik-baik, namun apa daya jika Hinata sudah tahu tanpa di duga.

"Minumlah dulu."

Hinata tidak haus, memang tenggorokannya terasa kering akibat mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Tapi mana selera Hinata minum.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengambil cangkir di meja dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Teh aroma melati yang kini di minumnya sama sekali tidak meredakan detak jantungnya yang kian memburu.

Di sebelah kiri Hinata, tampak pemuda bersurai coklat panjang mendesah frustasi. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sejak tadi siang. Apa lagi melihat adiknya yang pucat pasi setelah mendengar kata yang diucapkan Hiashi.

"Hinata..."

Kepala indigo Hinata mendongak.

"Boleh Tou-san menceritakan suatu hal?"

"Hai. Si-silahkan Tou-san." Tangan Hinata saling meremas rok seragamnya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Giginya saling beradu. Tangannya juga mengepal, ingin sekali ia memukul seseorang. Lalu siapa yang harus di pukulnya?

"Shit!"

Handuk putih yang tadinya di pakai mengeringkan rambutnya Naruto lempar.

Dengan tegas. Naruto ingin menolaknya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibunya? Apakah mereka terima?

Cih! Apa urusannya?! Ia memang anak yang penurut, tapi akan membangkang dalam beberapa hal.

Padahal Naruto bukan anak yang manja, dia tidak pernah minta apapun, ponsel saja di dapatnya dengan menabung. Jangan berpikir bahwa hanya di lahirkan dari keluarga kaya semua anak akan terpenuhi fasilitasnya.

"Padahal, aku sudah mengorbankan impianku. Tapi kenapa kalian malah berniat menjadikanku bayaran untuk hal yang kalian lakukan di masa lalu?"

"Dan... Dimana kau Nee-san?" Pegangan di pinggir ranjang Naruto eratkan.

Semakin merasalah ia di jual. Apa lagi Sara yang kabur dari rumah dan malah membiarkan ia tanggung jawab.

Sapphire Naruto terpejam. "Sialan. Aku membencimu, Sara!"

Bayang-bayang masa lalu terlintas di otaknya. Saat ia dan Sara bermain bersama, saat Sara memeluknya, Sara mengobatinya ketika terluka, Sara yang mengajarinya bermain piano, Sara yang menyayanginya.

Tapi! Kenapa Kakaknya melakukan semua ini?! Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa Sara menjualnya?

Apa arti kasih sayang yang Sara berikan jika pada akhirnya ia yang di korbankan?

"Sial!"

Kembali– Naruto mengingat, keinginan Sara yang di turuti, bukannya kuliah jurusan bisnis, Sara mengambil jurusan desain.

Sedangkan dirinya karena anak laki-laki satu-satunya di paksa masuk sekolah menengah atas dan melanjutkan nanti ke jurusan manajeman. Dengan alasan sebagai pewaris perusahaan. Tapi zaman sekarang bukankah wanita juga banyak yang menjadi seorang pemimpin?

Naruto tertawa.

Sekarang, entah apa yang harus di lakukannya?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ia menghela napas. Naruto tahu itu Ibunya.

"Naruto. Makan dulu."

Sapphire birunya melirik ke arah jam dinding. 19.40, sudah lewat dari waktu makan malam.

"Aku sudah kenyang Kaa-san."

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu putranya masih marah. "Ayo kita makan Naruto... Kaa-san tahu kau belum makan."

"Aku sudah makan."

Jika dalam keadaan normal pasti Kushina sudah memaki dan menyuruh Bee untuk mendobrak pintu kamar putranya.

"Tap–"

Ceklek.

Violet Kushina membulat, ia menatap penampilan putranya yang tampak berantakan. Sapphire biru yang sama dengan suaminya malah menatap sendu violetnya.

"Aku tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin bicara denganku. Jadi ayo."

...

Sudah 5 menit ruang keluarga mewah Mashion Namikaze dalam keadaan hening. Tak ada yang berani buka suara barang untuk berdehem ringan.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui." Minato menarik napas. "Ini mengenai Sara."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia, bukan Kakak kandungmu."

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak. Sekali lagi dalam hari ini ia mendapat kejutan yang sangat menguji kesehatan jantungnya.

"A-apa?"

Minato mengangguk. "Iya, ini kenyataannya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Dalam hati Naruto terus mengumpat, ia harap jantungnya masih sehat.

"Dulu–" Kushina berdehem. "Tepatnya 20 tahun yang lalu saat Sara berusia satu tahun, kami mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan."

"Adopsi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kaa-sanmu yang memintanya. Dia bilang ingin mencoba rasanya bagaimana mengurus seorang anak." Sapphire Minato melirik Naruto yang kini tampak kaku. "Dan disanalah kami bertemu Sara, bayi yang bahkan baru bisa belajar berjalan itu, membuat Kaa-sanmu jatuh cinta. Dan tanpa banyak berpikir kami membawanya kesini."

Tangan Naruto terlepal. "Lalu? Apa Sara-nee tahu bahwa dia adalah anak angkat?"

"Iya, Sara tahu sejak ia berumur 15 tahun." Minato tampak menarik napas dalam.

Kepala Naruto yang pada dasarnya pusing tambah pening saja. Ia tak habis pikir orangtuanya menyembunyikan ini selama 18 tahun darinya.

"Jika begitu, pantas Sara-nee melarikan diri."

Rahang Minato mengeras.

"Dia pas–"

"Jika kau berpikir kami menjualnya, kau salah."

Deg!

Ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup Naruto. Bukankah spekulasinya benar?

Violet Kushina berkaca-kaca. Dan Naruto sakit melihat itu. "Nee-sanmu, kami memang menjodohkannya atas kehendak mendiang Kakekmu, Jiraya Jii-san."

Apa lagi ini?! Astaga!

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?"

"Dengar Naruto." Kepala pirang Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato. "Jiraya Tou-san menulis surat yang berisi wasiat."

Dalam hati Naruto berdecih. Haruskah memakai wasiat, saat zaman sudah berkembang? Kenapa tidak pakai email saja?!

"Disana tertulis, kami harus menikahkan salah satu anak kami pada temanku. Ya teman Tou-sanmu. Kami menjodohkan Sara karena kami menganggapnya sebagai putri sulung kami."

Jadi, siapa yang salah? Astaga!

"Kau tahu Naru-chan...?"

Naruto menoleh, itu adalah panggilan sayang Ibunya padanya.

"Kami menuruti keinginan Sara melebihi dirimu, karena kami sadar, kami bersalah menyembunyikan identitasnya selama 15 tahun, dan lagi. Pewaris Namikaze Group adalah kau, Naruto."

Perut Naruto terasa mulas seketika, begitu banyak hal yang tidak di ketahuinya selama ini. Dan lagi, dalam hatinya Naruto merasa bersalah pada Sara. Ternyata orang yang harusnya di jodohkan itu memang dirinya.

Ia... Mengerti keadaan Sara.

"Lalu... Apa yang Jii-san tulis sebelum meninggal?"

Minato tersenyum. Jika menyangkut Kakeknya pasti Naruto akan langsung luluh. "Ini." Ia mengangsurkan sebuah amplop coklat.

Naruto mengambilnya. Ia menggenggam erat-erat.

"Dan, apa alasan Tou-san menjodohkanku?"

Minato menarik napas, ia menerawang masa lalunya. "Ini berawal dari kedekatan Tou-san dan teman Tou-san tentu saja. Kami sangat dekat, dari kecil sampai sekarang, saat kami bermain di rumah Kakekmu. Entah kenapa Kakekmu malah bilang ingin punya cicit dari keturunan kami."

Naruto mengerti kata kami yang di ucapkan Minato. Tentu saja Ayahnya dan temannya.

"Jii-san selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya, sampai saat Ibumu mengandung juga istri teman Tou-san mengandung, Jii-san terus-terusan bicara seperti itu, dan kebetulan anak kami, kau–Naruto– laki-laki, dan anak teman Tou-san perempuan."

"Kapan Jii-san menulis surat ini?"

"Saat sebelum kematiannya di Jerman."

Sedikit meringis menahan sakit hati, Naruto menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya ia bertindak, semuanya sudah jelas jika ini adalah ikatan yang di buat saat masa lalu. Dan sialnya! Naruto sangat menyayangi Jiraiya.

Kakeknya adalah orang yang selalu menuruti keinginannya. Tapi sayang, 3 tahun lalu Jiraiya meninggal. Dan itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu... Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Bisa Minato dengar, nada suara putranya yang terdengar frustrasi. "Tou-san harap kau bisa menerima pernikahan ini."

Jantung Naruto terasa ke dalam rongga perut, belum lagi rasa ngilu yang bersarang dalam hatinya. "Siapa calon istriku?"

Meski sedikit geli, tapi Naruto mengucapkannya.

Minato merogoh saku celana bahannya. Ia mengangsurkan sebuah foto. "Hinata Hyuuga. Dia calon istrimu."

Naruto melotot.

Nafasnya sesak.

"Bersiaplah, pertemuan keluarga besok."

"Nani?!"

Dunia ini memang sempit.

.

.

.

.

Cantik.

Siapapun yang melihat dirinya yang sekarang akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada lagi Hinata Hyuuga yang berpakaian seragam, tidak ada lagi Hinata Hyuuga yang memakai piyama di malam hari.

Kini, sosok Hinata Hyuuga di depan cermin itu memakai dress berwarna pink di atas lutut dengan lengan terbuka di sertai renda di bawah roknya.

"Aku... Cantik?"

Senyum miris tersungging di bibir Hinata. Ia menyentuh helaian indigonya yang di buat bergelombang.

Sayang sekali, ia menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya ini hanya untuk orang yang paling di takutinya.

Naruto Namikaze.

Calon suaminya.

Jika saja, Ayahnya tidak menceritakan bagaimana masa lalunya, Hinata tidak akan pernah mau menyetujui semua ini. Jika saja Ayahnya tidak pernah bilang bahwa Ibunya yang dulu mengandungnya sangat bahagia dia akan mendapatkan besan sahabatnya, Hinata tidak akan pernah mau!

Tapi mengingat Hiashi yang sangat terpuruk karena kematian Hikari–Ibunya– saat melahirkan adiknya Hanabi Hyuuga yang tak lama kemudian menyusul sang Ibu, Hinata tidak akan mau menerima Naruto sebagai calon suaminya.

Ingatannya berputar saat hari kemarin Hiashi menceritakan hal itu dengan senyum bahagia, Hinata tidak tega mengahancurkan kebahagiannya.

Dengan terpaksa ia berkata 'Ya.' di hadiahi tatapan kesal Neji dan binar bahagia Hiashi.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Ia takut menikah dengan Naruto. Apa lagi pemuda itu sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai peliharaannya, bagaimana jika terjadi kekerasan?

Naruto itu kejam! Mulutnya juga tajam, sikapnya memang tidak dingin, namun sering berubah-ubah.

Ceklek.

"Hinata?"

"Nii-san?"

Neji tersenyum, ia melangkah ke arah adik tersayangnya. "Sudah siap? Kau... Yakin?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Ay–"

"Maafkan Nii-san, semua in–"

"Astaga!" Kaki kanannya Hinata hentakkan. "Sudah ku bilang ini bukan salah Nii-san. Kita berangkat sekarang, lagipula aku melakukannya dengan suka rela kok."

Neji tahu Hinata berbohong.

"Menangislah." Dengan hangat, Neji menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku tahu ini berat..." Bisiknya.

Air mata Hinata menggenang, ia memang pura-pura kuat. Tangannya terangkat, ia cengkeram jas hitam mahal Neji dengan erat. "A-aku takut... Sangat takut, doshiyo?" (Apa yang harus kulakukan?)

"Maafkan aku... Jika saja 'dia' tidak kabur, sudah di pastikan ba–"

Hinata menarik diri dari pelukkan Neji. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "I-ini bukan salah Nii-san! Mungkin... Ini yang namanya takdir."

"Baiklah... Jika itu maumu, ayo kita berangkat."

Hinata tersenyum, ia menyambut uluran tangan Neji. Padahal dalam hatinya berguruh hebat mengenai apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah Naruto! Disini seru!" Kiba tertawa, ia merangkul bahu Sai di sebelahnya. "Yakin tidak mau ikut party?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Dari tadi Kiba terus saja promosi mengenai pesta di rumah Sai. Maklumlah, lukisan Sai baru saja di lelang dan di beli dengan harga selangit. Jadi pantas saja kalau sekarang Sai mengadakan pesta secara cuma-cuma.

Dengan sedikit dengusan, Naruto mendelik ke arah ponselnya. Memang dari 5 menit yang lalu mereka video call.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan penting, saking pentingnya rasanya aku akan mengakhiri masa lajangku."

"Apa?! Apa?!" Dengan hebohnya Kiba mendekat ke arah ponsel, namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya menjauh. "Oi! Naruto sudah tidak suci.!"

Sapphire Naruto membulat. "Sialan!"

"Apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Besok, siap-siaplah di ruang club karate Sai."

Sai tersenyum aneh, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengacung membentuk huruf 'v'. "Aku yang menang."

"Kau mau kemana? Tumben rapi." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku memang selalu rapi."

Itu memang faktanya, namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Aku ada pertemuan keluarga."

Shikamaru menguap. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kukira kau mau di jodohkan dan bertemu calon istrimu."

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Otak Shikamaru memang genius. "Tidak. Dasar Rusa! Kerjaannya hanya tidur."

Kelopak mata Shikamaru berkedip. Naruto sedikit aneh. "Tidurku tidak merugikanmu!"

"Itu merugikanku. Setiap ke rumahku kau selalu numpang buat pulau."

"Itu kerjaan Kiba!"

"Hey! Hey!" Merasa di bawa-bawa, si pemilik nama buka suara. "Aku hanya sekali melakukan itu!"

"Tetap saja menjijikan!" Wajah datar Sasuke muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Kau mirip orangtua Naruto. Pakaianmu aneh." Senyum palsu Sai.

Kening Naruto berkerut, sapphirenya menatap tajam si pemilik kulit pucat. "Aneh matamu, hah!"

Mata Sai memang bermasalah. Siapapun yang melihatnya sudah pasti mengatakan bahwa ia tampan, kameja putih yang Naruto kenakan memang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Tinggal pakai jas dan– yah kalian tahulah.

Sai mengangguk. "Kau makin jelek."

Kiba tertawa. "Makan tuh!"

"Kau juga sangat jelek Kiba."

"Sai!"

Dan Naruto merasa terhibur melihat itu, kehidupan normalnya akan selesai hari ini. Ia sudah punya calon istri, dan mungkin beberapa lama lagi akan menikah.

"Aku harus pergi. Pertemuannya sebentar lagi."

Shikamaru menguap. "Oke. Bye."

"Hm."

Klik.

Sapphire Naruto terpejam.

Idiot. Baka!

Ia ingat, seminggu yang lalu Sara pernah di suruh ke ruang kerja Ayahnya. Mungkin... Saat itulah Minato membicarakan perihal perjodohan yang membuat Sara merasa di jual.

Terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Waktu itu Sara langsung memeluknya dan berkata–

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi maaf."

Kenapa Sara meminta maaf seharusnya, ia yang minta maaf?

Naruto menggeleng.

"Naruto! Ayo!"

"Hm. Tunggu sebentar Kaa-san."

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan kediaman Hyuuga sangat ramai, apa lagi sekarang kedatangan keluarga Namikaze sangat memeriahkan suasana. Kehadiran Kushina Namikaze memang berpengaruh besar kepada meja makan keluarga Hyuuga yang selalu di penuhi keheningan.

"Hinata-chan cantik sekali..."

Hinata tersenyum. Entah beberapa sudah ke berapa kalinya Kushina bicara seperti itu.

"Ah. Iya, iya. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu." Dengan semangat, Kushina menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Hiashi sendiri tidak heran melihat kelakuan Kushina yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Kushina, sepertinya istrinya sedang mengobati rasa rindunya pada Sara.

Neji tersenyum, ia merindukan sosok Ibu. Untuk Naruto, melihat senyum sang Ibu, rasanya melegakan meski dalam hatinya perasaan sakit dan merasa terjual masih membekas.

"Dulu. Waktu Hikari melahirkan Hinata-chan, aku sempat ingin menukarnya dengan Naruto."

Jika saja ini bukan suasana formal, Naruto pasti sudah terbatuk-batuk.

Hinata hampir saja tertawa, ekspresi jengkel Naruto Namikaze memang menghiburnya.

Hiashi kini ikut tertawa. "Aku ingat."

Lavender Neji melirik ke arah Naruto. Kini pemuda pirang itu tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang. Datar, satu kata itu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat melihat Naruto.

Neji menyuapkan nasinya, ia mengunyah dengan pelan. Namun, saat perkenalan tadi pemuda Namikaze itu telihat sopan. Mungkin jika di lihat-lihat lebih dekat lagi si pirang itu termasuk orang cerdas, makannya pun seperti orang kaya pada umumnya.

Tunggu?!

Apakah dia akan bersikap baik pada Hinata?

"Neji?"

"Hai?"

Minato tersenyum. "Kudengar kau yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan?"

"Iya." Neji tersenyum. "Saya yang akan meneruskannya, tidak mungkin jika Hinata yang meneruskan. Dia punya cita-cita di luar urusan perusahaan. Dan lagi, Tou-san ingin segera pensiun."

Hiashi tertawa, ia menepuk bahu Neji. "Kau lihat, kan Minato? Neji ingin meneruskan perusahaanku?"

"Iya. Iya." Minato tertawa. Ia melirik ke arah putranya. "Kuharap Naruto juga mau melakukan itu?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Naruto. Termasuk Hinata, ia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan calon mertuanya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. "Tentu aku mau, bukankah seorang anak laki-laki harus menjadi pemimpin?"

Violet Kushina membulat, barusan putranya bilang apa? Bahkan kemarin malam Naruto masih menyangkalnya.

Minato mengangguk. "Iya, Tou-san yakin kau pasti mau, nak." Dalam hati Minato merasa bersalah, ia tahu Naruto melakukan semua ini karena kewajiban.

"Lho?" Alis Hiashi mengernyit. "Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ji-san." Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata berkedip. Astaga! Sungguh, jika Naruto bersikap so-pan, siapa yang akan percaya bahwa Hinata selalu di bully oleh si pirang?

Tawa Hiashi menggema. "Ya ampun... Putramu sopan sekali... Benar, kan Neji?"

"A-ah, tentu saja Tou-san."

"Padahal ini pertama kalinya lho, Naruto makan dengan rekan bisnis perusahaan."

"Ah! Benarkah?" Hiashi makin antusias menanggapi ocehan Kushina.

Obrolan berlanjut, mereka membahas banyak hal, salah satunya tanggal pernikahan yang tak lama lagi. Tapi rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang saja. Apa lagi jika sapphire di depannya yang seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat, entah fantasi atau apa, tapi rasanya tangan Naruto yang memegang garpu itu rasanya ingin mencolokkan ke lavendernya!

Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, wajah senang Hiashi di lihatnya. "Bisa ajak Naruto jalan-jalan?"

"A-apa?"

"Iya. Kami akan membicarakan hal penting."

Terpaksa, Hinata mengangguk. Ia harap dirinya tidak di kuliti di jalan. "Ba-baik." Hinata berdiri. "Ayo Naruto-san."

Naruto mengangguk, ia berdiri lalu membungkuk. "Saya permisi."

Helaan napas terdengar, bahu Minato tampak melemas. Ia menatap Hiashi dengan serius. "Apa kita yakin akan menikahkan mereka berdua?"

"Entahlah, kulihat mereka baik-baik saja." Hiashi menyandar pada kursi, ia meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah mereka?"

"Ah, Neji memang pintar!" Kushina memekik hingga membuat Neji tersenyum. "Ba-san sudah mengaturnya, lagi pula Baa-san nya Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan. Asal jangan ada pihak lain saja yang tahu."

Neji mengagguk, meski begitu hatinya masih saja risau.

Hey!

Kakak mana yang rela adik satu-satunya menikah dan jadi tumbal keluarga?!

"Lalu, apa reaksi Naruto saat tahu kebenaran tentang Sara?" Hiashi tahu, ia kan teman baik Minato. Jadi siapa lagi tempat curhat Minato selain dirinya?

"Kau pasti sudah menduganya." Ia menyesap kopi di hadapannya. "Untuk itulah sikapnya sangat dingin padaku, jujur saja aku merasa bersalah pada Naruto juga anakmu Hinata."

"Bukan hanya kau– tapi aku juga Minato. Dan lagi... Hinata putriku satu-satunya."

"Maaf..." Kini semua mata menatap Kushina yang menunduk. "Jika sara Sara-chan tidak kabur–"

"Tidak. Ini bukan salah Sara. Kita yang terlalu menekannya Kushina."

Kushina mengangguk. "Iya aku tahu, maafkan kami."

"Sudahlah, Ji-san, Ba-san, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri." Hiashi menoleh, Neji memang putranya yang bijak dan dewasa. "Niat Ba-san dan Ji-san baik. Ba-san dan Ji-san melakukan itu semua karena menganggap Sara anak kandung, kan? Bisa di simpulkan ini takdir."

Hiashi tersenyum bangga. "Neji benar. Jika bisa di gantikan, aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian ini dengan seluruh hartaku, daripada melihat Hinata menikah muda."

"Aku pun sama, rasanya aku sesak napas sekali memberitahukan semua kebenaran pada Naruto."

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan Sara?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Kami sedang berusaha mencarinya. Sayang sekali putri kami itu begitu pintar, ponselnya di non aktifkan. Ia juga tidak memakai kartu kredit dari kami. Kami sudah menelepon pihak sekolah untuk menanyakan keberadaannya, namun..."

"Aku mengerti." Hiashi berdehem. "Aku juga akan membantu mencarinya."

"Arigatou..."

"Doita na..."

"Aku juga sedang mencarinya dengan temanku."

Senyum Kushina makin mengembang. "Arigatou, Neji-kun."

"Tentu Ba-san." Alis Neji mengernyit. "Lalu bagaimana jika Sara di temukan? Apa rencananya di rubah?"

Minato berdehem. "Tidak tahu. Yang pastinya pernikahan mereka tiga hari lagi."

.

.

Jika begini, rasanya Hinata seperti berada di rumah orang lain. Lihat saja! Dari tadi yang jalan di depan itu tamunya, sedangkan si tuan rumah mengekor di belakang seperti anak ayam yang takut kehilangan induknya.

Hinata jadi ingin menendang tulang kering Naruto. Dan memasukkan si arogan ke dalam kolam ikan koi yang sangat di sayangi Hiashi.

Dug!

"A-aw!" Hinata mendesis. Keningnya sakit.

Naruto berbalik. "Makanya, jika kau sedang berjalan, jangan hanya gunakan mata dan kaki, tapi juga pikiranmu."

Pedas?

Oh... Itu sudah biasa bagi Hinata.

"I-iya, aku yang salah." Hinata terpaksa mengalah. Seharusnya pemuda pirang ini yang salah, siapa suruh berhenti mendadak?

"Oke. Kau memang bodoh." Bibir yang beberapa menit lalu tersenyum sopan, kini menyeringai mengejek. "Lagi pula sepertinya kau sangat ngebet sekali ya, ingin menikah denganku?"

"Huh?"

Apa katanya?

Naruto mengangguk, tangannya di jejalkan ke saku celana. "Kau ingin melihat 'sesuatu', kan? Untuk itulah kau ikut ke kamar mandi?"

Apa?!

Ap–

A–

Kamar mandi?!

Jadi ini yang di maksud juga gunakan pikiranmu?

Hinata menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sejak kapan ia berada dalam kamar mandi? Astaga. Ini memalukan!

Ya Tuhan!

"Ke-kenapa aku di sini?" Tubuh Hinata bergetar, ia menatap penampilan Naruto.

Oke.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Pemuda pirang itu masih berpakaian lengkap, tidak melepaskan apapun.

"Apa? Kau mau aku melepaskan seluruh pakai–"

"Cu-cukup! Aku keluar!" Dengan terburu-buru, Hinata meraih gagang pintu.

Ceklek.

Susah!

Ceklek.

"Sayang..."

Hinata bergidik. Ia kenal suara menyebalkan ini. "Ma-mana kuncinya?" Ia berbalik, menemukan Naruto dengan wajah basah, rambutnya yang tadinya di sisir rapi kini berantakan. Sepertinya si pirang sudah cuci muka.

"Kuncinya disini..." Naruto menyeringai.

Hinata melotot. Astaga! Kuncinya baru saja di masukkan pada saku celana depan.

"Coba ambil." Setan dalam diri Naruto tertawa.

Oke! Ini memang keterlaluan, tapi ia senang melihat wajah panik, kesal, marah, milik Hinata. Bukannya kasihan Naruto malah merasa bangga.

Gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya tiga hari lagi, memang sasaran bully yang pas.

"Na-Naruto-san, berikan!"

"Tidak."

Naruto memang telah memikirkan hal ini secara matang-matang, ia juga dapat keuntungan dalam pernikahan dini ini. Yaitu, mem-bully Hinata saat di milikinya.

Pasti menyenangkan, punya peliharaan hidup seusiamu, menikah dengan mu, dan kau bully!

Hinata hampir saja menangis, bercandanya Naruto memang keterlaluan.

"Minggir."

Kenapa suaranya terdengar dekat? Hinata menoleh, ia menemukan Naruto berdiri di sampingnya dengan kunci di tangan kanannya. "Iya..."

"Makanya, gunakan otakmu. Merepotkan."

...

Dalam hidup Hinata, baru kali ini ia mengutuk ikan yang kini makan lahap karena di beri pakan oleh Naruto, ia berharap. Yang di santap itu adalah orang yang memberi pakan.

Hinata akui, ia kemarin baru saja membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika menikahi Naruto, belum saja khayalannya berjalan 12 jam, namun menjadi kenyataan.

Terkadang hidup ini memang penuh kejutan.

"Kau! Kemari!"

Hinata yang pada dasarnya polos mendekat ke arah Naruto, yang kini berdiri di pinggir kolam.

"Ada apa?"

"Sini lihat."

Hinata menurut, ia mendekat ke pinggir kolam. Alisnya mengernyit, hanya ada ikan yang sedang makan. Tidak ada apapun. "Um... Disini tidak ada yang aneh."

"Ada, coba lebih dekat."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Ada."

"Na-Naruto-san!"

Hinata memekik. Baru saja tangan Naruto yang melingkar di bahunya–entah sejak kapan– mendorongnya untuk masuk ke kolam ikan.

Naruto tertawa. Rambutnya sampai acak-acakkan saking senangnya. Ia juga mengusap perutnya yang mendadak keram tidak peduli Hinata yang hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Hinata cemberut, 2-0 itu skornya. Kalau di pikir-pikir ia memang selalu kalah. Pemuda ini cukup cerdik dalam hal membuat Hinata kesal.

Naruto berdehem. "Akan lebih seru ketika kau jatuh dan di makan ikan." Dengan santainya ia duduk di bangku taman.

Wajahnya kembali datar. Ya ampun! Pemuda ini benar-benar seribu satu ekspresi.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Hinata menyusul Naruto. Ia mendudukkan diri disana.

Sapphire Naruto memandang bintang di langit malam musim semi. Sungguh indah. Tidak seperti hidupnya yang menjadi rumit. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya jika dia akan menikah di musim semi tahun ini.

Tiga hari lagi, ia akan menikah dan mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Jika saja Jiraiya tidak menyebutkan tanggal dan harus musim semi tahun ini, Naruto tidak akan menikah, belum lagi kebenaran tentang Sara.

Semua ini... Aneh.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Merasa bahwa orang yang di anggap menyebalkan olehnya buka suara, Hinata menoleh. "I-itu... Aku menuruti kemauan orang tuaku. Lalu, apa alasan Naruto-san?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Hinata mencebik. Naruto memang menyebalkan, selain itu juga kejam. "I-iya..."

"Mau tahu alasanku?" Geli, napas Naruto menggelitik pipi kanannya.

Hinata menoleh, wajah tan dengan tiga goresan di pipi begitu dekat dengan pipinya. "Ti-tidak." Hinata bergeser.

Naruto menyeringai, ia malah makin merapatkan diri.

Hinata panik, ia merasa terancam sekarang. Pemuda gila ini benar-benar menyeramkan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberi calon istriku tanda, sebelum menikah."

"A-apa?"

"Tentu saj–"

"A-aw!" Lavendernya membulat, baru saja, baru saj–

"Ke-kenapa kau gigit hidungku?" Tangannya memegang hidungnya yang terasa... Aneh.

Naruto menahan rasa gelinya, hidung gadis itu memerah, gigitannya memang tidak kencang. Namun entah kenapa berbekas.

"Apa? Kau mau kugigit di bibir? Atau dimana?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Oh my! Hinata di gigit! Kwkwkw:v, Naruto nya kejam, kan? Hinata nya polos-polos gimana;), Sara ngilang, kalo ada yang nemu kasih tahu saya:') Neji gagal nikah, Naruto kena batunya:). Apa kepanjangan, maaf saya pendekkin deh nanti:( and maaf kalo banyak typo:(

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader. Bisakah kalian meninggalkan review supaya saya semangat!;). Saatnya balas review:

LuluK-chaN473LuluK-chaN473: ini dah lanjut:)

Kurogane Hizashi: hehehe dan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan adalah benar:) sukur deh kalo udag paham

Patrick Star 77: up?

antiy3629: iya saya update cerita baru:), makasih juga udah baca sama review, makasih:)... Oke semangat!

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: hehehe makasih;)))

dindra510dindra510: ini udah:))))

ana: ini udah:)))

NHL48NHL48: ini udah:)))

Xindrat: ini udah;), makasih... Semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar.

Xhrizhopoda: makasih;), ini saya lanjutin. Makasih udah suka, itu aaya nggak janji^^v

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

24 Desember 2017


	3. Chapter 3

Suara burung bersahutan di luar, juga sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela kamar bernuansa abu-abu ini tidak mengusik penghuni kamar untuk bangun.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan kemarin. Minggu, ya kemarin memang hari itu, dan sangat melelahkan.

Kelopak mata putih si gadis berkedip. Matanya mengerjap, ia sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitar.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, ia berniat mengucek matanya–kebiasaannya sebelum bangun– kenapa susah? Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Tapi jujur saja, ini sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sejak kapan gulingnya menjadi wangi citrus? Bukankah selama ini parfum Hinata wangi soft lavender?

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Dada seseoranglah yang pertama ia lihat. Pinggangnya juga seperti di lilit sesuatu, Hinata juga seperti memeluk punggung bebas seseorang.

Tunggu!

Ada apa ini?!

"Siapa kau?!'

Brukh!

"Argh! Sial!"

Sungguh. Ini adalah pagi paling sial yang pernah Naruto alami, selama 18 tahun hidupnya ia baru saja mengalami hal yang namanya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Dengan sedikit linu, Naruto bangkit dari acara jatuhnya. Sapphire birunya menajam.

Hinata dengan segera bangkit dari tidurnya, ia meraba-raba tubuhnya. Siapa tahu pemuda buaya ini 'mengapa-apakan' dirinya. Satu helaan napas lega Hinata keluarkan, tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya. Pakaiannya pun masih lengkap.

Namun kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat maniknya menangkap sebuah pemandangan menyeramkan.

"Ka-kau...?" Telunjuk Hinata mengarah ke arah Naruto.

"O-oh! Sudah berani melotot dan menunjukku?!"

Hinata makin takut, ia berharap ini mimpi. Bangun di tempat tidur asing-di peluk orang yang paling menakutkan-orang itu bertelanjang dada-dan yang paling penting sekarang dia telah resmi menjadi suaminya!

Tuhan. Tolong aku! Batinnya menjerit.

Ya. Hari Minggu kemarin Hinata dan Naruto resmi menikah. Ternyata waktu tiga hari itu tidaklah lama. Mereka menikah hanya di kunjungi oleh kerabat dekat kedua belah pihak, bahkan sahabat keduanya tidak di beri tahu. Oh, ya. Dan satu lagi, Sara belum ditemukan.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Hinata mundur, saat Naruto naik ke atas ranjang.

"Apa? Terserahku, ini kamarku. Rumahku. Dan ruangan pribadiku."

Selimut yang dari tadi gadis indigo itu pegang, semakin dirapatkan pada tubuhnya. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

"Oh, wow. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Wow! Kau sudah buat empat kesalahan di pagi seperti ini. Tiga kali membentakku, dan satu kali menunjukku."

Gawat, alarm bahaya dalam kepala Hinata berbunyi. Memerintahkannya untuk bertindak. Namun apa daya, jika Namikaze Junior ini ada di depannya.

"A-ano aku minta ma–"

"Satu lagi, kau berani mendorongku. Great! Rupanya peliharaanku harus diajarkan sopan santun." Naruto tertawa kecil. Bibirnya menyeringai, ia menatap penampilan Hinata. Makin majulah ia kehadapan si gadis. "Kau... Boleh juga."

Hinata melotot, kini ia seperti kelinci yang akan di mangsa serigala. "Ja-jangan..."

Mata melotot gadis itu tampak lucu di mata Naruto. Ia malah semakin semangat. "Ayolah, Baby. Tadi malam kita tidur, dan tidak sempat melakukan–"

"Cu-cukup! Aku mau mandi."

"Bagus! Bagus!" Tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk ranjang dengan riang. "Biar menghemat waktu barengan saja."

Jika saja Hinata jago karate. Tak segan-segan ia akan meninju Naruto saat ini juga. "Naruto-san. Su-sudah. Aku'kan sudah minta maaf."

Lavender cerah yang memelas tak di hiraukan Naruto. "Kau kira mudah dapat maaf dariku?"

Hinata meringis, ia tahu. Maaf pemuda ini sangat sulit di dapat. "Aku janji a-akan melakukan–" Hinata mengeguk ludahnya. "–a-apapun."

Naruto tak bergeming.

"A-aku akan mencuci seragam basketmu."

"Satu."

"Me-membelikan Naruto-san susu strawberry."

"Dua."

"U-um... Membawakan buku."

"Tiga."

"Da-dan..." Hinata mengigit bibirnya, ia bingung, sungguh. "Mentraktir makan ramen."

Alis kanan Naruto naik. "Boleh juga."

Hinata menghela napas, ia kira membujuk Naruto akan sulit. Mungkin mood pemuda itu akan baik jika pagi hari. "Ba-baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

Hinata beranjak, melepaskan selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Dan mulai menurunkan kaki kanan dari ranjang.

Tangan Naruto langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget mendapat tarikkan kuat memekik dan memejamkan mata, merasakan tubuhnya kembali secara paksa berbaring di ranjang.

"Harusnya kau ingat, mendapatkan maafku tak semudah itu."

Hinata meringis, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Lavendernya membulat. Kini Naruto berada di atasnya. Tangannya menjadi tumpuan agar tak jatuh menimpanya, lututnya juga di tekuk.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Ia senang melihat Hinata seperti ini. "Kau harus di hukum."

"Ka-kan aku sudah mengajukan pembayaran."

"Baka. Itu bukan pembayaran, hal semua itu selalu kau lakukan untukku setiap hari."

Hinata berkedip, ia baru ingat jika selama ini selalu melakukan hal itu untuk Naruto. "Na-Naruto-san, kumohon menyingkirlah. Ki-kita harus sekolah."

"Dimana-mana pengantin baru itu cuti."

Perut Hinata terasa mulas mendengar kalimat itu. "Na-Naruto-san..."

"Oh. Tidak bisa."

Wajah Naruto mendekat.

Hinata panik setengah mati. Ia ingin menangis, jika saja kejadian di altar terulang kembali, Hinata berjanji akan menampar Naruto. Ya, pemuda itu kemarin baru saja merebut sesuatu yang akan Hinata berikan pada suaminya. Meski pemuda itu juga telah resmi jadi suaminya, tetap saja kenyataan itu mengerikan.

Yes, you're right. Her first kiss.

"Ti-tidak."

"O-oh!"

Hinata yang takut memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan napas seseorang menerpa wajahnya.

"A-aw!"

"Sudah." Naruto tertawa, lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal ini. Sepertinya ia dapat hobi baru.

"Ke-kenapa kau gigit hidungku?"

"Gigitan pagi, adalah yang terbaik."

"Naruto-san, menyingkirlah."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Apa peduliku?"

"Ki-kita harus sekolah..." Hinata menahan napasnya, wajah Naruto begitu dekat.

"Bernapaslah. Tidak lucu kita baru menikah kurang dari 24 jam dan kau mati." Ia menepuk pipi merona Hinata. "Cepat mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan."

.

.

"Wah! Wah! Kalian sudah tiba, kemari!" Kushina melambaikan tangan mengajak putra dan menantunya untuk sarapan.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menatap Ibunya dalam diam, Kushina memang aktris yang hebat. Tadi malam saja ia masih mendengar bahwa Ibunya menangis karena belum mendapat kabar tentang Sara. Belum lagi bukti yang meyakinkan bahwa Ibunya sudah menangis, matanya bengkak.

"Apa? Kau melihat kantung mata Tou-san?" Minato memutar bola matanya, putranya memang menyebalkan. Ia tahu, Naruto menyeringai mengejek.

Tentu saja matanya terlihat seperti panda, semalaman ia menenangkan Kushina yang menangis.

Naruto tersenyum, gigi putihnya terlihat. "Tidak. Tou-san tampan kok dengan mata panda." Ia dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo makan."

Hinata tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang kejam seperti Naruto dilahirkan di keluarga yang hangat.

"Hinata-chan ayo makan. Jangan malu-malu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Baik Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san, mana ramenku?"

Kushina menoleh violetnya berkilat tajam. "Tidak ada. Kau mau sakit hah?"

"Tidak."

"Tiga hari sudah kau sarapan dengan ramen!"

Naruto mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah." Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kemana?"

"Buat salad."

"Naruto. Duduk."

"Aish. Baiklah." Dengan tidak rela ia memakan nasi goreng buatan Ibunya.

Kushina menghela napas, Naruto itu aneh. Ia hidup di Jepang tapi suka makanan Barat.

"Sudahlah Naruto, turuti Kaa-sanmu."

Naruto berdecak.

"Ayo makan Hinata, jangan dengarkan, ini sudah biasa."

Hinata mendongak, ia memandang sapphire Minato yang tampak hangat. Tidak judes seperti putranya. "Baik Tou-san."

Enak, makanan buatan Kushina memang layak untuk di makan. Tapi Hinata masih bingung, kenapa Naruto menolak memakan makanan yang seenak ini? Pemuda itu bahkan menelan makanannya dengan terpaksa.

Entahlah... Naruto itu aneh, kejam, tukang bully, bertopeng malaikat, dan yang paling menyebalkan orang itu adalah suaminya

Kepala Hinata mendongak, ia melirik Minato. Nah, kalau yang ini baru suami idamannya. Tampan, perhatian, hangat, pintar, dan sopan. Iya sih... Naruto juga begitu, hanya saja sikap baiknya hanya ditunjukkan pada orang-orang tertentu, minus Hinata.

"Oh, ya."

Mendengar nada suara tegas, refleks semua kepala menoleh pada Minato.

"Naruto, Hinata. Kalian akan pindah ke apartemen."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Sesekali helaan napas gusar terdengar dari bibirnya, bahkan matanya juga terasa panas. Ingin sekali ia menangis.

Hinata, ya gadis itu memang dia. Kini tengah di landa kegusaran yang amat luar biasa. Hari ini... Ia tepat satu hari menjadi istri orang. Masa lajangnya telah berakhir. Di saat semua remaja memikirkan bagaimana suami mereka kelak, Hinata sudah tidak memikirkannya.

Di saat hari Minggu tiba remaja normal akan pergi main, tidak sepertinya yang pasti akan membersihkan apartemen.

Mengingat apartemen, Hinata ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ini adalah perintah Kakeknya Naruto –yang mungkin sekarang telah menjadi Kakeknya juga– dan mungkin perintah Ibunya, mengatakan dalam wasiat, bahwa beliau telah membelikan rumah dan apartemen.

Ia maupun Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya. Mereka di suruh pindah ke apartemen. Karena menurut Minato, rumah yang di sebut Jiraiya adalah sebuah Mashion, meski tidak sebesar Mashion Namikaze.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Hinata merogoh ponsel di saku roknya.

Neji-nii Calling.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Hinata?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia rindu suara ini. "Nii-san?"

"Iya, ini Nii-san. Apa... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela bus. Ya, kini Hinata memang naik bus, tadinya ia berangkat bersama Naruto–akibat saran Kushina – namun karena takut ada gosip yang tidak-tidak, apa lagi mengingat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak baik. Dengan senang hati, si pirang menurunkannya di halte.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Nii-san sendiri? Lalu Tou-san juga?"

Terdengar helaan napas lega. "Yokatta... Kami baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku harus meninggalkanmu ke Berlin."

"Yokatta. Ini bukan salah Nii-san dan Tou-san, bukankah itu semua terjadi karena pekerjaan? Lagi pula, rekan bisnis Tou-san tidak tahu jika putri rekan bisnisnya menikah."

"Baiklah, kau memang selalu seperti itu."

Iya, Neji dan Hiashi sekarang berada di Berlin, mereka tengah mendiskusikan proyek penting disana, meninggalkan Hinata dengan keluarga barunya, inilah alasannya Hinata bangun dan tinggal di rumah Naruto Namikaze yang menyebalkan.

"Dia tidak melakukan kekerasan, kan?"

Hinata hampir tersedak ludahnya. "Ti-tidak." Tidak apanya? Baru tadi pagi saja Hinata di lempar ke ranjang, bagaimana dengan pagi berikutnya?

"Bagus, bagus, jika ada apa-apa beri tahu Nii-san saja. Wakarimasu?" (Mengerti?)

"Wakarimashita." (Aku mengerti)

"Baiklah, Nii-san sudahi dulu. Jaa..."

"Jaa..."

Hinata memasukan ponselnya ke saku rok. Ternyata Neji mengakhiri telepon tepat saat bus berhenti. Ia turun dari bus.

Hhhh...

Ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah setelah jadi istri Naruto Namikaze. Bahkan marganya juga sudah berganti, dari Hyuuga menjadi Namikaze.

Hinata Namikaze.

Tidak buruk juga.

Hinata melotot, astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan!

"Hinata-chan?!"

Hinata menoleh, ia melihat Ino melambaikan tangan. Refleks Hinata juga melakukan hal yang serupa. "Ohayou Ino-chan."

"Ohayou mo." Alis gadis pirang itu mengernyit, ia memerhatikan penampilan sahabatnya. "Are you oke?"

"Umm... I'm oke."

"Don't lie!"

Hinata berkeringat dingin, apa Ino menyadari apa yang aneh dengannya? "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja Ino-chan."

Ino mengangguk, lalu tertawa. "Bagaimana, aktingku bagus, kan?"

"Ino-chan..."

"Maaf-maaf." Ino merangkul Hinata. "Kita ke kelas. Hari ini pelajaran kimia. Aku tidak suka."

"Sama, aku juga tidak suka."

"Yang kusuka kan hanya pemuda tampan."

Hinata tersenyum jahil. "Termasuk Sai-san?"

"Hinata-chan!"

.

.

"Morning!"

Semua mendengus, mereka tahu itu suara siapa.

"Hoy! Jika ada yang menyapa itu di jawab!"

Sai melongok dari pintu lokernya. "Pagi, Kiba."

"Well, yang hidup disini hanya Sai."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, Kiba sedang menyindirnya. Tapi itu tak akan berhasil. "What ever."

"Oh... Ada Naruto juga, kupikir kau pintu loker. Habisnya mukamu datar sekali."

Bletak!

"Aw! Namikaze!"

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa ku memukulku?!"

"Kupikir kau pintu loker, jadi kupukul."

Kiba menggeram, Naruto memang paling pandai membalikkan kata-kata. Sai sendiri malah asik dengan lokernya.

"Mana yang lain?" Kiba membuka lokernya, ia sedang mencari buku.

"Sasuke masih di jalan, dan Shikamaru baru mandi."

Mulut Kiba membulat mendengar perkataan Sai. "Sial!"

"Kenapa?"

"Buku matematikaku di rumah."

Naruto tertawa, ia menepuk punggung Kiba dengan keras. Sampai menimbulkan bunyi khas. "Semoga kau dapat hukuman berat."

"Hey! Namikaze sialan!"

Mengabaikan Kiba yang mengumpat, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini masih terhitung pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi sekolah sudah ramai, murid disini memang rajin-rajin. Tidak seperti Shikamaru.

"Hey! Kau aneh."

Naruto tersentak, segera saja ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kiba. "Apa?"

Kiba memegang dagunya, matanya memicing sesekali mulutnya berdecak. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Kau seperti pengantin baru."

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat dengan sapphire yang melotot. "Kau saja sana yang menikah dengan Vio!"

"A-aw! Sialan! Kau memukulku lagi!"

"Kau yakin?" Sai menutup lokernya, ia menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Seakan-akan yang di katakannya adalah sebuah rencana besar.

Naruto menoleh. "Tentu saja."

"Bahkan kau sangat menyayangi Vio–"

Naruto mendengus, ia tidak peduli sekalipun Kiba gegar otak. Naruto kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, menatap ke penjuru ruangan tempat loker-loker hitam berjejeran. Sapphire birunya menajam, bibirnya menyeringai. Ia memang sedang butuh bantuan. "Hey! Kau!"

Kiba berdecak, Naruto baru saja memotong perkataannya.

Refleks semua yang berada di loker menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga! Hoi!"

Hinata gelagapan, ia tahu. Pemuda kejam itu memanggilnya, tapi mana mau dia kesana.

"Kuhitung sampai sepuluh, jika tidak..."

Hinata makin gelagapan, ia buru-buru menutup lokernya tidak peduli dengan isinya yang berantakan. Ia lupa bawa buku paket untuk itulah harus kesini dulu. Sedangkan Ino sudah masuk kelas.

"Satu, dua, empat, tujuh..."

Cara menghitung macam apa itu?!

"A-ada apa?"

"Astaga... Peliharaanku memang yang terbaik." Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengelus kepala Hinata.

Dalam hati Hinata menggerutu. Naruto memang buaya.

"Bawakan ini, ini, ini, dan ini!"

Sai maupun Kiba tidak mau ambil pusing, jika sudah kesal Naruto memang akan berlebihan.

"Ba-baiklah..." Hinata pasrah, ia mencoba menahan tumpukkan buku di tangannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, kami duluan ya." Kiba dan Sai berlalu, Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sebagai isyarat mengizinkan sahabatnya pergi.

Dalam hati Hinata mendengus, bersenang-senang apanya? Yang ada ia akan di omeli.

"Cepat jalan, lambat sekali. Kau ini memang menyebalkan, selalu membuatku kesal. Lama-lama mungkin kau tidak akan bisa jalan, aku tak yakin kau bisa lari. Makanya olahraga jangan hanya baca novelmu!"

Tuh, kan! Baru saja ia bilang.

"Iya, ini juga aku sedang jalan."

Naruto berbalik. "Oh, ya." Ia menahan Hinata dengan telunjuknya yang di tempelkan di kening gadis itu, di doronglah keningnya.

Hinata cemberut.

"Pulang sekolah, tunggulah di halte. Aku tidak mau Kaa-san curiga karena aku tak membawamu pulang."

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menghela napas, hidupnya menjadi gila hanya karena sebuah masa lalu orangtuanya. Tepat hari ini satu hari masa lajangnya berakhir. Dan yang paling gila ia di suruh pindah ke apartemen. Dengan Hinata?!

What the hell!

Naruto takut, ia takut Ibunya bersedih. Kaburnya Sara saja Ibunya menangis karena kehilangan. Lalu bagaimana jika ia pergi dari rumah. Minimal jika Naruto ada di rumah, ia bisa menemani Ibunya.

Tadi saja Naruto sempat bertanya, apa tak apa pergi meninggalkan Ibunya? Kushina malah menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Ternyata Jiraiya memang berniat menjodohkan cucunya, terbukti dari persiapan yang sangat matang. Jika Jiraiya masih hidup, mungkin Naruto akan protes, tapi ini kejadiannya lain lagi.

.

.

.

"Belum ada kabar?"

"Iya, maafkan kami. Kami akan berusaha."

"No problem. Mohon bantuannya Sora."

"Of course."

"Hm."

Klik.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto kembali menghela napas. Sora–teman jaringannya– belum mendapatkan kabar keberadaan Sara. Ia perlu menemui Sara, penjelasan mengenai kebenaran ini perlu diluruskan. Sara harus tahu semuanya, supaya kesalahpahaman ini bisa berhenti.

Naruto harus menjelaskan alasan orangtuanya menjodohkan Sara. Ya, ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Decakkan terdengar, rasa kesal dan gemas hinggap di hatinya. Kini Naruto memang sedang menunggu peliharaannya, sekaligus istrinya.

Geli?

Ia pun sangat geli.

Hell no! Seharusnya gadis berpipi tembam itu yang kini menunggunya, bukannya dirinya yang menunggu dengan bodoh di halte seperti ini.

Belum lagi tatapan kagum para siswi di halte, bahkan ada Ibu-Ibu yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya calon menantu idaman. Astaga! Menyebalkan sekali!

Naruto berdecak, ia benarkan posisi menyandarnya pada motor sport hitam kesayangannya. Bisa saja dia meninggalkan Hinata, tapi apa kata Ibunya nanti?

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, memperlihatkan seringai mengerikan. Membuat siswi yang menunggu bus di halte histeris. Naruto punya ide, kini ia punya apartemen. Kenapa tidak hukum Hinata disana?

"Genius boy." Gumamnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Membuka aplikasi chat-nya. Dan–

Naruto: dimana?! Hah?!

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, bunyi khas notifikasi aplikasi chat terdengar.

Hinata: maaf, aku harus piket. Sebentar lagi sampai.

Tanpa repot-repot membalas pesan, Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Ia membenarkan jaket jeans biru mudanya.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata datang, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Berlari dari sekolah sampai halte memang melelahkan.

Sapphire Naruto memicing.

Hinata gelagapan. Ini ekspresi galak Naruto Namikaze.

"Lambat! Ayo cepat! Kita harus packing."

Hinata mengangguk.

Pemuda pirang itu naik ke atas motornya, ia mulai menstarter. Naruto mengernyit, kenapa tidak ada beban di belakang? Kepalanya menoleh. "Cepat naik. Kau ini sedang apa? Cari uang jatuh?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia gigit bibirnya sambil memandangi pemuda yang sudah mengenakan helm hitam. "A-ano, aku tidak bisa... Naik mo-motor."

"Hah?"

Hinata mengangguk, dalam hidupnya ini pertama kalinya ia akan naik motor sport dengan jok belakang yang tinggi. Otomatis hal itu mengharuskan si penumpang posisinya lebih atas dari si pengendara. Dan... Dan... Kalian tebaklah!

"Astaga, kau ini bodoh sekali."

Hinata mendelik, untung tidak terlihat Naruto.

"Begini. Naik, lalu injak stepnya dengan kaki kiri."

Hinata menurut. "Su-sudah."

"Lalu, langahkan kaki kananmu sampai melewati jok. Dan duduk."

Hinata kembali melakukan hal yang disebutkan Naruto. "Su-sudah." Ia memegang ujung jaket Naruto.

"Oke. Kuharap kita sampai hidup-hidup."

Hinata melotot. "Naruto-san!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Pendek?_– iya saya tahu, panjang takut bosen:(, abisnya bingung indenya abis, mau tanya. Apa ada yang nantiin fic ini apa nggak?:). Mohon di jawab, i need your answer:). Kalo nggak saya berhenti deh:(...

Eh! Bercanda!:v:v

Pengen tahu juga review kalian, tanggapannya gimana, kalo diem aja mana saya tahu, hehehe

Maaf kalo banyak typo, seperti biasa. Ngetik langsung publish. Kalo alurnya kecepetan maafin aja, udah tuntutan skenario:')

Arigatou buat yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader. Saatnya balas review:

dindra510: ini udah:))

antiy3629: iya Naruto kejam ya?;( kalo ada ide saya panjangin, lanjutin aja bacanya chapter ini:'). Apa ini termasuk lama?

The Spectre215: semua pemerannya emang sama, kaya fic saya yang satunya. Tapi karakter Naruto disini beda kok:), Hinata yang rasain bisa aja kok.

Anito522: iya ini udah lanjut:). Bagus juga idenya:D. Nanti deh dari chapter ke chapter saya beri tahu:'), kalo mau bocoran, sini saya bisikkin:)

vinifauziah: semangat! Ini juga udah:)

NHL48: semangat! Semoga ini ada manis-manisnya bukan pahit:v

Xindrat: di gigit itu sakit, bukannya so sweet:v, iya saya update, makasih dah nunggu:) love you too:)

YuukiO: makasih;))

Guest: semoga chapter ini terasa panjanggggg;)))

Baenah231: iya ini udah, makasih:))

Guest: makasih udah nunggu:)

Key: masa iya kocak?:v do'ain aja Naruto kena karma sama ada orang ketiga:v, namanya juga orang dendam, lakuin apa aja buat ngilangin kesel:v, makasih udah nunggu. Semangat!

megahinata: makasih:) iya ini juga udah

muna1998: makasih, makasih juga udah nunggu:)

salsal hime: ayo berdo'a supaya Naruto kena karma:')

Keinarra Minami: nggak bisa janjiin^^v

uzumakiboruto10: makasih udah suka:), ini juga udah. Ganbatte!

Sunny Chou: makasih:D

NHL48: sekarang saya up:)

ryuuki Kuroichi: makasih:) iya Hinata emang di bully:'(, sekali lagi makasih:) ganbatte!

nawaha: iya saya akhirnya bikin cerita baru lagi:'). Makasih udah kangen, saya juga kangen kok:) makasih udah suka juga ceritanya. Iya nanti saya panjangin kalo ada ide:). Ganbatte! Peluk cium juga:)

rokuro: jejak?:)

tiya: makasih:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

03 Januari 2018


	4. Chapter 4

"Terimakasih." Hinata membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama, Nona." Orang yang bertugas mengantarkan barang-barangnya ke apartemen barunya tersenyum. "Kami permisi."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu bercat putih kemudian berbalik. Bibirnya menghela napas, setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dengan sopan–karena memang itu kenyataanya– Naruto entah pergi kemana.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

Apartemennya memang mewah bukan main. Keluarga Namikaze memang kaya. Bahkan Jiraiya menyiapkan hal ini sedari dulu. Belum lagi mashion mewah yang di belinya untuk mereka.

Tapi, apa Hinata akan sanggup tinggal disini bersama pemuda kejam?

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan apartemen. Perpaduan warna antara putih dan hitam mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Apartemen ini terdiri dari dua kamar. Ya, kamar siapa lagi kalau bukan kamar mereka berdua.

Hinata menghela napas, ia bersyukur bisa pisah kamar. Jika tidak, mungkin tubuh Hinata akan hancur akibat sering di lempar ke ranjang.

"Naruto's Studio?" Kening Hinata berkerut, ternyata ada juga studio di apartemen ini. Tapi tak heran, mengingat hobi Naruto; menyusun sebuah lagu.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga dengan televisi besarnya. Disana ada yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

Piano.

Ya, piano hitam itu menarik perhatiannya.

Kenapa ada piano disini?

Apa Naruto bisa memainkannya?

Hinata menggeleng, ia berjalan ke arah balkon. Di geserlah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan langsung ke arah balkon. Hinata tersenyum kecil, pemandang sore hari dari lantai sebelas memang yang terbaik.

Ia berbalik melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Ah! Ternyata disana. Pemuda itu sedang...

"Telepon?"

...

"Masih belum?"

"Ya, begitulah. Maafkan kami."

Naruto menghela napas. "Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku khawatir padanya. Kau pasti lelah menjawab teleponku dua jam sekali."

Tawa Sora di sebrang sana menggema. "Aku tidak lelah Naruto. Hanya saja aku geli, tidak menyangka saja. Orang dengan sifat bunglon sepertimu bisa seperti ini."

"Urusai!" Sapphire Naruto memutar. Sora selalu saja menyebutnya dengan 'sifat bunglon' mengingat dirinya yang sering memiliki mood tidak menentu. Bahkan pernah ia di kira bipolar. Padahal tidak.

Dasar Sora sialan!

"Dia itu Kakakku! Pastinya aku khawatir!"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. What ever."

"Cari dia. Cepat!"

Tuh, kan!

Baru saja Naruto mengatakan maaf dengan manis, sekarang sudah main sembur.

"Iya. Dasar sialan."

"Brengsek."

"Bunglon."

"Rambut uban."

"Hoi–"

Klik.

Naruto tersenyum puas, Sora memang paling sensitif jika membahas tentang rambutnya. Tapi tenang saja, pemuda itu tidak akan marah hanya gara-gara di katai.

Ponselnya kembali dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Naruto menatap datar pada telur yang masih ia pegang. Ya, benar. Dia akan memasak. Perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi. Dari siang memang Naruto belum makan.

Trek!

"Shit!"

Lelehan telur mengotori tangannya. Bukannya pecah sempurna, namun telur ini malah pecah dengan cangkangnya ke dalam wajan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ini sudah telur ketiganya, namun tetap saja berakhir seperti ini. Kelopak matanya terbuka.

Kenapa ia baru ingat?

"Dimana dia?"

Bodoh. Ia'kan pindah kesini dengan seseorang, dan orang itu menyandang status sebagai peliharaanya.

"Kemana saja dia sih?"

Naruto berbalik, ia hendak mencari peliharannya. Sapphire birunya memicing. Melihat disana–

Hinata menahan tawanya. Pipi tembamnya memerah akibat menahan tawa. Ini pemandangan yang man–

Naruto menggeleng, hampir saja ia menyebutkan kata keramat.

"Hoi! Kemari!"

Hinata maju, dengan wajah yang masih setia menahan tawa. "I-iya?"

"Cepat buatkan aku makanan. Kau ini istri macam apa? Tidak membuatkan suami makan malam. Kau mau aku mati, hah? Dan kau jadi janda?"

Hinata melotot, ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Janda?

Astaga! Mengerikan sekali, bahkan usianya masih terlalu muda untuk jadi janda. Dan lagi ini masih pukul 17.50. Masih terlalu sore untuk masak makan malam.

"Iya, sebentar aku buatkan."

"Cepat! Cepat!" Naruto duduk di meja pantry. Ia mengamati Hinata yang membersihkan sisa telur yang berceceran akibatnya.

Hinata membuka lemari es, telur disana masih ada, mungkin jika Naruto kembali memasak, telur di lemari es akan habis. Untung pemuda itu berhenti. Dan beruntungnya, Kushina memberikan mereka bahan makanan.

"Naruto-san mau makan apa?"

"Hah?"

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap ke arah Naruto yang kini menatapnya. "Iya, mau makan apa?"

"Sup miso saja." Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, ia ketahuan sedang mengagumi istrinya. Untung Hinata tidak peka. Bahkan Naruto sampai gagal fokus.

Meski tidak suka dengan makan Jepang, tapi Naruto sepertinya harus menyukai itu meski sementara, bagaimana tidak. Kushina yang memberikan bahan makanan di lemari es, Naruto kan sudah melihatnya tadi.

Hinata mengangguk, ia ambil bahannya dari lemari es. Dengan cekatan, Hinata memotong dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci. Jangan lupakan kemampuannya yang meracik bumbu dengan baik.

Naruto berkedip. Tak sia-sia ia menyuruh gadis ini memasak, ternyata kemampuannya cukup hebat.

Senyuman hadir di bibir Hinata, memasak memang hobinya, dapur adalah tempat ternyaman setelah kamarnya. Tidak seperti Naruto, dapur adalah musuh terbesarnya. Sekalinya pemuda itu terlibat dengan urusan dapur, pasti ada saja kehancuran yang terjadi. Seperti halnya tadi.

Hinata tersentak, kala sebuah tangan menyentuh helaian indigonya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

Dengan telaten Naruto mengumpulkan helaian indigo Hinata. Ia sedang mengikatnya –tepatnya menggulungnya– "Sudah. Jika sedang memasak, jangan biarkan rambutmu tergerai."

Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya, seakan-akan yang di lakukannya adalah hal yang merepotkan. Naruto tersenyum, rambut Hinata halus. Dan sangat pas ketika ia pegang.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

Naruto berkedip, ia menatap Hinata yang kini sudah berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku merapikan rambutmu, bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Hinata merenggut, baru saja bersikap manis. Sekarang malah bersungut-sungut. Memang susah jika menikah dengan orang yang bersifat seperti bunglon.

"A-aku tahu kok." Hinata berbalik. Jika saja ia berani, sendok sayur sudah melayang ke kepala Naruto.

"Baguslah, cepat sedikit, jika tidak mau aku mati."

...

18.10

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu itu, kala Hinata menyajikan sup miso ke meja makan.

Naruto bertepuk tangan. "Bagus. Kau peliharaanku memang."

"Iya. Iya."

Hinata menuangkan sup ke mangkuk Naruto. Ia sodorkan ke depan si pemuda. "Si-silahkan."

Naruto mengambilnya, ia mencicipi sup miso Hinata. Alisnya mengernyit. "Kau tidak memasukkan racun, kan?"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Bagus. Jadi kau tidak akan jadi janda."

"Iya. Iya."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih, kita harus latihan basket?" Kiba berbaring di tengah lapangan. Tetesan keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

Sai ikut berbaring. "Tidak tahu. Ini memang hobi kita, kan? Biasanya kita melakukan ini saat penat atau ada masalah."

"What?" Kiba memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sai. "Tadi siapa yang mengajak?"

"Dia." Dagu Sai mengendik ke arah Naruto.

Kening Kiba berkerut, ia sedang mengamati Naruto yang kini adu tanding dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Bahkan orang yang selalu tidur saja ikut bertanding, apa mereka sedang ada masalah?

"Shika! Tidur sana."

Shikamaru menguap, meski dirinya mengantuk. Tapi rasa kesal, bingung, dan juga marah lebih besar. Hanya saja ia adalah orang yang paling pintar menyembunyikan emosi di antara sahabatnya.

"Kau saja sana yang keluar."

Naruto terawa. "Tidak akan. Kapten Basket tidak mungkin menyerah. Lebih baik kau tidur."

Jika Shikamaru pandai menyembunyikan rasa marah, maka Naruto adalah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan masalah dengan senyuman. Bukankah itu lebih hebat?

Shikamaru mendengus. Mengingat ia bisa tidur kapanpun dan dimanapun. "Urusai! Aku tidak akan kalah."

"Jangan lupakan aku." Sasuke datang, ia dan Shikamaru mengejar Naruto yang mendribel bola.

Bukannya memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, mereka malah saling kejar-kejaran.

"Aku mengantuk." Shikamaru menuju ke tengah lapangan; tempat dimana Sai dan Kiba berbaring.

"Kiba, kau dan Sai seperti pasangan." Naruto menyeringai.

Sai dan Kiba saling pandang. Posisi mereka memang bisa dikatakan intim. Sai yang berbaring menghadap langit-langit. Dan Kiba menyamping ke arah Sai dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" Kiba melemparkan botol minumnya. Dan tentunya berhasil di hindari oleh si tersangka.

Naruto tertawa. Ia duduk di dekat Shikamaru, di ikuti Sasuke.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?"

Shikamaru berbaring. "Aku sedang marah, kesal, dan bingung." Ia menutup matanya.

"Kau marah atau mengantuk?" Sasuke juga ikut berbaring.

"Entahlah... Aku bingung."

"Masih tentang bidang kedokteran?" Naruto yang kini berbaring, menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka matanya. "Ya, kau tahu, kan. Kalau aku ingin bergelut di dunia kepolisian?"

"Ya. Aku tahu... Aku juga merasakannya." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Terlihat ia sedang membuang semua bebannya. "Sepertinya, Tou-san semakin tidak suka padaku."

"Ah... Kenapa takdir kita begitu menyebalkan?"

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau benar Dobe. Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan kalian semua, kita satu kelas sekarang. Meskipun nilaiku yang paling tinggi, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Aniki."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, Sasuke memang memiliki misi agar dirinya di akui oleh Ayahnya –Fugaku Uchiha– meski Sasuke mendapat nilai paling besar di sekolah, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Itachi.

Dan sialnya. Sekarang mereka sekelas. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru. Tiga orang ini selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Tapi jika untuk juara umum. Selalu bergilir.

Waktu kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, mereka memang tidak sekelas, tapi sekarang berkumpul di kelas yang sama. Jadi bagaimana Sasuke akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama?

"Bagaimana jika aku dan Shikamaru menyerahkan juara umum padamu?"

"Kau gila?! Aku ingin sportif." Selalu saja jawaban itu yang Naruto dapat, ketika menyarankan hal itu.

"Jangan salahkan kami, kalau aku dan Naruto mengejarmu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tukar Kakak saja." Semua menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Apa?"

Sai mengangguk. "Itachi-nii jadi Kakakmu, Naruto. Dan Sara-nee jadi Kakaknya Sasuke. Bukankah, kau–Naruto– tidak ingin menjadi pewaris perusahaan, suruh saja Itachi-nii. Dan kau–Sasuke–, bisa jadi pewaris perusahaan, dan membuktikan pada Fugaku Ji-san bahwa kau bisa, Sara-nee kan tidak berniat jadi pewaris."

Semua tertegun, ide Sai memang terdengar luar biasa, namun juga terdengar–

"Gila!"

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya mendengar umpatan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Setidaknya aku sudah memberi ide. Ke sananya terserah kalian."

"Lebih baik kau saja yang berikan posisimu pada Shikamaru."

Sai berkedip, ia menatap Kiba. "Apa?"

"Akhirnya, Kiba pintar juga."

Mata pemuda penyuka anjing itu berkilat tajam. "Apa katamu?!" Jika saja posisi tidurannya tidak terhalangi oleh Sai dan Shikamaru, Kiba sangat ingin memukul Naruto. Meski pada akhirnya ia selalu kena balasan.

"Kau ini tuli, ya?"

Kepala Kiba beruap, daripada meladeni Naruto yang aneh. Lebih baik ia menatap Sai kembali. "Ayahmu, Danzo Shimura itu adalah seorang polisi terkenal –"

"–dan cita-cita Shikamaru adalah menjadi polisi, tukar posisi saja."

Kiba mendelik, Naruto baru saja memotong perkataannya.

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Malas. Lagi pula aku tidak berniat jadi Dokter. Dan lagi aku sudah membuktikan pada Tou-san, bahwa aku mampu melukis dan menjadi polisi."

Shikamaru menguap. Ia menatap Naruto. "Kau menguruskan mimpi orang, bagaimana dengan mimpimu sendiri?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau tahu, kan. Jika audisi itu hanya satu kali."

Semua mengangguk, audisi yang Naruto jalani waktu itu hanya satu kali, dan itu gagal.

Karena–

"Semua gara-gara dia!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia teringat gadis berpipi tembam yang tak lain adalah istrinya.

"Masih mending kalian, bagaimana denganku?" Kiba menunjuk hidungnya.

"Kukira kau yang paling beruntung." Mata Shikamaru menerawang, ia sedang iri, mengingat Kiba yang cita-citanya tidak bertentangan dengan kehendaknya maupun orangtuanya.

Kiba menghela napas. "Aku bisa dikatakan paling beruntung, namun aku tidak secerdas kalian. Mempelajari hal-hal yang dilakukan Dokter Hewan memang sulit. Apa lagi dengan otakku ini."

"Berjuanglah." Sai menepuk pundak Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum. "Aku sedang mencobanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Kiba menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang tebaring lemas.

"Menyebalkan." –Sasuke.

"Mengesalkan." –Naruto.

"Merepotkan." –Shikamaru.

...

Naruto menghela napas, ia jadi bad mood. Shikamaru sih, malah mengungkap-ungkap tentang mimpi. Jadilah Naruto bad mood.

Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi penonton, membiarkan bola yang tadinya di dribble-nya menggelinding. Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang di taruh di kursi penonton.

Ia membuka aplikasi chat-nya dan langsung mengetik sesuatu–

Naruto: bawakan tasku kemari. Cepat.

Naruto tersenyum puas, memang menyenangkan menyuruh istrinya.

Ini memang sudah jam pulang. Bahkan keempat sahabatnya saja sudah pergi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, namun Naruto masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih senang berada disini, lapangan basket indoor.

Alis Naruto mengernyit. Tidak biasanya gadis ceroboh itu telat membalas pesannya selama dua menit. Memangnya kemana dia?

Naruto: oi!

Naruto: cepat kemari.

Naruto: balas pesanku. Mau kuberi hukuman di apartemen?!

Naruto: hoi! Hinata Namikaze!

Naruto: P

Naruto: P

"Argh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tidak suka diabaikan. Ia tidak suka pesannya tidak di balas. "Sial!"

Dug!

Dengan kesal, Naruto melempar bola basket di dekatnya.

"Wow! Tenanglah."

Naruto menoleh. Dalam sekejap sapphire birunya memutar, ia paling malas jika dihadapkan dengan 'orang ini'

"Mau apa?"

Mata orang itu memutar. "Yang sopan jika bicara."

"Iya. Iya." Naruto mengangguk malas. "Ada apa Sensei kemari, mencariku?" Tampak ia menggeram.

Orang yang Naruto panggil Sensei itu tersenyum puas. "Nah. Kau harus sopan seperti Ayahmu."

"Ck. Terserah Kakashi Sensei saja."

Ya, orang itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Dan entah kenapa Kakashi yang notabene seorang guru biologi pemalas dan pintar itu hobi sekali membuat moodnya kacau, seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

"Kenapa Sensei selalu menghampiriku saat aku sedang bad mood?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mood boster mu."

Naruto berdecak. Mood boster apanya?!

"Kau itu harus tersenyum seperti Ibumu."

"Sensei, kenapa selalu menggangguku?"

Dan jawabannya, seperti biasa–

"Aku hanya penasaran denganmu. Kau tidak seperti Minato-sama yang sopan, tidak juga seperti Kushina-sama yang ceria, ataupun galak seperti Tsunade-sama, atau bahkan mesum seperti Jiraiya-sama. Kau itu unik."

Naruto meringis, ia melihat Kakashi duduk di sebelahnya. "Unik apanya? Sensei pikir aku barang antik?"

"Kau punya sifat mereka semua."

Naruto menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ya... Bisa di bilang kau gabungan semua sifatnya."

"Tapi aku tidak mesum."

"Iya terserah."

Kakashi menghela napas, Naruto memang menyebalkan jika dihadapan dengannya. Tapi jika dihadapan guru lain, anak ini sopannya minta ampun.

Decakkan Naruto yang lumayan keras, menarik perhatian Kakashi untuk menoleh.

Oh...

Ternyata, Naruto sedang sibuk dengan chat-nya. Tapi sepertinya orang yang di chat tidak membalas pesannya. Tunggu! Siapa yang berani mengabaikan Naruto?!

Naruto: cepat kemari. Kau ini sedang apa?!

Read.

Sial! Hanya di baca?

"Kau sedang pendekatan?"

Naruto menoleh dengan alis berkerut. "Apa?"

"Kau chat siapa?"

"Peliharaanku."

Kakashi tertawa. Ia selalu merasa geli jika ingat kejadian satu bulan lalu.

"Sensei. Jangan menertawakan hal itu lagi."

Jika saja orang ini bukan Kakashi. Naruto pasti sudah memukulnya. Ini juga alasan Naruto tidak menyukai Kakashi, Sensei nya ini selalu mengejeknya.

"Kau yang jatuh ke kolam renang itu menghiburku, belum lagi ekspresimu." Tawa Kakashi masih menggema.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana berniat pergi. "Terserah Sensei saja. Aku pergi."

"Jangan terlalu membenci Hinata, jangan terlalu menyuruhnya untuk berada di dekatmu. Nanti kau terbiasa, dan kebencian itu tumbuh menjadi rasa posesif, ingin memilikinya, dan kau berakhir mencintainya."

Naruto yang memunggungi Kakashi tidak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya–

"Punya pacarlah dulu Sensei, sebelum menasehatiku tentang cinta. Kau'kan jomblo."

"Dasar murid durhaka!"

.

.

Hinata menggit bibirnya, ia takut sekaligus panik. Naruto Namikaze baru mengomelinya lewat pesan chat. Ingin di balas tapi pulsanya sudah habis, ya kuotanya habis saat akan membalas pesan, jadi hanya sempat di read saja.

Sudah Hinata pastikan bahwa Naruto tengah mengomel ria di lapangan basket.

Lagi, Hinata bingung. Ia sudah sampai di depan kelas suaminya. Namun Hinata tidak berani masuk, meski sudah jam pulang, tapi kelas pemuda itu masih ramai.

Pernah Hinata masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi malah jadi cibiran.

"Hinata!"

Satu panggilan dengan nada suara baritone mengalihkan pandangan Hinata.

Cekrek!

Hinata melotot, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Ja-jangan lakukan itu."

"Astaga, kau jelek sekali." Orang itu mendekat, ia sedang meneliti foto Hinata di kamera SLR nya.

Hinata cemberut. "Aku memang jelek, hanya orang tampan saja yang bilang aku cantik."

Gaara tertawa. "Ya kau benar."

Ya, orang itu adalah Gaara Sabaku. Salah satu teman Hinata yang sekelas dengannya. Pemuda yang identik dengan rambut merah itu memang hobi fotografer, bahkan setiap hari ia selalu bawa kamera yang dikalungkan ke lehernya.

Hinata tersenyum, jika orang lain menilai Gaara sebagai pemuda yang kaku, tapi Hinata berpikiran lain.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Rupanya Gaara menyadari tingkah lakunya yang aneh di depan kelas orang lain.

Lavender Hinata memutar, ia sedang menghindari jade Gaara yang menatapnya instens. "A-ano, aku sed–"

"Kau menuruti pemuda bipolar itu lagi." Jade Gaara memicing.

Hinata meringis, selain Ino, ada juga orang lain yang tak suka jika Hinata di suruh-suruh oleh Naruto. Gaara Sabaku lah orangnya. "I-iya..."

"Kau ini, mau-maunya di suruh dia begini dan begitu. Laporkan saja pada Kepala Sekolah. Kudengar, dia Neneknya."

'Dia bahkan Nenekku juga.'

"Ta-tapi–"

Hinata ingat, akibat kecerobohannya. Mimpi pemuda itu hancur.

"Kau tidak sengaja Hinata, lagi pula itu terjadi satu bulan yang lalu. Dia menghukummu keterlaluan."

Hinata makin cemberut, Gaara adalah orang yang hobi mengomelinya setelah Naruto.

"Iya... Maafkan aku ya? Dan Gaara-kun harus menolongku juga." Lavender Hinata memelas.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Hinata. "Hn. Apa maumu?"

"Gaara-kun jangan marah."

Hinata tahu, jika 'Hn' sudah keluar. Tandanya pemuda itu kesal.

"Iya baiklah. Hinata Hyuuga sahabat perempuanku satu-satunya. Apa maumu manis?"

"Ambilkan tas Naruto-san di dalam."

"Hah?" Gaara berkedip. "Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Gaara-kun mau aku di tatap sinis ya?"

Gaara menghela napas. Ia tidak mau sebenarnya berurusan dengan rubah bipolar. "Baik aku ambilkan."

Hinata tersenyum puas. Ia mengabaikan Gaara yang mengomel tidak jelas. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu Gaara malas masuk kesana karena–

"Gaara-kun! Lihat! Itu dia!"

"Cool boy! Makin tampan saja!"

Hinata ingin tertawa, selain wajah kesal Naruto, wajah kesal Gaara juga hiburannya.

"Ini!"

"Terimakasih..." Hinata tersenyum, ia memeluk tas Naruto. "Tubuh Gaara-kun masih utuh, kan?"

Gaara mendengus. Ia melangkah pergi. "Ayo kutemani. Aku tidak mau kau dijadikan santapan makan siang rubah."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Entah kenapa Gaara makin lebar saja melangkah. Apa pemuda itu marah?

"Gaara-kun jangan menekuk wajah begitu, semua orang jadi takut."

"Aku'kan memang menyeramkan."

Hinata mengangguk polos. "Nanti tidak ada yang naksir."

"Banyak yang menyukaiku, sekalipun rambutku berwarna pink."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Lucu rasanya Gaara yang bermata panda memiliki rambut merah muda. "Jika begitu, gadis yang Gaara-kun sukai akan takut."

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka!

"Yang kusukai adalah–"

"Oh. Disini kau rupanya."

Hinata menatap ke depan, ia melihat Naruto disana. Dengan pakaian yang berantakan begitupun rambutnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlambat. Pulsaku hab–"

"Terserah."

Sapphire Naruto menatap tajam jade Gaara. Yang di tatap juga tidak kalah menatap tajam.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Hati kecilnya seperti berkata bahwa ia membenci Hinata yang dekat dengan Gaara. Padahal Naruto sering melihat istrinya dulu pergi dengan pemuda panda ini.

Tapi... Entah kenapa hatinya terasa–

... Tidak rela.

"Ini tasmu."

Sial!

Naruto semakin menajamkan tatapannya, saat Gaara dengan sengaja melemparkan tas yang tadinya di bawa Hinata.

"Terimakasih. Sialan."

Gawat!

Hinata harus bertindak. Naruto dan Gaara jika bertemu memang tidak pernah akur.

"A-ano–"

"Ayo Hinata, kita harus pergi." Gaara menarik lengan kanan Hinata.

"Mau kemana kau?" Naruto juga menarik lengan kirinya.

Hinata berkedip, dalam hati ia berteriak. Kenapa dia harus terjebak diantara pemuda paling popular di sekolah?!

"Dia menemuiku."

"Aku menemaninya."

"Dia peliharaanku."

"Aku sahabatnya. Kau terlalu sialan untuknya."

"Dan kau berengsek."

"Tukang bully."

"..."

Naruto diam. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah panda Gaara. Namun Naruto sedang bad mood untuk berkelahi.

"Urus dia sesuka hatimu. Jika perlu bawa pulang saja. Tidak. Usah. Kau kembalikan pun. Tak masalah bagiku."

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh, entah kenapa ia takut Naruto bicara seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf. Gaara-kun, pulanglah lebih dulu. Aku takut masa hukumanku di perpanjang."

Gaara mendengus, saat merasakan lengan Hinata yang hilang di genggamannya.

"Jika perlu kau bawa pulang, tidak kau kembalikan pun tak masalah. Keh! Memang kau suaminya?"

...

Argh!

Sial!

Naruto semakin gerah saja, belum hilang keringatnya saat main basket, sekarang tubuhnya semakin berkeringat saja. Ini pasti karena melihat Hinata dan Gaara.

Tunggu! Kenapa hatinya sekarang yang terasa panas dan bergejolak?! Ugh! Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah 'sok' Gaara. Namun karena hatinya yang tidak mood jadilah ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'Jangan terlalu membenci Hinata, jangan terlalu menyuruhnya untuk berada di dekatmu. Nanti kau terbiasa, dan kebencian itu tumbuh menjadi rasa posesif, ingin memilikinya, dan kau berakhir mencintainya.'

Dan kenapa lagi ucapan Kakashi terus terngiang-ngiang di dalama pikirannya.

Posesif? Yang benar saja. Setahu Naruto, posesif itu hanya dilakukan orang yang saling suka.

Lagi pula ia tidak suka pada Hinata. Hanya saja... Ia tidak suka jika peliharaannya dekat dengan orang lain. Ia'kan majikannya sudah pasti –

"Na-Naruto-san."

Naruto tak bergeming, ia malah melangkah semakin lebar ke arah taman belakang.

"M-maaf. Aku terlambat."

"..."

"Tadi ponselku mode silent. Dan saat aku ingin membalas chat Naruto-san, pulsaku habis."

Naruto berbalik. Ia menatap tajam Hinata. Si gadis yang di tatap seperti itu semakin mundur.

"Kau–"

Naruto maju selangkah.

"I-iya."

"Kau–" Naruto semakin mendekat. Hinata sendiri semakin tersudut akibat dinding yang menghalanginya.

Wajah Naruto mendekat, bahkan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan pipi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?"

Bisa Hinata rasakan, bibir Naruto yang menyentuh pipinya saat bicara.

"Kau selalu terlambat dan membuatku kesal."

Hinata diam, bibir Naruto masih berbicara di pipinya.

"Kau harus di hukum."

"A-aw!"

Hinata memekik, hidungnya terasa entahlah... Hinata bingung, pokoknya. Naruto. Kembali. Menggigit. Hidungnya. Lagi.

"Na-Naruto-san kenapa–"

"Kenapa aku gigit hidungmu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Masih mending tak kumakan."

Hinata melotot.

"Kau berani melotot, hah?"

"Ti-tidak."

Naruto berbalik. "Bagus, jadi, aku tak jadi mencokel matamu."

Ingin sekali Hinata menjambak surai pirang Naruto.

"Cepat pulang, dan bereskan apartemen."

"I-iya."

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia suka gadis itu yang memilih mengejarnya dan mengabaikan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Telat update?:( saya tahu.. Saya banyak tugas sekarang, padahal sekolah belum sebulan, tugas udah menggunung:(, dan lagi banyaknya tugas kelompok. Oh.. My! Belum lagi kesehatan yang menurun:( ingin kuberteriakT_T

Gaara nongol, kok bukan Toneri? Saya sukanya Gaara hahaha. Dia juga cool, bisa nyebelin di waktu bersamaan, jadi saya kira yah... Begitulah. Dan Gaara lebih cocok meraninnya:)

Oh, ya. Ada yang penasaran kenapa Naruto galak?;) Saya suka Naruto yang galak jhahaha

Maaf kalo reviewnya ada yang nggak kebales, email nya ada yang ke hapus:') maaf juga dengan typo

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, sama silent reader. Bisa kasih review kalian, itu semangatku:')

Saatnya balas review:

Kurotsuki Makito: iya, Naruto emang kejam, dan kamu benar. Sikapnya hanya ditunjukkan pada Hinata. Yang saya jelasin? Bener kok:) hanya aja itu belum rinci.

ryuuki Kuroichi: maaf deh, kalo chapter kemaren agak-agak gimana gitu:'). Iya Naruto emang nge bully Hinata, dan Hinata nya pasrah-pasrah aja lagi:') makasih dah nunggu

FVN-Hime: sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca+review sama mau nunggu:)

rifkiabadi99: makasih lho:))

antiy3629: maunya juga gitu:') kalo ide sama waktunya banyak pasti bisa:), iya semoga Naruto kaya gitu, go Hinataaaa:v oke semangat!

rifkiabadi99: makasih:), iya konflik nya emang cukup berat:) sekali lagi makasih:)

rifkiabadi99: Naruto sama Kiba emang gitu:v, NaruHina emang belum menonjol, iya bener emang belum di tampilin kok. Makasih, oke semangat! Makasih juga udah nunggu:)

mikaniku94: makasih;))

Anito522: gigit aja Naruto nya:v makasih, ini udah:)

vinifauziah: terimakasih penantiannya:v

nawaha: iya saya balik lagi:'). Saya juga kangen kok:) makasih:))

nawaha: bisa aja, makasih:) iya ini saya panjangin, ganbatte! Peluk cium juga:v

NHL48: semoga sabar ya:')

rokuro: jejak?

tiya: makasih;))

uzumakiboruto10: iya nanti saya bikin kalo bisa:'). Makasih:) Naruto susah di bilangin:'( Naruto juga gentlemen kalo sama yang lain:)

nawaha: makasih udah nunggu:) iya Naruto bandel;(, iya awas kalo jatuh cinta

Baenah231: iya udah lanjut:) sukur kalo buat bahagia: v

dindra510: ini udah:)

nara: nggak papa terlambat juga:) makasih udah nunggu, makasih juga:) oke semangat! Semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar.

Laffy: makasih:) oke semangat! Makasih dah nunggu

Salsal hime: iya belum:( semoga aja sesuai harapan:'). Ketawanya serem:')

himechan tea: ihh nggak papa baru nemu juga:v, oke ganbatte! Nuhun tos kersa ngantosan:v

the best: makasih:) Naruto emang bandel sama Hinata:( makasih dah nunggu

Iis Hanifah: semoga sabar:')

NameNNY: sayangnya saya nggak ada ide:')

megahinata: ini yang datangnya Gaara bukan Toneri:')

key: makasih udah nunggu:) masa iya kocak?;) iya hobi Naruto tuh:'v iya kasian Hinata:'), makasih:) saya nggak ada ide jadi tbc deh:( makasih, semoga sekarang ngakak juga:)

lavender: makasih:), bisa aja deh, perasaan cerita saya biasa aja:v tapi makasih, makasih juga udah nunggu, semangat!

Guest: ini udah:)

senpay: makasih, semoga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya:)

Yuuna Anisaka: makasih:) semoga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya.

Guest: makasih, ini dah lanjut:)

QuesixEliex: ini udah:)

cecepantonii: nggak papa baru nemu juga:) makasih

mawarjingga: hai juga, iya ini juga udah saya panjangin:) makasih dah nunggu, saya nggak janji ^^v

salsal hime: selalu gimana?:'v

HariwanRudy: ini udah lanjut:)

Hyuuzu Avery: Kiba emang lebay:v, masih inget X5 ternyata:')

Hyuuzu Avery: drama Korea? Apa judulnya, kali aja saya tahu:), iya Naruto emang bandel:'). Iya awas tuh:v, ganbatte!

Hyuuzu Avery: tentang impian sama Hinata yang ngancurin, entar saya ceritain:) iya saya tetep lanjut kok:)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

21 Januari 2018


	5. Chapter 5

"Masih pagi." Hinata tersenyum. Ia suka pagi yang cerah dan hangat seperti ini, apa lagi jika langit berwarna biru tanpa awan sungguh menyenangkan.

Kakinya terus melangkah, ia memang baru keluar dari apartemen, sekarang Hinata sedang berjalan menuju halte yang berjarak 10 menit dari apartemennya.

Satu keinginan Hinata, ia ingin berteriak. Menghilangkan semua bebannya dalam dada, rasa sesak sering kali hinggap dalam hatinya. Menyesali apa yang telah ia pilih untuk masa depannya yang entah suram atau cerah.

Hinata berharap–

Ckittt!

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Hey!"

Hinata sendiri malah berdiri dengan kaku, ia masih kaget. Lima detik yang lalu Hinata bisa saja mati jika refleks si pengendara buruk.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh. "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menaikkan kaca helmnya. Ia memicingkan mata. "Hey. Kau ini tidak hati-hati sekali. Untung aku yang akan menabrakmu."

"Hah?" Hinata cemberut. "Gaara-kun mau membunuhku, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku langsung mengerem, coba saja kalau Rubah Bipolar Naruto Namikaze yang menabrakmu. Mungkin dia tidak akan mengeremnya."

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip. Apa sedendam dan sebenci itu Naruto padanya? Sehingga pemuda itu akan membuhunya?

Hinata menggeleng, ia... Tidak setuju apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Lagi pula Hinata yakin, Naruto masih punya rasa kasihan terhadapnya. Hanya saja terkubur oleh rasa kesal.

"Ja-jangan berlebihan."

"Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu membelanya." Gaara membuka helmnya.

Apa benar?

Hinata bahkan tidak sadar.

"Ja-jangan ngawur."

"Tuh, kau mengigit bibirmu."

Hinata melipat bibirnya. "Ti-tidak tuh!"

"Melipat bibir, tandanya kau bohong."

"Gaara-kun mauku colok matanya, ya?"

Gaara tertawa, saat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Hinata akan mencolok matanya. Seribu persen ia yakin, Hinata tidak akan melakukannya.

"Silahkan jika berani."

"A-ah, sudahlah."

Tuh, kan! Apa katanya juga.

Hinata mundur ia berbalik arah belakang dan duduk di jok motor Gaara. "Lebih baik kita berangkat saja."

Kening Gaara berkerut, ia merasakan tangan Hinata yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Hinata?"

"Um?"

Gaara menggeleng, ia memakai kembali helmnya. "Tidak. Lebih baik kita berangkat."

.

.

Rambut yang pada dasarnya acak-acakkan, kembali dirapikan mengunakan tangan. Ia memegang helm di tangan kirinya, decakkan terdengar saat ia meletakkan helm di jok motor.

"Aku jelek jika rapi." Naruto mengerutkan kening, rasanya aneh melihat rambutnya dirapikan.

Tanpa memedulikan rambutnya yang tadinya dirapikan, Naruto mengacak kembali rambutnya. Ia naik ke motor sport hitam kesayangannya. Langsung saja ia menstarter dan menancap gas.

Naruto keluar dari basement apartemen, ia menengok kanan-kiri. Memastikan agar aman saat menyebrang. Meskipun apartemennya termasuk mewah, namun jalan menuju kesini cukup sepi apa lagi sekarang baru pukul 06.50.

Ia arahkan motornya ke arah kiri, menjangkau jalanan disana. Karena memang pada dasarnya Konoha Gakuen ada di jalan itu.

Kemana Hinata?

Maka dengan senang hati, Naruto menjawabnya bahwa mereka sepakat agar berangkat terpisah.

Lagi lupa untuk apa sih, Naruto harus membawa Hinata, dia itu merepotkan.

Ckittt!

Panjang umur.

Baru saja dibicarakan, namun gadis itu sedang berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter darinya.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa gadis itu ada di tengah jalan, sungguh ceroboh. Sepertinya Hinata akan menyebrang dan... Akan di tabrak?

Hey! Itu namanya pembunuhan!

Tunggu, kenapa Naruto panik?

Cengkeraman di stang Naruto eratkan. Gadis berpipi tembam itu bukan akan di tabrak... Tapi, sedang mengobrol.

Sapphire Naruto memicing saat melihat orang dengan motor sport merah membuka helmnya.

"Sabaku?"

Semakin lama, sapphire Naruto semakin memicing, melihat Gaara tertawa. Dari gosip yang ia dengar, Gaara itu kaku... Yah, agak seperti dirinya. Namun, hell! Pemuda Panda itu baru saja tersenyum pada istrinya!

Naruto melotot, saat melihat Hinata naik ke motor Gaara.

"Cih. Bilang tidak bisa naik motor."

Entah kenapa ia jadi bad mood. Padahal ini masih pagi, bahkan belum pukul tujuh. Dengan hati yang dongkol, Naruto menutup kembali helmnya, menstarter, dan menancap gas yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Hinata tersenyum, ia sekarang tahu, naik motor lebih menyenangkan daripada naik mobil.

Ia menengok ke arah kanan, dan sebuah motor sport hitam melewatinya dengan kencang, jangan lupakan kepala berlapiskan helm itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dasar orang gila. Dia pikir jalan ini miliknya apa?"

Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Gaara. Ia takut pemuda itu tak mendengar apa yang akan di katakannya.

"Bisa jadi dia anak Presiden."

"Ngawur!"

Hinata tertawa, ia suka wajah kesal Gaara.

.

.

.

Lima menit yang lalu, Hinata baru saja sampai. Tapi karena kecerobohannya ia lupa bawa buku paket di ruang loker.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit trauma pergi kesana. Masih ingat peristiwa saat Naruto ada disana?

Ya, Hinata trauma saat itu. Bisa di bilang Naruto akan sangat membuatnya malu ketika Hinata di suruh di depan banyak orang.

Pemuda itu akan berteriak lantang, tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan, well... Hinata jadi pusat perhatian.

Beruntungnya hari ini loker sepi, entahlah... Mungkin semua murid sudah mengambil keperluannya tadi. Sepi, bukan berarti tidak ada Naruto, kan? Pemuda itukan aneh.

Tangan Hinata terulur, ia mengambil buku bersampul hijau, buku paket bioligi inilah yang menyebabkannya berada disini.

Tubuhnya berbalik, sesudah menutup pintu loker, Hinata berniat kembali ke kelas.

Grep!

Lavender Hinata membulat. Baru saja ia berbalik, dan–

"A-apa ya-yang–"

Napas Hinata tercekat, ia kaget jujur saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika di peluk tiba-tiba.

Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Bisa Hinata rasakan, tangan kiri si pemilik mengelus punggungnya. "Memeluk istriku."

Dalam sekali hentakkan, Hinata mendorong Naruto. "Ja-jangan."

"Apa?" Alis Naruto terangkat.

"Da-dasar cabul!"

"Apa katamu? Mana ada suami yang cabul pada istrinya."

Sebagai perlindungan, Hinata memeluk erat buku paketnya. "Kenapa tadi mengelus punggungku?"

"Memangnya kau mau kucubit?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, makanya. Jika kuenak-enak, jangan menolak. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali."

"E-enak-enak?"

"Aish! Sudahlah! Pusing bicara dengan orang sepertimu. Lama-lama aku hipertensi."

Bahkan Hinata yakin, darah Naruto sudah naik dari dulu.

"Ma-maaf."

"Maaf dariku mahal." Naruto membuka lokernya, ia mencari buku dengan setengah emosi.

Is! Gadis polos ini benar-benar membuatnya bad mood. Giliran Naruto yang memeluknya, di katai cabul. Tadi saja Hinata memegang pundak Gaara dan tertawa bersama. Pas naik motor bersama dengannya, Hinata hanya memegang ujung jaketnya.

Kenapa ia malah berpikiran begini, sih?

"Kau. Bawakan aku makan siang nanti."

Hinata mengagguk.

"Jangan terlambat, jika tidak mau aku mati dan kau jadi janda."

'Astaga... Sabar.'

.

.

"Ingin makan."

"Makan saja."

"Ke kantin, yu?"

"Nanti."

Gaara mendengus, ia mengambil novel Hinata. Sehingga membuat si pemilik menoleh dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip.

"Kembalikan, Gaara-kun."

"Nanti."

Hinata menghela napas, aneh. Gaara menjadi menyebalkan, biasanya juga pemuda itu selalu ke luar kelas sambil membawa kamera, tapi sekarang malah mengganggunya. "Gaara-kun, kan bisa pergi dengan Ino-chan."

"Dia diet."

Ino mengangguk. "Aku diet."

"Aku juga diet."

"Ngawur!"

Hinata cemberut. Entah kenapa keduanya kompak menyangkal. "Kalian tega."

"Aku mengungkapkan fakta." Gaara membolak-balik halaman novel Hinata, kemudian ia berdecak. "Membosankan."

"Tidak kok... Ini seru. Ceritanya tentang–"

"–ponselmu berbunyi."

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Bu–"

"–Hinata... Ponselmu."

Mulut Hinata membulat, ia merogoh saku roknya. Di bukalah salah satu chat.

Naruto: Kau Dimana?

Naruto: Mana makan siangku?

Naruto: Kau mau aku kelaparan?

Gawat!

Hinata lupa jika di suruh Naruto mengantarkan makan siang.

Hinata: Aku kesana sebentar lagi, kantin penuh sekarang. Jadi aku mengantri.

Read.

Wow. Ternyata langsung di read.

Naruto: Ruang musik.

Hinata: Baiklah...

Read.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, terkutuklah dia. Baru saja berbohong pada suaminya. Lagi pula, Naruto itu sangat menyebalkan!

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menoleh, ia lupa jika Gaara sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Ti-tidak."

"Really?"

"Aku, i-itu..." Hinata berdiri. Ia melangkah ke arah kiri. Ponselnya di genggam erat-erat, takut jika Gaara mengambilnya dan membalas chat Naruto. "Pergi dulu."

Setelahnya Hinata melesat keluar. Meninggalkan Gaara dengan wajah geramnya.

"Hinata!"

"Shit!"

"Urusai, Sabaku."

"Diam kau, Yamanaka."

.

.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti keinginan yang menang."

Sai tersenyum aneh, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Deal!" Kiba dan Sai berjabat tangan, mereka mengambil ponselnya masing-masing, dan langsung menuju ke aplikasi game yang sedang tren saat ini.

"Ingat, Sai! Levelnya harus tinggi."

"Iya, Jelek."

"Pucat!"

"..."

"Kita mulai!"

Sasuke menghela napas, hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah selain buku tentang ekonomi yang kini di bacanya.

Pertandingan main game antara Kiba dan Sai malah membuatnya tambah bad mood.

"Aku yakin Kiba akan kalah."

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Naruto yang kini tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"I think so."

"Dia tidak pernah kapok."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia membuka lembaran buku berikutnya.

Naruto berdecak. Sudah beberapa pesan di kirimnya pada Hinata, namun tidak satu pun di balasnya.

Sapphire birunya memandang ke arah Shikamaru. "Sesekali kau harus ganti hobi."

"Tidak bisa." Shikamaru menguap, ia menumpukan lipatan tangannya pada meja. "Ini sudah mendarah daging untukku."

"Cita-cita jadi polisi, hati-hati ketiduran."

"Palingan di pecat." Onyx Sasuke melirik Shikamaru.

"Cita-cita jadi produser musik, hobi berkata pedas. Palingan juga malah buat kumpulan kata-kata pedas."

"Sial! Aku pakai hati jika menyusun lagu."

"Emosi, apa hati?"

"Urusai Teme!"

Bunyi salah satu dari aplikasi chat, membuat padangan Naruto teralih.

"Ck." Ia kira ini dari Hinata. "Oi, Anko Sensei tidak masuk. Dan tidak ada tugas."

Seketika, Kiba dan Sai yang bermain game mem-pause gamenya. Shikamaru juga terbangun, bahkan Sasuke mengabaikan buku bacaannya.

"Yang benar?" Masih setengah sadar, Kiba berkedip.

"Tentu saja, telingamu yang bermasalah, Inuzuka."

"Aku serius, Namikaze?!"

"What ever."

"Jadi..." Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapannya. Semua mata mengarah padanya. "...kita tidak jadi ulangan matematika?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Akhirnya! Ya Tuhan!"

Bisa di tebak siapa yang berteriak?"

"Kau dengar itu, Sai?!" Kiba menepuk pundak Sai dengan tawanya yang pecah.

Sai tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Tentu, telingaku masih bagus. Tidak sepertimu."

Jika sedang tidak senang, Kiba akan memukul kepala sahabat pucatnya. Namun ini lain keadaannya.

Naruto menggeleng, ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk guru matematika yang killer itu. Setelah menekan tombol send, sapphire birunya memandang Kiba yang tengah kegirangan, bahkan pemuda itu sudah berkoar-koar di depan kelas.

"Oi, minna! Today, Anko Sensei tidak masuk. Kita semua free! Tidak ulangan matematika! Tugas bagi yang belum selesai bisa minggu depan! Tidak ada tugas! Dan yang paling penting, kita bisa pulang lebih awal, yeah!" Kiba meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Tak lama Sambutan meriah di terima Kiba dari teman sekelasnya.

Ya... Kira-kira itu yang dikatakan Kiba. Karena matematika berada di akhir jam, membuat mereka bisa pulang lebih awal jika gurunya tidak ada seperti sekarang.

Siapa juga yang mau punya guru matematika galak, pelajaran di akhir, hitungan lagi.

Jika untuk Naruto, Sasuke, Sai,dan Shikamaru tidak masalah mau ulangan kapan saja, tapi lain ceritanya jika ini adalah Kiba.

"Aku malu punya teman dia."

Naruto menoleh ia menatap Sai yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Onyx Sai masih terpaku pada Kiba yang kini tertawa di depan kelas. "Maklum saja Anko Sensei selalu hadir, ini sejarah pertama bagi kita."

"Kiba berisik."

"Mau hening? Tidur di kamarmu."

Tanpa memedulikan umpatan Naruto, Shikamaru kembali mengambil posisi nyaman.

Naruto menatap kembali ponselnya yang berbunyi, oh... Ternyata baru di balas, bagus memang gadis itu.

Hinata: Aku kesana sebentar lagi, kantin penuh sekarang. Jadi aku mengantri.

Naruto: Ruang musik.

Read.

Hinata: Baiklah..

"Mau kemana?"

Naruto yang telah berdiri menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ruang musik."

"Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh masih dengan tawa bahagia, tentu saja ia bahagia. Mana belum belajar, tugas pun belum dikerjakan. "Pulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu."

Kiba berkedip, ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Yo, kutunggu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kiba, Naruto melangkah keluar.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mendekat ke arah Kiba dengan tangan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Apa?" Kiba menoleh.

"Kau ini tukang tikung, ya?"

Alis Kiba berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sai. Menikung apanya? Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun. "Apaan sih Sai?"

"Kau menikung Naruto dari Sasuke."

"Sialan kau Sai!"

.

.

Hinata menyeka keringat di dahinya, ia percaya bahwa hukum karma berlaku. Tadi Hinata bilang di kantin mengantri saat di kelas.

Dan–

Bom! Kantin penuh dan menyesakkan. Jika saja bukan untuk Naruto Namikaze suaminya yang menyebalkan dan galaknya minta ampun, Hinata tidak akan melakukan ini.

Sebelum membuka knop pintu, Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Gadis manis ini sudah siap jika di sembur tiba-tiba.

Ceklek.

Ruang musik yang cukup hening menyambut Hinata, berbagai peralatan musik ada disini, di mulai dari gitar, drum, biola, bass, pian–

Tunggu! Di kursi piano ada yang duduk, dan dia adalah orang yang di cari Hinata.

Sedikit ragu Hinata mendekat. Ia takut mengganggu.

"Jalan saja kau sudah mengendap-endap seperti maling."

Hinata cemberut. "A-aku takut mengganggu."

"Kau memang mengganggu." Naruto menoleh. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan untuk menagih pesanan. "Cepat, mana makananku?"

'Katanya mengganggu, tapi aku selalu diandalkan.' Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "I-ni."

Setelahnya, Naruto mengambilnya. Ia buka bungkusan plastik berisi ramen instant. "Bagus. Kau tahu apa yang aku mau."

Sapphire Naruto melirik kaki Hinata yang bergerak-gerak. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu sedang pegal. Belum lagi, Naruto bisa membayangkan kantin yang penuh, menyesakkan, antrian yang panjang, dan gadis itu berlari sampai ruang musik.

Hhhh...

Menyebalkan sekali!

"Duduk."

Hinata berkedip, ia menatap Naruto yang telah bergeser di kursi piano. Hinata akui, kakinya memang pegal. Tapi... Kursi piano ini kecil, jika Hinata duduk disana, pasti akan berdempetan.

"Ti-tidak usah."

Naruto mendelik. "Duduk, atau, kugigit bibirmu."

Hinata melotot. Gila! Ia tidak mau! Dengan sekajap, kursi sempit itu di isi Hinata.

Tubuh mungil Hinata bergeser ke arah kiri. Ini terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, bahkan meskipun mereka suami istri tidak pernah sedekat ini.

"A–"

Tubuh Hinata hampir saja jatuh, jika tidak ada lengan yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Naruto menurunkan lengannya. Ia menyeka bibirnya. "Seperti belatung saja bergerak-gerak. Mau jatuh dan merepotkanku, hah?"

Sebenarnya, siapa yang merepotkan siapa, sih?

"Ma-maaf.. " Memang itu yang bisa Hinata katakan.

"Ck." Naruto meminum susu strawberrynya.

Hinata memerhatikan Naruto, jika sedang minum susu. Pemuda kejam ini tidak terlihat menyebalkan. Malah seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya Hinata juga heran, kenapa Naruto suka susu strawberry?

"Hati-hati, matamu keluar."

Hinata berkedip, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuts piano. "A-ano–"

Pipi Hinata yang merona, entah kenapa membuat Naruto aneh. Sedikit deheman Naruto keluarkan, entah kenapa suasana jadi aneh. "Mainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano."

"A-apa?"

"Kau ini tuli, ya ? Sekarang lakukan."

"Tapi, a-aku tidak bisa."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Apa sih bakatmu? Terlambat? Hobi buat aku kesal?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, perkataan Naruto sedikit membuatnya sakit hati. Ia juga punya bakat, bukan orang yang seperti Naruto sebutkan.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata menekan salah satu tuts piano. Sehingga menimbulkan salah satu bunyi yang khas.

"Aduh, bukan begitu. Tapi begini."

Jari tangan Naruto yang panjang, dengan mudah menekan tuts piano. Nada dari tuts piano yang di tekannya, membuat Hinata hanyut dalam permainan piano Naruto.

Sekarang Hinata tahu, kenapa ada piano di apartemen.

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata menoleh. Ia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit, Hinata kaget. Ini baru pertama kali Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"I-itu b–"

"Yah! Memang seharusnya begitu!"

Narsis, bisa saja yang Hinata bilang itu bad, kan?

Pipi Hinata menggembung, ia kesal sekali pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Jika saja ia diizinkan untuk menjambak Naruto dan mencubit pipinya, akan Hinata lakukan sekarang juga.

"Kondisikan pipimu."

Hinata menoleh, dan langsung disuguhkan pipinya yang di tepuk Naruto.

"Ma-maaf..."

Naruto berdiri. "Kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau punya istri bodoh."

Padahal Hinata itu pintar lho...

"Hai... Hai..." Kepala Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Ia malas di suruh ini itu.

"Jangan meledekku."

Hinata berkedip. Naruto mencubit pipinya.

"Aku tahu kau menggerutu dalam hati." Cubitannya terlepas.

"I-iya, aku kembali ke kelas." Hinata berdiri, ia meninggalkan Naruto di ruang musik.

Sapphire birunya menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh. Ia baru sadar, punggung Hinata kelihatan mungil. "Apa yang membuat Sabaku itu sangat ingin bersamanya?"

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Pelajarannya hampir semua tidak di sukai Hinata, hitungan, campur hafalan. Memang seharusnya di hindari bagi yang tidak ahli.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lift, ia menghela napas untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

"17.45." 15 Menit lagi pukul 6 sore. Mana Hinata belum masak makan malam lagi.

Ting!

Bunyi lift berhenti di lantai 11, membuat Hinata terpaksa berhenti dari acara sandarannya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu berwarna putih.

Ceklek.

"Vio!"

Baru saja pintu terbuka sedikit, namun teriakkan Naruto sudah menyambutnya.

"Astaga!"

"Vi-Vio?"

"Vio!"

"Si-siapa Vio?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Jeng. Jeng. I'm back! Kemana aja? Sayakan udah bilang banyak tugas:'). Maaf yah... Ini juga saya nyempetin ngetik di tengah tugas yang menggunung:'(. Tugas kelompok yang bejibun menghambat saya, belum lagi tugas individu halah:(... Ini juga pendek, saya nyempetin up cepet deh, chapter depan:') maaf maaf aja kalo banyak typo;')

Ada Vio? Siapa ya?:'v ada yang inget nama Vio?:v di chapter berapa ayooo?

Selamat hari minggu, yang hari minggunya sendirian yu, bareng saya:v

Oh, ya. Makasih sama yang udah review sama kasih semangat, sama yang udah fav, follow, and silent reader. Tanpa semangat dan review kalian, saya bagaikan sayur tanpa merica, eh!

Ayo, ayo, apa masih ada yang nunggu? Apa udah lupa? Kasih reviewnya dong, saya suka baca review soalnya:')

Saatnya balas review:

rifkiabadi99: makasih:)) hahaha iya Naruto kayaknya cemburu sama Gaara:') repotin aja biar tahu rasa:') makasih dah nunggu..

cecepantonii: iya akhirnya;)) makasih dah nunggu

antiy3629: saya juga suka:v, iya sini, nanti saya kasih Naruto nya:v

: ini udah lanjut:)

Si Kutil: masa iya sampai dag dig dug?:).. Iya nggak akan berhenti tengah jalan kok, ini juga dah lanjut

Ishaniffah: aduh, makasih udah nengokkin, maaf ngerepotin:') terimakasih kembali

Baenah231: saya juga suka Naruto yang ke gini:v, oke semangat! Semoga sabar menanti

hana chan: iya lanjutnya lama:( maaf ngerepotin... Oke semangat!

The best: semangat! Makasih dah nunggu!:)

alvkwan: Naruto nya emang nyebelin:) ngakak aku:v:v iya ntar saya kasih cabe, buah, ulek deh jadi rujak:v:v, oke semangat!

AtagoHime: jomblo emang selalu bijak:v, makasih

salsal hime: iya do'ain aja semoga kelepek-kelepek sama Hinata:v

salsal hime: masa iya sih? Tapi makasih:)

nawaha: haa iya akhirnya update juga:v, iya Naruto seharusnya dengerin Kakashi:)

nawaha: makasih udah nunggu;) iya harus semangat nih sekolahnya:'), peluk cium juga:) fighting!

himechan tea: hahaha:v iya semangat!

mawarjingga: saya nggak janji^^v tapi do'ain aja ya:) ntar sepanjang jalan hidup saya:v

NameNNY: ada juga yang senasib:'), jangan-jangan apanih? Bikin penasaran:'v

senpaychan: boleh kok:'v jomblo tuh tempat curhat paling enak:v

key: iya update lagi nih:) makasih dah nunggu, tahu ah Naruto emang gitu:v, mereka semua aneh agak-agak gimana:v, makasih kesannya:) iya saya usahain jaga kesehatan:) makasih...

megahinata: makasih:) iya lama updatenya:(

ryuuki Kuroichi: makasih:) tapi nggak janji buat up cepet^^v, iya saya usahain deh:)

kizukahyuga: makasih:))) bisa aja deh:))

Ime Putry: sekarang saya lanjut:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

18 Februari 2018


	6. Chapter 6

"Vio!"

"Si-siapa Vio?"

Tangan Hinata masih memegang knop pintu kali ini ia sedikit menguatkan pegangannya. Siapa Vio? Nama itu terdengar asing seperti nama orang Barat.

Dalam Pikirannya, sudah terbayang seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan kulit putih bersih dan mata yang menawan.

Kenapa, Hinata terlihat seperti seorang istri yang di selingkuhi? Bukankah hubungannya dengan Naruto hanya sebatas formalitas?

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Tidak ada perjanjian dalam pernikahannya seperti di film-film, Naruto tidak melarangnya dekat dengan seorang pemuda begitupun Hinata yang tidak melarangnya dekat dengan seorang gadis.

So?

Haruskah 'gadis' Naruto di bawa ke apartemen mereka?

Ceklek.

Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

"Vio!"

Hinata kembali berbalik, kali ini suara Naruto terdengar dekat di sertai derap langkah menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau ini ya!"

Blam.

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke arah sofa.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat, ia melihat Naruto mengitari sofa cream. Matanya makin membulat dan sampai lupa berkedip.

"Nakal sekali." Dengan berkacak pinggang, Naruto menuju sofa. "Hey!"

Gagal. Naruto mendengus.

"Kemari kau!"

Sepertinya Naruto belum sadar jika kegiatannya di lihat Hinata.

Manik lavender Hinata masih terpaku pada sofa, apa yang di cari Naruto? Apa jangan-jangan kekasihnya kabur dari kamar dan malah tiduran di sofa?

"A-apa itu?"

"Vio!"

Benda berwarna putih bulat dan berlari itu menuju Hinata, gadis itu masih bingung. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya berseri.

"Ah! Kawaii!" Hinata mengangkat anjing putih jenis Maltese itu ke udara.

Sumpah serapah Naruto lapalkan, ia kesal. Kenapa Vio jadi rewel sih? Padahal hanya mau ia mandikan, apa ini penyebab Vio terlalu lama di rumah Kiba?

Tadi sepulang sekolah memang ia mengambil Vio–anjing kesayangannya– yang di titip sejak dua minggu yang lalu di rumah Kiba. Dua minggu yang lalu Vio memang sakit, seharusnya minggu kemarin Naruto mengambilnya, namun karena pernikahannya dan hilangnya Sara, Naruto melupakan Vio.

Bisa disimpulkan Vio marah padanya, buktinya dimandikan pun tidak mau dan malah lari-lari.

"Cantiknya..."

Naruto menoleh, ternyata Vio sedang di gendong Hinata. Dan kelihatannya anjing itu nyaman. "Sok manja." Naruto mendekat. "Vio, mandi dulu."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat t-shirt putih Naruto yang basah, celananya juga kelihatan basah. Sepertinya anjing lucu ini tidak mau mandi. "Mandi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, dia harus mandi." Sapphire birunya melirik ke arah Vio yang malah meringkuk nyaman dipelukkan Hinata.

"Aku saja ya?"

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Apa? Kau mau aku mandikan?"

"Bu-bukan–" Wajah putih Hinata sudah memerah. "–ma-maksudku dia." Ia melirik ke arah anjing yang di gendongnya.

"Vio? Maksudmu?"

"A-ah, ya Vio."

"Sekalian saja kau memandikanku."

"Naruto-san."

...

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu, Hinata sibuk dengan Vio. Mulai memandikannya, mengeringkan bulunya, hingga sekarang memanjakannya.

Jika di lihat-lihat, kelihatannya gadis itu senang sekali. Bahkan dari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Naruto heran, sebesar itukah pengaruh Vio terhadap wanita? Jika di rumah Ibunya selalu sibuk dengan Vio begitupun dengan Sara.

Sara? Ia jadi merindukannya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa Kakaknya makan dengan baik? Tidur cukup? Dan yang paling penting dimana dia sekarang?

"Cantik sekali, dia pria atau wanita?"

Pertanyaan polos Hinata menyadarkan lamunan Naruto, kepala bersurai pirangnya menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kini duduk bersamanya di sofa panjang.

"Apa katamu?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia menghentikan acara mengelus bulu putih Vio. Lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dia pria atau wanita, Naruto-san?"

Naruto ingin tertawa, entah Hinata bodoh atau polos. Pada binatang saja dia sangat penyayang apa lagi pada suami, eh?

Kepalanya menggeleng, pikiran apa coba yang tadi?

"Pertama, jenis kelamin hewan itu ada dua jantan dan betina. Dan Vio itu tampan bukan cantik, yang artinya dia jantan."

"Oh... Maafkan aku..." Hinata tertawa, dan Naruto bergetar melihat itu.

"Atau kau mau di sebut betina?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Keadaan hening, Naruto sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Hinata sibuk dengan Vio. Siapa tahu ada info dari Sora yang mengatakan bahwa Sara sudah ditemukan.

Sapphire Naruto terpaku pada satu nomor telepon, ya itu nomor telepon Sara. Sialnya nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi.

"Naruto-san?"

Merasakan lengan bajunya di tarik, Naruto menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Dia tidur."

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, dan ternyata Vio sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuannya.

"Kemarikan." Naruto mengambil Vio dari pangkuan Hinata, ia menggendongnya dan berjalan menjauhi sofa.

Dengan setia Hinata mengekorinya. Hinata berhenti saat Naruto berhenti.

"Ini rumahnya, kau bisa menidurkannya disini."

Hinata berkedip, ia takjub melihat rumah anjing mewah berwarna putih. "Iya aku mengerti."

Naruto berbalik, ia melihat ekspresi tidak rela Hinata saat melihat Vio tidur. "Kau ini lebay sekali."

"Bukan begitu–" Hinata cemberut, ia melirik ke arah Vio lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "–nanti aku kesepian, Vio-chan itu temanku."

Sapphire Naruto mengerjab. "Aish! Jangan memanggilnya Vio-chan!"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

"Padahal Vio-chan itu imut."

"Urusai!"

"Aku suka Vio-chan."

"Kubilang berhenti." Sapphire Naruto sudah mau keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Vio-chan. Vio-chan. Vio-ch– hmppp."

Naruto menyeringai jahat di tengah aksinya, ia punya hobi baru. Wajah putih Hinata yang memerah, entah kenapa ia suka itu akhir-akhir ini. Apa lagi sekarang saat ia sed–

"Lep-has."

Sungguh, ini membuat Hinata sesak napas, dan gerah.

"Ti–dak ma–u." Meski sulit karena menahan tawa, Naruto mencoba bersuara di saat kegiatannya berlangsung.

"Na-rutoh-san."

Naruto diam.

Hinata makin sesak napas. Ini gila! Tangan Naruto itu besar dan malah di pakai membungkam mulut Hinata, belum lagi hidungnya yang ikut tertutup.

Melihat Hinata yang kerepotan, Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Hinata sendiri malah sibuk mengambil napas.

"Makanya, jika suami bicara dengarkan jangan membangkang."

Hinata cemberut. Naruto itu kejam, jika bertindak jarang berpikir rasional apa lagi jika padanya. "I-iya."

"Kau ini sih. Masih mending aku tidak melakukan adegan dewasa."

Hinata melotot. Mulut Naruto tidak bisa di filter ya?

"Kita kan bisa punya anak jika me–"

"Cu-cukup!"

Tuh! Tuh! Tuh! Wajah Hinata merona.

"Apa?"

"A-aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah." Naruto mendekat, yang membuat Hinata mundur.

"Ma-mau apa?"

"Night kiss."

"A-apa?"

Sungguh Naruto benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"A-aw!"

Naruto tertawa. "Ini pelajaran dariku, makanya jangan membangkang." Ia suka menggigit hidung Hinata.

Satu pelajaran yang Hinata ambil hari ini. Bermain-main dengan Naruto Namikaze sama dengan cari mati.

.

.

"Makanan Jepang lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sedang membuat sarapan dengan tema makanan Jepang, karena memang bahan makanan mereka hanya menyediakan untuk memasak itu.

"Hanya ada ini di lemari es."

Naruto mendesah malas. Ia meletakkan tasnya di samping kursi meja makan yang ia duduki.

Ibunya juga malah mengajarkan Naruto suka makanan Jepang. Pizza, spaghetti, itu baru namanya makan.

"Kau tidak memasukkan racun, kan?"

Tangan Hinata berhenti menyusun makanan di meja makan. "Ti-tidak kok."

Jika ia berniat memasukkan racun, Hinata akan mengambil botol pembersih lantai di kamar mandi dan mencampurnya dengan makanan Naruto. Mungkin hal itu sudah terjadi 10 hari yang lalu. Buktinya Naruto masih hidup.

"Bagus, siapa tahu mau balas dendam."

"Aku mau!" Iya jika saja berani Hinata akan mengatakan itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam, jika Hinata makan dengan khidmat, maka Naruto makan dengan malas. Sesekali bahkan wajahnya berekspresi jijik.

Hinata sendiri risihnya minta ampun dari tadi.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata memasukkan makanan ke dalam kotak bekal. Kini mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Gaara-kun, dia selalu tidak sarapan kan kasihan nanti kelaparan."

Tangan Naruto terkepal, ia kesal. Dan tidak tahu kenapa.

"Oh, rupanya Panda suka makanan sisa, ya?"

Hinata mengerjab. "Bukan beg–"

"Berikan."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang berikan!" Naruto mengambilnya, ia membuka kotak bekal dan melihat isinya. Diambilah sendok dan pemuda itu kembali makan.

"Na-Naruto-san–"

"Apa?!" Tanyanya galak dengan mulut mengunyah.

Hinata menggeleng.

Dari tadi lavender Hinata hanya memerhatikan Naruto yang makan dengan lahap tanpa ekspresi. Ia jadi heran tadi pemuda itu bilang tidak suka makanannya, kenapa sekarang malah lahap?

"Aku selesai." Ia berdiri, menyampirkan tas di bahunya dan siap pergi. "Kenapa masih duduk?"

"A-ah ya."

"Cepat kunci pintunya."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Kiba, mau yang itu."

Kiba melotot ke arah Sai. "Ambil saja sendiri!" Ia melemparkan snack ke arahnya. Sekarang mereka memang sedang makan siang di kantin.

Jika di lihat-lihat memang hanya meja mereka saja yang penuh dengan makanan, orang lain yang ada di kantin pun hanya menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat.

"Yang ikhlas dong." Sai memakan sandwichnya tak lama kemudian ia mengelus lehernya. "Aduh, haus."

Kiba yang mendengarnya melakukan rolling eyes. "Ya minum!"

"Itu kode untukmu."

"Baik! Baik! Nih!" Tangan Kiba mengulurkan orange jus yang tinggal setengahnya.

"Tidak mau, aku mau yang baru."

"Terserah." Dengan muka di tekuk Kiba beranjak dari duduknya berniat memesan minuman.

"Dia kenapa?" Naruto mengendikkan dagu ke arah Kiba.

"Biasa, kalah main game."

Mulut Naruto membulat, ia ingat kemarin Kiba dan Sai mengadakan pertandingan, dan yang kalah ternyata Kiba? Pemuda anjing itu memang selalu mengedepankan rasa sombong, tidak peduli hasilnya.

"Kau tidak makan Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sai. "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Padahal ini Kiba yang bayar lho, mumpung gratis." Sai tersenyum aneh melihat Naruto meneguk susu strawberry.

"Gratis matamu, hah?!"

"Bukan, tapi makanannya."

Kiba berdecak, ia menyimpan orange jus milik Sai dengan kasar. Rasa kesal dalam hatinya mekin bertambah, apa lagi kalau bukan permintaan Sai yang minta di traktir seluruh makanan di kantin, habislah seluruh uangnya.

"Benar Dobe, tidak mau makan?"

Bahkan Sasuke yang selalu jaga image pun ikut menikmati makanan gratis dari Kiba. Buktinya sekarang pemuda itu sedang makan.

"Iya ini saja sudah cukup." Naruto kembali meminum susunya.

Ia masih kenyang, tadi pagi makan dua porsi makanan. Satu bagiannya dan satu bagian Gaara. Ish! Memikirkan tingkat kepedulian Hinata terhadap Gaara, membuat Naruto kesal sendiri. Memangnya apa hubungan Hinata dan Gaara?

Menyebalkan sekali!

"Kau masih suka minum susu strawberry?"

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru. "Tentu saja."

"Masih teri–"

"–terserah apa katamu, Shika."

Naruto berdiri, ia melangkah keluar kantin dengan wajah datar.

"Tuh, gara-garamu Shika!"

Shikamaru mendengus, ia melanjutkan acara makannya. "Aku hanya bertanya, salah dia yang sensitif."

.

.

Naruto mendengus, ia jadi bad mood. Hinata dan Shikamaru membuat moodnya turun drastis.

Kenapa mereka berdua bertanya dan melakukan hal yang tidak Naruto sukai? Katakanlah jika Naruto egois, ia senang melakukan hal yang menurut orang lain tak pantas dilakukan, dan benci melihat orang lain melakukan yang Naruto benci.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan getaran di saku celananya.

Sora Calling.

"Apa?"

"Penting."

"Iya. Apa?"

Siapa tahu ini tentang Sara, kan?

Di sebrang sana terdengar suara Sora yang putus-putus seperti habis berlari. "Aku melihat Sara-nee."

"Apa?! Dimana?!" Sapphire Naruto melotot, ia juga mempercepat jalannya.

"Di Kyoto."

Deg! Apa? Sejauh itukah Sara pergi?

"Aku akan kesana."

"Kau gila?!"

"Jika aku tidak kesana. Kau yang gila! Dia Nee-sanku, aku harus mencarinya!" Bahkan Naruto sedikit berlari.

Sora menghela napas. "Dia pergi, dia tahu aku mengikutinya."

Langkah Naruto memelan. "Kumohon, cari dia lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku tutu–"

"–Sora!"

"Apa?"

"Arigatou."

Klik.

"Heh?" Sora menatap layar ponselnya dengan alis terangkat. "Dasar gengsian!"

.

.

"Mana makan siangku?"

Hinata berkedip. "Tidak ada. Maaf ya..."

Gaara mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata. "Iya, kumaafkan. Asal besok kau harus membuatkannya untukku."

Hinata diam. Sekarang ia serumah dengan Naruto tidak mungkin sembunyi-sembunyi membuat bekal untuk Gaara. "Jika tidak lupa, aku buatkan."

"Biasanya juga tidak lupa."

"I–"

"Kau kan kaya, Gaara. Kenapa tidak beli saja." Ino mendelik ke arah Gaara dan mengabaikan rangkumannya. Ia heran Gaara itu berdompet tebal, kenapa tidak delivery saja?

"Masalah untukmu?"

"Untuk Hinata-chan."

"Hinata tidak pernah masalah, kaunya saja yang sewot."

Gaara dan Ino. Mereka teman Hinata yang tidak pernah akur, bahkan Hinata saja aneh, kenapa ia bisa punya dua sahabat yang tidak bisa bersatu.

"Kau jugakan bisa merangkum sendiri tanpa melihat rangkuman Hinata."

"Urusai!"

Gaara menyeringai. Ia berhasil lagi mengalahkan Ino.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Um?"

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Hati-hat–"

"–terkunci di toilet."

"Sabaku!" Ino melemparkan pulpennya ke arah Gaara dan langsung di hindari.

Seringai Gaara semakin melebar melihat Ino yang mencak-mencak tidak jelas keluar kelas.

"Temani aku makan."

"Kemana?"

"Perpustakaan."

"Hah?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja ke kantin Hinata Hyuuga."

"Baiklah..." Hinata berdiri, ia merapikan roknya yang kusut. "Ayo pergi."

"Tentu saja."

Suasana koridor tampak ramai. Banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari hal yang mereka sukai, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan pacaran di tengah koridor. Astaga!

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh. "Sudah mengerjakan tugas kimia?"

Pikiran Hinata tertuju pada rumus, teori, dan bahkan hitungan di pelajaran kimia. "Susah..." Tanpa sadar ia merengek dengan bibir mencebik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau kan tidak bisa di pelajaran itu." Gaara tertawa.

"Belum bisa Gaara-kun."

"Iya. Iya. Mau kuajari? Tap–"

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap kesal Gaara. "–tidak ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti Gaara-kun minta dibelikan lensa kamera."

Lagi-lagi Gaara tertawa, bahkan orang-orang sampai menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian. "Gratis itu enak."

"Benar kata Ino-chan, Gaara-kun itu kaya."

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ekspresi tidak peduli. "Benar. Selama ini belum ada yang bilang padaku, bahwa aku miskin."

Kenapa pemuda yang dekat dengan Hinata selalu narsis, sih?

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan bilang."

Gaara mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Silahkan jika berani."

"Baik." Mata Hinata melotot. "Gaara-kun. Mi–"

"Apa?" Gaara mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Hinata. "Apa?"

"–rip panda."

"Hinata!" Tangan Gaara bersiap untuk mengacak surai indigo Hinata. Namun dengan gesit Hinata maju ke depan.

"Iya, Panda?"

"Awas kau ya!" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengejar Hinata, tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang lain bahkan satu mata yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Naruto memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana. Setelah menerima telepon dari Sora, ia langsung menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Kakinya berbelok ke arah kanan saat melihat belokkan di koridor. Banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan Naruto, ia memang salah satu most wanted selain Sasuke, Gaara, dan sahabatnya.

Surai pirang, manik sapphire, hidung mancung, dan kulit eksotis menjadi nilai plus bagi Naruto, belum lagi ia dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya, dan akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan.

Namun sayang, Naruto bukanlah manusia yang sempurna ia punya sifat buruk dalam dirinya. Yang hanya di ketahui orang terdekat.

Tap.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Di depannya, tepat jarak 10 meter. Hinata Hyuu–

Bukan. Tapi Hinata Namikaze, sedang bercanda ria dengan Gaara Sabaku.

Mereka berdua terlihat akrab, Hinata yang membuat Gaara tertawa begitupun sebaliknya. Sungguh pasangan yang sera–

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak setuju dengan isi pikirannya. Belum lagi hatinya yang tiba-tiba panas.

"Shit! Kenapa mendadak gerah?"

Sapphire Naruto semakin melotot saat melihat Gaara mengejar Hinata. Refleks kakinya mengikuti.

Dan. Wow! Keduanya masuk kantin.

Sapphire birunya mentap ke arah sahabatnya. Naruto kira, mereka sudah pergi dari kantin, namun ternyata belum. Mereka pasti belum puas mengerjai Kiba.

"Lihat! Katanya tidak mau makan, nyatanya kembali."

Tanpa memedulikan Kiba yang tengah menatapnya remeh, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aku haus."

"Dobe!" Tegur Sasuke saat Naruto meneguk habis jus tomatnya.

Naruto diam. Kenapa hatinya masih panas? Padahal ia sudah minum jus tomat Sasuke yang bahkan Naruto yakini belum di minum sang pemilik, terbukti dari isinya yang masih penuh.

"Apa? Beli lagi sana, kan masih ada Kiba." Naruto mencomot kentang goreng milik Kiba. Sapphire birunya melirik ke arah meja yang tak jauh darinya. Ya, tempat duduk siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata dan Gaara.

Napas Naruto memberat, saat melihat Gaara mengambil makanan Hinata. 'Sial!'

Dengan gesit, Kiba menggeser piringnya. "Enak saja! Kau saja yang ganti, aku sudah bangkrut!"

Shikamaru menguap. Entah kenapa sahabatnya sangat berisik. "Makan itu diam, jangan ribut."

"Tidur itu diam, jangan bicara."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, dari pada meladeni Naruto yang PMS, lebih baik ia isi tenaganya dengan tidur siang.

"Bangkrut atau tidak, kau harus tetap menepati janjimu, Kiba." Sekarang lidah beracun Sai buka suara.

"Ck. Lain kali aku yang akan mengalahkanmu, Sai."

"Kuharap itu tidak terjadi. Dan tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Kiba berdecak.

Shit! Bukannya membuat suasana hatinya membaik, kantin malah membuat Naruto semakin panas dan sakit mata.

Memangnya apa hubungan Hinata dan Gaara, apa lebih dari sekedar teman?

Dengan rahang mengeras, Naruto kembali meminum soda di hadapannya.

"Naruto, itu milikku! Sialan kau!"

"Diamlah Kiba, aku sedang meredakan panas."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Hallo. Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fanfic ini? Maaf saya telat update:(. Saya banyak tugas, dan banyak gangguan lainnya. Saya juga banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini, jadi pikiran saya ke sita sama beberapa hal, sehingga menyebabkan ide terhambat.

Makasih sama yang udah nunggu, apa benar ada yang masih nunggu. Saya usahain chapter depan update cepet deh. Ada yang penasaran kenapa Naruto kesel sama Hinata? Tunggu aja deh. Minta semangatnya dong;( saya usahain up cepet^^v

Maaf banyak typo kayak biasa:(

Vio?:v ternyata anak anjing, adakah yang nyangka anjing lucu itu selingkuhannya Naruto?:v. Lihat deh di mbah google betapa gemesinnya Vio:v

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow. Saatnya balas review:

cecepantonii: nuhun atos ngantosan ti kamari:) di lanjut atuh:) nuhun tos ngantosan

antiy3629: ini malah lama, maaf ya:'(... Masa iya baper:)

NHL48: iya akhirnya update:)

Kurotsuki Makito: masa iya bikin penasaran?:) iya ini udah

FVN-Hime: iya, horay!:)

lemot: ini udah, semangat!:)

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: ini udah:)

Key: nggak ketinggalan kok:) saya juga sama banyak tugasT_T,*curhat juga, iya bener Vio di chapter 3, dan... Vio tuh anjingnya Naruto:v semoga sabar nunggunya, maaf nggak bisa up kilat, makasih udah nunggu, semangat!

mawarjingga: makasih udah suka fanfic saya:) sampai mau namain dedeknya Sagara:) padahal namanya bagus lho:) makasih udah nunggu, semangat!

nawaha: iya up juga:) Vio anjingnya Naruto:v, makasih udah nunggu:)

NameNNY: iya bener jangan-jangan kita satu sekolah bahkan pernah ketemu atau sering ngobrol:v ini malah telat up:(

rifkiabadi99: makasih:)) makasih juga udah nunggu

AtagoHime: review apapun boleh:v, ini saya nggak lupa lanjut:)

borutouzumaki10: haha iya lanjut juga, makasih dah nunggu:) cemburu Naruto lucu?:v

HanifKun: anjingnya Naruto:v

Guest: ini udah:)

hime chan tea: sama greget:v, nuhun dah nunggu;)

udin trTamVan: ini udah tante:v

udin trTamVan: sekarang update;)

cblosm: udah;)

Shiny: makasih:) aminnnn semoga Naruto duluan:)

Anisaka Yuuna: ini lanjutannya:), semoga sabar menanti;)

Hinari chan: iya saya bikin fic baru:) makasih udah baca sampai marathon pula:) ini emang ada X5 nya, semangat! Makasaih do'anya:). Vio anjingnya Naruto:v

Guest: udah:)

fiyyyya: namanya juga Naruto:vv

ama: ini udah, makasih dah nunggu:)

Hinari chan: ini udah:) saya tanggung jawab kok;v

Guest: udah;)

Rq: pengen sih, tapi sulit:v, pernah ada ide tapi bukan adventure, lebih ke action sama misteri elah:v

salsal hime: tanda-tanda apa?:v, Hinata sepolos kertas;)

hyuga hirata: udah:)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

20 Maret 2018


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf nih buat Author Note diatas, hanya aja pengen ngingetin, ini. Panjang dan bosenin kamu nggak akan kuat, biar aku aja:v

Adakah yang udah bangun?:v

48++ words. So... Ini yang paling panjangggg... Di respon ya...

Cuma mau ngingetin, baca Author Note saya yang di bawa;). Baca ya... Baca... Siapa tahu kalian terkejut:v

Selamat membaca...

Jaga mata...

Jaga hati...

Jangan nyesel...

Semoga selamat sampai balasan review...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

 _Flashback one month ago..._

Menurut Kiba, hari ini adalah hari yang paling mengerikkan yang pernah ada. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar sepanjang koridor, bahkan sapaan fansnya di balas dengan ramah.

Lebih baik, pemuda anjing itu melihat wajah kesal, datar, nan menyebalkan milik Naruto Namikaze. Daripada wajahnya yang sangat... Aneh di mata Kiba, dan sangat menawan bagi para fans.

"Oi? Pagi, Kiba."

"Oh!" Mata Kiba membulat. "Sialan kau ya Tuhan!"

"Dasar durhaka. Hari ini kau tidak akan berkah." Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Kau saja yang tidak berkah!"

"Aku?" Sai tersenyum palsu, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada hidungnya yang mancung. Tak lama kemudian tawa palsunya mengudara. "Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula aku tidak berkata bahwa 'sialan kau ya Tuhan', mau durhaka jangan bawa-bawa aku."

Tangan Kiba mengepal, ia sudah gatal ingin merobek mulut Sai. "Aku kaget!"

"Ya baca do'a."

"Terserah." Kepala coklatnya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tampak ramah sekaligus aneh. "Ini gara-garamu."

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Aku?"

"Ya. Kau Naruto Namikaze, putra pemilik Namikaze Group sekaligus cucu Tsunade-sama."

Mata Naruto memutar malas. "Sudah pidatonya?"

"Sialan! Lagi pula kenapa kau menyapaku?"

"Menyapa bukan berbuat dosa." Sasuke yang tadinya memerhatikan dengan kening berkerut, akhirnya buka suara.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Malah nambah pahala."

"Habisnya sih... Biasanya juga kau itu jutek, cuek, mirip bebek. Ini malah..." Kiba menggeser duduknya, tidak peduli jika sekarang ia kehabisan jalan akibat terhimpit tembok. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia ngeri luar biasa. Telunjuknya yang bergetar menunjuk hidung Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kau kesurupan, oh! Astaga!"

Naruto menggeram. Ia mencengkram jari telunjuk Kiba. "Makan tuh!"

"A-aw! Sialan! Lepaskan!" Rasa sakit akibat jari telunjuk yang Naruto cengkram itu tidak main-main, tulang Kiba serasa patah, serius deh.

"Sarapan rasa sakit Kiba."

Kiba mendelik, ia menatap Sai dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya.

Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Kiba. Sai malah tersenyum palsu. "Makanya jangan cari mati dengan Ketua Club Karate."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Atau, mau wakilnya turun tangan juga."

"Tidak usah. Nanti merepotkan." Kiba mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Lepaskan. Namikaze."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah." Meski begitu, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Argh! Sial." Jari telunjuknya Kiba acungkan, ia bisa melihat bahwa jarinya memerah. "Rasanya mau patah."

"Itu masih nyatu." Namanya juga Sai, bukannya mengasihani malah meledek.

"Mau mencobanya Sai?" Sai menggeleng mendengar tawaran Kiba. "Aku pantasnya di cintai, bukannya di sakiti."

"Jijik."

"Terimakasih." Sai menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Membuatku mual."

"Mau kuantar ke toilet, Sasuke?"

"Ayo. Pergi, nanti kulemparkan ke kloset."

"Nanti saja, pas istirahat. Sebentar lagi masuk."

"Tepati janjimu."

Sai mengangguk. "Seorang pria sejati, pasti tidak ingkar janji." Selain senyumnya yang aneh, Sai juga punya pola pikir yang lebih aneh.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" Kiba melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Hidan-san? Astaga! Kau homo!"

Refleks semua orang menoleh.

Naruto melotot. "Jaga bicaramu."

"Naruto, meskipun tidak ada yang mau denganmu. Jangan menyimpang begini."

"Kib–"

"–kasihan Minato Ji-san dan Kushina Ba-san. Mereka akan kecewa."

Bletak.

"A-aw! Bisa-bisa aku babak belur." Kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut Kiba usap-usap.

"Lagi pula, benar kata Kiba. Siapa Hidan-san?"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit binar di sapphire birunya. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Dia Produser Musik terkenal di Jepang."

"Wow!" Sai menepuk bahu Shikamaru dengan keras.

"Sai!" Dan sialnya hal itu membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur. "Ada apa sih?" Shikamaru mengucek matanya dan memandang ke arah sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ekspresi kepo tampak di wajah Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ingat audisi yang kuceritakan waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?" Alis Kiba mengernyit, ia tidak ingat apapun.

Tatapan datar Naruto berikan. Ia malas mengulang.

"Ayolah... Yang mana?"

"Bukankah audisi yang menggunakan lagu ciptaanmu sendiri?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hm. Yang itu." Ia menarik napas. "Aku daftar satu bulan yang lalu melalui online. Waktu itu aku hanya iseng saja. Dengan aturan si pencipta harus mengirimkan lagu ciptaannya, dalam bentuk rekaman suara."

"Terus-terus?" Kini tangan Sai menarik ujung kameja Naruto.

"Sai. Tanganmu."

"Maaf." Tangan pucatnya Sai angkat, seperti pose saat teroris tertangkap.

"Dan... Kalian tahu?" Sapphire Naruto menatap sahabatnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi pagi, tanpa kusangka, Hidan-san sendiri sebagai jurinya mengabariku. Aku di terima sebab dia tertarik dengan laguku."

"Wow! Selamat Namikaze!" Kiba tertawa, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan bahagia.

"Selamat Naruto." Senyum palsu Sai berikan.

"Semoga kau beruntung." Sambil menguap, Shikamaru tersenyum. Caranya? Bayangkan sendiri.

"Dobe. Good luck."

Naruto tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Tanpa di sangka, ada kesempatan kedua untuk meraih mimpinya. Meskipun ia tidak bilang kepada keluarganya. Karena satu hal, ia takut di tentang.

"Tapi–"

Kebahagiaan berakhir. Hanya dengan satu kata.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran.

"Audisinya hanya di buka sampai pukul setengah dua siang."

"Apa?!"

Sedikit lesu, Naruto mengangguk. "Aku masih di sekolah."

"Izin saja." Semua menatap Sai. "Tapi nanti, olahraga akan test renang."

"Kau bisa test lebih awal Dobe, saat kami pemanasan kau bisa test dengan Guy Sensei."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Sasuke benar."

"Memang itu rencanaku."

"Naruto! Kau itu memang sialan ya!"

"Terimakasih."

Kiba mendelik, tepatnya bukan hanya Kiba saja. Tapi semuanya. Naruto itu memang menyebalkan. Baru saja mereka bersikap baik, namun ternyata diruntuhkan oleh satu kalimat.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak. Ia menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tapi. Terimakasih sudah memberiku saran dan dukungan."

Semuanya tersenyum.

"E-eh! Bukankah nanti disana kau akan menyanyi?"

"Tentu saja, Kiba. Peraturannya mengatakan bahwa, si pencipta lagu harus mengikuti pendaftaran, setelahnya mereka datang–"

"–tunggu." Mata Kiba memicing. "Lalu kapan nyanyinya?"

"Tentu saja setelah sampai." Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Jika kau menang?" Alis Shikamaru naik, bertanda ia sangat penasaran.

"Tentu saja laguku akan di belinya. Dan bisa jadi aku akan menciptakan lagu dan menjual ke artis-artis terkenal."

"Wow! Hebat! Hebat!"

"Jadi... Kesimpulannya kau ikut audisi untuk pencipta lagu, dan kau di terima?"

Naruto mengangguk, Shikamaru memang genius.

.

.

"Argh! Aku tidak mau jika olahraga disatukan." Ino cemberut, ia melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku juga tidak mau." Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Katanya anak-anak kelas 12-A jago semua, apa lagi siswanya... Hah, aku malu renang saja masih seperti katak."

"Kau'kan hanya bisa gaya batu."

Ino menoleh, ia menatap Gaara tajam. Entah mengapa Gaara itu sangat sensitif jika Ino yang bicara. "Apa?! Memangnya kau bisa apa? Hah? Memangnya kau itu atlet renang?'

Gaara mengangguk. "Sejak Taman Kanak-Kanak aku memang jago renang."

Hinata tertawa, ia suka melihat interaksi Gaara dan Ino.

"Lucu, ya?" Aquamarine milik Ino menatap Hinata.

Dengan polosnya Hinata mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, hal itu sontak membuat Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata, bukankah seharusnya kau membersihkan kolam renang?"

Alis Hinata mengernyit, ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Memang ada apa sehingga Hinata harus membersihkan kolam renang? Tega sekali Gaara menyuruhnya menguras kolam.

"Maksud Gaara-kun apa?"

"Bukankah bagi orang yang tidak bisa berenang, diwajibkan membersihkan pinggiran kolam, selain kotor, juga licin habis di pakai kelas yang lain."

Hinata ingat, untuk itulah dia menepuk dahinya dengan keras. "A-aduh!" Ia berdiri dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya panik. "Bagaimana ini?"

Ino mendorong bahu Hinata. "Cepat, nanti Guy Sensei marah. Kami juga mau pemanasan."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia berlari ke arah kolam indoor. Bagaimana Hinata bisa melupakan hal ini.

Ia memang tidak bisa berenang, Hinata punya masa lalu yang buruk mengenai urusan air saat masih kecil. Hinata takut berenang. Untungnya ia menceritakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berenang. Hal itu mendapat keringanan dari Guy, mengganti nilai renang dengan membersihkan tepian kolam sebelum diadakan olahraga.

Hinata menarik napasnya panjang, biasa ia bayangkan saat ini tepian kolam renang sedang licin, akibat di pakai kelas lain. Pastinya, hal itu adalah tanggung jawab Hinata sebagai siswa yang tidak bisa berenang.

'Ya Tuhan, aku sial sekali.'

.

.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku senang sekali."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya. Toh sekarang ia sedang berada di kolam renang indoor Konoha Gakuen.

Ya, Naruto sudah minta izin pada Guy dan juga piket sekolah. Pukul 12.00 ia bisa berangkat audisi, lagi pula sekarang masih pukul 11.20. Waktu untuk sampai ke tempat audisi sekitar 20 menit, untung saja nomor antrian Naruto agak akhir.

Huft.

Rasanya tidak sabar lagi, bayangkan saja. Hal yang kau mimpi-mimpikan akan terwujud sebentar lagi. Rasanya Naruto ingin meledak akibat terlalu bahagia.

Persetan dengan perkataan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa jangan terlalu bahagia, katanya kita akan kesal, marah, menangis, entah esoknya atau kapan, atau yang paling parah bisa terjadi hari ini juga.

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak! Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, Naruto memang belum mengganti bajunya, bahkan ponselnya saja masih di bawa. Ia mengklik salah satu aplikasi chat. Satu senyuman terukir di wajahnya, melihat Hidan menghubunginya.

Ah. Menyenangkan sekali. Kaki kanan Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran kolam. Ia memang sedang berada di tepian kolam. Tepatnya Naruto berdiri pas membelakangi pintu masuk. Memang ia belum melakukan apa-apa sesudah masuk kolam, malah tersenyum bodoh.

Katanya juga Guy akan datang pukul 11.30, Sensei berambut mangkuk itu memang berjanji akan mengadakan test untuk Naruto terlebih dahulu, dan membiarkan murid yang lainnya pemanasan.

Biarlah–

Brak!

Naruto yang kaget menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, sapphire birunya melotot. "Hati-hati lantainya lic–"

Byuurr.

Blank. Pikiran Naruto kosong, ia masih kaget, tentu saja. Apa yang terjadi? Kepalanya berusaha mengingat kejadian 5 detik yang lalu. Naruto bahagia–berdiri ditepian kolam –kepala Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu–dan yang membukanya seorang gadis–gadis itu terpeleset–dan terjatuh ke kol–

Tunggu!

Jatuh?!

Naruto melotot.

Tanpa sadar ia masih melamun di dalam air. Pantas saja napasnya sesak. Dengan mudahnya Naruto berenang ke atas. Ia ambil sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen.

Sial. Siapa gadis yang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kolam?!

"Shit! Ponselku!" Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Lalu mengangkat ponselnya ke atas. Dan– "Shit! Mati."

Gertakkan gigi yang saling beradu terdengar. Naruto marah. Ponselnya mati dan tubuhnya basah. Sial pangkat dua!

"Uhuk!"

Naruto menoleh, ia melihat tangan seseorang di atas kolam. Juga rambut panjang yang berwarna gelap.

"Hoi!" Naruto mendekat. Bukan berniat menolong, ia akan mengomel. "Sialan." Umpatnya pelan.

"Uhuk!"

Hinata gadis itu, masih berusaha bernapas. Tingginya yang tak seberapa dan ia yang tidak bisa berenang, membuat Hinata seperti akan mati di kolam renang di ketinggian 180 cm.

"To-long."

Naruto mengernyit, apa gadis ceroboh itu tidak bisa berenang?

"Hoi!"

Hinata yang melihat sebuah tangan terulur, refleks menggenggamnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia menarik Naruto dan bahkan memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Kaki pemuda itu sengaja di injaknya.

Bahkan Naruto saja sampai berkedip heran, mendapat tarikkan yang kuat.

"H-hoi! Kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto melepaskan pelukkan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak!" Sekarang tangannya malah mempererat pelukkannya di leher Naruto. Bahkan Hinata juga sudah menangis. "A-aku ta-takut."

Sial pangkat tiga!

Ini benar-benar gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan, bodoh. Kau ini kenapa?"

Jika begini jadinya, Naruto seperti akan melakukan pelecehan terhadap Hinata.

"Lepaskan!"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Dengar, siapapun kau aku tidak peduli. Lepaskan pokoknya! Aku ada acara penting, dan kau lihat. Aku basah. Dan semuanya gara-gara kau!"

Hinata makin menangis. Ia takut air dan takut pemuda ini.

"Ma-maaf."

"Lepaskan."

"Ti-tidak."

"Lepas."

"Ti-tidak."

Naruto menarik napas pelan. Air yang dingin dan hatinya yang panas sungguh berbanding terbalik. Gadis ceroboh ini sungguh menyebalkan. "Baik. Aku tahu kau takut air. Lebih baik lepaskan dulu, biar aku mudah membawamu ke tepi."

Hinata masih menggeleng tegas. Ia takut ditinggalkan.

"Lepaskan. Agar mu–"

Ceklek.

"Nah. Ini adalah kolam renang indoor, biasanya siswa ak– astaga!"

Naruto melotot.

Dan Hinata masih menangis sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Naruto Namikaze! Hinata Hyuuga!"

Refleks Hinata berhenti menangis, ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

Disana dengan wajah marah nan mengerikan, Ibiki si Killer Konoha Gakuen tengah berdiri dengan beberapa orang berpakaian rapi, tentu saja Hinata tidak kenal mereka. Ah, disana juga ada Kakashi yang matanya hampir keluar.

"Sen–" Meski masih blank, Naruto buka suara.

"Kutunggu kalian di ruanganku! Kakashi. Lanjutkan tour-nya." Ibiki menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arah tamunya. Tubuhnya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Maafkan kami atas ketidaksopanan yang terjadi, sekali lagi atas nama sekolah, saya minta maaf."

Salah satu dari gerombolan rapi itu menyahut, ia tertawa canggung. "A-ah, tidak apa-apa."

Ibiki tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Ia kembali membungkuk. Tubuhnya menegak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Lanjutkan, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Hai." Ia membungkuk. Sebelum berbalik Kakashi menyempatkan untuk memberikan seringai mengejek pada Naruto. Dan wajah menahan tawa.

Akhirnya, murid sombongnya itu dapat karma.

Naruto berdecih. Sensei sialan! Awas saja nanti!

"Naruto Namikaze! Hinata Hyuuga! Kutunggu kalian lima menit lagi!"

"Shit."

.

.

Sialan pangkat seribu!

Ini adalah moment paling sial yang pernah Naruto alami, ia tarik kata-katanya tentang umpatan persetan mengenai perkataan Sai.

Benar kata si Pucat, kita jangan terlalu bahagia. Gila! Bahkan Naruto kena karmanya dalam kurun waktu lima menit, hebat. Jika ada kompetisi siapa yang paling cepat dapat karma, Naruto akan ikut kali ini.

Belum lagi ini sudah pukul 11.45, ia bolos pelajaran olahraga. Bagaimana dengan audisinya? Bagaimana jika Naruto terlambat?

Ini semua terjadi karena gadis ceroboh yang katanya namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Tsch, Naruto tidak peduli. Pokoknya semuanya hancur gara-gara dia!

Argh! Belum lagi ponsel mahalnya yang mati, shit. Pasti Hidan akan menghubunginya. Triple shit untuk hari ini.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Dimana kekasihmu?"

Naruto mendongak, ia menatap Ibiki. Kekasih? Kekasih dari Hongkong? "Aku tidak punya kekasih, Sensei."

Kini Naruto memang berada di ruangan Kesiswaan. Bukan lagi ruang Bimbingan Kesiswaan. Bahkan sahabatnya heran, saat ia membanting pintu loker untuk mengambil pakaian olahraga.

Sahabatnya yang saat itu sudah berada di kolam renang mengangkat alis, pasalnya ia belum memakai pakaian olahraga, namun sudah basah duluan. Dan Naruto mengatakan–

"Aku ke Kesiswaan dulu."

Dan. Barulah disana semua ribut, Naruto sendiri tidak mau menjawab malah pergi dengan rahang mengeras.

Oh, ya. Dan gadis itu belum datang. Entah kemana, jadi untuk itulah Naruto semakin marah pada Hinata.

"Lalu?" Bisa Naruto rasakan setiap kata yang Ibiki berikan penuh penekanan. "Kau melakukan pelecehan terhadap orang lain, begitu?"

Astaga. Meskipun Naruto punya kekasih, ia tidak akan melecehkannya, malah akan menjaganya. Pegang janji Naruto!

Tangan Naruto mengepal. "Aku terpeleset, Sensei–"

"Oh, ya. Lalu kau bilang 'lepaskan agar lebih mudah' itu apa? Belum lagi Hinata yang menangis."

Kenapa jadi begini? Gadis itu benar-benar pembawa sial.

"Maksudku yang di lepas–."

Ceklek.

"Pe-permisi."

Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia tahu terlambat. Jika saja demamnya tidak kambuh, Hinata tidak akan terlambat, ini saja suhu tubuhnya naik. Bahkan Ino mengomel pada Hinata yang keluar UKS dan malah nekat pergi menemui Ibiki.

Hinata makin ingin menangis. Saat melihat tatapan sapphire Naruto yang seakan sanggup menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Duduk."

Mendengar itu, Hinata melangkah dengar pelan dan duduk perlahan di samping si pemuda pirang. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Ia takut sekali.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kolam renang?"

"Sensei aku terpele–"

"–Sensei bertanya pada Hinata, apakah kau tidak melihat mata Sensei?"

Naruto hanya menatapnya malas. Lalu untuk apa kata 'kalian' disertakan? Ia mulai meragukan otak Ibiki yang katanya genius.

"A-aku terpeleset."

Ibiki tersenyum miring. "Terpeleset? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berada di lapangan untuk pemanasan?"

Hinata meremas tangannya, ini semua gara-gara dia yang ceroboh dan takut air. "A-aku tidak bisa berenang, aku di suruh untuk membersihkan pinggiran kolam, aku yang tidak hati-hati akhirnya... Aku terpeleset lalu menimpa Naruto-san. Dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, meskipun ia keturunan Jiraiya yang mesum, tapi percayalah. Meskipun ia normal tapi Naruto sangat menghormati wanita.

Ibiki mengangguk. Ia alihkan pandangan tajamnya pada Naruto. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di kolam renang?"

"Aku renang lebih awal karena izin."

"Kenapa tidak membawa Hinata ke tepi?"

"Aku akan melakukannya Sensei. Namun aku kaget karena Sensei datang mendadak. Dan–" Sapphire Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. "–dia malah memelukku erat."

"A-aku tidak bisa berenang." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Ibiki menghela napas. Jadi ini kesalahpahaman? "Kalian akan di hukum."

"Apa?!"

"A-apa?"

"Jaga sopan santunmu, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto menunduk dengan tangan mengepal. "Maafkan aku." Ia mendongak menatap Ibiki. "Bukankah sudah jelas ini kesalahpahaman? Kenapa Sensei menghukum kami?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian telah memalukan nama sekolah kita, tadi itu adalah orang dari Dinas Pendidikan yang sedang melakukan survei sekolah terbaik. Namun kalian telah mencorengnya."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Rasanya ia ingin menelepon Baa-sannya agar dibebaskan dari hukuman, namun itu mustahil. Tsunade sedang berada di London, entah ada urusan apa.

Meskipun ia menghubungi Tsunade, bukannya di bela pasti akan di omeli. Mengingat Naruto akan izin untuk audisi. Naruto sudah bilang, kan, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai audisi selain sahabatnya.

"Bersihkan semua toilet lantai satu. Sekarang!"

"Apa?!"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, toilet lantai satu itu tempat siswa, dan pastinya sangat kotor dan bau, belum lagi jumlahnya yang banyak.

"Naruto Namikaze! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Cepat berangkat."

Hinata bangkit, ia menunduk. "H-hai."

"Shit." Akhirnya, umpatan yang Naruto tahan keluar juga.

"Naruto Namikaze! Bersihkan taman belakang juga!"

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, selama 18 tahun hidupnya Naruto memegang yang namanya lap pel. Dan parahnya, pertama kali mengepel ia harus membersihkan toilet.

Brak!

Ia melemparnya, persetan jika rusak. Rusaknya lap pel dorong tidak sebanding dengan rusaknya impiannya.

Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya, lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 13.00. Waktu audisi tinggal setengah jam lagi, dan Naruto masih membersihkan toilet?

"Sialan!"

Hatinya makin kesal saja, apa lagi tadi bertemu Kakashi yang langsung mengejeknya. Dan lagi, kenapa Tsunade menyerahkan tugas sementara Kepala Sekolah pada Ibiki? Jadilah si Botak itu semena-mena.

Naruto mengambil kembali lap pelnya, ia mendorongnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Masih ada 15 toilet yang harus Naruto bersihkan. Dan ia baru menyelesaikan 5 bilik toilet.

Mungkin jika sahabatnya membantunya, Naruto tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini. Namun Naruto larang, setelah olahraga kan pelajaran fisika yang notabene gurunya adalah Ibiki. Bisa habis Naruto jika itu terjadi.

Tadi saja pas masuk kelas tidak ada yang berani buka suara, Kiba saja yang cerewet jadi bungkam akibat melihat wajahnya yang mengeras. Sepertinya Kiba akan menarik kata-katanya tentang Naruto ceria yang tak enak di lihat, Naruto yang marah lebih-lebih tidak enak di lihat.

"Semua gara-gara dia! Tunggu saja hari besok. Tsch, aku tidak peduli dia seorang wanita!"

.

.

"Gaara-kun harus masuk kelas."

"Berisik. Pel saja bilik yang itu." Gaara mendorong Hinata ke bilik sebelahnya, sedangkan yang di dorong hanya berwajah pasrah saja.

Hinata mencelupkan lap pel dorongnya ke dalam air, ia memerasnya. "Nanti Kurenai Sensei marah."

"Marah pun aku tidak akan di makannya."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, Gaara itu jika bicara tidak pernah di filter. "Iya... Iya... Tapi–"

"–hm?"

"Masih ada 12 toilet lagi."

"No problem." Gaara keluar dari bilik toiletnya. "Kemari." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata berbalik. "Apa?"

"Cepat."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sampai dihadapan Gaara. Tubuh Hinata menegang saat tangan Gaara yang dingin menyingkap poninya dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Panas." Gumamnya. "Setelah ini minum paracetamol."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lagi pula kenapa bisa jatuh, sih?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menuju bilik toilet yang belum dibersihkan.

"A-aku terpeleset."

Gaara mengangguk meski tidak bisa di lihat Hinata. "Lalu, kenapa di hukum." Bukankah orang yang jatuh harus ke UKS?

"Aku... Jatuhnya dengan Naruto-san."

"Apa?!"

"I-iya, dan Gaara-kun tahu, tadi ada survei Dinas Pendidikan dan mereka yang melihat aku dan Naruto-san di kolam renang."

"Hah?" Gaara tidak mengerti, melihat apa coba? "Bukankah kau hanya membersihkan kolam?"

"Ma-masalahnya–" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku jatuh ke kolam bersama Naruto-san. Dan karena takut, aku me-memeluknya. Ja-jadi mereka salah paham."

Gaara menghela napas. Ia sering mendengar Naruto. Tapi tidak mengenalnya begitu dekat, dua tahun lebih disini, belum sekalipun Gaara sekelas dengannya.

Tapi, ia pernah dengar. Bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang kejam. Waktu itu saja, kepala orang di lempar pot bunga. Hanya karena orang itu membuat hati Naruto kesal, ini Hinata sahabat manisnya membuatnya jatuh ke kolam renang, katanya ponselnya juga rusak.

"Oh. Shit!" Umpat Gaara saat air kotor toilet mengenai lengannya.

.

.

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa kering, tangannya bergetar dengan keringat dingin. Apa lagi hati Hinata yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Ini kelasnya? Kan? Hinata tidak pernah salah masuk kelas, ia juga tadi sudah melihatnya di pintu sebelum masuk. 12-C, ya ini memang kelasnya.

Lalu, untuk apa Naruto Namikaze siswa kelas 12-A ada disini. Duduk sambil memainkan ponsel di kursi Hinata.

Pantas saja banyak pasang mata yang memandang ke arahnya tanpa berkedip.

Naruto sendiri, malah asyik dengan game-nya. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Ia memang benci menunggu, Naruto sudah menunggu gadis yang sudah menghancurkan mimpinya dari kemarin.

Ya, Naruto tidak audisi. Ia datang ke tempat audisi pukul lima sore, sudah tahu tutup setengah dua. Belum lagi ponselnya yang harus di service, untung langsung selesai kemarin.

Namun si gadis berambut gelap itu tidak sekolah, katanya sakit. Jadilah Naruto masuk ke kelasnya, duduk di bangkunya dan main game dengan santai.

Naruto mendongak. Seringai di bibirnya makin melebar. Ia suka melihat ekspresi tegang gadis di hadapannya. 'Ah, sudah datang rupanya.'

"Hallo, peliharaanku."

Alis Hinata mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti. "A-apa?"

Naruto mendekat, sampai jaraknya dan wajah Hinata hanya satu jengkal. Ekspresinya berubah datar. "Ikut aku."

...

"Kau menghancurkan mimpiku."

"..."

"Kau membuatku gagal audisi, kau membuatku jatuh ke kolam renang, kau merusak ponselku, kau membuatku membersihkan toilet."

"Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata menunduk, ia meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Tidak."

"A-aku tahu aku salah. Aku ti-tidak sengaja."

"Bagus."

"La-lalu–" Hinata mendongak. "–aku harus ba-bagaimana?"

Naruto menyeringai, ia jilat bibir atasnya secara sensual. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Kau tahu, bagaimana sulitnya aku mengejar mimpiku?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tsch, aku mati-matian menciptakan lagu agar di akui. Aku berhasil, dan kemarin. Adalah kesempatan terbaikku untuk mencapai mimpiku."

"Ma-maaf."

"Jika saja kau tidak mendorongku jatuh ke kolam dan memelukku. Aku pasti sudah di akui Produser Musik terkenal."

Naruto makin mendekat, sedangkan Hinata sendiri makin mundur ke belakang.

"Ja-jangan begini." Tangannya mencoba mendorong dada Naruto, agar tidak terlalu menghimpitnya.

Naruto tidak tergeming, ia malah memainkan anak rambut Hinata. "Kau pernah mendengar gosip tentangku yang melempar pot bunga ke kepala orang."

Gadis yang tengah terintimidasi itu meneguk ludahnya, ia takut. Apa Naruto akan melakukan hal itu padanya, atau yang paling parah lagi ia akan di– tidak! Batin Hinata berteriak.

"A-aku tahu." Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar gosip itu di Konoha Gakuen coba.

"Kepala orang itu–" Naruto membelai bagian samping kepala Hinata. Hinata sendiri makin was-was. "–di perban sampai satu minggu."

Mata Hinata memerah, ia takut saat ini. "Ma–"

"–kau pikir, dengan kata maaf hari kemarin bisa di ulang?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau jadi peliharaanku. Kau harus menuruti apa mauku, ini semua untuk menebus dosamu."

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk patuh. Ia takut.

"Bagus, sekarang. Bawa tasku." Naruto menyerahkan tasnya.

Bahkan Hinata baru sadar, jika dari tadi Naruto menyampirkan tas hitamnya di bahunya.

"Makan siang nanti, belikan aku burger."

"I-iya."

Dari sanalah kehidupan sekolah Hinata yang damai menjadi mengerikan.

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

Tangan kanannya sibuk menulis di atas buku, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus bulu putih bersih milik anjing lucu yang di beri nama Vio. Tak ayal hal itu membuat si anjing nyaman dan akan tertidur.

"Vio-chan ngantuk ya?"

Jika saja Naruto mendengar panggilan itu, mungkin Hinata tidak akan aman. Tapi tenang saja, pemuda itu kini tengah berada di Naruto's Studio sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Vio hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah..." Seakan mengerti, Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali fokus pada soal kimia yang diingatkan Gaara dua hari yang lalu.

Bibir Hinata mencebik. "Susah sekali. Kenapa sih harus belajar kimia?"

"Biar kau pintar."

Hinata menoleh. Ia melihat Naruto keluar dari studionya dengan tangan yang sibuk menulis di buku sambil berjalan.

"Tapi sayang, kau sama sekali tidak pintar." Lanjutnya, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di depan televisi, tepatnya di karpet tebal berbulu abu-abu. Dihadapannya ada meja rendah dan beberapa buku berserakkan.

"U-untuk itulah aku belajar."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia kembali fokus pada soal matematikanya, meskipun Senin ulangan matematikanya, tapi Naruto harus belajar awal agar nilai matematikanya sempurna. "Ah, mudah sekali."

Hinata melirik, ia mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Entah kenapa orang yang sombong di sampingnya ini sangat susah dapat karma.

Hinata akui, soal matematika Naruto memang susah jika Hinata yang mengerjakan.

"Aduh. Siapa yang buat soal yang mudah begini sih? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Jika berani, rambut pirang Naruto sangat menggoda untuk Hinata jambak.

Tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang mulai narsis dan sombong, Hinata kembali mengisi soalnya. Namun semakin ia lihat, soal kimia di hadapannya semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Ah! Selesai." Naruto menggeser bukunya. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata. "Bodoh. Sini aku bantu."

"A-apa?"

Naruto melotot, entah apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Naruto juga tidak sadar apa yang ia katakan. Ia merubah air mukanya dalam sekejap. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau punya istri bodoh."

"Baiklah." Hinata pasrah, ia sudah melihat soal kimia sejak satu jam tadi. Matanya sudah kabur melihat soal yang entah apa maksudnya, terserahlah jika ia di katai.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia membiarkan Naruto menggeser duduknya sehingga mendekatinya, tangan Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata dan mengambil pensil yang sedari tadi digunakan gadis itu. Jadilah posisi Hinata seperti di peluk Naruto dari samping.

"Bagaimana masih banyak yang salah? Kau ini bodoh sekali. Ini bukan negatif, seharusnya positif."

"..."

"Jumlah molnya hitung dulu."

"..."

"Kenapa jumlah atomnya segini? Dasar bodoh."

"..."

Hinata membiarkan Naruto menggerutu sendirian, ini lebih baik dari pada menyuruh Hinata ini itu.

"Selesai."

"A-arigatou." Naruto bergeser, Hinata merasa ada yang hilang.

'Apa yang kupikirkan.' Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Ma-mau apa?" Hinata mundur saat melihat Naruto perlahan maju.

"Kau pikir, gratis kubantu?"

Astaga! Hinata lupa, tidak ada kata gratis dalam kamus Naruto Namikaze.

Hinata makin takut saat seringai Naruto melebar. "A-aku–"

"–tentu saja bayar." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mengambil buku Hinata. "Satu, dua, ti– oh! Salah tiga. Jadi imbalannya harus dapat tiga."

"Aku harus bayar berapa?"

Naruto ingin tertawa. Ia suka ekspresi bingung Hinata.

Jadi, besok uang jajan Hinata berkurang, ya?

"Cukup dengan–"

Cup.

Cup.

Dan–

"A-aw!"

Hinata mengusap hidungnya, apa tidak salah? Baru saja Naruto mengecup kening, hidung dan tidak lupa menggigitnya. Tunggu! Kenapa Hinata berdebar?

Naruto tertawa. "Kuharap kau tidak pesek."

Boleh pukul Naruto sekarang?

Tawa Naruto terhenti saar suara bel apartemen berbunyi.

"Buka."

Hinata cemberut, ia melangkah dengan hati gemas ingin menjambak rambut Naruto.

Ceklek.

"Kau?! Peliharaannya Naruto?!"

Hinata melotot, ia menatap Kiba yang hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya, namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Hinata terkejut, tapi tiga teman Naruto yang lain ada disini.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Udah panjang nih, udah flashback, udah ketauan nih, gimana nanti nasib rumah tangga mereka?:( kasian... Habisnya:( sayanya lagi galau T_T, tolong hibur diriku;( T_T

Udah ngerti kenapa Naruto gini dan Hinata gitu? Saya harap udah. Saya harap kalian nggak bosen bacanya, soalnya ini chapter terpanjanggggg. Ini juga saya udah up cepet:) meski saya sakit saya berusaha buat up cepet. Di tunggu responnya, ayo respon saya makin semangat kalo banyak yang respon. Maafkan daku tentang typo dan adegan hambar lainnya:(

Oh, ya. Ada yang mau kenalan lebih dekat sama saya ciee:v, yu follow ig saya, saya lagi cari temen. Nanti DM aja ya, kita temenan:) seneng saya kalo punya temen:) user namenya ddya21. Di follow ya... Di respon lagi fic nya. Nanti foll back lah.

Saya buat saembara nih, 1 review + 1 follow = 2 word kwkwkw

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader, yu respon yu ngobrol.

Saatnya balas review:

antiy3629: kasian Naruto panas butuh air:v

rifkiabadi99: iya up juga;) ini saya up cepat, nggak papa kok:) aminnn semoga urusan saya cepet kelar:) makasih dah nunggu

cecepantonii: iya up juga;) ini nggak lama, semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar;)

666-avange: pertanyaan bagus: v, sekarang mereka tahu

anirahani: wah hebat, sini peluk:v:'v

hyuga hirata: udah:)

NameNNY: sayang banget:( satu sekolah yu:v, ini udah panjang

AtagoChan: ikutan minum aja sama kaya Naruto: v

Rq: iya sini dong:v, ada idenya, asa gimana gitu, agak aneh dan rumit:v iya takut stuck si tengah: (

narusmahto: udah adeeek:v

aoi: oke:)

key: iya up juga:) makasih dah nunggu:) makasih:) iya Vio anjing:( semangat! Iya Naruto cemburu:v

nawaha: i miss you too:v makasih, makasih dah nunggu juga:) hehehe bisa aja

nawaha: makasih dah nungguin, ini udah di ceritain kenapa Naruto kesel sama Hinata:) ini juga up cepet

lavender chan: iya lanjut juga;) makasih dah nunggu:) makasih semangat!

Megahinata: perasaan Naruto, sadarkan?:v liat dulu aja ya, oke ini juga cepet

Hinari chan: aaa makasih:), ada juga liat Naruto seneng saat cemburu, kegiatan rutin tuh gigit-gigit:v semangat! :v, saya cewek kok:)

Kurotsuki Makito: sayangnya di kantin nggak ada air buat mandi:v, ini udah

Guest: iya anjingnya Naruto:)

Nana: makasih, udah:)

alvkwan: gengsi Naruto, tuh:v aminnn semoga aja kehidupan Naruto sama Hinata kaya gitu:v, oke. Semangat!

Guest: aaa makasih banget inget sama ditungguin:)

Guest: udah sis!

kizukahyuga: semoga sabar nunggunya:). Wow kolaborasi fanfic? Kaya menarik:)

mawarjingga: semangat! Ini di percepat:) dan panjanggg sangat, komen apapun boleh:) bisa aja, tapi makasih:) makasih dah nunggu

Guest: ini udah panjang:)

Rael Taehyung: makasih:) ini udah lanjut dan udah cepet:v, iya nggak papa Tae-ssi:)

uzunami28: ini udah, makasih dah nunggu:)

uzunami28: saya di rumah:) nggak up karena belum selesei:v

Hinari chan: ini udah:) semoga kangennya terobati:) kita liat aja nanti:)

Guest: sekarang saya lanjut:)

Nana: ini... Udah:)

Borutouzumaki10: iya sayang;) sekarang udah up, semoga tambah gemes:)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

08 April 2018


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau?! Peliharaannya Naruto?!"

Hinata melotot, ia menatap Kiba yang hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya, namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Hinata terkejut, tapi tiga teman Naruto yang lain ada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata diam, ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Percuma Hinata membuat alibi. Ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin Hinata beralasan ingin mengantarkan makan malam. Mana pakaian Hinata hanya celana jeans selutut dengan t-shirt putih kebesaran.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Naruto?!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Naruto memencet remot televisi. Sial, tidak ada acara yang ingin di tontonnya. Ia mencoba bersikap santai dan mengabaikan empat pasang mata yang sanggup menelannya. Beruntunglah Naruto yang punya wajah bisa mengendalikan ekspresi.

"Kami perlu penjelasan." Shikamaru melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

Dengan santainya alis pirangnya Naruto angkat. "Apa?"

Bletak.

"Aw! Teme!" Shit, Sasuke baru saja memukulnya dengan majalah yang di gulung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kalian saja yang bodoh, aku yakin di antara kalian sudah ada yang menebak situasinya."

"Jangan membuat kami berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang Naruto yang tampak santai.

Satu hembusan napas berat Naruto keluarkan, sapphirenya menatap satu persatu mata sahabatnya yang kini menantikan jawaban. Bahkan Naruto yakin mereka atau salah satu dari mereka sudah berpikiran seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Ya–" Ia kembali menarik napas. "–aku sudah menikah."

"APA?!"

Tangannya mengacak surai pirangnya, bohong jika Naruto tidak gelisah. Ia seperti gembong narkoba yang tertangkap polisi. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Kiba yang menganga, Sai yang makin pucat kulitnya, onyx Sasuke yang tampak akan keluar, dan wajah Shikamaru yang tampak segar. Mungkin kantuk pemuda itu hilang seketika.

Tawa garing Kiba menggema. Ia menepuk tangannya. "Jangan bercanda. Bilang bahwa orang yang selalu kau sebut peliharaan itu sedang mengantar makanan, ya kan?"

"Kau salah, Kiba."

"Ah, atau dia mengantarkan seragam basketmu?"

"Bukan."

"Membawakan susu straw–"

"Kiba! Hentikan! Aku sudah menikah!"

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya ada napas terengah milik Naruto.

"Naruto."

Si pemilik nama menoleh, jika Sasuke memanggil namanya berarti dia serius.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Kenapa tidak dulu?"

"Aku–" Naruto menjambak rambutnya. "–bingung. Kalian ingat saat kita video call?"

Semua mengangguk. Karena itu video call terakhir yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku dijodohkan saat itu."

Mereka diam, apa lagi Kiba yang kini meneguk ludahnya. Jujur saja ia bercanda saat mengatakan Naruto dan Hinata itu jodoh.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Entahlah... Shikamaru."

Dalam hati mereka mengagumi kemampuan Naruto yang selalu menyembunyikan masalah. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini Naruto selalu menyembunyikan masalah besarnya, ini bukan masalah yang sepele, pernikahan itu menaruhkan masa depan.

"Lalu, apa ada yang tahu selain kita?"

Naruto menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sai. "Tidak ada, kalian dan keluarga aku dan Hinata yang tahu."

"Ceritakan."

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menceritakannya. Toh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya.

Semua menyimak, ternyata Naruto dijodohkan akibat Sara kabur dari rumah. Naruto diwajibkan mengikuti perjodohan karena Kakeknya, Jiraiya yang sudah meninggal. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Sara bukanlah anak kandung pasangan Namikaze.

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Naruto hebat bisa menyembunyikan hal ini, ia akui Naruto cocok jadi aktor. Sebenarnya posisinya serba salah, jika saja Sara adalah anak kandung Minato dan Kushina, Shikamaru pastikan akan menyalahkannya karena dengan seenak jidatnya malah kabur dari rumah.

Tapi ini lain keadaannya, Sara kabur, bukan anak kandung, dan dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mengikuti perjodohan yang mengorbankan masa depannya.

Coba saja jika Kiba yang ada di posisi Naruto, sudah Shikamaru pastikan bahwa pemuda anjing itu akan depresi berat dan berakhir dengan tragis. Untuknya sendiri, tidak mungkin mengalami hal ini, Shikamaru'kan anak tunggal.

"Kami akan menyembunyikannya."

Semua mata menatap Kiba, tidak menyangka Kiba yang selalu tampak aneh setengah bodoh kini angkat suara di tengah kebingungan. "Kau ini. Bagaimana bisa sih, menyembunyikan semuanya? Ceritakan. Jangan di tanggung sendiri!" Ia akui dirinya bodoh, namun Kiba tahu bahwa Naruto saat ini butuh orang tempatnya bersandar.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kuberikan bebanku."

"Idih. Malas. Bebanku sudah setumpuk." Kiba merubah raut wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah melakukan apa saja?"

"Iya iya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sai yang tadi diam buka suara.

"Ya tentu saja makan, minum, belajar, menyusun lagu, tidu–"

"Nah! Nah! Nah!" Dengan hebohnya Kiba melotot. "Itu. Tidur. Tidur seperti apa?"

Naruto makin bingung. Apa maksud Kiba? "Tidur tentu saja berbaring dan memejamkan mata."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Seharusnya Naruto jangan dulu menikah, ia ragu jika Naruto sudah tidak suci seperti yang dikatakan Kiba waktu dulu. "Bukan itu maksudnya. Tapi kegiatan 'inti'."

Apa lagi ini?

Naruto makin bingung saja, pertanyaan berputar-putar dari sahabatnya malah membuatnya bingung.

Sasuke mendelik, astaga matematika bisa, biologi jangan di tanya, lalu kenapa Naruto bodoh terhadap hal ini? "Stupid boy."

"Sial. Teme! Aku memang tidak mengerti!"

"Dobe. Maksud Kiba dan Sai itu malam pe–"

"–sialan!" Dengan mata melotot, Naruto melempar kotak tisu ke arah Kiba. "Anjing mesum!"

"Hah! Apa katamu?!" Dengan gesit, Kiba kembali melemparnya.

"Sialan. Kiba ini mengenaiku!" Shikamaru yang duduk terkena lemparan protes.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau apa kemari dan–" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "–tahu dari mana kalian aku ada disini?"

Sai mengangkat alisnya, ia tersenyum palsu. "Tadi kami ke rumahmu, kata Bee-san kau tidak ada. Kushina Ba-san dan Minato Ji-san katanya di Amsterdam, Kiba meneleponmu. Dan kau menyebutkan sekarang di apartemen lalu memberikan alamatnya."

"Hah?" Naruto merogoh saku celananya, ia melihat satu panggilan dan satu pesan terkirim. Sial, jadi ini karena kecerobohannya? Salahkan saja Naruto yang sibuk menyusun lagu dan malah membocorkan rahasianya. "Ck." Decakkan sesal kini Naruto keluarkan.

"Memang mau apa kalian sampai ke rumahku?"

"Kau lupa?"

Sapphire bertemu onyx. "Apa?"

"Sekarang jadwal Satnight di rumahmu."

Satnight? Saturday Night?

Rasanya Naruto ingin mengumpat, ia lupa hal itu. Memang mereka selalu mengadakan Satnight, dan sekarang giliran di rumah Naruto. Biasanya mereka berlima selalu main game sampai pagi, baca komik, makan, kadang main bowling keluar atau main biliard.

"Aku juga heran, sejak kapan kau punya apartemen."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru. Rasanya ingin merobek mulut sendiri.

"Oke. Ini memang salahku!"

Semua mengangguk menyetujui.

"Minumku habis." Kiba meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Snackku juga." Sai meperlihatkan keripik kentangnya yang sudah ludes.

"Ambil saja." Naruto kembali menatap televisi.

"Serius?"

"Hm..."

"Baiklah, aku ke dapur."

"Sekalian snack!" Teriak Sai saat Kiba berbelok.

"Iya!"

"Jus tomat!"

"Air putih!"

"Iya."

"Susu strawberry!"

"IYA! BERISIK!"

Semua tersenyum puas.

"Oh, ya. Naruto." Ia menoleh ke arah Sai. "Dimana Hinata-san?"

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Ia lupa, benar kata Sai.

Dimana Hinata?

...

Hinata menarik napas gugup. Beribu pertanyaan hadir di pikirannya. Kenapa sahabat Naruto bisa ke sini dan tahu apartemen mereka. Hinata memikirkan bagaimana nasib pernikahannya sesudah di ketahui sahabat Naruto apa akan bocor ke orang-orang.

Hinata menggeleng, tidak mungkin. Mereka adalah sahabat Naruto pasti akan menjaga rahasianya.

Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto di ruang tengah saat ini?

Hinata memang berada di dapur dari tadi. Sesudah mengantar makanan dan minuman ia langsung menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makan sambil merenung.

"Eh?"

Hinata menoleh, lavendernya membulat. Ia melihat Kiba–salah satu sahabat Naruto– berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Kiba sendiri tidak kalah terkejut, sedikit ragu dan canggung ia berjalan ke arah Hinata. "E-em... Begini, makanan dan minumannya habis, aku... Boleh minta."

"E-eh. Tentu saja." Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada cangkir tehnya, ia berdiri ke arah lemari es. "Mau minum apa?"

Kiba melangkah ke arah pantry. Ia mendekati Hinata. "Jus jeruk, air putih, dan susu strawberry."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia langsung menyiapkan tiga buah gelas dengan masing-masing di isi minuman yang berbeda. "Snacknya mau apa?"

"Sama seperti yang tadi."

Kembali Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata-san?"

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Eh?" Barulah Hinata yang saat itu mengambil snack di kulkas menoleh lalu berdiri. Ia melihat wajah murung Kiba. "A-aku tidak mengerti."

Mendengar Hinata yang bernada suara bingung, Kiba mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia melihat penampilan Hinata, celana selutut, t-shirt putih yang over size, serta rambutnya yang di gulung tidak beraturan, dan yang terakhir gadis di hadapannya tengah memegang snack dengan mata bulatnya yang tidak berkedip.

Glek.

Tanpa sadar Kiba menelan ludah, Hinata itu cantik dan manis. Pantas saja Gaara Sabaku yang terkenal batu bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Lalu kenapa Naruto menyiksanya sangat sadis?

"Kiba-san?"

Astaga. Kiba sadar! Dia adalah istri sahabatmu!

Kiba berkedip lalu tersenyum canggung. "Itu, tadi aku menyebutmu peliharaan..." Suara Kiba memelan. "...Naruto."

"Ah. Itu." Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tidak masalah kok–"

"–hah?"

"Itu sudah biasa."

"E-eh?"

Begitu sadar bahwa pernyataannya menyidir si lawan bicara. Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot. "Ma-maksudku sudah biasa di panggil be-begitu oleh Naruto-san."

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Bo-boleh kubantu bawa minumannya?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah..."

...

"Wah, Naruto jangan menyerang punyaku."

"Namanya juga game Sai. Ya tentu saja harus saling menyerang." Ia memutar bola matanya, Sai yang mengajak namun dia juga yang banyak protes.

"Ya jangan sampai punyaku lemas begini."

"Lama-lama layar ponsel kalian jebol." Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang gila game seperti Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto. Ia malas memencet layar ponselnya hanya demi permainan yang menghabiskan waktu dan kuota. Ya, game online.

"Kuharap ponsel mereka meledak."

"Kuharap mata Shikamaru tertutup selamanya."

Mata mengantuk Shikamaru terbuka, lalu menatap datar Naruto.

"Makanan datang!"

Tadinya mereka enjoy saja, namun wangi parfum lembut ini bukan milik Kiba. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, Shikamaru membuka matanya, dan yang terakhir Naruto dan dan Sai yang mempause gamenya.

Mereka tidak berkedip, menatap orang di belakang Kiba yang tampak canggung.

"Jangan bengong!"

Perkataan Kiba membuat semua kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing.

"Yah... Naruto kenapa kau keluar?"

Ternyata Naruto bukan hanya mempause gamenya, namun juga mengeluarkannya.

"Berisik." Naruto jadi bad mood.

"Yes! Kalau begini jadi aku yang menang."

Naruto melotot tidak setuju. "Kita lanjutkan hari Senin."

"Kan ulangan."

"Kau saja yang kalah."

"Tidak. Tidak. " Sai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kiba. "Kiba yang tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal."

Kiba menoleh, ia yang tadinya menatap Hinata yang sedang membereskan bukunya—karena tujuan Hinata kemari memang itu– menjadi menatap Sai. "Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa aku?!"

"Wah... Wah... Hinata-san bisa menggambar?"

Hinata menatap Sai yang entah sejak kapan melihat buku sketsanya.

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Tapi ini?" Sai menunjuk salah satu gambar karikatur yang Hinata buat.

"Itu iseng saja."

"Iseng tapi menarik." Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bagus sih." Sai tersenyum palsu. "Tapi masih bagus punyaku."

Semua mendelik, dan Hinata hanya berkedip.

Seakan mengerti, Kiba berbisik. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata. "Dia memang begitu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengerti Naruto juga sombong.

"Sini, kuajari buat gambar yang bagus."

Hinata tersenyum, dan kembali mengangguk. Hinata memang suka menggambar, namun siapa sangka Sai Shimura jagoannya menggambar Konoha Gakuen akan mengajarinya secara langsung.

Tapi ada satu orang yang beraura kesal. Naruto Namikaze lah orangnya. Ia menggertakan giginya, menyebalkan sekali Kiba dan Sai itu, apa lagi Kiba pakai bisik-bisik segala. Sudah tahu disini ada suami sahnya. Bagaimana jika bibirnya mengenai telinga Hinata?

Aish! Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kemana?" Itu suara Sasuke saat melihat Naruto beranjak.

"Haus."

"Tapi susumu masih ada."

"Aku butuh yang dingin, untuk meredakan panas."

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu menyeringai.

...

Pukul setengah dua belas malam barulah apartemen Hinata sepi, bahkan Naruto saja sudah masuk kamar dari lima menit yang lalu.

Hinata saat ini sedang membersihkan ruangan tengah yang berantakan, bungkus snack dimana-mana, kaleng soda, dan wadah susu kemasan.

Memang sudah di ajari Sai menggambar, Hinata langsung pamit ke kamar untuk menyelesaikan rangkuman. Namun saat ia keluar ternyata hanya ada Naruto yang mematikan televisi tanpa bicara apapun padanya, wajahnya saja sangat datar.

Apakah Naruto marah? Seharusnya Hinata yang marah, karena sekarang sahabat Naruto mengetahui semuanya.

Satu hembusan napas Hinata keluarkan, ia membuang bungkus snack yang terakhir. Setelahnya Hinata mendudukkan diri di sofa depan televisi. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Ceklek.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah kamar Naruto.

Dengan mata merah karena mengantuk dan rambut berantakan Naruto membuka pintu, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lima belas menit lagi tengah malam. Namun mata Naruto yang mengantuk tak sesuai dengan pikirannya. Dalam otaknya masih saja terngiang-ngiang apa yang dilakukan Hinata, Kiba, dan Sai. Bahkan ia saja yang suaminya tidak pernah sedekat itu.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, ia membuka matanya yang setengah melek. Sapphire birunya melihat Hinata yang akan beranjak dari sofa.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Deg!

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia kira Naruto melindur alias tidur sambil berjalan. Namun nyatanya sapphire Naruto yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka dengan di hiasi warna merah.

"Ke ka-kamar."

"Duduk."

Hinata menurut, ia duduk di ujung sofa dan Naruto juga di ujung lainnya. Daripada kena semprot, Hinata lebih baik menurut, apa lagi kini mood Naruto jelek dan Hinata tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara jam berdetak yang membuat Hinata mengantuk, semakin lama kelopak mata Hinata semakin berat.

"Hey?"

Dalam sekali hentakkan kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. "E-eh?"

Bukan itu saja yang membuat Hinata kaget, tapi beban di pahanya yang membuat ia tambah kaget.

Kepala pirang Naruto yang kini terbaring nyaman entah sejak kapan.

"Kita ketahuan." Dengan santainya Naruto buka suara. Tidak memedulikan Hinata yang kini gugup setengah mati.

"A-aku tahu."

Bukannya berpindah, Naruto malah mencari posisi nyaman. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata tidak nyaman.

"Na-Naruto-san?"

"Hm..?" Tanpa di sangka Naruto membuka mata dan mendongak. Dan ternyata bertepatan dengan Hinata yang menunduk.

Lavender bertemu sapphire.

Dan Hinata adalah orang pertama yang mengalihkan pandangan.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, bisa Naruto lihat bahwa Hinata sedang gugup, pipinya saja merona dari tadi bahkan bibirnya sudah di gigit.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu." Tangan Naruto refleks memegang dagu Hinata.

Langsung saja Hinata melepaskan gigitannya, sentuhan Naruto memang berefek buruk bagi jantungnya.

"Naruto-san?"

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam dengan mata tertutup.

"Bagaimana jika pe-pernikahan kita bocor ke orang luar? Dan dari mana sahabat Naruto-san tahu kita tinggal disini?'

Sapphire Naruto terbuka. "Tidak akan, percaya saja padaku." Ia terdiam, untuk pertanyaan kedua lebih baik kapan-kapan saja, bisa gawat Hinata jika tahu ini akibat kecerobohan Naruto

Percaya? Bahkan Hinata ragu, bukankah sekarang banyak sahabat yang saling mengkhianati? Dan kenapa Naruto diam saat pertanyaan kedua?

"Ba-baiklah... Jika sampai warga sekolah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Naruto mengubah posisinya, ia menghadap perut rata Hinata. "Tentu saja protes. Baa-san'kan sudah buat peraturan jangan menikah sebelum lulus dari Konoha Gakuen."

Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Kau akan di bully."

"H-hah?"

Kembali Naruto mengubah posisinya ke awal. "Tentu saja, kau kan tahu aku banyak fansnya, pastinya kau yang kena bully. Pernah dengar?"

"A-apa?" Mendadak Hinata menjadi gugup.

"A... A... A... Apa ya?" Naruto mendadak berpikir keras.

"Aneh?" Hinata ingin tertawa, ekspresi Naruto sungguh lucu.

"Bukan. Aduh, aku lupa."

"Anjing?"

"Nah! Iya." Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Auki!"

Padahal bukan anjing, tapi Naruto malah antusias.

"Si-siapa?"

"Saat itu aku masih kelas sebelas, Auki itu menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan kau tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Bagus. Karena tidak akan kuberitahu."

Mendadak Hinata cemberut, ia menggoyangkan pahanya sehingga Naruto yang kini tertawa kepalanya ikut terguncang.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa, membuat Hinata kesal adalah hobinya.

"Hentikan." Naruto yang masih tertawa mengelap air matanya, ia mendudukkan dirinya. "Ambilkan aku minum."

Hinata diam, ia masih kesal karena di kerjai.

"Tidak mau menuruti perkataanku?"

Masih saja Hinata diam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah... Kau yang minta." Wajah Naruto mendekat, hingga bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari bibir Hinata.

Hinata mundur, namun terhalang lengan sofa. Jadilah hanya kepalanya saja yang mundur. "Ma-mau apa?"

"Minum." Sedikit napas Naruto hembuskan di depan bibir Hinata, Hinata yang merasakan hal itu merinding.

Dalam sekali hentakkan dorongan Naruto rasakan. "A-aku ambilkan." Hinata berdiri, ia pergi dengan jantung yang hampir keluar.

Naruto sendiri masih setia menahan tawanya, kantuk dan kesalnya hilang seketika melihat wajah cemberut Hinata.

"I-ini." Hinata menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung di terima Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" Tangan Naruto memegang lengan kanan Hinata.

"Ti-tidur."

Satu tarikan membuat Hinata duduk kembali. "Jangan dulu, ceritaku belum selesai."

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak yakin, namun karena takut pemuda bunglon di sebelahnya marah Hinata menuruti untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Auki di bully."

Tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh, ia melihat Naruto yang menyimpan gelas di meja.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini membulatkan matanya.

"Setelah kutolak, esok harinya Shizuka membullynya, lokernya kotor, bajunya sobek, tubuhnya terkena guyuran air seni."

Hinata menegang. Ia takut hal itu terjadi padanya. Meski Hinata tidak menyatakan cintanya, namun pernikahan lebih kuat dari ikatan pacaran apa lagi pendekatan.

"A-aku..." Hinata menunduk. "...pernah mendengar itu."

Hinata tahu Shizuka, gadis yang sangat terobsesi dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri terdiam. Bukan sekali dua kali hal itu terjadi pada gadis yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Tapi, hanya ada satu gadis yang tidak bisa di bully oleh Shizuka, 'dia' ya gadis itu, karena Naruto selalu melindunginya.

"Oh ya." Kembali Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Um?"

"Jangan berdekatan dengan Kiba!"

Hinata berkedip, ia tidak mengerti. "Kiba-san itu baik, sama seperti Gaara-kun."

Seketika telinga Naruto panas. Ia tidak suka nama panda merah itu di sebut.

"Apa lagi dia."

"Siapa?"

"Dia!"

"Siapa? Kiba-san?"

"Bukan." Naruto takut lidahnya gatal saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah! Gaara-kun?"

Naruto mendelik. "Terserah."

"Dia itu baik kok, tidak nakal."

Dia nakal, sangat nakal, setiap bertemu membuat Naruto hipertensi.

"Lalu? Kenapa dengan Kiba-san?"

"Kiba itu bau anjing, bodoh, berisik, emosian, dan segala hal buruk lainnya."

"H-hah?"

"Sai juga, jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, ia tidak setuju. "Sai-san itu pintar menggambar aku suka."

"Astaga!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Istri macam apa kau ini? Mengatakan suka di depan suami sendiri!"

"Kenapa Naruto-san marah saat aku bilang menyukai orang lain?"

.

.

.

.

Gaara mengernyit melihat Hinata yang melambaikan tangan, karena lambaikan itu bukan untuknya. Jika untuknya sih tidak apa-apa, atau paling tidak untuk Ino, gadis segalak macan yang sekelas dengan mereka berdua.

Setelah memarkirkan motor sportnya di tempat biasa, Gaara berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Sedang apa?"

Hinata yang merasakan bisikkan menoleh, ia tersenyum. "Berdiri."

Tatapan datar Gaara berikan. Siapapun akan tahu jika Hinata berdiri.

Bukannya takut, Hinata malah mengangkat tangannya mencubit pipi tirus Gaara. "Ah! Kawaii. Aku jadi ingin bawa pulang."

Hah? Ini baru pertama kalinya Gaara yang menyeramkan ingin ada yang membawa pulang.

"Ayo, aku juga bosan di rumah."

"Tidak bisa."

Alis Gaara terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Orang rumahku akan takut jika Gaara-kun di bawa pulang, soalnya hanya aku saja yang bilang Gaara-kun imut. Orang lain pasti bilang Gaara-kun menyeramkan."

"Kau ini ya!" Tangan Gaara dilingkarkan ke leher Hinata, ia menjepitnya namun tidak terlalu kencang.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, le-lepaskan."

"Tidak." Sekarang posisinya Hinata malah di putar menghadap Gaara–seperti di peluk. Sehingga si gadis menghadap dadanya.

"Se-sesak."

"Rasakan."

"Ji-jika aku mati bagaimana?"

"Ya tinggal di kubur."

"Ja-jahat."

Gaara sendiri cuek saja, ia malah menikmati acara menjepit leher Hinata. Malahan banyak siswa-siswi yang memerhatikan mereka tapi Gaara enjoy saja.

"Hinata-san?!"

Jepitan Gaara terlepas, hal itu membuat Hinata lega dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Kiba mendekat. Gaara yang juga melihatnya mengerutkan kening, pasalnya sejak kapan Hinata kenal dengan Kiba?

"Dari tadi aku memanggil kenapa tidak di jawab? Kan tadi kita sudah lambai-lambai."

Jadi Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Kiba?

Hinata bingung, ia lupa tidak mengatakan pada Kiba jangan mengenalnya jika di sekolah. Lagi pula siapa yang menyangka Kiba akan menyapanya di sekolah?

"A-ano–"

"Hinata?" Cekalan tangan Gaara di lengan kanan Hinata makin membuatnya gugup.

"Kiba! Anko Sensei mencarimu!'

"Hah?" Kiba menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Cepat ke ruang guru."

Tanpa basa-basi dan di landa keheranan Kiba menuju ruang guru setelah pamit pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri ikut menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, tepatnya fokus pada Naruto yang berada di belakang Shikamaru dengan wajah datar. Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata pada malam minggu.

Setalah Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan yang dilakukan Naruto memasang wajah kaget dan langsung datar, setelahnya menyuruh Hinata ke kamar. Pagi harinya pas Hinata bangun ternyata Naruto tidur di sofa, waktu dibangunkan saat sarapan hanya bergumam. Apakah pertanyaan Hinata salah? Bahkan sampai saat ini Naruto tidak banyak bicara.

"Hinata? Ayo ke kelas."

Hinata mengangguk lalu membiarkan Gaara menarik lengannya.

"Kau hutang penjelasan Hinata Hyuuga."

"Aku haus! Ayo ke kantin Sai, disini panas."

Sai tersenyum. "Siapapun tahu kalau pagi ini sejuk."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Hallo lama tidak bertemu:) apa kabarnya? Semoga aja pada sehat dan dengan keadaan suasana hati yang baik:) apa masih inget sama cerita ini? Kalo lupa nggak papa kok:) baca lagi aja prev chapter nya maaf ya:(

Kok lama update nya? Iya lama:( sayakan galau, nggak tahunya galaunya berkepanjangan T_T sedih seriusan:'( ayo hibur yo:(

Ada 'dia'nya Naruto, sapa tuh? Naruto nyebelin? Iya saya tahu:( tapi saya suka:')

Sebentar lagi puasa, ada baiknya kalo kita maaf-maafan:'), semoga puasa kita di terima aminnn... Selamat buat yang menjalankan.. Yang ulangan sambil puasa semangat ya;) karena kita sama:') mikir+lapar:))

Kemungkinan buat update sekarang susah, apa lagi mengingat UAS di depan mata jadi saya nggak janji buat up cepet, tapi kalo udah UAS saya usahain, apa lagi nanti libur saya pasti up cepet aminn:))) maaf buat typo:((

Makasih sama yang nunggu, sama yang review, fav, follow, sama silent reader...

Saatnya balas review:

cecepantonii: iya up nya lama apalagi chap ini:( iya saya tetep lanjut kok

Xindrat: makasih:) ini di tambah tapi nggak tahu romantis apa nggak, makasih love you:)

kizukahyuga: hehehe:v masa iya sih? Iya semangat!

rifkiabadi99: dan beginilah reaksi temen Naruto:v, iya akhirnya up juga:) maaf ngerepotin, makasih do'anya:)))

666-avanger: makasih:))

Faded Light505: iya kasian:v, kalo mau Hinata rundingin dulu sama Neji, Naruto, dan Gaara:v

antiy3629: makasih juga udah baca+review:) mereka emang gemesin

csalsabiil: makasih juga udah baca+review:) makasih juga udah nunggu;) semangat! Enggak akan di discontinued kok

Baenah231: semoga sabar:')

angkerss. :... Wow... Makasih:)

cieez: makasih, saya usahain banyakin:)

AtagoChan: iya Naruto mulai nakal:v, yang pake kerudung coklat fotonya blur

NameNNY: aduh masa iya sampai mau mati:v

Plak: hahaha:v kalo tahu Naruto pasti di kebiri

uzunami28: makasih:) makasih dah nunggu

Guest: go go semangat:)

uzna-chan: makasih:) iya nggak papa, ahhh makasih:)) galau banyak yang galauin soalnya:( saya coba deh makan better nanti:v makasih dah nunggu:) ganbatte!

room162: sama biar ada yang nemenin kalo di hukum:v

nawaha: masa iya baper?:v ketahuan jadinya:( alasannya nggak ada:v makasih say:*

mawarjingga: iya kurang panjang:v biar sensasional:v semoga sabar nunggunya:)

robbiyasinnadiva: dan yang dilakukan Naruto adalah nonton tv:v, biar apa ya? Biar gitulah:v, saya juga suka Naruto yang kaya gini, kalo yang ada misinya nggak tahu bisa apa nggak, soalnya belum pernah bikin:) siapp

Darknees Light Emperor: kau terlalu berlebihan dengan fanficku:v ayo peluk aku, karena aku sedang membutuhkannya:v, aduh entah kenapa aku merasa terharu karyaku belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan yang lain:') tapi terimakasih:), aku akan berusaha semangat karena kau, dan yang lainnya menungguku:') terimakasih:) aku PM dan kubalas disini:'v, cintamu dan salammu memang hangat:) peluk cium:)))

dafid7833: udah, tapi malah di perlambat:')

salsal hime: hehehe saya ntar banyakin deh:')

ina: makasih:) ini malah lama:(

Guest: udah:)

Hinari chan: iya nggak papa:) makasih:)) sukur kalo rasa kangennya udah ke obati:) aminnn makasih do'a sama sarannya:) iya NaruHina ketahuan:') ini malah pendek:( semangat!

Nana: saya do'ain kuotanya banyak dan ngalir, amin:) hehehe sukur udah ke bayar:), makasih do'anya:)

Guest: namanya Naruto narsis+sombong disini:') makasih do'a sama nunggunya

Guest: makasih:) ini udah sis

Guest: sekarang saya lanjut:)

Guest: udah...udah...udah...hehehe

alvkwan: iya nggak papa:) untung Naruto saya pasangin sama Hinata, kalo sama alvkwan-san habislah Naruto:v dan akhirnya ketahuan:') semangat!

Indra223: sekarang saya up:) makasih dah nunggu:)

Hinari chan: saya mendingan kok meski masih galau;') ini udah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar

hana chan: iya saya punya akun wattpad:)

Muna98: makasih semoga sabar:)

hinari chan: saya juga kangen:')) sini peluk:))

NameNNY: sekarang up:*

Guest: sekarang saya lanjut:)

Nana: sekarang saya lanjut lagi:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

13 Mei 2018


	9. Chapter 9

"Hinata?"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru si pemilik nama pergi, meski sulit tapi Hinata tetap harus melangkahkan kakinya secara lebar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan setumpuk buku di lengannya.

Gaara sendiri berdecak, ia masih terus mengejar langkah Hinata yang bahkan untuknya terlalu biasa dan sangat luar biasa bagi Hinata.

Tatapan iri Hinata dapatkan dari beberapa siswi, jika saja mereka ada di posisi Hinata sudah pasti akan menjerit girang.

"Dapat!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Hinata melotot, baru saja Gaara memutar tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakkan. "Gaara-kun, jika aku jatuh bagaimana?"

Dengan santainya Gaara mengangkatnya bahunya lalu mengambil alih buku di tangan Hinata. "Ya ke bawah."

Lavender Hinata memicing, ia memang sedang menghindari Gaara. Dari tadi pagi semenjak kejadian Kiba yang menyapanya, Gaara selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan beberapa kali Hinata melihat pemuda itu akan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Untuk itulah Hinata menghindar, Gaara yang kepo memang menyeramkan. Daripada buka suara karena gengsi, Gaara lebih memilih mengancam Hinata dengan tindakan yang membuat risih.

Tapi sayangnya Hinata itukan tidak peka, menurut Gaara ia sia-sia saja melakukan ini.

"Kenapa sih? Pinjam buku sampai menumpuk begini?"

Hinata tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk eye smile. Salah satu hal kecil yang Gaara suka dari gadis manis ini. "Aku lupa mengembalikan."

Refleks tangan kiri Gaara menepuk kening Hinata. "Bodoh."

"Ga-Garaa-kun! Kenapa memukul keningku? Harusnya kening Gaara-kun!" Tangannya mengusap dahinya, meski tidak sakit tentu saja Hinata kaget, harusnya Gaara menepuk keningnya sendiri, kan?

"Keningku terlalu mulus."

Hinata mendelik. Ia berbelok di ujung koridor di ikuti Gaara.

"Bayar sendiri dendanya."

"Pelit."

"Biar."

"Aku juga punya uang."

"Aku juga yakin uangmu akan habis setelah membayar denda."

"Ih! Gaara-kun!" Hinata yang kesal segera menghadap Gaara. Sudah Hinata bilangkan, dari tadi pagi Gaara selalu membuatnya tambah risih.

Di mulai dari ikut ke UKS hanya untuk mengantarkan obat demam untuk teman mereka Hikaru, Gaara yang normal tidak akan melakukan itu. Saat izin ke toilet jam pelajaran pun Gaara ikut izin. Dan yang terakhir membuntutinya ke perpustakaan.

"Apa?" Alis kanan Gaara terangkat.

"Ada apa sih? Dari tadi mengikutiku terus?"

Gaara menyeringai.

Hinata melotot dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Itu memang pertanyaan yang Gaara tunggu dari tadi pagi. Ingatkan bahwa Gaara kepo namun gengsi.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, ia salah mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau mengenal Kiba?" To the point, sangat Gaara sekali.

"Ki-Kiba? Siapa?" Hinata berbalik dan berjalan agak cepat.

"Itu yang seperti anji–"

Hinata mendelik, tidak Gaara tidak Naruto selalu saja mengejek Kiba.

Gaara menghela napas. "Baik, dia kelas 12-A. Berambut coklat, dan selalu bersama Naruto."

"Oh... Dia."

"Ck." Gaara yang tidak puas hanya berdecak. "Kau'kan kuper, mana tahu semua angkatan."

Itu benar. Tapi sadis untuk dikatakan.

Bibir Hinata melengkung ke bawah. "Jahat!"

"Biar."

"Aku kenal dia'kan teman kita."

Alis Gaara terangkat. "Teman? Perasaan temanmu di sekolah hanya aku dan Ino."

"I-iya... Tapi tetap saja semua temanku."

Gaara berhenti. Begitupun dengan Hinata, refleks mereka berhadapan. "Ih..." Telunjuk Gaara menusuk pipi kanan Hinata. "...kau bohong."

"Le-lepas!" Lavender Hinata bergerak gelisah sesudah Gaara melepaskan tusukan pada pipinya. "Seperti yang tahu seluruh teman seangkatan."

"Tahu. Coba beri aku satu deskripsi seseorang, aku akan menyebutkan namanya."

"Baik." Hinata berpikir, ia menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sehingga membuat Gaara gemas. "Dia laki-laki, jika ke sekolah selalu memakai jaket, rambutnya berwarna terang, matanya coklat."

"Daichi."

Hinata kaget, ia kira Gaara tidak akan mengetahuinya. "Baiklah. Sekarang giliranku."

"Dia laki-laki, warna rambutnya abu-abu, matanya gelap."

"Siapa ya? Di angkatan kita tidak ada yang berambut abu-abu."

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Dia."

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dengan nama yang Hinata sebutkan, namun tidak ada yang benar. Si gadis Hyuuga itupun cemberut. "Aku menyerah."

"Dia, Kakashi Hateke."

1

2

3

"Gaara-kun! Dia Sensei angkatan kita!"

Gaara tertawa, ia menarik lengan Hinata. "Kita harus cepat, nanti pergi makan siang."

Hinata sendiri pasrah saja di tarik Gaara dengan wajah cemberut.

.

.

"Kemana Naruto?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Katanya mau cari peliharaan."

Kiba mengangguk. Ia mencomot kentang gorengnya. "Aku seperti berkhayal."

"Hn...?"

"Tentang Naruto dan Hinata-san?" Shikamaru menopang dagunya, kemudian ia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku selalu menjodohkannya dengan Hinata-san, dan tahunya mereka malah ya... Begitulah."

Sai tersenyum. "Bukankah itu bagus, aku harap dia bisa menghargai Hinata-san."

"Dia menghargainya." Semua mata menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menikmati jus tomatnya. "Naruto hanya senang mempermainkannya, ingat. Saat satu minggu setelah kejadian itu Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan kekecewaannya dia fokus menjahili peliharaannya."

Semua diam, jika di pikir-pikir memang begitu. Naruto juga jarang mengatakan kekecewaannya saat sering menganggu Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto menikmati acara mengganggunya?

Jika di lihat lebih jelas Naruto seperti bukan kesal, namun jahil.

"Ah! Kau benar!"

"Kiba! Ludahmu mengenaiku!" Sai memandang jijik tangannya yang terdapat noda menyebalkan Kiba.

Kiba cengengesan. "Gomen. Cuci nanti sama maidmu."

"Kau'kan maidku."

"Sai!"

Sekarang giliran Sai yang tertawa.

"Naruto itu penyayang, ingat saat Sara-nee sakit? Dia rela pulang ke rumah saat ujian. Padahal meski orangtuanya tidak ada, kan ada supir."

Shikamaru mencoba mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu saat ujian tengah semester, Naruto saat itu mengerjakan soal dengan terburu-buru. Untung saja hanya beberapa yang salah.

"Kau benar Sasuke." Sai menoleh, ia memakan spaghettinya dengan lahap lalu menelannya. "Meski risih terhadap fansnya, Naruto jika kesal hanya diam. Dia benar-benar menghargai wanita."

"Apalagi pada 'dia' ya... Bisa di bilang tingkat care Naruto tinggi." Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sai tertawa. "Benar, jika saja hal itu tidak terjadi terhadap Naruto dan 'dia' pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini rumit." Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi, ia melipat tangannya.

"Naruto sih, terlam–"

Sret.

Semua menoleh ke arah kursi dekat Sasuke yang kini bergeser. Disana sudah ada Naruto.

Kiba sendiri tersedak kentang gorengnya, jika ketahuan habis menggosipkannya, habislah mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia tidak sadar bahwa sahabatnya kini tengah memandangnya gugup dan aneh.

Gugup takut ketahuan dan aneh, kenapa Naruto sudah kembali? Biasanya jika menjahili Hinata butuh waktu yang lama.

"Kenapa disini?"

"Ini sekolahku milik Baa-sanku."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, Naruto memang sombong.

"Siapa juga yang bilang sekolah ini milik Baa-sanku."

"Kau Kiba."

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang akan mengambil jus tomatnnya.

Naruto mendelik. Ia tambah bad mood. "Panas."

"Minum, jangan mencuri."

Naruto berdecak, ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke arah Sai yang ada di sebelahnya. "Sai main bareng."

"Baik." Sai tersenyum senang ia mengambil ponselnya dan menuju aplikasi game.

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak konsentrasi. Tapi ia mencoba konsentrasi, melihat belokan Naruto mengarahkan 'pemain gamenya' untuk berbelok, dan binggo! Disana ada dua musuh.

Sial!

Ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi, saat Naruto akan menemui Hinata peliharaan sekaligus istri polosnya.

Memang sebelum menuju kelas Hinata, Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi dekat perpustakaan. Ingatkan bahwa mata Naruto sangat sehat.

Disana dekat lorong perpustakaan ia terlihat bodoh. Seorang suami yang melihat istrinya tertawa dengan berbagai ekspresi bersama orang lain.

Hell, disini Naruto suaminya namun belum sekalipun Hinata tertawa karenanya. Ekspresi yang sering Naruto lihat hanya kesal. Kesal. Dan kesal.

Hey? Bukankah itu kemauan Naruto sendiri? Lalu kenapa Naruto marah saat melihat Hinata tertawa dengan orang lain?

Membuat Hinata kesal adalah tujuannya. Tapi, ia tidak rela Hinata bahagia dengan orang lain. Tunggu kenapa ia jadi begini?

Naruto yang saat itu bad mood memilih mengikuti sahabatnya ke kantin dan mengabaikan Hinata.

"Kita main bersama namun jadinya aku main sendiri."

Naruto menoleh, ia memang mempause gamenya. Bahunya Naruto angkat, lalu pergi memesan minum dan makan.

Shikamaru hanya memandangnya dengan alis terangkat, ia melihat ramen dan air putih yang di bawa Naruto setelah 5 menit pergi.

"Cepat sekali menemui peliharaanmu."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia memandang Shikamaru dengan tangan yang sibuk menyumpit ramen. "Tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

Sekarang kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Dia sibuk."

Semuanya menatap Naruto, tumben Naruto peduli.

"Sibuk?" Itu pertanyaan Kiba.

"Hm."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mendelik. "Diamlah Kiba, atau ramenku sudah ada di mulutmu."

Kiba meneguk ludahnya, ia kembali menyantap kentang gorengnya.

Sial. Harusnya yang membelikan ramen ini adalah Hinata, bukannya Naruto sendiri. Naruto yang tadinya ingin mengakhiri acara diam-diaman yang ia buat sendiri jadi malas, dan lebih baik jika acara itu di perpanjang.

.

.

.

Jadi siswa sekolah itu enak tidak enak. Saat sekolah memang menyenangkan, kita dapat uang jajan gratis, pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk main, bahkan ada yang pergi hanya untuk cari jodoh.

Dan satu hal yang Hinata benci. Tugas.

Sebut saja Hinata aneh, ia ingin sekolah tanpa tugas yang menumpuk, dan hey dimana itu?

Apa lagi yang paling Hinata benci adalah sekarang, ia di suruh membuat laporan kegiatan praktik biologi oleh Kakashi, otaknya tidak bisa konsentrasi karena waktu yang menunjuk pukul 22.45, padahal hanya tinggal hasil dan pembahasan tapi tidak ada satupun yang terpikirkan.

Semuanya gara-gara film horor.

Tadi Hinata memang berniat mengerjakan laporan di ruang tengah sesudah makan malam, otaknya masih fresh dan konsentrasinya juga masih bagus.

Jadilah Hinata mengerjakan disana dengan di temani segelas cappuccino. Namun satu jam kemudian Naruto datang tanpa sapaan atau apapun.

Pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamarnya membawa sebuah kaset film yang pada awalnya tidak di ketahui Hinata bahwa itu adalah film horor.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah jeritan si pemain utama wanita yang membuat jantung Hinata hampir melompat. Posisi Hinata juga tidak menguntungkan, ia duduk di depan televisi tepatnya di meja rendah.

Naruto sendiri enjoy saja, ia memang sering menonton film horor. Dan ini adalah film terbarunya, ia tidak takut hantu. Malah film horor selalu membuat tingkat penasaran Naruto meningkat.

Sapphire birunya melirik Hinata, gadis itu tengah gelisah, apa Hinata takut hantu? Itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Soalnya sejak hampir 3 jam gadis itu berekspresi gelisah.

Oh, ya. Dan Naruto masih belum mau mengajak bicara Hinata.

Klik.

Televisi dimatikan.

Hinata kaget. Ia kira ada apa, bohong jika Hinata tidak takut. Ia sangat takut horor. Hantu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Satu teguk susu strawberry menghilangkan haus Naruto, ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Na-Naruto-san."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan kanannya yang di pegang Hinata. Naruto juga sempat melihat bahwa laptop Hinata sudah di tutup pertanda si gadis sudah selesai.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Ia lupa, bahwa dua hari ini Naruto masih tidak mau bicara dan tidak menyuruhnya ini itu. Seharusnya Hinata senang, namun kenyataannya ia... Merasa kosong.

"Naruto-san."

"Hm?"

Dapat Naruto lihat dari atas sofa, bahwa Hinata tengah gugup.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

"Tidur."

"Ja-jangan!"

Alis Naruto kembali terangkat, ia menarik sudut bibirnya.

Hinata sendiri kelabakan, lavendernya bergerak gelisah. "Maksudku i-itu..."

"Apa?"

"I-itu..."

"Apa? Aku mengantuk, sana tidur ini sudah malam." Naruto bersiap beranjak, namun pegangan dipergelangan tangannya mengerat.

Hinata mendongak, lavendernya berkaca-kaca. "Aku ta-takut." Sudah Hinata bilangkan bahwa dirinya takut film horor, Hinata akan lupa kejadian di film horor sudah satu minggu menonton.

"Hah?"

"Aku takut. Te-temani aku tidur."

"Apa?!"

Hinata mengangguk polos, ia memang takut dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Tidak." Tegas Naruto.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto. "Ta-tap–"

"Tidak."

Kepala indigonya menunduk, Naruto yang telah menghilangkan konsentrasinya akibat film horor, dan sekarang juga Naruto tidak bisa membuatnya tidur.

"Sana tidur." Naruto beranjak, ia menyimpan remot yang masih di pegangnya di meja.

Blam.

Suara pintu menjadi bunyi terakhir yang di dengar Hinata. Ia kesal, Hinata ingin menangis, Naruto keterlaluan. Tidak bicara padanya, membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi, menonton film horor, dan yang terakhir tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Air mata Hinata menetes, ia jadi ingin pulang dan mengadukannya pada Hiashi bahwa Naruto itu suka membullynya.

Hinata membereskan laptopnya, sebenarnya ia takut sekali.

"Aku takut..." Gumamnya.

"Ayo tidur."

Suara itu membuat Hinata menoleh.

Naruto berdiri dengan rambut berantakan di samping Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, bahkan Hinata juga tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan hanya memeluk laptopnya. Sebegitu takutkah?

Sejak masuk kamar Naruto memang tidak bisa tidur. Ia selalu ingat Hinata, Naruto masih ingat bahwa Hinata adalah seorang wanita terlebih ia istrinya, dan sepertinya sekarang Naruto keterlaluan.

"Jangan menangis." Hinata merasakan sapuan ibu jari Naruto di kelopak matanya. "Ayo tidur kutemani."

Senyum Hinata mengembang. Ia mengangguk.

"Naruto-san?"

"Hm?"

"Aku... Ingin ke kamar mandi." Sahutnya polos.

Naruto sendiri membulatkan sapphire birunya. Gadis ini memang polos, jika saja Hinata dijodohkan dengan orang lain Naruto tidak yakin bahwa gadis ini masih begini. "Ya sana pergi."

"Ti-tidak." Hinata menggeleng, ia takut dengan hantu yang ada di film. Masih Hinata ingat bahwa di dapur film horor yang di tontonnya ada seorang wanita sedang memotong tangannya sendiri dengan pisau. Mana suara Naruto datar dan dingin, pasti pemuda itu tidak mau menemaninya.

"Baik, ayo ku antar."

Hinata berdiri, ia melangkah ke arah dapur dimana letak kamar mandi berada.

Naruto sendiri menghela napas, ia jadi tidak mau menonton film lagi di depan Hinata. Ini sangat merepotkannya, bahkan gadis itu membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka saat sikat gigi.

Sambil menyikat gigi sesekali Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana Naruto bersandar kini. Ia takut Naruto meninggalkannya. Ini saja Hinata takut saat bercermin, ia takut akan ada hantu saat dirinya bercermin.

Hinata kaget, saat Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mengambil sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pastanya lalu dimasukan ke mulutnya.

Mereka menyikat gigi sambil bercermin, Naruto melirik Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat kecil, tingginya hanya sedagu Naruto.

Naruto menyimpan sikat giginya ia berkumur, di ikuti Hinata. Sedikit risih, pemuda itu memegang rambut Hinata yang terurai.

Hinata yang kaget menoleh dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto datar. "Aku tidak akan menjambakmu."

Siapa tahu Naruto akan menjambaknya, kan?

...

Bruk!

Hinata meremas tangannya, ia berdiri di samping ranjang dengan wajah resah. Bibirnya ia gigit. "Na-Naruto-san...?"

"Apa lagi?" Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa ikut tidur?"

Naruto yang tadinya menutup matanya kini membukanya, ia melihat Hinata berdiri di samping ranjang. "Kau bilangkan ingin di temani."

"Ma-maksudku..." Hinata memutar bola matanya, ia sedang mencari alasan. "... Ja-jangan ikut tidur. Kan bisa menungguku sampai tidur di sofa."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah mengantuk." Lagi pula siapa yang minta coba? Dan tidur di sofa itu tidak enak, Naruto pernah merasakannya saat malam Minggu. "Kau saja sana yang di sofa."

Kejam? Tentu saja.

Lima menit sudah berlalu, dan Naruto masih belum merasakan ranjang samping kirinya terisi.

Ctek.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang menyala." Dengan judesnya Naruto mematikan lampu. Sehingga kamar Hinata gelap.

Hinata panik sendiri, jika tidur ia selalu dengan lampu yang menyala.

"Hati-hati, ada yang menarik kakimu dari bawah ran–"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah merasakan ranjangnya terisi. Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, ia suka malam ini.

Tunggu!

Alis pirangnya langsung berkerut. Apa katanya? Suka? Shit, sepertinya Naruto sudah gila. Bahkan sekarang ia memikirkan untuk menonton film horor lagi bersama Hinata, agar adegan seperti di film-film dapat di rasakannya.

"Argh! Gila!" Tanpa sadar Naruto mengumpat, ia memukul kepalanya pelan. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Hinata sendiri mencoba tidur meski jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia takut di aniaya Naruto saat ia tertidur. Dan Hinata takut hantu. Jadi posisi tidurnya menghadap punggung Naruto.

Grep!

Mata Hinata terbuka, ia merasakan lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan juga dagu Naruto yang tertumpu di kepalanya. Jantung Hinata makin berpacu, ia takut... Sekaligus nyam– eh?

"Naruto-san, se-sedang apa?"

"Diam. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk guling."

"Ta-tap–"

"–siapa suruh disini tidak ada guling."

Hinata memang tidak pernah tidur dengan guling, ia takut guling itu menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan, seperti halnya yang ada di film hantu luar negeri yaitu hantu di ikat ti–

Jangan! Hinata takut.

Hening.

Suasana semakin hening untuk beberapa saat namun kedua insan ini belum ada yang benar-benar tidur, Naruto meski memejamkan mata tapi ia masih gugup. Salahkan saja kebiasaannya yang sering di peluk saat tidur dan di elus kepalanya. Bahkan Naruto masih senang ketika di peluk Kushina dan Sara.

Apa lagi Hinata, dari tadi ia hanya berkedip dengan jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kamarmu bau."

Hinata ingin mendongak namun terhalang dagu Naruto. "A-apa?"

"Bau. Sangat bau."

"Tidak kok. Ini wangi soft."

"Tidak kok. Ini bau."

"Ini wangi."

"Ini bau."

Hinata yang gemas hanya bisa cemberut.

"Hey?"

"A-apa?"

"Ingin kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"

Jarang-jarang Naruto jujur, dengan antusias Hinata mengangguk. "Boleh."

"Aku kesal padamu." Naruto memindahkan posisinya, kini kepalanya dengan nyaman berada di leher Hinata. "Kenapa?"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa, kau selalu merepotkanku?"

"Maaf..."

Naruto diam, ia semakin menyamankan posisinya.

Hinata sendiri malah makin kaku, ia takut sekaligus entahlah... Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana tidur dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Naruto-san?"

"Hm?"

Oh, ternyata Naruto belum tidur, baguslah.

"Aku... Tidak bisa bernapas."

Jika saja Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto, kini raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Oh."

Hanya itu? Hinata serius.

"Na-Naruto-san."

"Apa?" Posisi Naruto masih memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau kupeluk? Apa aku bau? Takut kusiksa? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Meski mengomel Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Padahal aku suamimu, kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh? Dasar menye–"

"–nyalakan la-lampunya."

Sial, jika begini Naruto malu sendiri. Ia sudah mengomeli Hinata ini itu namun permintaannya hanya seperti itu?

Melihat Naruto yang tak bergerak. Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia berniat melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Diam." Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya namun tangan kirinya masih menjadi batal kepala Hinata. Jadi ia hanya menyalakan lampu tidur dengan tangan kanan.

"Tidurlah. Besok sekolah."

Jika begini bagaimana Hinata bisa tidur. Hangat dan wanginya tubuh Naruto terlalu dekat dan membuat Hinata berdebar. Kepala indigonya ingin mendongak namun sulit. Dagu Naruto terlalu menahan kepala Hinata.

"E-em..." Hinata bergumam. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Pertama, tangan Naruto, Hinata harus berhas–

"Kubilang diam, kan?"

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip. "A-an–"

"–lampu sudah kunyalakan, lalu apa lagi?"

Aku gugup.

"Itu, aku ti–"

"–diam. Atau kubuat hamil sekarang juga."

Gila. Ancaman Naruto sungguh mengerikan. Siapapun yang di ancam seperti itu pasti akan langsung menurut, begitupun dengan Hinata yang pasti malam ini tidak akan tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengucek matanya, tadi pagi ia sudah bercermin dan terdapat kantung mata hitam di matanya. Sungguh mengerikan.

Gadis manis ini khawatir matanya akan mirip seperti Gaara. Ya, mata panda.

Semua ini gara-gara tadi malam, jika saja tidak ada film horor dan pelukan Naruto semalaman, Hinata akan tidur nyenyak.

Gadis yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan itu kembali cemberut, mana sekarang pelajaran Anko–guru matematika– yang sangat killer dan mewajibkan muridnya belajar tanpa mengeluh.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang bermata panda, Naruto keluar kamar dengan wajah segar. Tadi malam ia tidur nyenyak, Hinata memang guling yang sangat nyaman.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, dimana seseorang yang sangat nyaman di peluk tengah memasak sarapan. Naruto menyandar di depan lemari es, ia mengamati Hinata.

"Jangan tidur, nanti kau salah memasukan gula malah garam."

Hinata menoleh lalu berkedip, hatinya sedikit tidak adil melihat Naruto yang tampak fresh. "Biar asin sekalian."

Sepertinya Hinata salah bicara, terlihat Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah datar. "Oh, bagus. Biar jadi bekal si Panda."

Lho? Kenapa Naruto bawa-bawa Gaara?

"Tidak akan. Percaya padaku."

Naruto mengendikan bahunya, ia berjalan ke arah Hinata. Tangannya diletakan di sisi tubuh Hinata tepatnya menopang tubuhnya pada pantry, jadi sekarang Hinata terkurung lengan Naruto.

"A-apa ya–"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong dengan dagu Naruto di bahu kanannya, surai pirang Naruto menggelitik pipi Hinata.

"A-apa yang Naruto-san lakukan?" Sendok sup yang Hinata pegang jatuh pada panci.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengambil alih kegiatan Hinata mengaduk sup. "Kau enak di peluk."

"H-huh?"

"Jangan biarkan orang lain memelukmu sembarangan."

Hinata yang masih kaget dan gugup hanya diam.

"Jangan biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, karena–"

"–karena?" Hinata menoleh, sehingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Naruto sendiri malah menatap dalam lavender Hinata, sehingga si empunya gugup. Sial kenapa ia begini?!

"Tidak." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, namun tubuhnya belum menjauh dari Hinata.

Entah kenapa Hinata kecewa, ia tidak suka jika seseorang menggantungkan perkataannya. "U-um..." Ia hanya bergumam. Lalu kembali mengaduk sup.

"Naruto-san!"

Hinata melotot, sedangkan Naruto tertawa.

Si pirang jadi ingat kemarin Gaara menusuk pipi Hinata, dan ia baru mencobanya pada Hinata dan wow! Pipi gadis itu sungguh kenyal.

Hinata sendiri malah cemberut, Naruto menusuk kedua pipinya dengan tenaga, tentu saja itu sakit.

"Wah, kenyal sekali. Kau makan apa saja sih?"

"Tentu saja makan nasi."

"Bohong."

"Serius."

"Jangan-jangan kau menghabiskan seluruh isi lemari es."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, ia tidak suka tuduhan itu. "Iya kuhabiskan."

"Aku percaya, hati-hati tubuhmu melar."

"Naruto-san!" Lavendernya melotot.

Dan Naruto senang dengan itu.

"Oh, ya. Sekarang berangkat denganku."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin🙏, maafkan saya, saya selalu bilang up cepet namun nyatanya ya... Gitulah:') maunya sih up cepet namun apa daya ide di kepala saya terkuras karena beberapa hal, semoga puas dengan up saya kali ini. Nanti saya up cepet deh, kalo saya lupa ingetin ya...

Saya galau berat:(... Seriusan deh gara-gara 'dia' astaga ingin kuciwit, namun apa daya kutak kuasaT_T pengen nangis dehT_T...

Maafkan typo juga yah... Maklumlah saya lagi galau, do'ain hati saya cepet sembuh dan semoga si 'dia' nggak geregetin lagiT_T...

Oh, ya... Adakah yang greget sama fic ini? Ngomong-ngomong Naruto udah ngajak berangkat bareng tuh:v and, kalian pada seneng ya Naruto kepanasan:v

Makasih sama yang udah review, bilang kangen, sayapun kangen kalian:'))... Sama yang follow, dan fav, semoga silent reader ikut ngobrol yah... Saya pengen interaksinya biar kita deket, yu..

Nanti saya tambah semangat...💪

Saatnya balas review:

csalsabiil: hahaha iya nih Narutonya mulai panas:v, sama dong waktu itu kita uas:), tanyain aja sama Naruto, Hinata apa bukan:v

antiy3629: nggaklah yang ada seneng:v aminnn semoga saya selalu up sama panjang upnya.. Untuk itulah Naruto butuh minum:v

Uchiha Dwi: kasian atuh nanti Naruto kepanasan:').. Makasih udah doa'in:)

Norma Yunita: akupun tak suka jika itu Shion:')... Iya nggak papa:), semoga adegan ini bisa sampai gigit kayu:v

cecepantonii: yang pasti bakal dilanjutkan:) aminnnn makasih do'anya

Darknees Light Emperor: iya manasin Naruto tepatnya biar mendidih:v, hahaha bisa aja:v dari dulu cantiknya emang udah ilang:( sayangnya saya nggak suka main game, pernah sih cuma mudah bosen:v, iya mau uas, makasih do'anya hehehe, sama saya juga malah sering tergoda sama dunia maya:v, selamat soalnya agak mudah semoga nilainya memuaskan:), kejutan yang kaya gimana? Saya kasih nanti nggak terkejut:v, peluk cinta and cium juga:*

uzunami28: sayangnya saya galau terus:'( makasih nunggu, iya saya usahain;)

Guest: ggwp? Aduh saya nggak ngerti:( maaf...

Borutouzumaki10: hehehe iya:) makasih doa'nya:) ini balik lagi malah selesai lebaran:(

NameNNY: omg kenapa sampai deg-degan?:v

Hinari chan: aaa makasih:), iya bener mana kalo bagian itung-itungan:(, nanti item dong Naruto sering saya panasin:v, semoga Hinata aminnn... Semangat! Makasih do'anya!

Muna98: makasihhhh ini udah:)

Nana: hehehe iya nih, makasih emang akan saya lanjut:) makasih juga do'anya iya puyeng astaga mana kurang tidur:(, serem ihh kemauannya:v, kasian atuh entar Naruto kepanasan:v,hehehe iya makasih:)

salsal hime: Hinata emang imut:v, padahal disini Naruto genius:v

rifkiabadi99: hahaha iya nih:v padahal disini Naruto genius:v

Guest: hahaha iya udah up:v, wah cepet? Maaf membuatmu menunggu yang entah untuk sampai kapan:(

robbiyasinnadiva: iya dah lanjut, maaf dah nunggu:( yang Naruto maksud adalah dia dia dia yang kutungu tunggu tunggu:v, aduh greget? Apa ya? Saya nggak jago, tapi nanti insya allah ada:) wihhh sama dong! Semangat juga! Makasih dah nunggu:)

nawaha: iya up juga:) dan terbongkarlah rahasia Naruto:v hahaha iya cemburu:v makasih sayang:*

Guest: nanti Naruto item dong kebanyakan dipanasin:v, aminnn makasih do'anya:)

key: saya juga lama nggak up:'(... Hehehe makasih:) iya emang udah ketahuan:) oke pantengin aja siapa tahu 'dia' terungkap:).. Padahal kasian Naruto:(

Atago: yahh jangan dijauhi kasian Hinata:(

mawarjingga: iya up nya emang lama:( mau dipanjangin nanti yah:) semangat!

Guest: hehehe iya udah ketahuan nih:) makasih;) makasih juga do'anya:)

Guest: padahal kasian Naruto kepanasan:( makasih do'anya;))

Guest: makasih:) ini udah sis!

Guest: makasih;) ini udah lanjut:)

Guest: udah;)

nawaha: ahhh makasih do'anya:*

nata: akun wp?:) saya punya:)

hime-chan tea: makasih:)) iya punya, oke deh nanti saya follow:)

Guest: nggak kok maaf telat;(

ryuuki Kuroichi: ternyata nggak bisa cepat:( makasih:)... Wahhh kita liat aja siapa dia;), but it's good opinion:), makasih:)

Yunnaa-chan: makasih;)) semangat! Iya pasti;)

Megahinata: iya saya usahain;)

Nana: udah libur;) sekarang up:)

iyan: makasih:) udah udah udah:) oke semangat! Love you banyak juga:*

Hinari chan: sama kangen:')... Selamat Idul Fitri juga:) mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga:)

NaruHina: bengkaklah jempol saya kalo ngetik sampai end:').. Iya selamat lebaran!

robbiyasinnadiva: ini udah lanjut;) makasih dah nunggu:) saya tahu di gantung itu sakit:( semangat!

Guest: ini lanjutannya:) semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

21 Juni 2018


	10. Chapter 10

Sungguh manis. Satu kata itu yang terlintas di benak Hinata. Naruto yang selalu memasang wajah kesal saat bersamanya kini tengah berwajah polos dengan Vio di pelukannya.

Ya. Mereka tertidur di ruang tengah. Naruto saja masih memakai seragam, sepertinya pemuda itu baru pulang dan bermain dengan Vio lalu ketiduran di sofa.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, ia tersenyum manis.

'Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.'

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengusap surai pirang Naruto. Entah kenapa rambut pirang yang selalu tampak berantakan itu begitu lembut.

Lavendernya membulat kala Naruto bergerak. Sepertinya akan terbangun dan–

"Kau–" Suara Naruto terdengar serak. Ia mengucek matanya dan berusaha duduk sambil memangku Vio. "–pukul berapa sekarang?"

Hinata melihat jam tangannya. "Emh... Setengah tiga sore."

Mulut Naruto membulat. Ia mengelus bulu Vio sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang entah sedang dimana. "Masih ada waktu." gumamnya.

Hinata yang tertarik dengan Vio ikut terduduk di samping Naruto. "Naruto-san sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah." Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap penampilan Hinata, gadis Hyuu– maksud Naruto, gadis Namikaze itu masih memakai seragamnya lengkap dengan tas gendong hitam mungil kesayangannya, sudah dipastikan jika Hinata baru datang.

Tatapan Naruto berubah, kini sapphire birunya menajam. Ia memicingkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata yang merasakan itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu berkedip polos. "A-ada apa?"

Setelahnya Hinata merasakan hidungnya di cubit dengan keras. "A-aw! Naruto-san."

"Apa? Apa?" Naruto semakin keras mencubit Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika gadis itu kesakitan, pokoknya ia kesal!

Sangat kesal!

"Naruto-san..." Hinata ingin menangis, hidungnya sangat sakit.

Vio sendiri bergerak dipangkuan Naruto. Anjing lucu itu mengibaskan ekornya, mata hitam bulat dan lucu miliknya menatap ke arah istri majikannya yang tengah di cubit. Vio memiringkan kepalanya, anjing lucu itu tidak mengerti.

"A-aku salah apa?"

Naruto mengendurkan cubitannya. "Salah apa?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia memegang lengan Naruto.

"Aku menunggumu dua jam. Ingat. Du-a jam." Katanya penuh penekanan.

Eh? Tunggu, Naruto bilang menunggu?

"Kenapa menungguku?"

Naruto mendelik, ia merasakan lengannya basah dan ternyata Vio tengah menjilati lengannya. "Ah! Kau juga! Mau berkhianat?"

Vio menggonggong, lalu pindah kepangkuan Hinata. Senyum Hinata merekah, ia suka Vio. Biar saja Vio berkhianat, toh Naruto itu kejam. Tidak pantas memelihara Vio yang lucu.

"Aku menyuruhmu menunggu diparkiran, namun malah aku yang menunggu." Akhirnya cubitan Naruto terlepas.

"A-apa?"

"Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan untuk pulang bersama."

Hinata diam. Apa kata Naruto? Pulang bersama?

Lavendernya melirik ke arah jendela, cerah. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan Naruto mengajaknya pulang berasama? Sugoii..

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?" Naruto berwajah malas. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau online, namun tidak membalas pesanku, sibuk dengan yang lain?"

"A-ano... Dari tadi ponselku di pinjam Ino-chan."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Memangnya kau kemana?"

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, ia tampak tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. "Menemani Gaara-kun."

Hening.

Ekspresi Naruto begitu datar.

"Oh." Jawabannya, ia jadi badmood. Naruto bergeser ke arah kiri. Ia merapatkan duduknya pada Hinata lalu menaruh kepalanya di bahu si gadis. "Aku mengantuk."

Hinata yang kaget malah mengangguk.

"Tadi selama rapat kau kemana?" Kepala Hinata ingin menoleh, namun tidak bisa.

"Emh.. Di perpustakaan."

Dari jam 10 pagi hingga sore para guru memang mengadakan rapat, entah rapat apa itu Naruto tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah ajakan pulangnya yang ternyata malah diabaikan. Katanya sih, study tour untuk refreshing kelas 12 sebelum disibukan oleh ujian, padahal ujian masih lama. Malas sekali.

Untuk itulah, untuk mengurangi beban para guru murid dipulangkan lebih awal.

"Hey?"

"A-apa?"

"Cepatlah mandi, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?"

Hinata menatap Naruto yang tak lagi menyandar di bahunya, ia malah mengangkat alisnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjualmu."

Hinata cemberut.

Naruto berdiri. "Oh, ya."

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ini pasti sakit." Naruto menunjuk hidung Hinata.

Si gadis mengangguk.

Cup.

Lavender Hinata membulat. Bahkan elusannya pada Vio berhenti.

Baru saja–

"Nah, sudah kusembuhkan." Naruto tersenyum manis, setelahnya ia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah kagetnya.

–Naruto mengecup hidungnya.

"Ke-kenapa aku berdebar?"

.

.

.

"Ramai sekali..."

"Tentu saja, ini taman. Bukan kuburan."

Hinata cemberut, Naruto memang memiliki perkataan yang sangat pedas. Bahkan Hinata penasaran, apa Naruto sangat menyukai makanan pedas?

Ya, sekarang mereka memang sedang di taman dekat apartemen. Meski sudah sore tapi taman ini ramai dengan penghuni apartemen yang biasanya datang untuk refreshing.

"Vio, jangan lari!" Naruto menarik tali yang mengikat leher Vio. Ia memang membawa anjing lucunya, sudah lama juga Vio tidak jalan-jalan.

"Kau lapar?"

Hinata menoleh. "Aku haus." Ungkapnya polos.

Naruto yang melihat itu menahan senyumnya. "Kita cari minum."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap tangannya yang di genggam tangan kiri Naruto, sebab tangan kanannya harus memegang tali Vio.

Dengan wajah yang menatap ke depan, Naruto menjawab. "Nanti kau hilang, taman inikan ramai. Bisa repot jika aku mencarimu."

Benar kata Naruto, meski bukan akhir pekan tapi taman ini ramai.

"Ba-baiklah..."

Ternyata Hinata di gandeng menuju mesin minuman, ia hanya mengikuti genggaman tangan Naruto.

Satu kata yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Hangat.

"Bawa uang?"

"H-huh?" Hinata menoleh dengan bibir yang maju ke depan.

Naruto mengulum bibirnya, ia mencoba menahan senyumnya. Kenapa Hinata sangat menggemaskan?

"Pegang Vio."

Dengan semangat Hinata mengangguk, ia pindah ke sisi lain tubuh Naruto lalu memangku Vio dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping mesin minuman, membiarkan Naruto yang sibuk mencari uang–di dometnya–untuk dimasukan pada mesin otomatis itu.

"Mau minum apa?"

Lavender Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini memegang susu kemasan, ah, bahkan Hinata baru tahu jika mesin minuman menyediakan susu strawberry. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya, satu kaleng minuman menarik perhatiannya. "Aku ingin cappuccino!"

"Hah?" Naruto berkedip. Apa katanya?

"Itu yang itu." Hinata berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto. Ia menunjuk minuman yang berada di tengah.

"Mana?"

"Itu! Itu!" Bahkan sekarang jika di lihat dari jauh posisi Hinata seperti memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"E-eh..."

"Yang ini?"

Hinata kaget saat Naruto berbalik jarak wajahnya sangat dekat, apa Hinata sangat menempelkan pada punggung Naruto?

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto datar, padahal entah kenapa ia berdebar. "Kau mau membalas ciumanku yang tadi?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, dengan secepat kilat ia ambil minumannya lalu kembali ke kegiatan awalnya–duduk di kursi taman dengan Vio di pangkuannya.

Naruto mengikutinya, ia duduk di samping Hinata. Menikmati susu strawberry yang menurutnya sangat nikmat.

"Kau suka kopi?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu kembali meneguk kopinya. "Rasanya hidupku lebih banyak rasa karena kopi."

"Lebay." Naruto mencibir.

"Tidak kok. Aku jujur. Mau coba?" Hinata menyodorkan kaleng kopinya.

Sedangkan si pirang sendiri mengangkat alisnya. Apa gadis ini menawarkan ciuman tidak langsung?

"Naruto-san..." Hinata menggoyangkan minumannya di depan wajah Naruto.

Kedip. Kedip. "Apa?"

"Ayo coba."

Naruto mengambil kopi Hinata, lalu meminumnya. "Uhuk!"

"Naruto-san." Hinata yang panik refleks mengelus punggung Naruto. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Astaga!" Naruto menyerahkan keleng minuman Hinata sambil mengelus dadanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau minum minuman pahit begini?!"

Elusan Hinata berhenti. Ia menatap kaleng minumannya lalu meminum satu teguk cappuccino. "Tidak kok. Ini manis." Ia menjilat bibir atasnya.

Bahkan anak kecil pun akan setuju jika cappuccino itu manis dan enak, tidak! Bukan hanya anak kecil, tapi semua orang. Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak suka cappuccino?

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, shit! Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Cih! Aku tidak suka, hanya orangtua saja yang minum kopi."

"Naruto-san tidak gentle, masa sudah besar minum susu."

"Apa katamu?"

"Apa kataku?"

Mereka bertatap. Setelah beberapa detik Hinata membulatkan matanya, ia menggeser duduknya.

"Mau kemana? Hm?" Naruto dengan sigap melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang kanan Hinata.

"Susu itu sehat." Entah sejak kapan kedua pipi Hinata di cub–bukan, tapi di tarik Naruto hingga ia kesulitan bicara. "Kopi yang mengandung banyak kafein."

"A-aku ta-tahu. Lepaskan..." Hinata menarik lengan Naruto.

Naruto tampak acuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil terus menarik pipi Hinata. Tanpa di sadarinya, ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka. Naruto yang menyadari itu melepaskan cubitannya.

"Banyak yang memerhatikan kita."

"H-huh?" Hinata mengelus pipinya, ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mungkin mereka berpikir kita pasangan yang romantis."

"A-apa?" Hinata menoleh, ia berkedip lucu.

"Pasti mereka berpikir kau baby sister Vio yang tidak benar." Naruto berdiri, lalu mengambil Vio, memegang talinya membiarkan anjing itu berjalan.

"Naruto-san. Yang tadi bilang apa?" Hinata memang tidak mendengarnya, pipinya sangat sakit tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Bukan itu." Hinata menyusul langkah Naruto, ia mensejajarkannya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Naruto-san bilang aku manis." Hinata tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, dan entah bagaimana rona merah hadir di pipi Hinata.

"Siapa? Kau?" Hinata mengangguk. "Yah... Kau manis seperti Orochimaru Sensei."

Hinata cemberut, ia mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya. "Padahal aku hanya bercanda."

"Bagus." Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kita cari makan."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Hah? Masa?"

"Iya."

"Terus kenapa perutmu bunyi?"

Hinata menoleh. Ia memang belum makan siang, dan selalu melewatkan waktu makanannya. "Tidak kok."

"Iya. Aku mendengarnya."

Wajah Hinata memerah, tangan kirinya memegang perutnya. "Bohong."

"Serius, seperti berdisko."

"Naruto-san."

Naruto tertawa. "Terserah kau saja. Oh, ya."

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang berubah serius Hinata menoleh. "Iya?"

"Nanti jangan beli minum, kan sudah."

"Ih! Pelit."

"Biar nanti cepat kaya."

"Pokoknya pelit."

"Aku ini kepala keluarga bijaksana."

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang, kau lambat sekali jalannya. Ayo."

Dan Naruto berjalan lebih cepat dengan tangan Hinata di genggamannya. Satu hal yang ternyata baru di ketahui Naruto, Hinata adalah gadis menggemaskan yang membuatnya menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya hasil rapat sudah diumumkan."

Kiba mengabaikan gamenya, ia menatap Sai yang kini mengunyah sandwichnya.

Sai mengangguk, ia menelan makanannya lalu mengambil soda yang di simpannya di atas meja bundar yang tersedia di taman, kemudian meminumnya. "Iya, kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Melihat? Dimana?"

"Hatiku."

Kiba yang ingin muntah cepat-cepat ia mengambil cappuccinonya lalu meminumnya. "Menjijikkan!"

"Apa? Romantis? Terimakasih." Sai tersenyum.

"Kau gila Sai!"

"Aku tampan? Memang, iya."

"Sai!" Kiba yang merasa frustrasi lebih baik mengabaikan Sai. Ia dalam mode kesal.

"Hasilnya?"

Sai menoleh. "Katanya ada dua tem– eh tidak tahu entah dua tempat atau tiga tempat atau bahkan lebih."

Naruto mengangguk, ia kembali menyantap ramennya. Ramen, ia jadi teringat kemarin, memang saat mengajak Hinata makan Naruto membelikan ramen di minimarket.

"Pada mau ikut?"

Semua menatap Sai, bahkan Shikamaru yang akan berbaring di kursi panjang pun pindah ke meja bundar yang memang berisi lima kursi.

"Paling-paling Shikamaru disana hanya tidur." Sasuke menatap malas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggaruk pelipisnya. "Tuh tahu."

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, ia sedang memerhatikan sahabatnya yang tampak tenang dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai. "Yang pastinya kita semua harus ikut."

Semua mengangguk.

"Tahun terakhir nih." Kiba mengantongi ponselnya, ia memang berniat melihat jam untuk mengecek apa istirahat masih lama.

Naruto menatap satu persatu sahabatnya. "Aku malas."

"Tapi pasti kau di tunjuk jadi panitia." Kiba tertawa, ia merasakan perutnya keram karena terlalu geli.

"Ck!" Naruto sendiri berdecak.

Padahal ia bukan mantan anak Osis atau organisasi apapun, hanya memegang club karate, basket, juga musik. Tapi Kakashi selalu menunjuk dirinya, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru, juga kadang Sai dan Kiba untuk menjadi panitia.

Katanya, mereka–berlima–memang di segani dan pasti para murid akan menurut. Memang benar sih... Tapi tetap saja keberatan.

"Sekalian cari pasangan." Sai merangkul Kiba dengan alis yang dinaikan.

"Sai!" Yang membuat Kiba geli, bukan rangkulannya tapi elusan di pundak kirinya. "Dasar mesum!"

"Apa? Manis. Terimakasih."

Semua yang ada disana merasa bahagia karena Kiba menderita.

"Jika camping, pasanganmu monyet Sai."

Sai tertawa mendengar candaan Sasuke. "Nanti kujodohkan dengan Kiba."

Kiba makin jijik. "I'll kill you Mr. Shimura."

"You know, i'm not affraid."

"And I'll kill you now, Inuzuka." Naruto menyeringai, ia menodongkan dua sumpit pada Kiba.

"Shut up! Aku mau tidur." Shikamaru menatap malas, ia seperti menonton orang yang belajar bahasa Inggris.

"Lihat, Rusa terganggu. Uh, kasian." Kiba mengelus kepala Shikamaru.

"Diam. Atau kumutilasi."

"Jangan-jangan!" Sai menggoyangkan telapak tangannya. "Nanti tidak ada yang enak di bully."

Naruto tertawa, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, lebih baik do'akan saja kita berumur panjang agar puas membully Kiba."

"Sialan!"

Naruto dan perkataan pedasnya adalah paket komplite.

"Eh! Eh!" Sai menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiba dengan keras.

"Sakit Pucat!"

Sai mengabaikannya, ia malah menepuk pundak Kiba dengan keras. "Naruto!"

"Naruto di depanmu! Kenapa aku yang kau siksa?!"

Lagi-lagi Sai mengabaikan Kiba. "Itu istrimu?"

Semua menoleh dengan alis berkerut, bahkan Naruto tengah memicingkan matanya setajam-tajamnya. Taman belakang sekolah memang luas, namun tidak memungkinkan bagi Hinata untuk tidak terlihat. Apa lagi gadis itu selalu bersama dengan Gaara dan Ino, duo yang lumayan populer, Gaara bukan lumayan lagi, tapi sebanding dengan mereka berlima.

"Wah... Istrimu selingkuh?"

Dengan sapphire yang menajam Naruto menatap Kiba.

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau jika di bully suami sendiri?"

Sasuke juga kenapa ikut-ikutan?!

"Ya sih, aku mendukung Hinata-san. Naruto pantas ditinggalkan."

Sai dan lidah beracunnya.

"Suami ditinggalkan istrinya karena kasus pembullyan. Fix, judul berita yang bagus."

Cukup! Shikamaru!

"Biar saja, apa peduliku."

Meski begitu, tetap saja hati Naruto panas. Sial, Sabaku memang berbahaya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Sabaku dan Hyuuga, perpaduan yang pas."

Brak!

Naruto dengan kasar menaruh ramen di meja. Ia mengambil orange jus kemasan Sai dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Oi! Minumanku!"

"Apa peduliku!" Naruto mendengus. "Aku lebih kepanasan!"

"Panas? Perasaan cuacanya sejuk."

Oke. Sasuke memang sialan.

"Iyalah, orang istrinya– Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa, ia berhasil memasukan satu kacang ke mulut Kiba.

"Sial! Kau tidak mengupasnya."

"Kupas dengan gigimu."

"Uh... Mesranya..." Ternyata Sai masih memerhatikan Hinata dan Gaara. Naruto juga ikut memerhatikan, posisinya... Seperti Hinata sedang memeluk Gaara.

'Sial! Kenapa aku kesal?!'

"Aku iri." Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pantas mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah datar.

"Ya tinggal lakukan saja."

"Yakin menyuruh Sasuke melakukannya dengan istrimu?" Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

Rahang Naruto mengeras, ada apa dengan sahabatnya? "Memangnya kenapa harus tidak yakin?"

Seringai mengerikan terbentuk di wajah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kunikahi dia. Cepat kalian cerai."

Brak!

Naruto memukul meja. Ia berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kolam renang. Tubuhku gerah."

"Wah! Hati-hati bunuh diri!" Bahkan teriakan Kiba mengundang banyak perhatian.

Naruto tidak peduli, ia kesal.

"Mengaku tidak suka, tapi tidak mau di suruh cerai."

.

.

"Kenapa harus makan di taman?"

Hinata kembali menarik lengan Ino, ia mencari tempat duduk yang pas. "Cari suasana baru." Katanya sambil melihat-lihat apakah masih ada tempat duduk.

"Tuh, kan. Kita duduk dimana?" Ino terlihat frustrasi. "Aku tidak mau duduk di rumput!"

"Iya, kita cari bangku kosong." Lavender Hinata menatap sekeliling, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia cemberut.

"Aku tidak suka taman."

Ini lagi, mahkluk bernama Gaara Sabaku. Tidak mau tapi masih saja mengikuti.

"Ya Gaara-kun makan saja di kantin."

"Dimana ada Hinata, pasti ada Gaara."

"Iuh! Najis!"

"Kau juga menjijikan." Gaara menatap Ino dengan wajah datar.

"Lingkar hitam di matamu yang menjijikan!"

"Rambut kudamu memuakkan."

Cukup, Ino kesal!

"Kau–"

"Ah... Tidak ada bangku kosong..." Hinata berbalik, dan refleks langkah ketiga orang itu berhenti. Lavendernya menatap memelas pada kedua sahabatnya, ia berharap Gaara dan Ino tidak minta pindah tempat.

Dengan semangat Ino menarik lengan Hinata. "Ke kelas saja yuk!"

Hinata cemberut. "Jangan yah... Ino-chan."

"Ke kelas saja yah? Yah?" Ino menangkup telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan ya..." Kembali Hinata membulatkan lavendernya. Sial, jika soal kepolosan Ino kalah. Bahkan sekarang Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara meminta persetujuan.

"Tid–"

"Gaara-kun..."

"Baiklah." Wajah masam tercetak jelas pada Gaara, ia duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang kini tengah mekar, sepertinya mereka mendapat tempat yang bagus.

Hinata tersenyum, ia duduk dihadapan Gaara sedangkan Ino di samping pemuda itu. Ia membuka kantung plastik putih yang berisi cappuccino dan satu sandwich. Ino memilih sandwich dengan orange jus, Gaara hanya membawa minuman kaleng andalannya, katanya selain enak minuman kaleng membuatnya terlihat keren. Entahlah, Hinata juga pusing.

Ino yang tadinya cemberut merubah taut wajahnya dalam sekejap. "Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak bilang disini banyak cowok keren dan tampan." Ia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang padahal sudah rapi.

"Benarkah?" Hinata juga mengikuti pandangan Ino, ternyata gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda itu tengah memandangi Sasori, Yahiko, bahkan Toneri yang kini tengah bercanda sambil bermain ponsel.

"Iya lihat! Lihat! Mereka sangat keren!"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Siapa yang keren?"

"Itu, Sasori Akasuna. Toneri Otsutsuki juga boleh." Sebelah mata Ino berkedip pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

Gaara? Jangan tanya, kini ia tengah berekspresi jijik. "Ck. Yamanaka, minumanku jadi pahit akibat ocehanmu "

"Apa?" Ino merubah raut wajahnya, ia menatap garang Gaara. "Makanya, tampan seperti mereka, agar kulirik."

"Memangnya aku tidak tampan?" Bukannya menatap Ino, Gaara malah menatap Hinata.

"E-eh? I-it–"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau itu menyeramkan!"

"Kau juga berisik."

"Datar!"

"Tukang gosip."

"Pan–"

"Diamlah rempong. Aku bertanya pada Hinata."

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Dasar wajah batu!" Lalu kembali menikmati ketiga pemuda tampan.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali menatap Hinata dan mengabaikan Ino. "Bagaimana?"

Lavender Hinata menatap penampilan Gaara, satu kata. Keren. Wajah Gaara juga di atas rata-rata. Banyak gadis di sekolah mereka bahkan diluaran sana yang menanti menjadi seorang kekasih Gaara Sabaku. Tapi sampai sekarang pemuda berambut merah maroon itu belum memiliki kekasih.

He alone now.

"Tentu saja tampan."

Senyum Gaara merekah.

"–jika di lihat dari puncak Fuji."

Ino tertawa, ia puas. Ledekan Hinata memang tepat.

"Hinata!" Dengan kasar Gaara mengambil cappuccino kaleng milik Hinata yang akan di minum gadis itu.

Hinata kaget, baru saja ia akan minum namun Gaara merampasnya. "Gaara-kun berikan."

"Tidak!" Gaara menyembunyikan minuman Hinata di belakang punggungnya.

"Ayolah... Aku haus."

Gaara menggeleng.

"Gaara-kun dari kemarin aku belum minum."

Ino kaget.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata bercanda, kemarin ia hanya tidak minum saat makan di minimarket dengan Naruto. Ternyata perkataan Naruto tidak main-main, Hinata tidak di traktri minum bahkan ia sempat kepedasan untung saja Hinata tahan pedas. Dan satu fakta baru yang Hinata ketahui, Naruto tidak suka pedas. Buktinya bumbu cabai ramen Naruto diberikan pada Hinata.

Lalu kenapa perkataan Naruto bisa sangat pedas? Jika pemuda itu saja tidak suka pedas.

Sungguh menyebalkan, Hinata dibiarkan kepedasan dengan bumbu cabainya. Anehnya, Hinata memang kesal. Namun ia juga bahagia, setiap mengingat hari kemarin Hinata selalu ingin tersenyum.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Alasan."

"Memang." Hinata maju, ia mencoba mengambil minumannya.

"Tuh, kan." Gaara mencoba mengamankan minuman Hinata.

Jika di lihat memang Hinata seperti memeluk Gaara.

Ino memutar bola matanya, Gaara memang selalu mengusik Ino dengan ejekannya. Namun, berbeda pada Hinata, Gaara mengusik Hinata dengan candaan yang terkesan... Lembut.

Kadang Ino berpikir ada apa dengan Gaara?

"Ini."

Senyum Hinata merekah. "Terimakasih." Ia mengambil cappuccinonya yang di dapat Ino dari punggung Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

Naruto menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Rambutnya pirang, matanya sapphire, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang tipis. Lalu kenapa Hinata mencoba berselingkuh darinya? Padahal ia tampan. Sangat malah.

Apa karena sikapnya?

Haruskah Naruto baik pada Hinata?

Tunggu! Kenapa harus baik padanya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Sialan! Sahabatnya memang paling top jika urusan membuatnya kesal.

Naruto kembali mencuci wajahnya, ia memang berada di kamar mandi. Gila saja jika Naruto benar-benar ke kolam renang.

Padahal kemarin baru saja Naruto mengetahui saru fakta. Hinata suka cappuccino. Dan kemarin... Naruto sangat senang.

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Lalu, apa benar. Jika pernikahan kami hanya akan berakhir dengan perpisahan?"

...

Langit biru yang cerah dengan matahari di atasnya. Perpaduan yang pas untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibir. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan olehnya.

Ia, mengambil segela jus lalu sedikit meminumnya lewat sedotan. Memberi kesan anggun sekaligus elegan. "Naruto, aku akan kembali." Ujarnya di iringi dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Sebelumnya, saya mau tanya. Apakah disini sudah ada yang kuliah? Mohon di jawab, saya sangat memerlukan jawabannya.

Oh, ya. Gimana kalo saya buat karakter NaruHina yang OOC? Masih rencana sih, tapi nggak tahu juga jadi apa nggak. Kalian suka fic yang gini atau fic saya yang OOC? Tergantung mood juga sih:v, nanti saya bikin takut nggak suka:'( repotkanT_T dan yang parah... Nggak ada yang notice T_T, sakit jangan abaikan aku kaya si 'dia'.

Up kilatkah?:v seneng nggak? Kalo kalian pada antusias saya bakal up kilat lagi, kalo nggak yang nggak jadi dong:( makanya respon yu:') i need your love:* apaan senah:)

Oh, ya? Apa Naruto manis? Padahal menurut saya nggak, saya nggak bisa bikin adegan manis soalnya:) ini juga serasa garing malah deket ke crispy:')

Tuh, muncul yang lagi minum jus. Siapa ya? Ada yang tahu? Kalo ada yang tahu saya kasih no hp saya:v bohong atuh:v

Makasih sama yang udah fav, follow, review, sama silent reader kuharap kalian meninggalkan satu atau dua patah kata yang dapat membuatku tersenyum:) ahay! Jangan kau mengecewakanku seperti 'dia' yang mengecewakanku:'(.. Karena galau akan membekas:(

Oke saatnya balas review:

muhammaddandi52: ini udah:)

cecepantonii: kayanya ada:v makasih udah nunggu:)

Norma Yunita: kok jadi ikutan merona saya:v

Kakek Legend: bagian mana yang mengingatkanmu pada waktu dulu?:v

csalsabiil: sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca+review:)... Hehehe kita liat aja ya nanti:) oke! Semangat!

riekincchan: kuharap ini sangat, sangat, panjang:), padahal Naruto itu kejam:v

Yunnaa-chan: makasih:) tapi apa bener Naruto manis?:)

Hinari chan: hehehe iya nih;) ah... Makasih:) silakan baca:)

Hinari chan: hehehe masa sih?:), iya Naruto emang bilang gitu, nakal ya dia?:v iya soalnya kalo panas Naruto butuh air:( iya nggak papa kok, kalo bisa saya kabulin:), iya tunggu aja ya, nanti dia ke ungkap. Makasih do'anya:D

Nana: iya udah up:), sayangnya disini nggak ada adegan kamar:) entar saya pikirin:) entahlah kapan dia keluarnya;( iya ni udah up kebetulan ada ide lewat:) nggak akan di stop kok:)

Atago: iya ini udah banyak saya rasa:), dan iya saya update:).. Ini udah..

Guest: pendek? Semoga yang ini panjang:D, makasih:) ini udah..

Guest: makasih:) ini udah sis!

uzunami28: ini udah:) kau membuatku tertawa:v, dan kebetulan aku perempuan, maka aku...

alvkwan: iya nggak tahu kapan gitunya tuh:(, kasian Gaara'kan belum punya doiT_T, iya dia yang kau gemas-gemaskan belum muncul. Nggak tahuT_T, seram pake acara santet:v oke semangat!

nawaha: makasih:) apa benar sampai segitunya?:D semoga sabar ya.. Akun wp saya?

salsal hime: iya udah up:) Naruto emang gitu:v

mega hinata: hehehe masa sih?:v, do'ain aja semoga dia nggak ngeganggu hubungan mereka:) semoga ini termasuk up cepet:)

Cicito: panas dingin?:v masa iya bikin ngiler?:v makasih...

BorutoUzumaki10: makasih udah nunggu:) semoga ini termasuk nggak lama;)

mawarjingga: iya nggak papa:), wah sibuk apa?:) hehehe makasih:) oke semangat!

Nia Anis: masa sih?:v makasih:) semoga ini banyakan romancenya kita liat aja siapa dia yah:)

Guest: iya udah di lanjut... Lanjut... Lanjut... Jut... Jut:v

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

05 Juli 2018


	11. Chapter 11

Maafkan saya membuat Author Note di atas, jika kalian tertarik silahkan baca, tidak pun tidak masalah. Saya selalu membuat tulisan DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read) pasti kalian tahu itu.

So? Kenapa masih ada orang yang nyasar tidak suka bacaan. Padahal saya sudah membuat peringatan, pintar-pintarlah memilih bacaan. Jika Anda tidak suka dengan karakter, alur, apa lagi pairing yang sudah jelas tercantum, dan cerita gaje saya yang seperti sinetron ini silahkan log out. Pastikan bahwa cerita yang Anda baca itu sesuai yang dikategorikan Anda, jika tidak? Silahkan jangan di buka.

Saya tahu dan saya hargai setiap orang punya selera yang berbeda. So? Bisakah berkata sopan saat berkomentar? Apakah itu sulit? Saya buat fanfic ini untuk yang suka.

Jika sudah jijik dengan chapter satunya, log out aja kan tinggal tekan back:) daripada berkomentar yang tidak-tidak, untuk apa baca sampai akhir kalo ujungnya gini. Ini komentar terburuk saya setelah dua tahun menulis fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini. Yang dikata-katain mah saya sudah biasa, dikata begolah, sampahlah.

Saya salut dengan pembaca setia saya yang menyemangati saya, yang masih menunggu, terimakasih dukungannya, saya mencintai kalian💖... Penting! Ini chapter panjang, semoga nggak bosan...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Hari ini Minggu, dihabiskan Hinata dengan membaca buku sambil tiduran di kamarnya, sungguh menyenangkan. Apa lagi sambil mendengarkan musik dari penyanyi yang kau sukai. Ugh, paket komplite sekali.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk mengikuti irama musik, bibirnya juga sesekali menggumamkan lagunya.

Ia menurunkan bukunya, matanya terasa perih akibat membaca sambil terlentang. Lavender Hinata membulat. "Naruto-san! A-astaga!"

Bagaimana Hinata tidak kaget, jika kini Naruto tengah menindihnya dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan, wajahnya juga sangat dekat dan hanya terhalangi oleh buku jika saja Hinata tidak menyingkirkannya. Namun sekarang buku itu tidak ada.

Dan, yang paling penting. Sejak kapan Naruto masuk ke kamar Hinata dan menindihnya?!

Alis Naruto hanya terangkat. "Apa?"

Apa? Katanya? Bahkan jantung Hinata hampir lepas akibat posisinya.

Hinata menahan napasnya. "Na-Naruto-san?"

"Hm?" Untungnya Naruto berguling, sehingga sekarang pemuda itu tengah berbaring di samping Hinata.

Hinata yang masih kaget menolehkan kepalanya, ia juga melepaskan earphonenya, ternyata Naruto sedang menatapnya. "Ke-kenapa se–"

"–seperti tadi?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Mau saja."

Oke. Naruto memang seenaknya.

"Y-ya sudah." Padahal jantung Hinata masih berdebar, ia tidak biasa dengan 'sesuatu' yang selalu dilakukan Naruto secara mendadak, tapi... Kenapa sentuhan Naruto berbeda dengan sentuhan Gaara?

Apa lagi sekarang manik sapphire Naruto tengah menatapnya intens dari samping, entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Yang pastinya Naruto melakukan sesuatu selalu membuat Hinata terkejut.

Sedikit rasa kecewa hinggap di hati Hinata. Bolehkah ia diperlakukan istimewa? Bukankah Hinata istri–

Kepalanya menggeleng. Kenapa Hinata berpikiran seperti itu?

Kembali– Hinata meneruskan aktivitas membacanya. Ia terlentang dengan buku yang terangkat, menandakan Hinata akan mulai membaca.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Naruto melepaskan earphone yang sudah terpasang di telinga Hinata.

"E-eh–"

"–nanti mata jelekmu rusak."

Hinata cemberut, ia memiringkan tubuhnya mengikuti gaya Naruto. "Memangnya aku sejelek itu?" Hinata membulatkan matanya lalu berkedip.

Glek. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

Sial! Siapa yang bilang Hinata jelek?

Rasanya Naruto ingin memel–

'Argh! Ada apa denganku?!'

Naruto menggeleng. "Iya."

"Lho?" Alis Hinata berkerut, pemuda itu menggeleng namun berkata iya. Jadi apa jawabannya? "Maksud Naruto-san apa?"

"Iya! Kau jelek!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia mengubah posisinya jadi terlentang. Padahal dalam hati Naruto sedang mengutuk dirinya, Hinata memang tidak cantik. Melainkan manis.

"Ah... Begitu ya?" Hinata merubah raut wajahnya, entah kenapa ia sedih di katai seperti itu oleh Naruto. Padahal biasanya juga pemuda bermulut pedas itu selalu mengatakan isi pikirannya tanpa di filter.

Naruto menoleh, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Astaga! Kau tambah jelek saja."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu jangan lihat, apa susahnya?"

"Wah! Wah! Kau marah?" Sekarang Naruto malah memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. "Harusnya orang jelek itu tahu diri."

'Shit! Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?!'

"Tidak aku tertawa." Padahal dalam hati Hinata sangat ingin menendang Naruto dari ranjangnya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan tawanya mendengar protesan tidak langsung Hinata.

"Dan ya aku jelek, harusnya Naruto-san ceraikan aku."

Deg!

'–harusnya Naruto-san ceraikan aku.'

Empat kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat jantung Naruto jatuh ke perut dalam hitungan detik, bahkan persendian tubuhnya terasa lemas.

'Kalau begitu, kunikahi dia. Cepat kalian cerai.'

Belum lagi perkataan Sasuke yang teringat kembali, padahal Naruto sudah lupa beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika benar Sasuke menikahi Hinata, Naruto berjanji akan membunuh sahabat Ayamnya sebelum pernikahan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Tentu saja gadis manis itu gugup, manik sapphire Naruto kini tengah menatapnya tajam dengan alis pirang yang hampir menyatu.

"Oh... Kau mau cerai dariku?"

Hinata diam, sebenarnya yang tadi itu hanya candaan. Meski menikah di usia dini seperti ini, belum pernah sekalipun Hinata berpikir untuk mengakhirinya dengan perpisahan.

"I-itu–"

"–baiklah."

Deg!

Hinata melotot, ia menahan napasnya. Entah kenapa perkataan Naruto membuatnya... Hampa? Harusnya Hinata senang, bukan?

"Jika–" Naruto mendekat. "–kau bisa lepas dariku."

"A-ap–"

Grep!

"Na-Naruto-san!"

Teriakkan Hinata memenuhi kamar bernuansa ungu dan putih miliknya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum licik. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan kakinya juga dililitkan di atas kaki Hinata.

Ya, Naruto memeluk erat Hinata. Bukan memeluk sih, tapi 'memaksa' memeluk.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan dirinya, bahkan kedua tangannya terhimpit dada Naruto, jadilah ia susah bergerak. Jangan lupakan kakinya yang seakan keram karena di lilit kaki Naruto.

"Ayo, lepas dariku." Dengan senyuman Naruto menutup matanya. Ia tidak memedulikan Hinata yang tampak tidak nyaman.

Kepala Hinata sekarang terpendam di leher Naruto, ia ingin bernapas. Sesak sekali. "Naruto-san, le-lepaskan..."

"Katanya mau cerai."

"Aku ma-mau dilepaskan saja."

Naruto menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak. Tidak. Nanti kau kabur ke si Panda."

"Ti-tidak akan."

"Kau mau cerai, kan? Ayo lepaskan dirimu dari pelukanku. Bagaimana mau kepengadilan, jika kita masih berpelukan di ranjang."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Ih.. Lepaskan. A-aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Kau'kan punya hidung dan paru-paru sebagai sistem pernapasan. Kenapa tidak bisa bernapas?"

Naruto bodoh!

"Naruto-san, a-aku serius."

"Me too."

Hinata yang sudah kesal, memejamkan matanya.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum lebar, ia suka memeluk Hinata. Bukankah Naruto pernah bilang, bahwa Hinata enak di peluk?

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seketika pelukannya terlepas. Bahkan Naruto melepasnya secara kasar, dengan cepat si pirang memegang bahunya yang terasa di gigit vampire.

Ya, vampire polos, manis, mengesalkan, dan merepotkan.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Hinata Namikaze.

Hinata mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Naruto tidak memeluknya, melainkan menyiksanya. Mana ada pelukan yang mematikan orang yang di peluk. Bahkan Hinata serius, ia hampir mati tadi.

Wajah Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia manahan rasa sakit, gigi putih Hinata membuat bahu kirinya mati rasa.

"Kau!" Dengan galaknya Naruto melotot. Ia mendekat dengan tangan kanan yang memegang bahu kirinya.

Hinata? Sudah jelas takut, padahal waktu mengajaknya ke taman Naruto terlihat manis, lalu sekarang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"I-iya. Aku–"

"–apa?!" Oke. Suara sinis Naruto terdengar.

"Aku susah bernapas! Pelukanmu itu mematikan! Kau pikir enak apa aku di peluk seperti itu?"

Jika berani Hinata pasti akan mengatakan itu, buktinya sekarang ia sedang memasang wajah panik.

"Lihat gara-gara kau bahu–"

Rasanya Hinata ingin bersorak, ia diselamatkan oleh bunyi bell apartemen. Siapapun yang bertamu, Hinata sangat berterimakasih.

Naruto manahan rasa kesalnya. Siapapun yang bertamu, Naruto sangat ingin membunuhnya.

Sapphire Naruto mendelik tajam, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia bangkit menuju pintu depan.

"Akhirnya... Aku selamat.

...

"Sebentar!"

Ceklek.

Sapphire Naruto membulat dengan tangan kanan yang memegang bahu kirinya. Ia menatap si 'tamu' yang menganggu acara bermainnya dengan Hinata. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi kagetnya. "Kaa-san, sedang apa disini?"

Sepertinya Naruto harus menarik kata-kata ingin membunuh pada tamunya. Karena ia sangat menyayangi Ibunya.

Orang yang Naruto panggil Kaa-san itu menatap putra pirangnya dengan garang. "Astaga! Naruto! Tidak punya sopan santun. Setidaknya biarkan Kaa-san masuk."

Naruto mengangguk kaku. Ia menyingkir dari pintu mempersilahkan Kushina masuk.

Tidak. Naruto tidak merasa canggung pada Ibunya, hanya hubungan Naruto dan Minato saja yang renggang. Tidak dengan Naruto dan Kushina. Perjodohan ini memang membuat hubungan Ayah dan anak itu menjadi tidak stabil. Ingat Minato yang menampar Naruto? Yah, disanalah rasa kesal Naruto membuncah.

Tapi satu hal, Naruto tidak bisa marah pada Ibunya. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu sayang pada Nyonya Besar Namikaze yang selalu memarahinya itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Kaa-san sudah lima menit berdiri disana!"

"Lagi pula Kaa-san tidak lecet."

Kushina mendelik, bukan hanya pada orang lain saja Naruto berkata pedas. Melainkan padanya. Ia duduk di sofa, dengan beberapa paper bag di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengganti password apartemenmu?"

"Huh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukankah password apartemen tanggal pernikahanmu dengan Hinata-chan?"

Apa katanya?

Tanggal pernikahan? Naruto tidak maulah, tentu saja ia menggantinya menjadi tanggal dan bulan lahirnya.

1010.

Nomor yang bagus bukan? Hinata saja tidak protes, lalu kenapa Ibunya yang super cerewet ini protes?

"It–"

"Kaa-san...?"

Panggilan yang terdengar ragu itu membuat Kushina menoleh, senyum lebar hadir di wajah Kushina. Ia manatap menantunya dengan ramah. "Hinata-chan, ayo kemari!"

Hinata meremas ujung t-shirt putihnya, ia maju perlahan.

"Kemari." Suara Kushina melembut.

Satu tarikan membuat Hinata terduduk di samping Kushina.

Grep!

Pelukan hangat Hinata terima, air matanya menggenang. Ini adalah pelukan pertama seorang Ibu setelah 13 tahun. Hinata mengangkat tangannya ia ingin membalas pelukan Kushina. Namun, lavendernya terkunci pada pemilik manik sapphire yang kini terduduk di single sofa. Ya, posisi berpelukannya memang, Hinata menghadap Naruto yang berada di belakang Kushina.

Seakan mengerti Naruto mengangguk, ia tersenyum manis. Tanpa bicara matanya seakan berkata–peluklah.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia memeluk Kushina. "A-aku merindukan Kaa-san..."

"Hey. Hey. Menantu cantik Kaa-san kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Sangat nyaman, apa lagi sekarang Kushina membela surai indigonya yang di ikat pony tail.

"Kaa-san juga merindukanmu." Pelukan Hinata adalah pengganti pelukan Sara, wajar saja Kushina merindukannya.

Pelukannya terlepas, Kushina menyeka air mata Hinata. "Lihat, bahkan anak nakal itu tidak memeluk Kaa-san." Violetnya mendelik ke arah Naruto yang kini sibuk dengan paper bag. "Padahal Kaa-san baru pulang dari Amsterdam."

Seakan tersindir, Naruto menoleh. "Ah... Aku lupa." Ia tersenyum polos, lalu pindah ke sofa panjang yang berisi Hinata dan Kushina, mengabaikan sejenak oleh-oleh–yang sebenarnya sangat menarik di matanya.

Hinata tersenyum, melihat kedua orang dengan perbedaan warna rambut yang mencolok itu berpelukan.

"Aku juga merindukan Kaa-san."

"Bagus-bagus." Kushina mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Tapi oleh-oleh lebih kurindukan."

Bugh!

Punggung Naruto menjadi sasaran empuk Kushina.

"A-aw!" Sepertinya hari ini tubuh Naruto benar-benar terasa seperti sasaran 'kekerasan'. Padahal ia hanya bercanda, bagaimanapun keselamatan orangtuanya sangat penting.

"Dasar tidak tahu di untung!"

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan Naruto pindah kembali ke single sofa. Pemuda pirang itu disibukan dengan paper bag yang sangat menggugah seleranya.

"Apa kabar Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Baik, Kaa-san sendiri?"

"Tentu saja baik." Wajah Kushina langsung sinis, ia melirik Naruto yang tampak sibuk seperti halnya anak TK yang merindukan oleh-oleh. "Hinata-chan baik sekali... Bahkan darah daging Kaa-san sendiri tidak menanyakan kabar."

"Oh..." Kedua wanita diruangan itu menoleh. "Kenapa Kaa-san beli t-shirt couple?"

Rasanya Kushina ingin menendang Naruto sekarang juga. "Ya tentu saja untuk kalian berdua pakai."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melemparkan satu t-shirt yang ukurannya lebih kecil pada Hinata. "Punyamu!"

"A–"

"Naruto!"

"A-aw! Kaa-san! Sakit!" Kini telinga Naruto yang di jewer.

"Dimana sopan santunmu?"

"Kaa-san..."

Hinata sendiri melongo, ia kira Naruto yang tampak tenang dan sinis tidak pernah di jewer Kushina. Namun nyatanya, khayalan tak sesuai kenyataan.

"Hinata-chan istrimu, perlakukan dengan baik!"

"Ah! Iya. Iya. Lepaskan Kaa-san, bagaimana jika telingaku copot?"

Dengan kasar Kushina melepaskannya. "Hinata-chan, jika dia nakal. Beritahu Kaa-san ya?"

Dengan semangat Hinata mengangguk. Satu fakta baru dan sangat penting bagi Hinata, Naruto takut Kushina.

Naruto mendengus dengan tangan yang mengusap telinganya. Hinata dapat dukungan, bahkan tatapan tajam darinya saja dihiraukan gadis itu.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan, Naruto memang nakal. Dulu saja kucing tetangga ia mandikan hingga mati."

Lavender Hinata membulat, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. "Be-benarkah?"

Entah kenapa melihat Hinata tertawa, Naruto juga tersenyum.

"Lagi pula jika aku lewat kucing itu selalu mengeong. Ya sudah kubunuh."

Apa katanya? Hanya mengeong saja di bunuh? Pantas saja Hinata yang menghancurkan mimpinya di bully. Tanpa sadar gadis manis itu meneguk ludahnya.

Kushina mengangguk dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah pada Naruto. "Dia itu nakal, entah turunan siapa, Tou-sannya mungkin."

"Laki-laki nakal itu wajib, nanti tidak keren."

"Wajib matamu?!"

"Nakalnya..." Suaranya tampak malas. Naruto mengangkat satu barang yang sangat tidak asing di matanya. "Lho, snack rumput laut'kan banyak disini."

"Ya siapa tahu rasanya beda, jadi Kaa-san beli."

Naruto berdecak, sama saja terbuat dari lumput laut. Kenapa dari sekian banyak snack Ibunya harus membeli rumput laut? Ah... Naruto juga bingung.

"Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya." Hinata yang dari tadi memerhatikan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Naruto itu baik, kan?"

Refleks kegiatan 'mengubek snack' Naruto hentikan. Sapphire birunya menatap Kushina dan Hinata bergantian. Tidak, sekarang bahkan Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sapphire yang memicing.

Hinata gelagapan, semua orang yang tahu kisahnya dan Naruto pasti akan mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu kejam. "Ba-baik?"

"Iya, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan."

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

Naruto bernapas lega.

Sedangkan Hinata meminta maaf dalam hati akibat membohongi mertuanya.

Kushina tersenyum, ia berdiri.

"Kaa-san mau kemana?"

"Melihat-lihat apartemen kalian."

Refleks suami istri itu berdiri.

"Apa?" Naruto menaruh paper bagnya. "Kan dulu sudah melihat."

Kushina tersenyum jahil. "Siapa tahu kalian sekarang sekamar dalam program 'memberikan cucu' untuk Kaa-san." Iya, ia memang tahu bahwa pengantin baru itu tidak satu kamar. Kushina memakluminya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Te-tentu saja tidak..."

"Sudah Kaa-san duga." Ia tertawa sambil menepuk bahu kiri Naruto.

Sapphire Naruto mendelik, bahunya di pukul. Dan itu menyakitkan apa lagi ada bekas gigitan Hinata disana.

"Cepat, Kaa-san mau lihat yang mana?"

Tanpa memedulikan Naruto, Kushina berjalan. Ia melihat kamar Naruto terlebih dahulu, studio, ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang mereka tempati. Kepala merahnya mengangguk. "Rapi sekali."

Hinata tersenyum, ada Kushina rumah terasa ramai.

"Oh ya?"

Hinata menatap Kushina yang kini menatapnya. Naruto sendiri menganggkat alisnya. "Kamar Hinata-chan yang mana?"

"Yang itu Kaa-san." Hinata menunjuk ruangan di depan kamar Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke arah sana.

Ceklek.

Berantakan.

"Lho?" Otaknya memutar, kamar yang berantakan. Bantal guling dimana-mana, seprei yang tidak membungkus kasur dengan benar. Satu kata, ini aneh.

Kushina berbalik, ia menatap Hinata yang tampak memakai kaus putih kusut, jangan lupakan keringat yang belum kering. Violetnya menatap putranya, begitupun dengan Naruto. Kaus hitam yang Naruto gunakan kusut dibagian dada.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya. Bahkan Naruto dan Hinata saja menoleh.

Hinata hanya pasrah saat mendapat tarikan dari Kushina menuju Naruto yang kini menonton televisi dengan snack rumput lautnya.

"Apa Kaa-san mengganggu datang kesini?" Kushina duduk diantara Naruto dan Hinata di sofa panjang.

"Tid–"

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk antusias. Ia memasukkan satu snack kemulutnya, mengunyah lalu menelannya. Matanya masih fokus pada layar televisi.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Dia bohong."

Kushina kembali menatap Naruto. "Kaa-san mengganggu, bahkan aku sampai di gigit. Mungkin Hinata terlalu sesak."

Kushina tersedak. Ia menatap Naruto garang. "Jangan menyakiti anakku!"

"Ya. Hinata yang mulai–"

Hinata melotot, bukankah yang tadi itu salah Naruto?

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar?"

Alis Naruto berkerut. "Hah?"

Sepertinya Kushina salah paham.

"Kaa-san?" Hinata menatap Kushina.

Hening beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya teriakan Kushina memenuhi apartemen.

"Astaga! Aku akan punya cucu ya ampun!" Ia memegang bahu Naruto. "Dengar Naruto, Kaa-san tak masalah jika harus punya cucu sekarang."

"Kaa–"

"–bagaimana Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menatap memelas ke arah Naruto, mengabaikan Kushina yang tengah memekik girang.

Kushina tersenyum, mengaku tidak mau namun sekarang pasangan itu malah sekamar dalam program 'memberikan cucu', sebenarnya Kushina hanya senang jika pasangan itu akur. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

"Terserah Kaa-san saja..."

...

Apartemen pasangan itu telah sepi, Kushina baru saja pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya Hinata kesepian, tidak ada ocehan Kushina yang macam-macam. Wanita paruh baya itu ingin menginap, namun dia sendiri yang menyangkalnya katanya takut mengganggu 'kegiatan' yang menghasilkan cucu.

Naruto saja di buat menghela napas saat Kushina mengoceh. Dan yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya diam, biarlah Kushina berkhayal asal senang.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis manis itu tampak gelisah. Ia takut dengan perkiraan Kushina yang berlebihan.

Hinata memakan kembali snack rumput laut yang Kushina berikan, ia memang sedang menonton televisi sambil melamun. Ya, melamunkan harapan Kushina tentang cucu.

"Makan saja. Nanti kau gendut."

Hinata menoleh, ia melihat Naruto yang mengambil snack di pangkuannya. "Lagi pula ini enak. Dan Naruto-san bisa cari yang lain."

Lavender Hinata melotot, Naruto kini menggigit snack rumput laut yang masih di gigit Hinata. Jika saja snack itu tidak panjang, sudah pasti bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Naruto memakannya, ia mengunyahnya masih dengan wajah yang berdekatan dengan wajah Hinata.

Si gadis sendiri masih kaku dengan sebagian snack yang masih di gigitnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, aku tidak suka." Naruto mengelap ujung bibir Hinata yang masih terdapat bumbu.

Hinata mengangguk kaku dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ia memakan snacknya karena takut Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik membentuk senyum tipis. Ia unggul dari Gaara, pasti pemuda Panda itu belum pernah melakukan hal ini pada Hinata. Tidak! Bukan belum tapi tidak akan!

Oke. Naruto memang pencemburu.

Dengan cuek namun bahagia Naruto menatap televisi. Ia mengambil snack Hinata dari pangkuannya. Dan menggantikan kepala pirangnya berbaring disana.

"Na-Naruto-san..."

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh, ia mendelik tajam.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

"Bagus." Naruto kembali menatap televisi dengan tubuh yang di miringkan, jangan lupakan snack yang dipeluknya.

"A-ano–"

"–hm?"

"Bagaimana..."

"Apa?" Naruto masih menatap televisi.

"JikaKaa-sanmemintacucu?"

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Hinata dengan alis berkerut, apa gadis itu rapper? Berbicara tanpa jeda, biasanya juga gagap.

"Kau nge-rap?"

Hinata cemberut, ia mencubit pipinya memerah. Entah kenapa Hinata malu, ia takut Naruto salah paham. "Ih..."

"Ih..." Naruto ikut mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Naruto-san... Sakit..."

Naruto melepakan cubitannya. Ia menelan makanannya. "Makanya, jika bicara itu yang benar. Suka gagap malah sok nge-rap."

"Ta-tapi jangan salah paham..." Hinata mengigit bibirnya.

"Jangan gigit itu, atau aku yang gigit!"

Kan sayang bibir merah Hinata luka.

Dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan gigitannya. Lavendernya bergerak gelisah. "Jangan salah pah–"

"–oke katakanlah."

"Jika Kaa-san meminta cucu, kita harus bagaimana?"

"Ya berikan."

"Naruto-san!" Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Tentu saja, kau kira kita mau minta orang lain memberikan cucu pada Kaa-san?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... Kan Naruto-san tahu sendiri kita seperti ini."

Hening.

Naruto menatap Hinata, tangannya terulur pada kaus di depan perut Hinata. Ia mengangkatnya.

Hinata melotot. "Na-Naruto-san!" Ia menepis tangan Naruto.

"Apa? Katanya mau memberikan Kaa-san cucu, ya kita berikan sekarang."

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

Hinata gemas sendiri. Tanpa tahu Naruto malah semakin gemas pada gadis itu.

Naruto ingin tertawa, namun berusaha ia tahan. Si pirang bangkit dari tidurnya. Sapphire birunya menatap Hinata dalam.

Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu tentu saja gugup. "A-ada apa?"

Grep!

Lavender Hinata membulat, Naruto baru saja memeluknya erat. Bahkan kepala pirangnya menghadap leher Hinata.

"Naruto-san... Ke-kenapa?"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya bahkan menyusup ke helaian indigo Hinata.

"Peluk aku."

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, ia ragu dengan permintaan Naruto.

"Peluk aku."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata memeluk Naruto. Ia mengusap helaian pirangnya.

"Dan... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

.

"Masuk lebih dalam."

"Ah! Bukan begitu gayanya."

"Mantap!" Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya, ia tertawa dengan mata berbinar sambil menatap ponsel yang di pegang Sai.

"Kalau begini tidak akan menghasilkan banyak."

Sai mengangguk. "Kau benar, aku suka yang kemarin."

"Yang kemarin lebih hebat."

"Dan lebih bergairah."

"Jadi bisa–" Keduanya tertawa.

Naruto mengusap telinganya, ini berisik. Kiba dan Sai memang duo yang paling berisik di antara mereka berlima. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka berdua memang berisik di bangku pojok kelas.

Bahkan ada beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang menoleh dengan wajah heran.

Naruto kini memang duduk di bangku kedua terakhir. Kelas mereka memang selalu mengadakan rolling tempat duduk setiap hari. Membuat siswa yang malas berada di bangku depan harus menikmatinya. Dan berakhirlah ia disini, di depan Kiba dan Sai dengan Sasuke sebagai teman sebangkunya.

"Ck! Apa yang kalian tonton?" Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Kiba dan Sai dengan alis berkerut.

Kedua pemuda di belakang bangku Naruto menatap si pirang dengan ekspresi heran. Mereka mengabaikan sejenak video dari ponsel Sai. Begitupun dengan earphone yang menyambung di telinga mereka.

"Apa?" Sai berkedip. Ia mempause videonya.

"Perkataan kalian itu ambigu."

"..."

"..."

Tawa Kiba meledak. Ia memegangi perutnya. "Astaga! Astaga!" Bahkan tangannya ikut bertepuk tangan. Beberapa siswa kelas juga merasa terganggu.

Bagaimana tidak. Ini jam kosong yang sangat berharga dan di hiasi tawa cempreng Kiba.

"Sai! Naruto... Dia mesum!"

Naruto melotot.

Sedangkan Sai ikut tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Sasuke juga menoleh ke belakang dan mengabaikan buku tentang politiknya beserta musik yang tersambung melalui earphone. Shikamaru? Tentu saja bangun dengan wajah malas.

"Apa katamu?" Tatapan Naruto benar-benar siap menelan Kiba saat itu juga.

Kiba mengabaikan Naruto. Ia malah asyik tertawa dengan bahagia. Bahkan matanya saja sudah berair. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, padahal ekspresinya masih ingin tertawa.

Iya sih... Naruto berpikiran nakal.

"Buk–"

"Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Kau sudah dewasa rupanya." Tangan Kiba mengelus kepala Naruto.

Refleks Naruto menepisnya. "Diamlah!"

"Wih... Sensitif." Sai melepas earphonenya, ia fokus menatap Naruto. "Memangnya kau berpikiran apa?"

"Perkataan kalian yang ambigu membuatku berpikiran yah... Begitulah."

Tawa Kiba dan Sai kembali meledak. Ia tak menyangka orang cuek seperti Naruto dapat berpikiran kotor.

"Berisik!" Naruto melemparkan penghapus Kiba ke kepala coklatnya.

Kiba mencoba berhenti tertawa. "Itu penghapusku satu-satunya."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Meskipun dua-duanya juga aku tidak peduli."

"Sasuke?"

Onyx Sasuke menatap Sai. "Hn?"

"Memang kau berpikiran kotor juga seperti Naruto?"

"Tidak."

Mereka berdua tertawa, kasihan sekali nasib Naruto yang hanya berpikiran kotor sendirian.

"Berisik! Berisik!"

Bletak!

"Aw!" Kiba dan Sai mengelus kepala mereka yang baru saja di pukul Naruto menggunakan buku yang sudah di gulung.

"Sejak kapan kau berpikiran kotor?"

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kemarin."

Oke, itu hanya jawaban dalam hati Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, ia merebut ponsel Sai. "Siaran ulang sepak bola?"

Sai mengangguk. "Makanya, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu."

"Makanya, jika berkomentar itu jangan ambigu." Naruto mengembalikan lagi ponsel Sai. Sapphire birunya menatap Shikamaru. "Tidur saja."

"Daripada ribut."

Naruto berdecak. "Kau ikut jadi panitia?"

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Bukan kau." Naruto mendelik, ia menatap Kiba yang kini sedang menunjuk hidung mancungnya. "Tapi Shikamaru."

Pemuda malas itu menguap. "Tidak tahu, aku malas. Paling-paling ya kita bakal jadi panitia."

"Kudengar hanya untuk angkatan kita saja, kan?" Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shikamaru.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja repot. Apa lagi jika camping. Pasti ada saja kejadian."

"Hush!" Kiba mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Mending yang iya-iya." Sai mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sai dan Kiba hari ini aneh.

"Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh, ia menatap Naruto. "Apa?"

"Ada yang menunggumu."

"Siapa? Siapa?" Wajah Kiba menunjukkan bahwa kini pemuda penyuka anjing itu tengah kepo luar biasa. "Katakan tunggu aku sepulang sekolah."

"Siapa yang menunggu Kiba?" Rupanya Sai ikut kepo juga.

"Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Sialan! Kau!" Kiba mengepalkan tangannya ia sangat ingin memukul Naruto.

Sedangkan si tersangka sudah tertawa bersama Sai. Sasuke hanya menyeringai begitupun dengan Shikamaru.

Kiba misuh-misuh. Harusnya ia sudah menduga bahwa Naruto itu menyebalkan. "Kudo'akan istrimu selingkuh!"

Naruto melotot. "Akan kutelepon Rumah Sakit Jiwa sekarang."

"Akan kudo'akan istrimu pacaran dengan si Panda."

"Dan Akamaru akan kubunuh."

"Argh! Sial!"

Kiba memang tidak pernah menang berdebat dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, ia mengabaikan ponselnya dan menatap Gaara. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."

Tunggu. Kenapa Gaara terlihat serius?

Hinata tersenyum. "Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah."

"Janji?" Gaara juga tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Jika begitu ikut aku." Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata, ia membawa gadis itu keluar dari ruang kelas.

Alis Hinata mengernyit, genggaman tangan Gaara memang tidak asing baginya. Namun... Kenapa Hinata merasa kosong? Tangan Naruto lebih hangat. Ya, lebih hangat.

Kaki mereka melangkah ke arah koridor ruang musik. Tempat ini memang jarang di lalui orang di jam istirahat seperti saat ini.

Gaara berhenti, refleks Hinata juga ikut berhenti. Pemuda itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Tatapan jadenya berubah serius. "Hinata?"

"Iya?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi aku..."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Pengenya di up pas hari Minggu kemarin eh, tahunya bisa sekarang:) maaf ya... Maaf jika saya menyebalkan:'(...

Lah? Mana si 'dia' nanti aja:)... Gaara ngapain hayooo?

Yang udah masuk sekolah lagi semangat, semangat sama tugas yang bejibun:'). Siapa yang minggu pertama udah belajar? Senasib kita:(.. Sama Kakak yang udah kuliah pengen ngobrol:D..

Maaf sama typo, makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, sama silent reader. Please, kasih respon yah... Nanti saya tambah semangat:)

Saatnya balas review:

Nia Anis: iya Naruto emang gitu:v nyebelin dia. Ternyata si 'dia' nggak muncul sekarang:) hehehe makasih:D sama-sama:) makasih juga udah baca+review:) oke ganbatte!

Norma Yunita: akupun merona:v makasih:) muachh too untukmu:*

Kakek Legend: jika begitu minum air kaya Naruto:v, untung sekarang udah nggak panas:v saya sedih dengarnya:'(... Semoga sekarang Kakek-san nggak mengalaminya:D

antiy3629: makasih...makasih:v

riekincchan: wahhh Kakak hebat:D, nggak papa kok Kak:D hehehe iya:)

csalsabiil: makasih juga udah baca+review:) kita liat aja nanti;) hehehe iya:) nggak tahu saya masih mikir:D semangat!

Cicito: iya saya ngerti kok T_T :v

666-avanger: ini udah banyak:)

Yunnaa-chan: wah... Kakak keren:D nggak papa kok Kak:D, makasih:)) ini udah... Semangat!

Darkness Light Emperor: apa aja boleh:v, makasih do'anya:D.. Salam hangat juga

cecepantonii: iya deh kalo gitu:D, kita liat nanti aja:)

pebrek677: hehehe:D ajib juga:)

Wkwk: makasih:D, jika tidak suka silahkan jangan di baca... Semoga Anda bisa menemukan kategori cerita yang sesuai dengan selera Anda...

robbiyasinnadiva: minal aidzin juga:D, saya juga minta maaf:(, iya nggak papa:D.. Makasih:D

Nindria: wihh Kakak hebat:D, makasih:) ini juga udah lanjut:) pengen up kilat tapi suka nggak bisa;( makasih dah nunggu:)

robbiyasinnadiva: hehehe iya nih:) tapi yang ini malah lama:( sayangnya sekarang udah sekolahT_T, belum saya, masih kelas 3 SMK, ternyata tuaan saya:D, hehe saya juga pengen tapi apa daya:') ternyata belum ada dia:') semangat!

Hinari chan: iya nih:) makasih:) Gaara nggak punya doiT_T kasian:( iya nih dia, semangat!

uzunami28: iya ini udah:) makasih... Kasian Hinata kalo gitu:( iya saya seneng:D, iya aku perempuan, kamu mau apa...

uzunami28: yang mau OOC itu fanfic saya yang baru:D, kalo sempet:) hehehe Naruto emang gitu:v, makasih.. Makasih juga sarannya:)

Nana: makasih:) bisa aja tapi bener:v ini udah di lanjut semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:) tapi dia belum muncul sekarang:( nggak papa Kak masa SMA itu terbaik:D

Hinari chan: makasih:) kamu memang memberi semangat:) sama saya juga:D, bisa aja nih:) iya kurang lebih kayak gitu, aaa makasih:D makasih dah nunggu:) ternyata belum:(

Emelda: makasih:) sayangnya dia belum datang:(

Key: saya juga kangen:( hehehe iya:) sayangnya dia belom ada:( makasih udah nunggu, semangat!

Uzna Chan: makasih...hehehe iya kepanasan melulu dia:) iya semoga aja:( apa lagi itu T_T dia ada belum muncul:v, semangat! Salam hangat juga:)

nawaha: hehehe bisa aja:v makasih... Apa iya baper? Akun kamu apa? Kita follow-follow:D makasih dah nunggu:) hehehe iya nih...

Nindri: apa benar berbelit-belit? Iya saya usahain... Maklum saya masih baru:)

TeoniMio: aaa masasih? *ekspresikepo* :v

Yuuna Anisaka: Kakak hebat:D, maunya Kak:) tapi sulit:(

Atago: silahkan:v, tapi kasian Gaara:v

fiya: ini udah;)

Guest: makasih sis! Ini udah;)

Guest: pengennya bisa cepet T_T

Guest: Hinata emang imut:) beneran baper?

salsal hime: Kasian Naruto sama Hinata dong:'(... Ini udah:)

: udah udah udah;))

Guest: ini udah:)

sasuhina lovers: kenapa?

alvkwan: sayangnya dia nggak muncul sekarang:v iya do'ain aja ya:) serem permintaannya:( tapi mau siksaan yang kayak gimana?:v

anirahani: beneran manis?:v iya menakutkan:(

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

21 Juli 2018


	12. Chapter 12

Sebelum membaca ceritanya, saya ingin mengingatkan: baca Author Note saya yang di bawah.

Ini menyangkut cerita ini!

Terimakasih semua, selamat membaca. Semoga sesuai harapan dan... Selamat sampai balasan review..

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Gaara berhenti, refleks Hinata juga ikut berhenti. Pemuda itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Tatapan jadenya berubah serius. "Hinata?"

"Iya?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi aku..."

Lavender Hinata menatap jade Gaara. Mata yang tadinya selalu memancarkan kedataran, ketegasan, dan menakutkan itu menatap Hinata dengan serius, dan Hinata melihat di mata itu ada sebuah harapan, kah?

Tangan kanan Hinata di genggam erat Gaara sebenarnya pemuda itu takut.

"Hinata?"

"Iya?"

"Aku men–"

"–oh, disini kau rupanya."

Lavender Hinata berkedip, ia menoleh ke arah kiri dimana Naruto tengah merangkul bahu kanannya.

"Na...ruto-san?"

"Hm?" Naruto menatap Hinata, ia tidak suka suasana ini.

Gaara menggeram, kenapa di saat seperti ini orang yang lebih mirip rubah ini selalu muncul?!

"Bisa lepaskan?"

"Maksudmu?" Alis Gaara terangkat, ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto pada tangan kanan Hinata yang di genggam Gaara.

Sialan! Jika begini Gaara seperti akan merebut Hinata dari Naruto. Apa benar?

"Lepaskan." Naruto tampak menekan suaranya.

Hinata sendiri masih dalam dunianya, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Gaara katakan juga kenapa Naruto bisa ada disini?

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya melepaskannya? Kau itu selalu merepotkan Hinata."

Jika ada orang yang tidak bisa mendebat Naruto kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Gaara orangnya.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, ia mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Hinata. Sabaku memang berbahaya. "Lalu, kau mau menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah kalian bina?"

Genggaman Gaara terlepas.

Alis Hinata berkerut, ia menatap Gaara yang kini menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar namun matanya emosi.

Ayolah, Naruto tidak akan kalah. Miliknya hanya untuknya. Dan ia merasa menang saat melihat Gaara terdiam.

"Maksud Naruto-san apa?"

Naruto diam, ia merangkul Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah taman belakang.

.

.

Alis Naruto terangkat, ia menatap Hinata yang melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Apa maksud Naruto-san?"

Bahkan perkataannya tidak gagap, ada apa ini?

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam, ia memilih duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Ke-kenapa–" Hinata mengigit bibirnya, tangannya meremas ujung seragamnya. Hinata tidak bodoh, melihat sikap Naruto terhadap dirinya dan Gaara bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika untuk sekedar hubungan 'majikan dan peliharaan'? Meski mereka sudah menikah sah di mata hukum juga agama.

Naruto mendongak, ia menatap Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, pemuda itu mendudukkan si gadis di sampingnya.

Jadi, bolehkah Hinata mengharapkan sesuatu?

"–kenapa?" Alis Naruto terangkat, ia menagih pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak suka berharap. Apa lagi pada seseorang seperti Naruto. "A-aku mau ke kelas saja." Hinata beranjak, sebentar lagi bel masuk.

Entah kenapa hati Hinata kecewa, ia berharap Naruto– ah! Sudah, ia pusing.

Tunggu, apa ini artinya...?

"Jangan, disini saja." Naruto menahan lengan kiri Hinata.

"Aku mau ke kelas."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia menikmati acara Hinata yang menarik lengannya dari genggamnya.

Bruk!

Hinata melotot.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Ya, baru saja Naruto menarik si gadis dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring.

"Le-lepaskan."

Naruto menggeleng. "Hari ini kau tidak sopan padaku."

"Maaf..." Hinata menahan tangannya di dada Naruto.

"Kau juga melawanku. Istri macam apa kau?"

Hinata ingin menangis, jika posisinya di lihat guru, bisa habis ia. Naruto enak masih bisa selamat.

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Ia melihat air mata Hinata menetes. Padahal sejahil apapun ia, gadis itu tidak pernah menangis.

"Hey? Hey? Hey?" Naruto panik sendiri, ia mendudukkan Hinata di sebelahnya. Naruto mencoba membuka tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

Namun Hinata menggeleng, ia masih saja menangis.

Naruto makin panik, meskipun Naruto suka berkata pedas. Tapi ia tidak pernah membuat seseorang menangis, contohnya saja Kiba. Pemuda anjing itu lebih suka menggeram marah.

Tapi ini wanita. Naruto harus apa?!

"Aduh. Sudah, sudah..." Ia masih mencoba membuka tangan Hinata.

"Ja-jahat!" Hinata terisak.

"Iya aku jahat. Sudah menangisnya, oke?"

"Ti-tidak mau!"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, untung taman ini sepi. Jika ramai habislah ia...

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa? Dimana?"

Pikiran Naruto melayang saat ia menarik Hinata dan berakhir menimpa tubuhnya. Sapphire birunya melirik ke arah tangan, kaki, bahkan pipi tembamnya yang ternyata baik tidak ada goresan.

"Pe-perutku..."

"Hah?" Naruto dengan sigap meraba perut Hinata.

"Mana? Ini?"

Hinata mengangguk saat Naruto menyentuh perutnya.

"Jangan-jangan...?"

.

.

Naruto menghela napas, ia menatap Hinata yang kini terbaring nyaman di UKS. Napasnya teratur dan matanya terpejam, mungkin gadis manis itu tengah bermimpi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Hinata, tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut si gadis yang berantakan. "Kukira kau usus buntu." Naruto terkekeh.

Tidak terbayangkan seberapa paniknya ia saat Hinata bilang bahwa perutnya sakit, ia takut Hinata harus di operasi. Naruto punya pengalaman buruk tentang operasi, Jiraiya meninggal karena operasi. Untuk itulah ia panik.

Langsung saja Naruto akan menggendong Hinata. Namun gadis itu menggeleng dan malah menangis makin kencang. Katanya ia sanggup berjalan sampai UKS. Naruto membiarkannya, daripada nanti ia di tuduh mengapa-apakan Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa masa periodemu?" Ia menyingkap seragam Hinata, membuat perut ratanya terlihat. Naruto mengambil minyak angin, ia mengoleskannya.

Kata Shizune–penjaga UKS– minyak angin akan memberikan rasa hangat meskipun tidak menghilangkan sakit. Tentu saja Naruto tahu Hinata begini dari Shizune, katanya ini reaksi sebelum menstruasi.

Pantas saja mood Hinata begini, tunggu! Apa selama ia menjahili Hinata tidak pernah dalam masa periodenya? Soalnya gadis itu tampak manis dan penurut. Aish! Naruto tidak tahu, ia'kan pria bukan wanita.

Sara saja Kakaknya bisa segalak-galaknya, Ibunya? Ya jangan di tanya. Lalu Hinata? Naruto berharap Hinata semakin manis.

"Jangan sakit. Mengerti?" Ia membenarkan kembali seragam Hinata, Naruto mencubit pipinya.

Sekarang Naruto membelai matanya. "Mata ini tidak boleh menangis, apa lagi jika karenaku."

"Dan, jangan... Tinggalkan aku."

Cup.

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. Tenang saja, Shizune sedang keluar.

"Aku kembali nanti, tenang saja. Aku juga akan mengabsenmu, tidur saja sampai pulang sekolah."

Ceklek.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, ia meraba keningnya yang terasa hangat. Pipinya memerah. "A-apa maksud Naruto-san?

"Ish! Me-memalukan!" Hinata meraba perutnya yang masih terasa sakit namun kini hangat dengan minyak angin.

"Tuh, kan. Aku deg-degan."

Bahkan suara Naruto terkesan lembut, tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Apa ini sisi lain dari dirinya?

Meski sulit, Hinata mencoba kembali tidur dengan detak jantung dua kali lipat.

.

.

"Iya, iya... Jangan sekarang pulang sekolah saja."

"..."

"Apa? Apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Kiba mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Mata coklatnya menatap satu persatu sahabatnya yang tampak bingung. "Apa?" Alisnya terangkat menanti jawaban.

"Dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa ya?"

Kiba melotot, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. "Yang baru datang diam saja!"

"Aku juga yang dari tadi menyimak menyimpulkan itu dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Sai!"

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf."

"Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Ya sudah."

"Ya sudah!" Rasanya Kiba ingin sekali memukul Sai. Bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal dengan mata terpejam, ia mengelus dadanya. 'Sabar... Kiba... Sabar...'

"Kau dari mana?"

"Hm?" Sapphire Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang mengunyah permen karet, padahal ini sudah masuk kelas. "Luar."

Decakkan terdengar dari Sasuke, pamuda itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyandar ke punggung kursi. "Bahkan semua di kelas inipun akan tahu kau dari luar."

"Jika sekelas ini tahu, kenapa kau tanya?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Shikamaru."

"Ck!" Naruto kesal sendiri, ia jadi teringat Hinata, apa gadis itu sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan perutnya? Aish! Kenapa Naruto jadi peduli terhadap dia sih?!

"Jika wanita menangis, kita harus apa?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?!" Naruto melotot, ia tidak suka di tatap interogasi seperti ini.

"Apa? Apa?" Kiba mendekatkan telinganya yang langsung dapat sentilan dari Naruto. "Aw! Sialan."

"Sialan teriak sialan." Naruto mencibir, ia kembali menscroll ponselnya, padahal itu sebagai pengalih perhatian saja.

"Kau membuat istrimu menangis?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, sapphire birunya menatap Sai yang tersenyum aneh. "Tidak."

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pem-bo-bong." Telunjuknya bergerak seiring penggalan kata.

"Dasar banci!" Naruto jadi jijik, apa ini efek Kiba yang terlalu lama menjomblo?

"Dia bukan banci, tapi jomblo happy."

Naruto tertawa, Shikamaru dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar fakta yang Sai ungkapkan. Kiba? Kini alisnya berkerut marah.

"Kau juga jomblo happy Pucat!"

"Bukan, statusku akan berubah."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi...?" Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sapphire Naruto memutar, sebenarnya ia penasaran. Apa benar Sai sudah tidak jomblo? Lalu siapa pasangannya? Ino kah yang selalu di ganggunya? Atau yang lebih parah Tante -Tante? "Jadi-jadian maksudmu?"

"No."

"Ah, cepat katakan."

Semua menoleh mendengar rengekan Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun hari ini telingaku sakit karena mendengarkan suara dan pernyataan aneh." Kiba mengorek telinganya.

Shikamaru merengek? Ini patut dijadikan sejarah.

"Sepertinya banyak yang abnormal hari ini."

"Banyak? Kau saja sendiri." Naruto mendelik, ia menatap Kiba.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Terus saja salahkan aku."

"Tentu saja!"

Kiba berdecak baru saja Naruto dan Sai berteriak.

"Kau apakan Hinata-san?"

Jika Sasuke sudah mulai ikut pembicaraan serius. Berarti pembahasan ini akan serius pula.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, namun ia kembali memainkan ponselnya. "Aku tidak mengapa-apakannya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya seperti tadi?" Mata mengantuk Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Mau saja." Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudah banyak maunya kau juga menyebalkan."

"Sudah sering mengantuk kau juga merepotkan."

"Aku yang merepotkan kenapa kau yang mengurusi?"

"Aku yang menyebalkan kenapa kau yang berkomentar?"

"Aish!" Kiba mengacak rambutnya. Ia menatap tajam Shikamaru dan Naruto. "Bisa tidak kalian diam?!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau saja yang diam." Meski anteng menggambar, Sai tetap menggunakan lidah beracunnya.

"Dari tadi aku diam!" Mata Kiba hampir saja keluar. Bukankah dari tadi yang berisik itu Shikamaru dan Naruto?

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Mulutmu diam, namun hatimu memaki."

Cukup. Kesabaran Kiba habis!

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa punya teman seperti kalian?" Wajah frustrasi Kiba sangat menyedihkan. Ia menatap satu persatu sahabatnya.

"Karena takdir." Sai tersenyum. Ia mengelus bahu Kiba. "Takdirmu–"

"–di bully oleh kami." Sela Sasuke.

Kiba melotot, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sasuke... Kau juga mendukung Naruto dan Sai?"

Memang saat Naruto dan Sai membullynya, Sasuke selalu diam

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Tergantung."

Kiba menghela napas. "Sudah ah! Aku pusing!"

"Ya minum obat."

"Sai!"

.

.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata menoleh, ia memegang ujung selimutnya di dada. "I-iya." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, entah kenapa ia malu menatap Naruto.

"Bagus." Naruto mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke kursi di samping ranjang. Satu tangannya memegang tali ransel yang menyampir di bahunya. "Minum dulu." Ia menyodorkan satu gelas susu hangat.

Hinata mendongak, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka susu. "Terimakasih."

Mati-matian Hinata menahan rasa ingin muntah, rasanya susu itu bau anyir, jadilah ia tak suka. "Sudah."

Alis Naruto terangkat, ia menatap gelas yang Hinata sodorkan. "Sudah?"

"I-iya..."

"Bahkan kau minum kurang dari sesendok."

"Maaf..."

Tanpa ragu, Naruto mengambil gelas Hinata. Ia meneguknya hingga habis.

Hinata melotot. "Ke-kenapa...?" Ia menggumam. Iya, Naruto baru saja meminum susu di 'area' bibir gelas yang Hinata gunakan saat minum.

Gelasnya ia turunkan, lidahnya menjilat bibir atasnya. "Emh, lebih manis dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Naruto-san, ke-kenapa di si–"

"–ya, kita jarang ciuman. Jadi ciuman tidak langsungkan boleh."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia malu mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Mau melakukannya sekarang?"

"Ti-tidak mau!"

Naruto menahan tawanya, ia juga masih waras dan tidak akan melecehkan seorang wanita. Niatnya hanya menggoda Hinata, dan gadis ini tambah menggemaskan saja ketika di goda. "Baiklah, di rumah saja."

"Ih, Naruto-san."

"Apa sudah tidak sakit?"

Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar? Nada bicara Naruto seperti khawatir.

"Sedikit, nanti juga hilang sendiri." Hinata tersenyum, lavendernya menyipit membentuk eye smile.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Hinata tersenyum manis.

"A-ah, begitukah?" Sapphire birunya ia alihkan, rasanya gugup menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, terimakasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Naruto-san telah menolongku."

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Benar juga, aku telah menolongmu."

"Iya–"

"–ini tidak gratis."

Hah? Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar?

"Maksud Naruto-san a-apa?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Jari telunjuknya terangkat untuk menusuk pipi tembam Hinata. "Kau harus bayar. Sayang~"

Hinata bergidik, bukannya baper ia malah seram. Kepalanya mundur menghindari tusukkan Naruto. "Tapi..." Otak Hinata memutar, ia mencari jawaban yang pas. "...uang jajanku habis, ini a-akhir bulan."

"Tidak masalah, kapan-kapan kutagih."

Hinata cemberut, bukankah Naruto sudah kaya? Motor sport punya, mobil juga punya, Mashion megah, cucu pemilik sekolah lagi. Kenapa harus minta traktir pada Hinata?!

Intinya–

"Naruto-san dan Gaara-kun sama saja."

"Apa?" Tentu saja Naruto tidak terima disamakan dengan Gaara.

Ah, ya.

Gaara. Naruto jadi ingat hal yang tadi, untung ia cepat datang. Naruto tadi memang berada di ruang musik dan bersiap akan keluar, koridor yang sepi dekat ruang musik memang memungkinkan percakapan terdengar, untuk itulah Naruto segera datang dan menghentikan perkataan Gaara.

Naruto tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa yang akan Gaara katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Naruto merendah.

"Sama-sama tidak suka yang gratis."

"Tetap saja aku tidak sama dengan dia."

Sudahlah, Hinata tidak akan menang jika berdebat dengan Naruto.

Ia menyingkap selimutnya, Hinata turun dari ranjang tepatnya ke sebelah Naruto. "A-aku mau pulang."

"Ya pulang."

Hinata cemberut, tadi saja perhatian. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi menyebalkan?

"Tasmu." Naruto memberikan tas hitam Hinata, yang ternyata di bawanya bersama tas miliknya yang disampirkan di bahunya.

"Lho?" Wajah kaget Hinata sangat lucu, alisnya naik dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot. Naruto saja berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Kau pikir mudah apa membawa tasmu?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia mendongak menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk polos. "Kan tinggal bawa dari kursi."

Naruto mendelik, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum polos.

"Temanmu yang berambut jagung memfitnahku akan membuang tasmu!"

"Ma-maksud Naruto-san... Ino-chan?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku harus tarik menarik tasmu."

Hinata ingin tertawa, namun ia takut Naruto mengamuk. "Oh... Baguslah."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kataku bag–" Lavendernya melotot, ia salah bicara! Langsung saja Hinata melipat bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar ya!" Naruto bersiap berdiri, ia sudah memelototkan manik sapphirenya. Satu tarikkan napas Naruto keluarkan, ingat. Hinata sedang sakit.

Ia berdiri, menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri membelakangi ranjang. Naruto menaruh kedua lengannya di pinggang Hinata, bahkan sepatu mereka sudah beradu dengan wajah yang berjarak beberapa cm.

Hinata bisa merasakan napas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya, ia gugup sekali. Sebenarnya apa mau Naruto?

"Na-Naruto-san, aku minta ma-ma–"

Cengkeraman di pinggang Hinata Naruto eratkan, ia menghembuskan napas di depan bibir Hinata. Naruto berbisik. "Jangan berdekatan dengannya..."

"U-um..." Hinata ikut mencengkram lengan Naruto. "Na-Naruto-san..."

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali ya?" Naruto terkekeh di telinga Hinata, ia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Hinata yang memerah. "Kita pergi dari sini, sebelum aku 'kelepasan'."

Dengan Hinata yang masih kaku, Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan meninggalkan UKS.

...

"Pakai ini." Naruto menyodorkan jaket jeans miliknya.

Alis Hinata berkerut. "U-untuk apa?"

"Rokmu."

"Huh?" Hinata langsung melihat belakang roknya, takut ada 'sesuatu'. Ia menghela napas dengan wajah cemberut. "Naruto-san menakutiku. Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Naruto tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat. "Diam." Si pirang memakaikan jaketnya pada Hinata, tubuh mungil gadis itu tenggelam dalam jaket Naruto.

"Kau lucu sekali..." Tangan Naruto terangkat, ia mencubit pipi Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menaiki motornya, ia mamakai helm dan mulai menstarter. "Naik."

"U-um..."

Motor sport mulai melaju, dengan perlahan membelah jalanan Tokyo, memperlihatkan pemandangan musim semi yang indah dengan banyak murid yang pulang sekolah.

"Naruto-san?" Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Naruto.

Suara Naruto mengeras. "Apa?"

"Terimakasih..."

Di balik helm hitamnya Naruto tersenyum, ia memindahkan tangan Hinata yang memegang ujung seragam pinggangnya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi memeluknya. Mengabaikan si gadis yang menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"Peganganlah, jangan dilepaskan."

.

.

Lavender Hinata membulat, ia menghadap ke arah Naruto yang baru saja melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor sportnya.

Bibirnya mencebik, dengan mata yang berkedip.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengangkat alisnya. "Apa? Cepat masuk." Ia bersiap menggenggam tangan Hinata, namun gadis itu menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Ti-tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" Naruto masih berusaha sabar, ia sadar perut Hinata pasti masih melilit.

Hinata ingin menangis. "Aku'kan sudah bilang tidak punya uang, kenapa Naruto-san membawaku ke restoran?"

Restoran? Memang sekarang mereka disana, Hinata sudah mewanti-wanti pas Naruto memilih belok kiri bukannya lurus ke arah apartemen. Ia sudah meremas seragam bagian perut Naruto agar pemuda itu kembali belok.

Namun, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Keras kepala.

"Pulang ya..." Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Naruto menggeleng dengan telunjuk yang menekan pipi Hinata. "Tidak. Makan dulu. Kau belum makan siang."

"A-aku bisa makan di rumah."

"Aku tidak bisa makan di rumah."

"Na-Naruto-san sendiri yang bilang traktirannya kapan-kapan."

"Aku maunya, se-ka-rang."

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya. "Besok saja?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lusa?"

"Tidak." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, ia melangkah ke depan restoran.

Hinata pasrah, ia menghela napas dengan lavender yang menatap seisi restoran yang hampir penuh.

"Disini saja." Tanpa persetujuan Hinata, pemuda itu duduk di kursi dengan meja bundar di sebelah kanan jendela.

Naruto berdecak, melihat Hinata hanya berdiri dengan gigitan kecil di bibir peachnya. "Duduk, atau aku gigit sekarang bibirmu."

Dengan terburu-buru Hinata duduk, ia melepaskan gigitan di bibirnya. Lavendernya melirik ke arah Naruto yang melambaikan tangan pertanda memanggil pelayan.

"Silahkan, pesan apa?"

"Ah, baiklah." Naruto mengambil buku menu di meja. Sapphire birunya meneliti. "Spaghetti dan... Susu strawberry."

Si pelayan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, bagaimana dengan kekasihnya?"

Hinata mendongak, ia menatap Naruto yang tampak kaget. Lavendernya beralih kepada si pelayan. "A-aku buka–"

"Kekasihku?" Naruto tertawa kecil dengan kepala menunduk, sungguh tampan hingga beberapa siswi yang mejanya dekat dengan mereka menoleh. "Tentu saja." Ia mengangguk, sapphire birunya menatap Hinata.

Lavender Hinata semakin melotot, apa coba tujuan Naruto? Pemuda ini memang menyebalkan! "Naruto–"

"Mau pesan apa?" Senyuman Naruto sungguh manis, sikapnya juga begitu lembut.

Hinata menggeleng. Membuat si pelayan bingung.

"Maafkan dia, kekasihku sedang masa periodenya–" Hinata melotot kembali. "–jadi yah, begitulah."

Si pelayan mengangguk. Pasangan ini benar-benar manis. "Tidak masalah."

"Berikan saja dia cinnamon rolls dan orange–"

"–cappuccino saja."

Sapphire Naruto menajam. "Tidak orange juice."

"Baiklah. Tunggu 15 menit."

Naruto mengangguk, sedangkan Hinata membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya–

"Naruto-san... Tahu makanan favoritku?"

"Apa salahnya tahu makanan favorit istri sendiri."

Disanalah jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

...

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata makan di restoran dengan Naruto. Biasanya juga pemuda itu selalu menyuruhnya pulang dengan alasan bereskan apartemen.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, ponsel Hinata sendiri tidak seru. Ia memang introvert dan hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Jika remaja lain menggunakan media sosial untuk senang-senang, tidak dengan Hinata. Tahu ada media sosial canggih saja pas masuk Sekolah Menengah.

"Aku tahu, pesonaku semakin muncul. Tapi jangan pandangi aku."

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. "Aku melihat ke belakang Naruto-san kok."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Kau melihat orang yang sedang ciuman?"

"A-apa?" Hinata panik segera saja ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. "Naruto-san bohong."

Naruto menatap Hinata. "Kau yang bohong."

Tangannya mencubit pipinya. "Ti-tidak tuh." Bohong Hinata.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Alis Naruto terangkat, ia melihat ponsel Hinata yang berada di meja bergetar.

Gaara-kun Calling.

Shit! Naruto jadi kesal.

"Halo?"

Hah? Sejak kapan Hinata mengangkatnya.

"Hinata?" Suara berat Gaara terdengar.

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya?"

Naruto? Ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Pemuda Panda itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Bahkan ia mengabaikan sahabatnya yang ramai di group chat.

"Kudengar kau sakit, apa sudah sembuh? Maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu. Setelah istirahat aku pulang menjemput Tou-san di bandara."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sembuh." Hinata menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Apa? Rei Ji-san sudah pulang?"

Tawa kecil Gaara terdengar. "Iya, aku menjemputnya ingin minta kamera baru."

"Dasar." Hinata terkekeh.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengetukkan telunjuknya dengan keras ke meja. Ia mencoba menarik perhatian Hinata. Namun rupanya gadis itu tidak peka, Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya.

'Sialan! Kenapa dia menggoda istriku?!'

"Hinata?"

"Iya?"

"Shit! Panas sekali."

Klik.

"Lho?" Hinata menoleh, ia menatap Naruto yang mengambil ponsel milik Hinata dan mematikan teleponnya. "Kenapa dima–"

"Aku pinjam, baterai ponselku habis."

Hinata yang tidak mengerti, menganggukkan kepalanya. 'Pasti ponselnya panas, jadinya low.'

'Rasakan Sabaku!' Naruto menyeringai dengan tangan kiri yang memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, ia sempat menimbrung di group sebelum memasukkan ponselnya. Ya, ponselnya tidak mati.

Naruto takut, Gaara mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan pemuda Panda itu di koridor.

Naruto mendongak, ia menatap lavender Hinata dengan tegas. "Hinata?"

"Iya?"

"Jangan berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain apa lagi Gaara, aku tidak suka."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kita jadi panitia?" Sasuke tampak malas, ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan perintah Kakashi di ruang rapat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita berlima memang di segani." Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kelas, sedangkan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain sudah dari tadi.

Istirahat kali ini memang dihabiskan Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba untuk rapat study tour yang menurut Naruto merepotkan. Ia tidak suka jalan-jalan, hanya menghamburkan uang dan waktu saja.

Naruto mendengus, ia benci hari ini. Karena rapat dari mulai jam pelajaran kelima sampai istirahat, jadilah ia tidak bisa bertemu Hinata.

Naruto'kan rindu.

Hah! Naruto menggeleng, apa baru saja ia bilang rindu?!

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia kenal suara yang terdengar familier itu. Sapphire birunya memandang ke arah depan. Dimana sesorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya dengan berlari.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Tap.

Naruto berhenti begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Grep–

Cup.

Naruto merasakan pelukkan erat di lehernya dengan pipi kanan dan kiri yang di kecup, Naruto yakin. Lipstik merah muda yang di pakainya akan menempel di pipinya.

Sasuke? Ia menatap kaget kejadiannya.

"Kau–" Suara Sasuke tercekat.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Gadis yang masih memeluk Naruto itu tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke yang tampak kaku.

Naruto mematung, ia kaget. "Saku...ra?"

"Iya, ini aku!" Sakura semakin memeluk erat Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Naruto mendongak, ia menatap ke arah tangga dimana dengan wajah kaget Hinata berdiri sambil memegang pegangan tangga. Ia tidak sendiri, ada Gaara di sampingnya yang membawa setumpuk buku.

Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia ingin menangis, tapi kenapa?

Hinata terkekeh. "Aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain, ya?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Hp saya rusak T_T untuk itulah saya telat up, saya jadi malas liat hp. Jangankan ngetik, liat aja malas, ke cebur ke bak mandi lho T_T, layar kanannya retak sama ada garis garis gitu di dalam layar, kecil ukuran garisnya cuma menuhin setengah hpT_T arghhhh, kesel! Jadi maafkan saya telat up, padahal idenya udah ada cuma jadi mentok gegara hpT_T, do'ain aja supaya ada orang yang ngirimin saya hp baruT_T

Saya tuh, nggak punya laptop, jadi up+ketik di hp. Jadi kalo hpnya rusaaaakk ceritanya gimana? T_T. Saya mau up cerita juga harus ke warnet. Waktu yang Love Is Feeling sama yang Like An Illusion aja up pertama di warnet, kalo yang A Beautiful Morning saya up di UC huwaaa... Hiks. Hiks. Hibur saya minnaaaaaa. Masih bisa di pake cumaaaaa T_T ya gituuuuu, banyak typo di maklum yaaa

T_T, ini udah datang si dia :D, ada yang udah pada nebakkan? Selamat tembakannya bener;) Sakura Haruno, bukan Shion:)

Kasian Hinata:( Naruto nyebelin nggak? Apa Sakura yang nyebelin?

Kalian banyak yang ngehujat Gaara, kasian dia:(

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, sama silent reader. Beri aku semangatttttt

Saatnya balas review:

Indra223: makasih:) ini udah:))

csalsabiil: makasih juga udah baca+review:) iya saya coba abaikan kok:) meskipun sulit, makasih sarannya:)) senangnya diperhatiin:D, saya perempuan kok:) kelas 12 SMK

tixxxxx: makasih:) bisa aja:) padahal fanfic saya biasa aja dibandingkan dengan fanfic lainnya yang jauh lebih bagus:)

tixxxxx: makasih:) bisa aja:) padahal fanfic saya biasa aja dibandingkan dengan fanfic lainnya yang jauh lebih bagus:)

LeaHarrold: :v, baru pertama kali saya dengar karakter Naruto disini hangat dan humoris:v, sayangnya ada dia:( makasih semangatnya, saya akan berusaha:) entar saya cariin, kirim Narutonya gimana ya?

alvkwan: iya udah muncul:) apa masih deg-degan? Wow, kamu sadis sekali:) permintaan di tampung:v semangat!

Norma Yunita: makasih udah nunggu:) komen apapun boleh yang penting happy:v

Darkness Light Emperor: hehehe bisa aja:) begitukah? Semoga chapter inipun bisa melepas lelahmu;), apa ending yang ini kau juga tak suka? Sayangnya hp saya rusak T_T salam hangat juga sesama Dark:v

yashan: ini udah neng:v tapi nggak janji fast up

Hai: makasih:) makasih juga udah baca+review:) semangat!

mawarjingga: nggak papa kok, selamat membaca:) aduh pasti repot pindah rumah sama si kakak masuk TK, selamat ya:)) iya saya usahain buat ngebiarin kok:)

mawarjingga: semoga ini termasuk panjang:)) semangat!

Atago: keselnya:)) suka pelukan yang mana nih? Yang kasar apa yang lembut?:), Gaara kasian padahal:(

Hinari chan: iya saya up:) iya saya coba mengabaikannya coba dibiarin:) makasih sarannya, semangat! Iya banyak adengan mereka, Hinata juga sempet nge-rap:v, sukurlah kalo terhibur:) Gaara nggak tahu mo bilang apa, ke potong Naruto:') nyata saya up telatT_T, aminn do'ain aja:)

Nana: makasih:) semoga yang ini juga suka:), iya Naruto ngamuk nyeremin:)), si dia udah keluar semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:) iya saya berusaha abaikan kok;)

Guest: makasih:) iya saya coba sabar:(

Guest: makasih sis:)! Ini udah:))

cecepantonii: enya ku abi diantepin:) makasih semangat!

TeoniMio: seru naik roller coster mah menantang:) sayangya saya telat up:(

Yuuna Anisaka: iya hebat, saya kagum sama yang udah kuliah, seriusan deh kak^^v, makasih udah nunggu:)

Guest: bisa aja:) Naruto ama Hinata emang cakep:)

Nia Anis: sama-sama:) makasih juga udah baca+review:) iya Gaara ngapain:( permintaan terkabul:D aaaa makasih seneng banget di setiain:))

uzunami28: iya saya usahain;) asyik! Punya fans:D, kalo gitu saya juga nge fans sama kamu:) saya umur 17 hehehe

HyuukiA-chan28: hehehe bisa aja:) iya saya usahain untuk fast up:)

lae: aaa makasih:) sukur kalo suka:D, nggak alay kok:v, berhenti up nggak akan, cuman telat alias lama aja:v... Saya lanjutin kok tenang ya:))

SageFly: yes i do it:) nggak akan lah:))

shiro: makasih;) makasih juga udah nunggu:)

yulianatahime: makasih udah nunggu:) semoga sabar nunggunya:))

lae: makasih:)) sukur kamu suka:D, akupun suka:D

Guest: udah sis:v

nawaha: bisa aja:v tapi makasih:)), ah. Iya... Iya... Nanti saya follow ya:D kamu pun semangat juga:) makasih:)), makasih udah nunggu:) hehehe namanya juga Naruto:)

hinata hime-chan: iya kayanya kena kutukan Kiba:v

ovfio: makasih:D, benarkah sekarang di NaruHina kebanyakan yang hurt?

Guest: sama kangenT_T, sini pelukk... Sekarang saya up:)

Hinari chan: i miss you too:'(

Nana: ini lanjutannya:)

ryu chan: iya ada Gaara si Panda merah:) semoga kejadian kelam yang di ingat tidak terjadi di sini:))

Guest: udah... Udah... Udah...:))

Miyu: makasih:) semagat juga!:)). Semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:)

Guest: ini udah:)

Guest: tapi apa?:( iya ini dilanjutin:)

salsal hime: makasih:) makasih juga udah baca+review:)

robbiyasinnadiva: saya coba abaikan kok:) makasih sarannya:) iyakah sampai ngakak? Saran? Aduh, gimana ya, saya masih belajar juga:) awalan ya? Hmm, tentuin aja dulu karakter tokoknya gimana, terus alurnya gimana, mau AU apa cannon kalo fanfic anime, nanti juga muncul sendiri idenya:D, misalnya dimulai dari pengenalan tokoh satu persatu yang mengalir sesuai alur:) ngerti nggak? Maklum saya juga masih belajar:) ngakak;v iya semangat!

Cicito: iya si Panda itu lho:)) makasih:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

21 Agustus 2018


	13. Chapter 13

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali."

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia meminum jus di hadapannya. "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan kembali lagi." Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak diam saja. Apa pemuda itu masih marah padanya?

"Naruto?"

Naruto berkedip ia menoleh dengan wajah sedikit kaget. "Iya?"

"Kau tidak senang ya, aku kembali?"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Naruto diam, ia menatap emerald Sakura. Sapphire birunya beralih kepada sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sai dengan snack begitupun dengan Kiba, Shikamaru yang bersandar di kursi kantin, dan Sasuke dengan ponsel di genggamnya.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. Gadis yang ia tunggu sejak saat itu. Naruto tersenyum, gigi putihnya sedikit terlihat. "Aku senang, kau dari dulu bagian dari kami."

"Ngomong-ngomong–" Kiba menggantungkan ucapannya, ia memasukkan satu keripik kentang lalu menelannya. "–kapan kau ke Jepang?"

Ah, Naruto baru ingat. Kenapa Sakura bisa ke sekolah mereka, setahunya gadis itu di Los Angeles.

"Oh itu. Aku pindah."

"Kapan?" Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Kemarin, kau tidak lihat Sai. Aku pakai seragam kalian?"

Semua mata menatap Sakura. Namun hanya Naruto saja yang berwajah kaget. Kenapa ia tidak sadar Sakura memakai seragam mereka?

Kiba tertawa. Ia menepuk tangannya. "Wow! Selamat. Kita sekelas?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa?!"

Semua menatap ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu memelototkan matanya menatap Sakura dengan horor.

Alis Sakura berkerut, ia tidak suka di tatap seperti itu. "Apa ada masalah, hah?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya senang."

"Baguslah." Si gadis tersenyum.

Sapphire Naruto menatap ke luar kantin, ini sudah jam pulang. Jadi sekolah tidak begitu ramai. Satu helaan napas ia keluarkan, entah kenapa hari ini Naruto seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Apa uang? Naruto menggeleng. Dompetnya di bawa bahkan isinya penuh. Kunci motor? Tidak. Tidak. Itu ada di saku celananya. Ah, Naruto ingat! Kemarin jam segini ia sedang bersama Hinata di restoran.

"Hinata..."

"Kau memanggilku?"

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya. "Iya, aku memanggilmu." Naruto mengangguk, padahal ia sedang berbohong. Shikamaru saja yang mengantuk sampai menoleh, pasti pemuda itu mendengar apa yang ia gumamkan. "Kau betah di LA?"

"Tentu saja, disana menyenangkan. Hanya saja untuk jawaban tempo–"

Naruto tertawa, refleks semua orang menoleh. "–syukurlah kau betah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku juga." Ini suara pertama Sasuke sejak dari tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi memanggilku dan Naruto menggunakan suffix."

Sakura tersenyum, ia menatap Naruto yang tampak bingung. "Karena, dulu Naruto pernah bilang. Dia suka gadis yang memanggil namanya dengan suffix-kun."

Naruto diam, entah kenapa ada yang aneh saat Sakura memanggilnya begitu. Pasalnya gadis yang agak kasar itu lebih suka meneriakinya dan memanggilnya secara kasar. Namun dua tahun tidak bertemu rasanya sedikit mengubah kepribadian Sakura, dari yang tadinya kasar, menjadi sedikit... Lembut?

"O-oh, begitukah?" Sakura mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Bahkan sekarang gadis merah jambu itu banyak tersenyum. Ada apa ini?

"Kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja–" Aku tidak lupa. "–aku lupa."

Hinata.

Nama itu lagi, Naruto jadi ingat wajah murung pada gadis manis itu. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto senang Sakura disini? Kenapa Hinata yang selalu ia ingat? Bahkan Naruto berharap Hinata yang memanggilnya Naruto-kun, pasti lebih baik dan enak di dengar.

Sapphire birunya melirik ke arah ponselnya. Gadis itu tidak membalas pesannya. Naruto mengambil kembali ponselnya, ia mengetik sesuatu.

Naruto: Kau sudah pulang?

Tidak di baca. Aktif pun tidak.

'Jangan membuatku cemas...'

Tawa Sai menggema, ia terkekeh dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

"Kau gila Sai!" Kiba melotot, ia menatap Sai dengan takut. Pasalnya tidak ada yang lucu namun pemuda itu tertawa.

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak merasa kita canggung?"

Kiba mengelus dagunya. "Tidak, tuh."

Shikamaru berdecak, ia jadi ingin memukul Kiba. "Kita canggung, bodoh."

Sakura yang mendengar itu menoleh. "Apa karenaku?"

"Tentu– hpft!"

Kiba nyengir, satu tangannya masih setia membekap mulut Sai. "Pucat, jika makan itu jangan bicara, kunyah dulu makananmu. Lalu filter ucapanmu."

Dalam hati Naruto berdecak kagum pada Kiba. Baru kali ini tindakan konyol Kiba bermanfaat.

"Aw!" Kiba melepaskan tangannya, ia menatap tajam Sai yang baru saja menggigit telapak tangannya. "Sakit!"

Sai tersenyum. "Maaf, kukira itu roti panggang."

"Roti panggang dari mana?! Dari tadi kau makan keripik kentang Sai!"

Semua tertawa, kecuali Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

Onyx Sai berkedip, ia menatap ke arah bungkus snack. Pemuda itu mengambil satu keripik dan memakannya. "Maaf." Ia tersenyum. "Aku baru ingat."

Kiba mendelik, sudah lidah beracun Sai juga menyebalkan dengan aksi polosnya.

"Kalian tidak berubah, ya?" Sakura tertawa, ia menatap Kiba dan Sai.

"Aku berubah."

Suara Sai membuat tawa Sakura usai. Onyx legam Sai menatap Sakura. "Aku. Berubah."

Kiba gelagapan, Sai mulai terbawa suasana. "Je-jelaslah, kita'kan puber Sai." Ia tertawa canggung.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Sakura. "Apa... Kedatanganku mengganggu?"

Mengganggu? Bahkan Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa? Mengganggu bagaimana maksud Sakura?

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sakura berdiri. Ia tersenyum. "Karena ini untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Aku yang traktir!"

"Oh... Terimakasih!" Kiba melayangkan flying kissnya pada Sakura. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum, ia menatap Sakura yang meninggalkan mereka menuju penjaga kantin untuk membayar.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

Naruto diam, ia menatap Shikamaru. Istri? Ya, Naruto sudah tidak lajang.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

"Senyum..." Kedua sudut bibirnya ia tarik paksa dengan tangan, Hinata mencoba tersenyum natural. Namun ternyata ia sedang bad mood. Senyum manisnya luntur.

"Mataku jadi tidak berbinar." Hinata menarik kelopak matanya, ia berusaha melihat binar matanya. "Yah... Ternyata aku memang sedang sedih. Tapi kenapa?"

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di meja rias. Ia berpikir kenapa merasa ada yang hilang?

"Aku malas tersenyum." Ia menatap pantulan dirinya. "Aku juga malas sekali..."

Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia merasa kosong hari ini. Naruto juga belum pulang, ponselnya kehabisan kuota.

Naruto.

Pemuda itu, sedang apa dia?

"Mu-mungkin, Naruto-san sedang dengan Sakura-san. Dia... Gadis yang cantik."

Entah kenapa dada Hinata sakit, ia seperti di selingkuhi. Hinata menggeleng, ia duduk tegak. "Tidak. Tidak. Kau dan Naruto-san hanya s-ta-tus!"

Hinata cemberut. "Status... Ya?"

"Akan lebih baik, jika rumah tangga kami normal." Hinata mengangguk. Lavendernya membulat saat mendengar suara gonggongan. Hinata menoleh, ia melihat kebawah. Dan tampaklah Vio sedang membawa mangkuk makannya dengan di gigit.

"Lucu sekali. Vio-chan lapar?" Hinata menggendong Vio, ia mengelus bulunya. "Kita makan, aku juga akan memasak makan malam."

...

Hinata tersenyum, ia menepuk tangannya. Gadis manis itu berhasil membuat makan malam yang enak. Sedetik kemudian senyuman manis itu luntur, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap kosong ke arah jam dinding di tembok putih dapur.

19.30

Sudah lewat dari waktu makan malam.

"Naruto-san belum pulang."

Ini juga merupakan kepulangan terlambat yang pertama kali Naruto lakukan.

Satu tarikkan napas Hinata lakukan, ia beranjak dari duduknya memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di ruang tengah.

Ceklek.

"Eh?" Hinata berhenti, ia menatap kenop pintu yang di putar. Menampakkan Naruto yang baru pulang, tasnya masih tersampir di bahunya. "Na–"

"–hm?"

Hinata mengekor, entah kenapa gadis manis itu senang Naruto kembali. Apartemen yang tadinya sepi menjadi lebih hidup.

Naruto duduk di sofa, ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Kepalanya juga pusing akibat beberapa hal hari ini. Merasakan sofa sebelahnya terisi Naruto membuka matanya. Ia melihat Hinata.

Gadis yang seharian ini berada di pikirannya. Gadis itu memakai celana pendek dengan t-shirt over size dan rambut panjangnya di gulung asal.

Sungguh cantik.

Istrinya itu duduk dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya. Senyuman tidak luntur dari bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami.

"Tadi–" Itu kata pertamanya. Dan Naruto menikmati suara lembutnya. "–aku–"

"Ah, ya." Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Hinata. "Aku sudah makan malam."

Deg!

Senyum Hinata luntur, jari-jari yang bergerak gelisah di punggungnya berhenti. Dada Hinata sakit bahkan matanya memanas. Ia menunduk. "Be-begitu ya...?"

"Hu'um. Kau belum masak, kan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Menatap Naruto yang terlihat menantikan jawaban. "Be-belum. Aku belum masak. Syukurlah Naruto-san sudah makan."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Hinata. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Su-sudah." Hinata tersenyum kecil. 'Jadi... Begini perasaan istri jika suaminya makan di luar?' Hinata ingin tertawa. Jujur saja ia belum makan untuk apa menantikan Naruto jika makan duluan.

Naruto mendongak, sebenarnya ini agak canggung. Apa lagi tadi Hinata melihatnya yang di cium dan di peluk Sakura. Tapi kelihatannya gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Memangnya kenapa Hinata harus tidak baik-baik saja?

Naruto berdehem, ternyata hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata. Gadis itu melihat ke bawah. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sapphire Naruto.

"Aku mandi dulu."

Hinata mengangguk, ia merasa kosong saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memilih berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

Dengan berjalan gontai, Hinata menghampiri meja makan. Ia menatap daging panggang yang telah di buatnya. Bahkan jarinya luka akibat terlalu semangat memasak.

"Kenapa aku sakit hati ya?" Hinata merasakan dadanya berdenyut, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Bunyi shower terdengar dari pintu sebelah, pasti Naruto sedang mandi. Dan pemuda itu tidak melirik ke arah meja makan.

Hinata terkekeh. "Dia pasti sudah makan, temannya banyak. Ada gadis cantik juga. Bodoh. Kenapa aku berharap lebih?"

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti kemarin, Hinata sudah duduk di meja makan dengan manis. Kini tinggal menunggu Naruto yang entah sedang apa. Dia itu pria namun berdandan lamanya melebihi wanita.

Lavendernya melirik ke arah menu sarapan, salad kesukaan Naruto dan roti panggang. Daging yang kemarin Hinata masak ternyata asam, terpaksalah gadis itu membuangnya.

Padahal sayang, masaknya susah.

Hinata cemberut, ini sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu Naruto dan pemuda itu belum keluar.

"Apa aku susul?" Kembali Hinata melirik ke arah jam tangan. Setengah jam lagi bell masuk. Ia juga belum berangkat, entah kenapa Hinata sangat ingin menunggu Naruto.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata menuju kamar Naruto. Pintu bercat putih di sebelah studionya.

"Na–"

Ceklek.

"–oh, kau."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sarapan?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Hinata. Dan... Perasaan hangat hadir di hati si gadis. "Baiklah." Satu tangannya mengambil tangan Hinata untuk di genggam.

"Eh?"

"Apa?" Nada datar Naruto keluarkan. Ia mendelik ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, justru ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan Naruto dengan menautkan jemarinya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan jantung berdetak cepat.

"Kau yang buat?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya. "Hu'um." Tangannya mengambil satu sandwich dan menggigitnya.

"Bagus. Jangan buat sup miso, aku tidak suka makanan Jepang."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ia sibuk dengan rotinya hingga pipinya menggembung. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum. Pipi Hinata sangat menggoda untuk–

"A-aw!"

Di gigitnya.

Naruto tertawa, ia kembali membenarkan posisinya, yang tadinya condong ke arah Hinata yang duduk di depannya, menjadi duduk dengan tawa bahagia.

"Ih... Sakit." Hinata meringis, ia sibuk mengusap pipinya yang basah dan sakit.

"Kau–" Naruto masih sibuk tertawa. Ia suka sensasi mengigit pada Hinata, baik itu hidung maupun pipi. "–jangan terlalu menggemaskan."

Pipi Hinata memerah, ia mengabaikan Naruto dan memakan rotinya. "Ja-jangan main gigit!"

"Kalau main cium?"

Hinata cemberut, bibirnya maju ke depan dengan mata yang menatap Naruto yang kini tersenyum miring.

"Apa?"

"A-apa lagi itu?"

"Apa? Mau kucium?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan sepulang sekolah di kamarmu." Naruto kembali tertawa.

Hinata memerah, ia malu. "Jangan–"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran ponsel Naruto menghentikan tawanya, sapphire birunya melirik ke arah ponsel yang di simpan di meja makan.

"Hallo?"

Senyum Hinata memudar, ia sempat melirik ke arah ponsel Naruto.

Sakura Haruno.

Kunyahan dalam mulutnya ia pelankan, hati Hinata... Sakit.

"Kau dimana?"

Alis Naruto berkerut. Ia melirik Hinata yang menunduk. "Rumah. Ada apa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Katanya mau menjemputku."

"Ah..." Sapphire birunya kembali menatap ke arah Hinata yang kini makan dengan tenang. "Itu–"

"Cepatlah. 20 menit lagi bell."

"Hah?" Naruto melotot, ia melirik jam tangannya. Benar kata Sakura. "Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Aku tidak tanya."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang mengajakku begadang menemani chat dan video call."

Deg!

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merasa... Jadi selingkuhan Naruto. Dan juga, Naruto terlambat gara-gara menemani Sakura?

Dada Hinata sesak, mengunyah pun rasanya sulit.

Tawa renyah Sakura terdengar.

Bisakah Naruto mengangkat telepon di tempat yang jauh?

"Rasakan! Cepat kutunggu."

Klik.

"Hei– shit!"

Naruto mengantongi ponselnya, ia menatap ke arah Hinata yang diam dari tadi. Suasana sangat hening.

"Aku..."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya. Kenapa ia sakit hati?

"...berangakat dulu."

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan sandwich yang bahkan baru di makan setengahnya.

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku kenapa?" Lavendernya terpejam. Ia memutuskan mengambil kotak makan dan membawa dua sandwich yang masih utuh.

"Astaga. Lima belas menit lagi masuk."

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa begini sih?!"

Hinata meringis, ia membiarkan Ino mencak-mencak sambil melotot.

"A-aw."

"Pelan-pelan Rempong." Gaara mendelik.

"Apa?!" Dengan galaknya Ino melotot, ia kembali mengganti kapas yang sudah penuh darah dengan yang baru. "Ini sudah infeksi, kenapa tidak pagi-pagi di obati Hinataku...?"

Gaara merasa jijik, ia mengira bahwa Ino adalah lesbi.

Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang memegang pinggiran ranjang UKS. Perih rasanya saat luka yang mengering di tetesi alkohol. "Tadi pagi tidak sakit kok..."

Itu benar. Hati Hinata yang sakit.

"Bohong."

Hinata cemberut, ia menatap Gaara. "Serius ih."

Ino melilitkan perban terakhirnya ia mengikatnya. "Jatuh dimana? Tadi pagi juga tumben terlambat."

"Terimakasih..." Hinata tersenyum. Ino selesai mengobati lukanya karena Shizune tidak hadir hari ini. "Gerbang hampir di tutup, dan aku jatuh saat meneriaki Izumo-san. Beruntungnya dia panik dan kembali membukakan gerbang. Ada hikmahnya juga."

Gaara melotot melihat Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa terluka membawa hikmah. "Bodoh. Setidaknya obati."

"Aku lu-lupa." Ia makin cemberut, satu kakinya Hinata ayunkan. Ranjang UKS memang tinggi. "Ini kan sudah di obati."

"Ya. Ya. Ya." Aqumarine Ino memutar. "Mau diam disini atau ke kantin?"

"Makan di kelas saja."

"Aku ikut."

"Panda gratisan."

"Rempong menyebalkan."

Hinata tertawa kecil, setidaknya ia sedikit lupa masalah tadi pagi. Ia berjalan keluar dari UKS bersama Gaara, karena Ino memilih untuk belok kiri ke arah kantin.

.

.

"Jadi di LA kau popular?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja. Rambut menyalaku jadi ciri khas." Ia menyibakkan rambutnya.

Sedangkan Kiba orang yang bertanya hanya menyengir tidak karuan. Sebenarnya ia juga setuju tentang rambut menyala Sakura, rasanya–

"–warna merah, orange atau kuning lebih baik daripada merah muda."

Kiba menelan ludahnya, ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Sai yang tersenyum polos. Meski Sakura sudah agak melembut dan jinak namun tidak memungkinkan untuk–

"Sai!"

–berteriak dengan tampang garang.

"Sudah, sudah." Shikamaru mengusap telinganya, ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. "Kapan kita sampai ke kantinnya jika begini?"

"Sebentar lagi juga ada UKS, lurus lalu belok kiri."

"Aku tahu." Shikamaru menatap datar Sai.

Mulut Sai sudah terbuka, ia siap membalas ucapan Shikamaru jika saja si Rusa tidak mendahuluinya.

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Terimakasih."

Shikamaru berdecak. "Sama-sama."

Naruto hanya menghela napas, rasanya perjalanan dari kelas ke kantin dua kali lipat lebih lambat. Gara-gara apa lagi jika bukan karena Sakura dan Kiba yang mengobrol. Sasuke juga malah tidur di kelas, katanya malas dan lelah.

Jadilah Naruto jalan di samping Sakura yang mengobrol dengan Kiba. Canggung rasanya, entahlah benar kata Shikamaru. Mereka jadi canggung karena kehadiran Sakura. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura bergabung dengan mereka.

"Mau kugendong?"

Telinga Naruto mengenal suara berat itu, namun Naruto lupa itu suara siapa.

"Hanya lecet, kakiku tidak patah. Jadi masih bisa jalan."

"Hinata...?"

Itu suara Hinata. Berarti yang menawarkan gendong menggendong itu adalah Gaara?

Sial.

Apa yang dikatakan Panda menyebalkan itu?

Langkah Naruto dua kali lebih cepat, suara itu berasal dari belokkan. Koridor yang sepi membuat percakapan itu terdengar jelas.

"Lho? Naruto?" Kening Sakura berkerut, emeraldnya menatap ke arah Naruto yang tampak berjalan menuju belokkan.

"Naruto ngebut?"

Kiba hanya mengangguk menanggapi Sai.

...

"Jalanmu lama. Sini kugendong, mau di depan apa di belakang?"

Hinata cemberut. Satu tangannya memegang tembok sedangkan yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Gaara. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Mauku–"

"–tidak Gaara-kun."

Bola mata Gaara berputar. Rasanya menyebalkan berjalan dengan seseorang yang lambat.

Untung sayang.

"Sampai pulang pun kita tidak akan sampai di kelas."

"Berlebihan." Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Hinata, sebenarnya ini menyakitkan. Namun tidak terasa waktu pagi, ia baru tahu jika lukanya besar.

"Kau–"

Hinata mendongak, ia melihat Naruto di ujung belokkan koridor. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya dengan ekspresi yang... Entahlah.

Genggaman tangannya Hinata eratkan pada Gaara. Gadis itu kecewa pada Naruto yang meninggalkannya pagi tadi, setidaknya jika akan menjemput Sakura jangan biarkan Hinata menunggu. Ia hampir terlambat dan lututnya terluka.

Lalu? Apa Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menunggu? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi bukankah kemarin mereka berangkat bersama? Oh... Ayolah Hinata. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Namun di bandingkan lututnya, hatinya lebih sakit.

"Lututmu–" Suara Naruto tercekat, ia melangkah ke arah Hinata. "–kenapa?"

Gelengan Naruto dapatkan. Hinata mengigit bibirnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Dua langkah lagi. Naruto akan menuju Hinata. Sapphire birunya melihat Gaara yang menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tadi pagi di genggamnya. Rasa panas menjalar di hati Naruto, Gaara memang menyebalkan!

Jade Gaara memicing. Ia menatap Naruto tidak suka. Pandangannya teralih pada Hinata. "Ayo ke kelas."

Hinata mengangguk.

Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Hinata tampak tidak mau kontak mata dengannya. Ada apa? Apakah ia berbuat salah?

Memang Naruto meninggalkan Hinata saat sarapan. Apa gadis itu marah? Chat-nya saja dari kemarin tidak di baca.

"Tunggu." Tangan kanan Hinata di pegang Naruto. "Ada yang inginku–"

"–Naruto!"

Genggaman tangan Naruto terlepas. Telapak tangan kanan Hinata kosong karena kedatangan Sakura.

"Oh, kau." Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Sakura.

"Langsung main lari saja ada ap–" Perkataan Sakura terhenti setelah melihat satu pasangan yang sedang saling menggenggam tangan. "–astaga! Kalian serasi sekali."

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. Sakura... Kenapa sangat baik?

Sakura menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Gaara. "Sakura Haruno."

Gaara tahu, gadis merah muda itu murid baru yang memeluk Naruto kemarin. Jadi ia tidak heran saat Sakura menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Gaara Sabaku." Tentu saja Gaara menyambut tangan kanan Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada Hinata. Ia tersenyum manis. "Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuu–"

"–dia Hinata Hyuuga." Tangan Hinata menggantung di udara, sebab Naruto malah mengambil tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

Sungguh menyakitkan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menurunkannya. Apa maksud Naruto?

Genggaman Naruto pada Sakura semakin erat. Ia tersenyum tipis, Naruto benci Hinata mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hyuuga, bukankah sekarang gadis itu Namikaze? Dan apa ini? Beraninya dia saling menggenggam tangan dengan Gaara. Hinata kira dirinya tidak bisa? Naruto bisa, bahkan bisa lebih dari itu.

"Gaara-kun. A-ayo pergi." Itu bisikkan, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ayo."

"Oi! Oi!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, suara toa itu milik Kiba. Dan benar saja, terdengar langkah sepatu Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, jalan itu pakai rem." Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Dia itu ceroboh Sai." Suara tawa menggema di koridor sepi. "Eh, eh. Kenapa masih disini?" Kepala Kiba menyusup diantara Sakura dan Naruto. Ia sempat melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Matanya langsung melotot setelah melihat ke depan.

Hinata dan Gaara. Tengah bergandengan.

Glek.

Kiba menelan ludahnya. Suasana ini menyeramkan.

"Ada ap–" Suara Sai juga berhenti. Ia merasakan aura yang berbeda.

Shikamaru mengelus tengkuknya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pasti hal ini akan merepotkan, batinnya.

"Apa Naruto tidak cemburu?"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat mendengar bisikkan Sai. "Entahlah."

"Aku seperti melihat pasangan yang saling mengkhianati."

Kali ini Shikamaru setuju dengan perkataan Sai.

"Ayo pergi." Naruto memecahkan keheningan dengan menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke arah kantin.

"Naruto tunggu!" Kiba menyusul sambil misuh-misuh.

"Duluan." Sai tersenyum ke arah Gaara dan Hinata yang di balas senyuman oleh keduanya.

Shikamaru melangkah. Ia berhenti di samping Hinata, ini memang merepotkan namun ia harus melakukannya.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Apa lagi pas satu tangan Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya. "Dia memang begitu." Itulah kira-kira yang Hinata dengar sebelum Shikamaru melangkah.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Naruto terus melangkah dengan tangan Sakura di genggamannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata.

Perasaan panas saat melihat Hinata dan Gaara akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul. Kenapa?

"Naruto!"

Tap.

Naruto berhenti setelah mendengar teriakkan Sakura.

"Ah. Maaf." Genggamannya terlepas.

Padahal bukan itu maksud Sakura. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura suka Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan menarikku."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Begini lebih baik." Sakura kembali menggenggam tangannya. Namun tidak sehangat genggaman tangan Hinata pagi tadi.

.

.

.

Ceklek.

Kosong. Bahkan lampu pun belum dinyalakan. Ruang apartemen yang gelap menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Alisnya berkerut di sertai kaki yang mengayun ke ruang tengah.

Kemana Hinata?

Hanya itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Kemarin dengan senyum manis Naruto di sambutnya, namun sekarang hanya kegelapan.

Mencoba berpikir positif, Naruto menuju ke arah dapur. Lagi– hanya kekosongan. Tidak ada makan malam.

Rasa panik mulai menyerang hati Naruto. Ia masih mencoba berpikir jernih. Naruto membuka lemari es mengambil minuman dan meneguknya dalam satu kali tegukkan. Kakinya melangkah ke pintu samping.

"Hinata?"

"..."

Gadis itu tidak ada di kamar mandi. Kamar mandi masih kering dan kosong.

Sedikit terburu-buru Naruto menuju ke arah kamar gadis itu.

Ceklek.

Rapi dan bersih. Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat, Hinata. Gadis itu tidak mungkin ada di studionya atau di kamar miliknya.

"Ponsel. Ponsel." Naruto merogoh ponselnya. Ia menekan nomor Hinata. "Ayo... Angkat..." Sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah Naruto berguman.

"Maaf nomor yang Anda–"

"Shit!."

Naruto membuka sosial medianya. Akun Hinata online terakhir kemarin jam 8 pagi. Naruto semakin panik apa lagi ini sudah pukul 18.30.

Apa Hinata marah dan melarikan diri? Atau gadis itu di bawa kabur Gaara?

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Tidak. Tidak. Ia takut Hinata kenapa-napa, gadis manis itu istrinya dan hanya miliknya. Oh... Ayolah Naruto bukan waktunya untuk berpikir seperti ini.

Naruto duduk, ia meluruskan punggungnya. Mencoba menelepon kembali namun hasilnya sama. "Hinata... Kau kemana...?"

18.45. Naruto semakin menggila, bahkan wajah tannya kini tampak pucat. "Sial, aku harus mencarinya."

Naruto beranjak. Jika saja ponselnya tidak bergetar. Alisnya berkerut, melihat deretan nomor asing. Naruto menggeser tombol hijau ia takut itu adalah penculik yang minta tebusan.

"Hallo?"

"Naruto-san?"

Sapphire Naruto membulat. "Hinata?!"

.

.

.

"Terimakasih..." Hinata membungkuk. Ia beruntung ada yang meminjamkan ponsel padanya. Ponsel Hinata mati dan tidak ada pulsa sama sekali di kartunya. Bersyukurlah Hinata yang mempunyai daya ingat kuat terhadap nomor telepon orang lain.

"Sama-sama, hati-hati disini nak." Padahal wanita yang meminjamkan ponselnya itu sudah menawarkan akan menemani Hinata. Ia takut gadis manis itu di sakiti orang jahat.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baik, Ba-san."

Hinata kembali kesepian. Ia duduk kembali di halte yang sepi dan betapa sialnya ia tidak ada bus yang melintas.

Tadi sepulang sekolah Hinata di antar Gaara. Tidak mungkin ia bilang serumah dengan Naruto, kan? Jadilah Hinata di antar ke rumahnya. Susah payah Hinata berjalan dari Mashion menuju halte dengan lutut terluka. Padahal Mashion Hyuuga sedang kosong karena Hiashi dan Neji di Berlin. Maid pun sudah pulang.

Jika di hitung Hinata sudah satu jam setengah disini, ia juga ingin mengabari Naruto. Namun Hinata ragu pemuda itu khawatir, bisa jadi Naruto sedang bersenang-senang, kan? Seperti halnya kemarin?

Ia tidak ingin merepotkan.

Ckittt...

Tap.

Naruto turun, ia menemukan Hinata. Rasa marah, panik, dan kesalnya menguap melihat Hinata yang tampak menggigil dengan lututnya yang terluka.

"Hinata...?"

Naruto berjalan cepat, gadis itu tidak menyadarinya dan malah sibuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Grep!

Lavendernya membulat, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan posisi duduk, ya, memeluknya dari samping. "Aku menemukanmu..."

Dan Hinata tahu, itu suara Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Sayang..."

Air mata Hinata menggenang. Ia tidak bersuara, satu bulir air matanya menetes ke atas lengan Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Sayang..."

Lagi, Naruto mengatakan itu sambil mengelus punggung Hinata. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah menangis gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Up cepet, kan?:) ponsel saya masih rusak maaf ya? Ah, ya. Boleh curhat? Saya sedang banyak masalah, pernah nggak seseorang yang kalian yakini atau percaya mengkhianati? Ah... Menyebalkan, bukan?:') pengen marah tapi sama siapa? Apa lagi kalo tingkat pedulinya sama kita menurun hahaha

Sebentar lagi saya PKL sebagai anak SMK T_T, do'ain semoga betah ya:))) dan pasti saya akan lebih sibuk. Saya usahain up di tengah kesibukkan;) dan minggu depan saya UAST_T

Maaf kalo chapter ini aneh:'( saya lagi banyak pikiran sama kesedihanT_T

Kalo saya buat cerita lagi gimana? Ada ide nih heheh...

Maaf sama typo, makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, sama silent reader. Please, kasih respon yah... Nanti saya tambah semangat:)

Saatnya balas review:

csalsabiil: iya hp saya retakT_T, iya banyak yang nebak keduanya dan yang muncul Sakura:) aminnn semoga hp saya cepet di ganti:)

Uzunami1: udah:)

antiy3629: nggak tahuuu:(, lho? Kenapa nyesek?:( permintaannya di tampung:)) makasih juga udah baca+review:)

Darkness Light Emperor: makasih! Yosh! Semangat:)) benarkah? Panas?:)

Nia Anis: iya Naruto perhatian:) jadi pengen di perhatiin:(, hehehe Sakura;) nggak marah kok;) diusahain buat konsisten lagi:),makasih juga udah baca+review sama nunggu;)

tixxxxx: pernah download, nggak ngerti cara pakainyaT_T, iya bener banyak yang gitu sekarang T_T

mightyphenex: udah:)

mightyphene: makasih;) semangat juga:)

Uzunami28: iya maaf sampai lupa:( 1 bulan nggak up soalnya T_T hp retakT_T,kamu lebih muda dari saya hehehe:), iya kalo ada ide sama nggak sibuk saya usahain up cepet;), nggak papa panjang juga senang malah:) amiiinnnn amiinnn:) nggak papa panggil nee-chan aja:), ajarin? Saya juga masih belajar;) tapi boleh kok:) ahhhh baperrr:v

Hinari chan: makasih;)) aminnn makasih do'anya:)makasih lagi, sukur kalo sampai ketawa:) aminn:( sama-sama, makasih juga nunggu, semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:)

cecepantonii: semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar;) semangat!

Atago: ih ngakaaak:v, iya sih bener kesempatan mah jarang datang dua kali, manfaatin aja yang ada:v, harusnya kasian kalo Hinata cemburu:(

mutmaa: aaa amiiinn:) makasih do'anya:) makasih juga, makasih juga udah nunggu:)

robbiyasinnadiva: sukur kalo mengerti:) hehehe iya Sakura:) nggak tahu jol mau Sakura aja:v lha? Geregetan kaya gimana?:) iya kasian Hinata:( semangat! Makasih udah nunggu:)

BorutoUzumaki10: bisa kalo ada ide sama nggak sibuk:) do'ain aja:v bisa aja:) makasih udah nunggu:D

silet rider: ada kok ada review yang nggak enak:( menurut saya itu nggak sopan apa lagi saya termasuk orang yang nggak suka digituin:(

nawaha: nggak tahu nyelipin Sakura:(, hehehe iya do'ain aja semoga makin seru:), itu udah saya follow:) udah di follow juga, kan? Bisa aja ayuk mau deket mah seneng punya temen deket:), aduh semoga di kuatkan ya:( terhindar dan di selamatkan dari gempa, dan yang paling penting nggak ada gempa lagi aminnnn

Nana: iya hp saya masuk bak mandi T_T, waktu itu mau pipis jatuh dari almamater:') saya juga mau di perhatiin, impian semua wanita:') kita liat aja Sakura kaya gimana hehehe, aminnn makasih do'anya:)

BorutoUzumaki10: makasihh:))) nggak tahu Sakura mau ngapain T_T

norma yunita: iya kasian Hinata T_T, yang muncul malah Sakura:')

Guest: makasih:). Makasih lagi;) ini udah, maunya sih gitu T_T

mawarjingga: iya semangat;)) iya hp saya emang rusak:( bisa aja padahal mah cerita saya bisa aja:) aminnn do'ain aja saya kuliah:), iya saya up kalo ada ide sama nggak malas:) do'ain ya:)) saya juga penggemar kakak:)) nggak papa panjang juga:)

Lavender Hime: aaa makasih terharu:') nggak suka pair NaruSaku ya?:(

TeoniMio: makasih:) makasih sampai mau nunggu lama benget:') nggak kok, nggak akan di discontinued:) aduh ada yang ngerasain juga gimana rusaknya hp:') aminnn semoga bukan mantan:)

Guest: makasih;) iya semoga nggak cerai:'(

Fifiyyya: iyaaa Sakura jadi apa T_T ayo peluk Hinata;')

Uzunami28: ini udah:) makasih udah nunggu;)

Hinari chan: ini udah up:) sama kangen:(

UznaChan: bisa aja:)) dugi ka gereget dih:v iya dia udah muncul:( bisa jadi bisa jadi tuh alesan Naruto:v do'ain aja deh pairingnyaT_T nggak papa senang sidikkan review panjang teh:v aminnn aminnn makasih do'anya:)) oke semangat!

ryuuzack: nggak berani:') nggak bisa buat juga:'( lagi pula ini rated nya T:)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

17 September 2018


	14. Chapter 14

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Sayang..."

Lagi, Naruto mengatakan itu sambil mengelus punggung Hinata. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah menangis gadis itu.

Pemuda itu sekarang menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata, menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata yang sangat lembut. Ia merindukan Hinata hari ini, ya hari ini memang mereka agak renggang. Dan Naruto berharap– meskipun renggang mereka tidak akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menikmati pelukkan, Hinata–orang yang di peluk– lebih memilih diam. Ia ingat, tubuh Naruto. Pernah di peluk Sakura. Rasanya... Aneh.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang tertindih lengan Naruto. Tepatnya pemuda itu melingkari tubuh Hinata dari samping , sedangkan ia sendiri duduk menghadap ke depan, jika saja Naruto tidak melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu, Hinata akan melepaskannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepala dengan sapphire biru menatap lurus lavender Hinata. Gadis itu menangis namun tidak bersuara.

Tangan Naruto terangkat, ibu jarinya menyapu pipi Hinata yang terlihat memerah namun pucat. "Jangan menangis..." Ini terhitung dua kali ia melihat istrinya menangis.

Hinata menggeleng, ia mundurkan kepalanya supaya Naruto tidak bisa menggapai pipinya.

"Pulang sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia... Tidak mau bicara pada Naruto. Padahal nada suara lembutnya jarang di dengar.

Naruto berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dengan senyum tipis. Pemuda itu senang Hinata tidak apa-apa. "Bisa jalan?"

"Bi-bisa." Hinata mencoba menarik tangannya, namun Naruto menggenggamnya begitu erat. Memang hangat, namun menyakitkan bagi Hinata.

Ia merasa aneh pada Naruto. Tadi pagi dan siang memperlakukan seperti itu sedangkan sekarang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Apa karena tidak ada Sakura?

Jadi... Hinata hanya pelampiasannya?

Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Hinata.

Menyedihkan.

Jika begini Hinata menyesal tidak menelepon Ino. Entah kenapa yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya Naruto. Pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu membullynya.

"Kenapa?" Alis Naruto terangkat merasakan Hinata yang akan menarik tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Naruto tertawa. "Yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Tidak. Naruto tidak melepaskanya, ia malah membuat Hinata berteriak dengan mata melotot. Pemuda pirang itu menggendong Hinata dan mendudukkannya di atas jok motor sportnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian lagi."

Ah, sial. Hinata merona apa lagi Naruto tengah menatapnya dalam.

Pemuda itu kini sedang berada di depan Hinata. Ia melepaskan jaket jeansnya. Melapisi tubuh Hinata yang hanya mengenakan kameja putih seragam.

Naruto kembali tersenyum hangat, ia menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan mengusapnnya. Membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan gagal mengendalikan detak jantungnya. "Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

Ingat. Nada suara Naruto, masih lembut.

"Po-ponselku low." Tangannya meremas ujung jaket Naruto. "Dan... Pulsanya habis."

Sebut saja Hinata kini gadis yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia senang menerima perlakuan Naruto. Apa salah? Terutama ia sudah sakit hati.

Sapphire Naruto membulat. "Jadi kau kehabisan kuota?"

Hinata mengangguk. Membuat Naruto gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Perbaiki posisimu."

Hinata turun. Ia di bantu Naruto dan kembali menaiki motor siap untuk di bonceng. Naruto yang melihat itu menaiki motornya, ia memasukkan kunci dan menstarter.

"Pegangan."

Hinata tidak menolak saat Naruto menarik lengannya agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia malah merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Naruto, kepalanya di benamkan di bahu kanan si pemuda. Menghirup aroma parfum citrus yang bercampur keringat, tenang saja. Ini wangi dan Hinata menyukainya.

Tidak apa-apa bukan Hinata memeluk Naruto? Ia istrinya, dan Hinata berhak atas Naruto.

"Naruto-san?"

"Iya?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia membenamkan wajahnya. Menelan kembali pertanyaan yang dua hari ini ada di pikirannya.

Siapa Sakura? Apa hubungan Naruto dan Sakura? Apa mantan? Atau yang paling penting... Kekasihnya?

...

"Kenapa kesini?" Hinata masih memeluk Naruto. Ia tidak mau melepaskannya, setelah dilepaskan pasti Naruto akan pergi dan berubah sikap.

"Kita makan." Naruto melepas helmnya, ia mengacak rambutnya. Pandangannya beralih pada lengan Hinata yang masih melingkar nyaman di perutnya, bahkan sangat hangat. Baru pertama kali Naruto merasakan ini.

"Ayo."

Hinata masih diam. Padahal ia belum makan.

"Tidak mau di lepas?"

Hinata cemberut, ia menggeleng dengan wajah yang menghadap leher Naruto.

Naruto gemas. Jarang-jarang Hinata manja, apa karena sedang PMS?

"Hangat..."

Naruto terkekeh, ia mendengar bisikkan Hinata. "Nanti kuhangatkan, bahkan bisa lebih dari ini. Di apartemen ada selimut, kita pelukkan disana. Enaknya sih tidak pakai pakai–"

Hinata melepas pelukkannya. Naruto memang perusak suasana!

"A-ayo makan." Wajah Hinata merona, ia turun dari motor dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Katanya–"

"–aku lapar."

Naruto menyusul, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis itu memperbaiki mood nya.

"Setelah makan kita beli kuota."

Hinata mengangguk. Setidaknya ia senang malam ini.

"Hinata?"

Alis yang tertutupi poni Hinata terangkat, ia menatap Naruto dengan mata bulatnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kenapa? Selalu saja kata ini?

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa, maaf besok saja. Bagaimana jika numpang dengan Kiba. Dia satu arah."

"Tidak mau. Dia pasti akan mengoceh."

Naruto berdecak, apa orang itu tidak sadar bahwa dia juga selalu mengoceh dan membuat telinga Naruto berdengung. "Sai?"

"Dia berbisa."

"Sasuke?"

"Batu."

"Shikamaru?"

"Apa lagi dia!"

Rasanya sedikit kesal, ini hampir siang dan Sakura minta di jemput. Bukan apa-apa, apartemennya tidak searah dengan rumah Sakura. Sakura yang tahunya ia tinggal di Mashion minta main jemput saja.

"Kiba saja, ya?"

"Baiklah. Aku marah!"

Klik.

"Argh! Sialan!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, ia menggaruk alis kanannya dengan telunjuk sambil menatap basement apartemen yang hanya di isi beberapa orang. Sapphire birunya memicing. "Sini!"

Sekali lagi kesabaran Naruto di uji, Hinata. Orang yang dia panggil malah berjalan lurus ke arah gerbang apartemen. Dengan sabar Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, ia meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membuat tubuh Hinata berbalik menghadapnya.

"Eh?" Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip, ia cukup kaget dengan gerakkan yang di buat Naruto.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Be...rangkat?"

Bukankah Naruto akan menjemput Sakura?

"Iya." Naruto terlihat malas, terbukti dari matanya yang memutar.

Hinata menggeleng, ia melepaskan pegangan Naruto di lengannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan senyuman. "Ti-tidak usah. Jemput saja Sakura-san."

Hati Naruto terasa ngilu, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Kemarin Hinata jatuh di depan gerbang saja tidak tahu. Dan sekarang Hinata menolak berangkat bersama? Jika begini Naruto seperti memperlakukan Hinata sebagai wanita simpanan, benarkah?

"Tidak, tidak." Dengan pelan Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat agar lututnya tidak sakit. Ia meraih pinggang Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. Setelahnya ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Hinata diam, ia tidak melakukan apapun. Sikap Naruto dari semalam beda, apa karena ia merasa bersalah?

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Na-Naruto-san?"

"Balas pelukanku."

Sebenarnya Hinata ragu, tapi ia melakukannya.

Senyum Naruto mengembang, ia mengusap dengan lembut rambut panjang Hinata. "Kumohon, berangkatlah denganku."

Hinata mengangguk, ia cukup lelah untuk berdebat.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum tipis menatap Hinata. Tangannya terangkat merapikan helaian rambut si gadis.

"Bagus." Pemuda itu menarik tangan Hinata menuju motor sport yang tak jauh di parkir. "Ayo naik."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia merasa aneh dengan Naruto yang mendadak baik.

.

.

.

"Kata Nenekku, orang pelit kuburannya sempit!"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, ia tidak peduli dengan ocehan Kiba yang nyatanya sangat berisik.

"Orang pelit juga jalan hidupnya berbelit-belit!"

"Kudo'akan hidupmu semakin pahit."

"Dan–"

"Sai, bisa kau hentikan dia?"

Sai mengangguk, ia menatap Naruto. "Bisa." Onyxnya menatap Kiba yang tampak kesal. "Kiba?"

"Apa?!" Padahal dalam hati Kiba berharap Sai akan meminjamkan mobil hitamnya. Maklum saja, kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang. Hana yang di service mobilnya ia yang kena batunya.

Menyebalkan sekali padahal Kiba ada acara besok yang melibatkan Akamaru. Tempatnya yang jauh memungkinkan untuk membawa mobil, Kakaknya yang bertugas besok tidak akan rela menggunakan taksi.

Naik bus? Gila saja! Bisa di tendang Kiba.

"Tuh, pinjam sama Naruto!"

Naruto melotot, Sai sialan!

Sapphire birunya ia alihkan pada Kiba, dan benar saja. Kiba kini tengah menatapnya berbinar seakan baru ingat bahwa ada Naruto juga di kelas. Maklum saja Shikamaru dan Sasuke belum datang.

"Naruto. Ya ampun aku lupa jika kau temanku!"

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?" Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba yang menghampirinya dengan dramatis, Naruto kembali menuntaskan mengisi pr kimia, kemarin ia lelah jadi langsung tidur.

"Pinjamkan mobilmu." Katanya setelah duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah... Kau tega membuatku dan Akamaru gagal mengikuti pameran?"

"Vio juga tidak pernah ikut pameran."

"Nah!" Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Ini nih! Besok saja sekalian."

"Ti-dak." Naruto selesai, ia menutup bukunya dan merogoh ponselnya.

Kiba berdecak. Punya teman pelit memang tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. Mau minta tolong ini itu pasti susah.

"Gadaikan saja Akamaru dengan mobil."

Kiba melotot mendengar celetukkan Sai. Sedangkan Sai sendiri tampak santai dan melanjutkan menggambarnya.

"Sai punya mulut itu sekolahkan."

"Lho?" Mulut Sai membulat, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya. "Kau tidak lihat, semua anggota tubuhku sekolah. Kan seram jika hanya mulutku yang sekolah."

Naruto menahan tawanya, jawaban polos dan senyum palsu Sai memang mematikan.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah kau, yang kubutuhkan hanya pinjaman mobil. Apa salahnya sih?!"

"Tentu saja salah!" Teriak keduanya.

Kiba mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Apa?! Aku akan isi bensinnya kok!"

"Terakhir kali kupinjamkan mobilku tergores."

"Ban mobilku malah kempes." Sai manggut-manggut.

Kiba nyengir. "Sorry... Yang tergores sudah kugan–"

Glek.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya, ia takut di telan tatapan sapphire Naruto.

"Ganti matamu! Kau memang ikut service. Tapi pakai uangku! Katanya pinjam dan sampai sekarang belum kau bayar."

"Hehehe..." Kiba menggaruk pipinya, ia sebenarnya ingat. Hanya saja tidak mau kehilangan uang. "Aku lup–"

"–kusumpahkan Akamaru mati."

"Ah! Baiklah!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya. "Besok kuganti, puas?!"

"Tidak. Harusnya satu bulan yang lalu."

"Terserah kau, dasar Kuda Thailand!"

"Hah?" Sai membulatkan mulutnya, ia menatap Kiba heran. "Naruto itu Ru-bah. Bukan Kuda Thailand."

Mata Kiba memutar. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya pada hidung Naruto. Sedangkan si pirang sendiri malah berwajah malas, ia masih mengantuk.

"Begini nih! Wajah pujaan gadis Konoha Gakuen?!"

Kiba memang begini jika kesal, menghina orang.

"Mirip Kuda Thailand!"

"Kau yang seperti Rayap Rusia!"

Kiba melotot, ia menatap Sai. "Memang pernah lihat?"

"Kan kau."

"Kudo'akan mobil kalian rusak!"

"Amin..."

Kiba akui kedua sahabatnya sudah gila!

.

.

"Sialan! Punya teman tidak berguna." Kiba mengepalkan tangannya. Ya, ia merajuk pada Naruto dan Sai. Dan sialnya temannya itu tidak peduli.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah kantin yang tampak ramai meski lima menit lagi bell masuk akan berbunyi, banyak siswa yang memanfaatkan lima menit waktu berharga untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Lho?" Alis Kiba berkerut, ia kenal dengan gadis yang tengah mengaduk minumannya dengan tidak berselera. Dengan pasti Kiba mendekat. "Sakura?"

Orang yang di panggil menoleh.

"Ternyata benar." Kiba mendekat, lalu duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Pantas belum masuk kelas, ternyata disini padahal kita barengan. Kenapa belum masuk?"

Sakura mendongak, ia menatap Kiba dengan tatapan... Lelah, kah?

"Hush!" Kiba mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sakura, ia ngeri di tatap seperti itu. "Seram tahu!"

"Kiba...?"

Glek.

Ludahnya ia telan paksa, Kiba seperti menghadapi gadis yang sedang linglung. "A-apa? Seram tahu kau begini."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"..."

"Dia berubah, apa dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

"I-itu–" Dalam hatinya Kiba mengumpat, kenapa dia yang harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kenapa tidak Sai agar lidah beracunnya langsung beraksi, Sasuke saja atau yang akan langsung menyekaknya, lebih baik Shikamaru yang akan memberikan saran. Atau yang lebih baik dan yang paling baik lagi Naruto.

Kenapa harus Kiba? Memikirkan masalah mobil dan uang Naruto yang belum dibayar saja membuat kepala Kiba nyut-nyutan.

"–aku... Tidak tahu."

Hanya itu yang bisa Kiba katakan. Tidak mungkin, kan ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah beristri. Bisa mati Kiba! Dan lagi... Itu urusan rumah tangga orang.

Sakura menunduk lesu. Ia merasakan perubahan pada Naruto meski baru beberapa hari bertemu.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung?"

Minumannya Sakura kembali aduk dengan sedotan. Ia menggeleng. "Gila. Tidak mungkinlah."

"Begitu ya..." Tadinya Kiba ke kantin untuk sarapan, bukan untuk mendengarkan curhatan seorang wanita.

Namun, Kiba punya prinsip. Semenyebalkan apapun seorang wanita, mereka tetap harus di sayangi dan di hormati.

"Memang apa yang Naruto lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja sikapnya berubah."

Kiba kembali mengangguk. Keroncongan di perutnya semakin terasa.

"Kau makin jelek saja, aku lebih suka kau yang galak."

Berhasil, Sakura kini tengah menatapnya garang. Bukannya takut, Kiba malah nyengir.

"Nah begitu! Ini baru Sakura yang seram."

"Kiba!"

"Sudah-sudah." Kiba mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia mendorong bahu Sakura. "Sana masuk kelas."

Sakura mendelik. "Iya!"

"Argh! Sial, kenapa pagiku begini sekali?" Kiba bermonolog sambil menatap Sakura yang kini keluar kantin. "Yo! Saatnya sarapan." Ia berdiri, bersiap memesan sandwich.

Namun–

Mata Kiba langsung melotot dengan tangan mengepal. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa harus bell sekarang?!"

.

.

15.00

Matahari sudah tidak terlalu terik, membuat siswa Konoha Gakuen semangat untuk pulang ke rumah. Banyak siswa yang langsung menuju parkiran. Ataupun masih diam di kelas.

Seperti Naruto, pemuda itu tengah memasukkan bukunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba, hari ini ia memang duduk dengan Kiba. "Duluan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si empunya bahu, Naruto berlalu dengan sedikit berlari. Menimbulkan kernyitan alis dan rasa kesal dalam diri Kiba.

"Sialan! Jangan pamitan!"

Sepertinya Kiba masih kesal tentang masalah mobil.

Lain Kiba. Lain dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu kini tengah berjalan cepat di koridor, ia mencari seseorang yang membuatnya khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Ketemu! Serunya dalam hati.

"Sakura!"

Ya, Sakura orang yang di carinya. Gadis itu menjadi pendiam sejak tadi pagi.

Sakura menoleh, ia melihat Naruto mendekat dengan tas hitam yang menyampir di bahunya. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku lelah tadi malam, jadi... Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengerti. "Aku duluan."

"Tunggu–" Langkah Sakura terhenti akibat pegangan Naruto di lengan kanannya. "–aku antar."

Sakura diam, dalam hati ia merasa senang mendengar keputusan Naruto. "Umm..."

"Ayolah." Lengan Sakura bergoyang akibat Naruto. "Aku antar sebagai permintaan maaf dan kutraktir makan."

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Nah." Tangan Naruto terangkat, ia mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Begini saja, kau yang tersenyum lebih cantik."

Sudut bibirnya tersenyum getir, perih dan sesak di dadanya bercampur jadi satu. Hinata. Harus merasakan hal itu lagi, ia melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan senyuman menuju motor sportnya, bahkan Sakura memeluk Naruto erat.

"Jadi... Bukan hanya aku yang diperlakukan istimewa?"

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba berguling ke kanan, tidak enak. Posisi ini tidak nyaman. Ia kembali berguling ke kiri. Sama, ini pun tidak membuatnya nyaman. Ia terlentang, menatap langit-langit putih kamarnya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali Hinata melakukan aktivitas berguling kanan dan kiri, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia lelah namun otaknya terus mencoba berpikir dan berpikir.

Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju dapur. Tujuan Hinata hanya satu, menghangatkan air dan membuat susu.

Sesampainya di dapur, Hinata menuju pantry, mencari panci kecil untuk di isi air dan memasaknya.

Tek!

Suara kompor menyala menyelami keheningan malam, lampu dapur mati dan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya api kompor, sebenarnya semua lampu apartemen mati dan hanya kamar Hinata saja yang terang.

'Jadi... Bukan hanya tanganku saja yang di genggam?' Hinata mengigit bibirnya, ia meremas pegangan wajan yang terletak di kompor satunya sebelah panci yang kini belum mendidih.

'Bukan hanya aku yang di usap kepalanya?'

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, entah kenapa mata Hinata memanas. Ia sakit hati, Naruto?! Apa mau dia?! Menyakiti perasaan wanita itu haram!

Jujur saja, Hinata ingin menjambak rambut Naruto. Dan menanyakan maksud dari perbuatannya.

Hinata tidak mengerti, kenapa ia sakit hati. Namun jujur saja pemuda itu berhasil membuat perasaannya hancur.

'Bukan aku saja yang boleh memeluknya?' Berhasil, air mata Hinata menetes.

Naruto selalu bilang jangan meninggalkannya. Lalu? Apa pemuda itu yang akan meninggalkannya duluan?

Hinata ingin tertawa.

Hinata menegang, ia merinding. Apa disini ada setannya? Ataukah... Maling?

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memegang pegangan wajan, berbalik dan–

Dug!

Wajan melayang tepat di kening si korban.

"Argh!" Naruto mengerang, keningnya berdenyut dan Naruto yakin akan benjol.

Hinata? Jangan di tanya seberapa kagetnya ia. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika di tengah malam ada yang menepuk bahumu?

"Na-Naruto-san...?" Masih dengan setengah kaget Hinata menyeka air matanya, ia takut ketahuan menangis.

Pusing dan sakit itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kepalanya. Hantaman bagian bawah wajan rasanya memang wow. Seumur hidup baru tahu Naruto rasanya di hantam wajan.

Kepala kuningnya terangkat, ia menatap tajam Hinata. "Kau! Ini sakit!"

Hinata meringis, sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja. "Ma–"

"–ah. Sial." Sapphire Naruto mengerjab, benar-benar sakit kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Ma-maafkan aku..."

Naruto tidak mendengarnya, ia sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku o-obati." Hinata melangkah menuju lemari es, ia ingin mengambil es batu dan mengompres luka Naruto

...

"Ah. Pelan-pelan."

Hinata mengangguk, ia dengan telaten mengompreskan es yang telah di bungkus ke kening Naruto. Dan benar saja yang Hinata khawatirkan, kening Naruto benjol.

"Tidak hati-hati sekali, sakit tahu!"

"Bagaimana jika aku kenapa-napa? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ini juga pasti bengkak. Kau ini! Kenapa memukulku dengan wajah?!"

"Aku kira Naruto-san... Apa. Ja-jadi kupukul." Hinata mengambil salep pereda bengkak dari kotak P3K.

Ia mengoleskannya, dan membiarkan Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas. Jika kesal pemuda ini memang selalu rempong.

"A-aw, bagaimana jika aku lupa ingatan?"

"Ah sial, jika pagi ini bengkaknya membesar, awas kau."

"Argh!" Naruto melotot, Hinata baru saja menekan bengkak di keningnya. Sapphire birunya menajam.

"Hiks."

Naruto membulatkan sapphire birunya, ia memandang lurus ke arah Hinata yang tengah meneteskan air mata dan mengoleskan salep dengan tangan gemetar.

"Eh, kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia mengusap air matanya namun gagal. Gadis itu malah menangis semakin banyak. "A-aku..."

Sebenarnya Hinata kesal, ia ingin menangis dari tadi siang akibat melihat Naruto di parkiran. Memukul Naruto dengan wajan saja... Hinata merasa lega, apa itu terdengar jahat? Namun Hinata merasa senang, setidaknya Naruto merasakan sakit yang sama dengan hatinya, meski sakit Hinata lebih besar.

Tangannya menutup salepnya, Hinata menggenggam erat salep tersebut.

Belum selesai dengan rasa sakit di keningnya, sekarang Naruto di buat bingung dengan Hinata yang menangis, apa karena ia marahi?

Ah, sial. Sepertinya hobi Naruto membuat Hinata menangis.

"Hinata." Panggilnya lembut, tangannya mencoba menggapai tangan Hinata yang terkepal.

Hinata menggeleng, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto meski sulit. Air matanya masih saja mengalir. "Ja-jangan..."

Naruto tidak mendengarnya, ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hati Naruto sakit melihat Hinata menangis. "Kau kenapa, hm?" Ia mendekat, duduk mereka berhadapan dan semakin merapat.

Hinata menggeleng, dagunya di angkat oleh tangan kanan Naruto, membuat Hinata mendongak dengan levender yang memejam. Naruto mengusap air matanya lembut, di suruh berhenti menangis Hinata malah semakin meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf, aku kasar, ya?"

Hinata terisak. Lagi, perbuatan lembut Naruto malah membuatnya sakit hati.

"Buka matamu." Suara Naruto begitu lembut, namun Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf... Maafkan aku..."

Lavender Hinata terbuka, ia melihat sorot menyesal dan khawatir dari sapphire Naruto. "Ja-jahat."

Naruto mengangguk, ia memeluk Hinata dengan lembut namun erat. Kepala Hinata bersender nyaman di bahunya, ia masih merasakan Hinata menahan tangisnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Jahat." Kaus bagian perut Naruto di pelintir oleh Hinata, gadis itu kesal, marah, dan kecewa pada Naruto. "Ja-jahat." Tangisnya semakin mengencang, tangan Hinata meraih kaus di pinggang Naruto dan memegangnya erat.

"Iya aku jahat." Hinata mengangguk. "Maafkan aku..."

"Aku kasar, maaf."

Hinata mengangguk, semua yang Naruto katakan benar. Namun pemuda itu tidak minta maaf atas sikapnya terhadap Sakura. Memangnya untuk apa? Hinata bodoh!

"Maaf..." Naruto mengelus punggung Hinata, ia mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat karena melihat Hinata menangis tiga kali, baru saja kemarin Hinata menangis, namun malam ini Hinata kembali menangis.

Naruto melupakan rasa sakit di keningnya. Ia memeluk Hinata erat. "Aku sering membuatmu menangis, ya?

Pertanyaan bodoh, dan Naruto yakin dengan jawaban Hinata.

"I-iya, jahat. Naruto-san sangat jahat. Sering menyakitiku."

"Membuatku sakit ha-hati saja."

Entah Naruto mengerti atau tidak, namun maksud Hinata bukan perkataannya. Namun Sakura, ya Hinata merasa tersakiti atas sikap Naruto terhadap Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, ia memang sering menyakiti Hinata. Namun apakah jika dengan Sakura termasuk menyakiti? Naruto selalu melihat Hinata baik-baik saja, lho? Kenapa Hinata harus tersakiti?

"Aku tidak janji tidak akan menyakitimu."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Naruto dengan mata basah dan bibir melengkung. "A-apa?"

Memang apa yang Hinata harapkan dari orang seperti Naruto? Janji?

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Hinata. "Kenapa belum tidur? Atau terbangun."

Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah menggeser duduknya. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat terserah dengan kening Naruto yang benjol!

"Kemari."

Hinata menggeleng. Ia malah kembali menangis, Naruto benar-benar mengacaukan perasaannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata. "Jangan menangis..."

...

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cerah menerobos sela-sela jendela termasuk jendela apartemen lantai sebelas. Tentunya hal itu berhasil membangunkan gadis yang tengah mengerjabkan matanya.

Mata lengket Hinata terbuka, ini pasti akibat menangis tadi malam. Hinata mengangkat tangannya, ia ingin menggeliat. Namun susah, seperti terhalangi oleh sesuatu.

Seratus persen mata Hinata terbuka, dengan setengah kesadaran yang di miliki ia membuka matanya.

"Oh... Naruto-san."

Hinata mengangguk, ia mengerjabkan matanya. "Lho? Na-Naruto-san?"

Ya, di depannya Naruto tengah memejamkan mata dengan jarak beberapa cm. Bulu matanya yang cukup lentik menarik perhatian Hinata, alisnya yang rapi pun begitu, jangan lupakan hidungnya yang tinggi. Oh, lengan kiri Naruto juga jadi bantal Hinata sedangkan lengan kanannya memeluk pinggang Hinata erat.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, ini bukan kamarnya atau kamar Naruto. Tapi ini–

"Ruang te-tengah?"

Berarti... Ia tidur berpelukkan dengan Naruto di sofa sempit?! Apakah ia ketiduran karena menangis?

Hinata mulai bergerak gelisah, ini tidak nyaman. "Naruto-san...?"

Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukannya, dan semakin memajukan wajahnya. "Jangan berisik."

Naruto juga sudah bangun?

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. "I-ini sudah siang."

"Lalu?"

"Wa-waktunya bangun."

"Oh."

Gemas, Hinata ingin sekali menendang Naruto dan berakhir terkantuk meja di belakangnya. Namun itu hanya keinginan. "Naruto-san..."

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan."

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. "Sekarang aku sadar, apa yang aku rasakan saat memelukmu."

"..."

"Karena aku–"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Happy birthday Naruto:D, bentar lagi saya nyusul Naruto:')

Fast up, kan?:v. Ngomong-ngomong saya udah pkl nih:( dari tanggal 4 Oktober. Ah... Aneh rasanya, minta do'anya ya.. Sama kalian. Sudah sinyal kartu saya darurat melulu T_T, rinduuu semua seriusan:')...

Mau curhat lagi, boleh ya? Pernah nggak di anggap lemah sama orang lain? Itu menyakitkan, padahal kita tahu, kita bisa, cuma pura-pura nggak bisa... Eh, di anggapnya malah nggak bisa, kan nyebelin... Apa atuh da saya mah cuma orang yang segini adanya hahaha... Pengan nangis sama ketawa tapi takut di sangka gila:v

Gimana perasaan kalian? Greget sama siapa:v di chapter ini?

Pada respon yaaa saya kesepian disini... Temenin saya sama komen yang menghibur yang buat saya ketawa, buat saya senyum buat saya terhibur... Mohon bantuannya, saya kesepian, biar nggak terlalu ke inget bantuin yaa:(

Maaf sama typo, makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, sama silent reader. Please, kasih respon yah... Nanti saya tambah semangat:)

Saatnya balas review:

666-avanger: Naruto bandel ya?:(

ryuuzack: iya nggak papa:) beneran jarang fanfic NaruHina sekarang? Iya ini udah...

csalsabiil: makasih juga udah baca+review. Oke semangat! Makasih:) iya bener nggak ada yang bisa di percaya 100% selain diri sendiri:'(.. Makasih yaa;)

Uzunami1: hahaha bisa aja deh:v cekik aja Naruto nya:v, oke ini udah:)

SageFly: makasih buat yang setia:)))

Pebrek: makasih:))

Nia Anis: iya sadar juga:) makasih juga udah baca+review:) iya aminnn makasih do'anya;))) makasih semangatnya;)) iya bener nambah pengalaman sama nambah kangen:) makasih do'anya;)) ahhh iya laporan:( iya aminnn semoga lancar:)) saya kelas 3:)

anirahani: kuatinnn donggg:v

Hrsstja: makasih udah nunggu;)

Darkness Light Emperor: benarkah merusak mood? Maaf:( hehehe beneran pas kebawah malah bad mood?... Aminn do'ain yaa salam hangat juga;))

Muhammad Kamil: nggak janji ^^v

namjoon: makasih:))) benerankah sampai mau nangis? Makasih belain mau bolak balik:D

antiy3629: bisa aja deh:v

mawarjingga: beneran deh kak seriusT_T, makasih do'anya aminnn:) benarkah pendek? Makasih dah nunggu:))

Atago: :v menjadi konflik nya, nggak tahu why nih:v

Atago: iya ayo teriakkin Naruto:v

Takao: lupa kata sandi:( ig aja deh:)

RiccaBlossom: ayo tolongi Naruto;)

himawari chan: benarkah sampai baper dan mau nangis?:), iya nggak tahu kenapa Sakura:( maaf kalo bikin nyesek:(, aduh, sampai segitunya ya:'), kita liat aja nanti pisah nggak:') oke semangat! Makasih:)) iya kalo ada ide:)

Davit504: makasih:) ternyata nggak:(

Uzunami28: iya udah up:)) iya kasian ya mereka:( nggak tahu T_T iya mau buat fic baru dan insya allah ini nggak terlantar:) iya di sekolah saya pkl kelas 3 ini juga lagi pkl:( iya diusahain:) baper kenapa?:v ajarin? Saya juga masih belajar:) tapi boleh:) ayok lewat review:v

Guest: ini udah:)

Namenny: acieee siapa yang nggak akan di buat khawatir?:v

Nawaha: sampai segitunya Naruto bilang sayang:v, iya suruh tuh Sakuranya:( iya makasih kak:) makasih juga do'anya:) iya semoga terkabul kak sama-sama:)

Hinari chan: makasih:)) enaknya nggak pernah di khianati, saya do'ain nggak akan pernah di khianati:) iya rasanya gitu:)) benarkah jadi gitu perasaannya?:( iya ntar di bilangin sama Naruto sama Hinata juga:) makasih semangatnya:) makasih udah nunggu:)

vessalisius: ini udah:)

Vicariadewanto: benarkah sampai segitunya?:( makasih:)) iya do'ain ide sama waktunya ada:)

Vicariadewanto: makasih:)) makasih juga do'anya:))

Nana: iya diantara tiga ituT_T, makasih do'anya:)) iya nggak tahu Naruto kok gitu:(( iya kayanya ini udah baikkan:)) makasih, oke semangat:))

Miyu: aminnn:)) makasih sama semua do'anya:)) iya bener rasanya gituT_T, iya makasih sama semangatnya:')

BorutoUzumaki10: makasih udah nunggu:)) saya do'ain banyak kuota:))

tgoreng15: aaaaa... Ini lanjutannya, semoga sabar menunggu:))

Guest: masa baper?:) ini udah lanjut:))

Guest: makasih;)) makasih semangatnya:))

TeoniMio: semoga sabar menunggu:)) iya nggak tahu jaim melulu:( iya hidup emang gini T_T, apa bener ngerasain jadi Hinata? Aminnn makasih do'anya:))) dan ternyata rasanya pkl tuh gini:') iya rencananya mau NaruHina lagi:) makasih udah nunggu:)

bee: salam kenal juga:) makasih udah suka cerita saya:)) makasih juga udah nunggu:)

UznaChan: benarkah baper:)? Wah benarkah jadi hurt?;) nggak papa saya juga baperan kok:), nggak papa sok akrab juga:v saya kelas 12, orang Sumedang sareng tiasa nyarios bahasa sunda:)), oke semangat:)

Guest: makasih:) Hinata'kan udah keluar Mashion, pas datang ke Mashion udah pada pulang semua maidnya, jadi otomatis Mashion sepi:)

Guest: makasih udah nunggu:)) makasih juga:))

HyuukiA-chan: hehehe beneran sampai pengen jingkrak-jingkrak?:) kasian jangan di tabok Sakura sama Naruto.

yulianatahime: makasih semangatnya:) makasih juga udah nunggu:))

uzuhyu hinaru: iya lagi punya masalah:) ngakakk:v

Nalula zurachan: iya ini udah:) makasih:) iya nih tumbuh benih-benih cinta:))

Guest: makasih:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

10 Oktober 2018


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. "Sekarang aku sadar, apa yang aku rasakan saat memelukmu."

"Karena aku–"

Sapphire Naruto menatap dalam lavender Hinata dalam jarak dekat, bahkan senyum kecil hadir di bibirnya. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata ke telinga kanannya.

"A-apa?"

Senyum Naruto melebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Karena aku–" Ia semakin memeluk erat Hinata, bahkan wajahnya terbenam di lehernya. "–suka memelukmu."

.

.

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Hati Hinata mencelos, ia merasakan cubitan kecil di hatinya bahkan jantungnya pun terasa jatuh ke rongga perut. "Terserah Naruto-san sa-saja."

"Aw! Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Aku tidak sengaja."

Naruto mendelik, kulitnya terasa panas. "Mana ada tidak sengaja!"

"Ada kok, buktinya aku sering dengar ada pria yang tidak sengaja menghamili wanita." Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Naruto, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke arah sofa.

"Tenang saja, aku akan sengaja menghamilimu."

Hinata melotot, ia melihat Naruto menyeringai. "Na-Naruto-san."

"Makanya kalau mau aku hamili jangan pakai kode-kodean." Naruto menyeringai, ia menyukai wajah ketakutan Hinata. Mata bulatnya yang melotot dengan alis mengerut, ekspresi favoritnya setelah tawanya dan senyumnya.

"Lagi pula aku mau punya anak sepasang."

Kenapa Hinata jadi merinding ya?

"A-anak? Dengan siapa?"

Senyum tipis nan tampan Naruto perlihatkan, ia mengusap pipi Hinata. "Sama kamulah. Kalo dengan Kiba aku homo."

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, meski di akhiri candaan garing namun detak jantungnya tidak bisa di kontrol. "Kiba-san itu pria."

"Makanya denganmu aku harus punya anak. Satu berambut pirang–" Naruto mengambil sejumput rambut Hinata, ia menggelitik kelopak mata Hinata menggunakan ujung rambutnya. "–dan satu lagi berambut indigo."

"Geli!" Hinata cemberut, ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan kembali menatap pemuda itu dalam jarak dekat, sebab mereka masih berbaring di sofa ruang tengah.

Hinata bertaruh, jika dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Naruto tukang bully dirinya.

"Biar tidak bengkak."

"Be-bengkak?" Hinata melotot, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Naruto. Namun tetap saja, sulit. "Naruto-san, lepas. Aku ingin mengompres mataku."

"Tunggu disini."

Mata Hinata mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, mulai dari melepaskan pelukkan, turun dari sofa, menuju dapur, dan berakhir membuka kitchen set bagian atas.

Hinata membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan degup jantung yang menggila. Bibirnya ia gigit, rasa malu menjalar di hatinya.

Naruto...

Pemuda itu berhasil menumbuhkan harapan dan perasaan asing di hatinya. Perasaan asing namun sangat di sukai Hinata, jantung berdegup cepat, gugup, dan selalu ingin menarik sudut bibir.

Lalu apa yang Naruto rasakan?

Dan yang paling penting, siapa Sakura?

"Sudah melamunnya?"

Hinata mendongak, ia melihat Naruto membawa mangkuk kecil di tangan kirinya. Bibir Hinata membulat di ikuti tubuh yang terduduk. "Itu apa?"

Naruto duduk, ia menarik Hinata untuk membaringkan kepalanya dengan pahanya sebagai bantal. "Kantung teh hijau, kudengar bagus untuk meredakan bengkak."

Rasa nyaman Hinata rasakan saat Naruto menaruh kantung teh hijau di kelopak matanya yang ia pejamkan. Hinata juga pernah mendengar bahwa teh hijau baik untuk mata, bahkan untuk kecantikan.

"Enak?"

"Umm..." Tentu saja enak, bagimanapun kini Naruto tengah memijat keningnya dengan gerakkan pelan. "Naruto-san?"

"Hm?"

"Kita harus berangkat sekolah."

Naruto mengambil ponsel di meja dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan memijat kepala Hinata. Ia membuka lookscreen ponselnya.

05.45, sudah pagi ternyata.

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Setelah ini mandi, jangan buat sarapan. Sarapan roti tawar saja, ya?"

"Baiklah..." Suara Hinata terdengar mengantuk kembali.

"Jangan tidur lagi."

"Aw!" Hinata mengaduh, ia merasakan cubitan Naruto di pipinya. "Sakit."

"Sana cepat mandi." Naruto melepaskan teh hijaunya. Ia menggoyangkan pahanya agar Hinata terduduk.

"Iya... Iya..." Hinata duduk, ia mengucek matanya. Membuat Naruto gemas dan menahan senyum.

"Hinata?"

Hinata membuka matanya, ia menatap Naruto.

Cup.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

.

.

.

Panas, panas, panas.

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya. Ia mendesis kesal, sudah panas matahari yang menyengat juga ia teringat perilaku Naruto.

Argh! Menyebalkan!

Ia memegang pipinya yang memerah, ini nih! Gara gara morning kiss Naruto di pipinya ia jadi salah tingkah, tadi saja Hinata berangkat duluan. Mengabaikan sarapan dan tumpangan gratis Naruto.

"Sa-yang?" Hati Hinata menjerit, ia malu sendiri mendengar Naruto memanggilnya itu. Ya Tuhan... Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Nih, minum!"

Hinata menoleh, ia melihat minuman dingin yang di bawa Ino. "Terimakasih..."

"Masih saja panas."

"Apa?" Ino mengangkat alisnya, ia melirik ke arah cappuccino kalengan yang sangat dingin di tangan Hinata. Namun gadis manis ini bilang apa? Panas? "Hinata, kau Hinata, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu, ini aku."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang cappuccino ini panas?" Ino mengangkat cappuccino di tangannya.

Hinata merengek, ia cemberut. "Iya... Panas."

"Ya ampun! Kau mabuk gara-gara cappuccino?!"

Hinata tertawa, ia jadi teringat Naruto yang selalu heboh seketika.

"Tuh, kan. Tuh, kan."

"Bukan Ino-chan."

"Aku bahagia... Karena dia."

Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Ino.

Hinata mabuk karena cappuccino.

.

.

Kantin hari ini penuh, bahkan sangat penuh dan di dominasi oleh siswa yang kelaparan. Terbukti dari sesaknya stand makanan dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri.

Perut Naruto juga keroncongan, tadi pagi ia belum sarapan karena mengejar Hinata yang main kabur saja.

Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong tadi pagi, Naruto memberikan morning kissnya. Menyesal? Tidak. Ia malah senang karena Hinata yang mendapatkannya.

Dan, dimana gadis itu? Pas melewati kelasnya saja Naruto tidak melihat Hinata. Bahkan temannya yang rempong berambut jagung Naruto juga tidak melihat.

"Sialan. Aku pesan kentang goreng saja ngantrinya seperti narapidana!"

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, ia memerhatikan nampan yang berisi sepiring kentang goreng lengkap dengan burger dan minuman bersoda di tangan Kiba.

"Mungkin kentangnya di panen dulu, dan sapinya di sembelih dulu. Jadi lama deh."

Sai, iya Sai. Mahkluk pucat dengan lidah beracun.

"Kalian bicara apa?"

"Ya bahasa Jepanglah!" Kiba duduk, ia menyuapkan satu kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

Bola mata Naruto memutar malas. "Maksudku topiknya."

"Tentu saja kentang goreng dan burger."

"Iya... Sai... Iya..." Naruto sedang malas berdebat, ia tidak mau merusak moodnya.

"Hush!" Kiba menepis tangan Naruto yang berhasil menyambar satu kentang gorengnya. "Beli sana, kau'kan kaya."

"Bukan aku, tapi orang tuaku."

"Terserah! Pokoknya ini antrinya berpuluh-puluh menit, enak saja main comot." Kiba mendelik lalu meminum sodanya.

"Aku sedang hemat."

"Kau bangkrut?"

Naruto mendelik, menatap Sai yang tersenyum palsu.

"Aku sedang hemat, siapa tahu anakku kembar."

Suara tersedak di sampingnya membuat Naruto menoleh, ia melihat Shikamaru yang susah payah menelan spaghetti. Sasuke saja wajahnya sudah aneh, Sai membulatkan matanya dengan tangan yang berhenti menggambar, Kiba cengo dengan burger yang siap di gigit.

"ASTAGA!"

Teriakkan Kiba berhasil menghentikan siswa yang tengah ribut masalah antrian.

Sai berdiri lalu membungkuk. "Maaf..." Tentu saja senyum palsu Sai di respon positif terutama oleh para siswi.

Suasana kantin kembali seperti semula. Dan dengan hebohnya Kiba meletakkan burgernya secara kasar, ia masih memelototkan matanya pada Naruto. "Naruto... Kau... Sudah..?" Ia membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf v dan menggerakkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" –Sai.

"Dobe, kau bergerak cepat." – Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar Naruto." Wajah mengantuk Shikamaru hilang seketika.

Naruto tidak tahan, ia merasakan perutnya keram akibat menahan tawa. Anak kembar apa sih? Mengapa-apakan dan diapa-apakan saja belum.

Membayakan dirinya sendiri saja geli rasanya punya anak kembar dan ia masih sekolah.

Terbayang di benaknya saat nanti kelulusan ia dan Hinata membawa dua anak dengan warna rambut dan jenis kelamin yang berbeda.

Euh. Aneh.

"Aku bohong." Naruto mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Brak!

Kiba menggebrak meja. Ia memicingkan matanya. "Kurang jantan."

"Iya. Lembek."

Tawa Naruto terhenti, ia Memelototkan matanya dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Kalo aku sudah 'melakukannya' setiap hari."

Telinga Naruto panas, Sasuke yang di tatap seakan-akan di telan sapphire Naruto hanya berwajah datar dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah tomat pada burgernya.

"Apa?" Sungguh, pertanyaan santai yang diajukan Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin menonjok wajah tampannya.

"Kau mau mati?"

"Nanti saja."

Astaga… Sabar, ini namanya senjata makan tuan. Niatnya mengerjai malah ia yang hipertensi.

"Kemana?"

"Cari uang!"

Alis Kiba mengernyit, ia memandang Naruto yang berlalu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Dia... Benar-benar bangkrut?"

Tanpa memedulikan Kiba yang lemot. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Padahal aku sudah percaya kalo dia punya anak kembar."

"Aku juga, dasar Dobe. Malah mengaku duluan."

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang."

Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah berkedip hingga bulu matanya yang lentik menggoda untuk di lihat.

"Cepat."

"Du-duluan saja."

Sebenarnya Hinata masih malu, ia ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau mau pulang dengan Panda?!" Sapphire Naruto melotot, ia merasakan dadanya panas.

Apa gadis ini tidak tahu?! Bahwa Naruto menunggunya itu pegal, mana ia di tatap genit oleh siswi yang lewat. Astaga… Punya istri polos memang menggemaskan.

"Lho?" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya. "Bu-bukan-bukan."

"Lalu apa?!"

Kemarin saja Naruto lembut, sekarang malah ngegas.

"A-aku… Lapar. Iya, lapar."

Tatapan Naruto melembut, ia mengusap kepala Hinata. "Sudah sarapan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, ayo makan dulu."

Hinata mengerjab, saat Naruto lebih memilih menggenggam tangannya dengan senyum manis. Ini aneh, Naruto aneh. Dan sulit di tebak.

"Aku sudah bilangkan jika harus makan dulu. Bukankah tadi ada sandwich di meja. Kenapa tidak di makan?"

Aku malu!

"Aku… itu, kenyang."

"Hah?" Naruto berbalik, alis pirangnya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. "Jika bohong itu yang masuk akal. Kau itu belum makan apapun tadi pagi."

Naruto mengomel sambil melangkah menuju parkiran. Ia abaikan bisikkan para siswi tentang dirinya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. Terserah! Naruto nyaman dan ia suka. Bukankah itu yang penting dari sebuah hubungan?

"Ih." Hinata cemberut. Ia menarik tangannya. "Aku jujur."

"Memang pagi tadi di apartemen kau makan apa?"

"Permen."

Naruto berbalik. Ia melotot menatap Hinata yang kini hanya berkedip polos. "Kenyang? Kau kenyang makan satu permen yang kau temukan di kantong bajumu?"

Sedikit meringis Hinata mengangguk. Dari mana Naruto tahu bahwa permen itu dari saku seragamnya?

"Kita makan pokoknya. Jangan membantah."

"I-iya…"

Naruto kembali berjalan, kali ini dengan pelan. Bahkan ia menarik Hinata untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Naruto."

Satu panggilan dengan suara familier menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia diam menunggu sang pemanggil menuju ke arahnya. Naruto tahu panggilan itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Naruto?"

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Ia bingung antara melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata atau mengeratkannya.

"Sa…kura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu diam. Ia kaget dan bingung. "Kau–"

"Naruto-san."

"Diam." Naruto mendesis, ia membawa Hinata ke belakang tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" Naruto beralih, ia menatap Sakura.

Hati Sakura sakit, ia benci tatapan Naruto yang tidak seperti dulu. Apakah pemuda itu sudah menganggap bahwa ia hanya gadis biasa saja? Bukan orang yang spesial… Seperti dulu?

"O-oh. Tidak." Sakura tersenyum, ia melirik genggaman tangan Naruto.

Mungkin, jika seperti ini. Hinata lebih mirip sebagai orang ketiga. Miris sekali hidupnya. Sudah di bully, punya suami, dan sekarang ia berperan sebagai Hello Kitty.

Namun, hati kecil Hinata berteriak lega saat Naruto lebih memilih menggenggam tangannya dan membuat dirinya nyaman berada di punggung tegapnya.

"Aku du…luan."

"Tunggu–"

Senyum Hinata memudar, ia menahan napasnya.

Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Ia menatap emaraldnya. "Besok. Besok kita pulang bersama, dan aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Terserah." Sakura melepaskan genggaman Naruto. Ia berbalik menuju arah parkir dengan dada yang sesak. Satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya. Ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu?

Rambutnya ia acak, yang pada dasarnya memang sudah berantakan malah semakin acak-acakan. "Ah! Sial!"

"Eh?" Itu kata Naruto saat merasakan Hinata menarik tangannya. "Kenapa?"

Kenapa?! Kenapa Naruto sangat tidak peka?! Sekalinya membuat Hinata melayang, namun setiban dengan jatuhnya. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Aku… baru ingat, ada janji dengan Ino." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, jika di lihat seksama air matanya kini sudah ada di sudut matanya.

"Mana bisa!"

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lelah. Pemuda ini bagaimana? Kenapa selalu ingin enak sendiri?

"Bisa. Bisa. Aku bisa."

Alis Naruto berkerut, Sakura dan Hinata. Hari ini membuatnya pusing. "Jangan membuatku kesal."

"Jika begitu, jangan begini. Aku duluan."

Ini aneh, Hinata tidak bicara gugup. Bahkan tatapan gadis itu… Terluka?

"Hinata!"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, Hinata terus melangkah. Dadanya sesak, haruskah Naruto peduli pada Sakura dihadapannya?

Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Naruto. Ditinggalkan Hinata lebih sakit daripada ditinggalkan Sakura.

"Jangan pulang sendiri." Naruto meraih lengan Hinata. "Kau belum makan."

Apa pedulinya Naruto tentang dirinya yang belum makan. Perasaannya pun tidak di pedulikan.

"Naruto-san, jangan be-begini nanti orang lain salah paham."

"Biar, biar mereka tahu jika kita punya hubungan khusus."

Lavender Hinata bergulir, ia menatap segelintir siswi yang lewat dan berbisik. Astaga! Jangan-jangan mereka dengar.

"A-aku…"

"Kenapa? Hm?"

"Kita pulang, ya?"

Hinata pasrah saat Naruto menarik lengannya. Bahkan ia hanya diam ketika Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang si pemuda.

"Jadi… Sekarang kau sudah melupakanku? Naruto?" Sakura meremas setir mobilnya, ia benci suasana ini. Saat orang yang paling ia sayangi memilih bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Lempar yang benar! Kau ini niat basket apa tidak?!"

"I-iya, maaf Senpai."

"Hey! Kau juga, kan dribble sudah kuajarkan, masih saja pakai kedua tangan!"

"Maafkan aku Senpai."

"Shoot yang benar!"

"Bolanya jangan dibiarkan menggelinding, kau tidak tahu harganya?!"

"Itu hey yang disan–"

Puk!

"APA?!"

"Astaga!" Kiba melotot dengan tangan yang mengelus dadanya, ia'kan hanya menepuk pundak Naruto. Namun reaksi pemuda pirang itu seakan-akan di tinju.

Sai datang, ia meneguk minuman kalengnya sesudahnya pemuda itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Marah-marah saja."

"Cepat tua."

"Dia'kan memang sudah keriput."

Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak terima dikatai keriput. "Teme!" Naruto maju, hendak menyerang Sasuke. Namun Shikamaru menahan bahunya.

"Lepas!" Naruto menepis tangan Shikamaru. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan mengacak surai pirangnya.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi penonton dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan punggung yang bersandar. "Jika kesal, jangan lampiaskan amarahmu pada orang lain. Kasian mereka."

Naruto menoleh. Sapphire birunya bertemu dengan mata Shikamaru. Bukannya menjawab ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus ke arah lapangan.

"Dobe, kau tidak lihat Junior kita ketakutan. Kau memang Kapten Basket. Namun jika membentak mereka karena kesalahan yang sudah biasa dilakukan itu salah."

"Hm." Naruto bergumam.

"Memangnya kau kenapa hari ini?"

"Hm."

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Hm."

Bletak!

"Teme!" Naruto menoleh, ia mengusap kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke garang.

Bukannya takut Sasuke malah melotot, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa?!"

Naruto mendelik dengan pandangan yang dialihkan.

Sasuke tahu, Naruto tengah dilanda masalah. Namun entah apa itu.

"Ceritalah, Naruto. Siapa tahu kita bisa bantu." Sai melongok, sebab Sasuke menghalangi arah pandangnya pada Naruto.

"Iya ceritalah Kuda Thailand."

Naruto semakin melotot, ia menatap Kiba yang kini cengengesan. Naruto yakin, Kiba takut dengannya.

"Sorry deh… Hehehe." Tuh, kan!

Naruto diam, ia malah berjalan ke arah kursi di ruang basket indoor. Duduk di dekat Sai dan memejamkan matanya.

Keempat sahabatnya diam. Mereka mengerti, Naruto jika marah seperti ini, mengomel, dan kemudian diam. Lebih baik mereka menunggu Naruto membuka suaranya, daripada berurusan dengan Naruto yang heboh akibat amarah.

Suara bola basket yang beradu dengan lantai sangat terdengar nyaring, sesekali diikuti Junior Club Basket yang berteriak saling mengoverkan bola.

"Yah! Yang semangat dong Akamar– eh! Maksudku Konohamaru!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya sambil menyengir, malu sih teriak apalagi salah. Namun namanya juga Kiba. Tanggung katanya.

"Tuh, kan." Sai menyikut Sasuke. "Kiba terlalu terobsesi dengan Akamaru."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ia menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku khawatir dia akan menikahi Akamaru, mending jika anjingnya betina, ini…!" Sai bergidik, ia jijik sekaligus ngeri.

"Sai! Aku dengar ya!"

"Syukurlah, semoga kau intropeksi diri. Terlalu terobsesi tidak baik. Ingat Kiba masih banyak wanita."

Kiba melotot. "Aku juga tidak akan menikah dengan Akamaru!"

Shikamaru menguap. Selalu saja begini, obrolan tentang Akamaru.

"Lagi pula aku suka seseorang."

"Siapa? Tayuya, ya?"

Kiba bergidik, ia tidak mau dengan adik kelas yang katanya bertanduk. Kan seram. "Bukanlah!"

"Argh! Sial!"

Hening, semua pasang mata mengarah pada satu orang. Naruto Namikaze yang kini tengah mengacak surai pirangnya dan terlihat… Frustasi.

"Dobe, makanya. Cerita."

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Sasuke ragu, pandangannya beralih pada Sai, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

"Hinata… Menghindariku sudah dua hari."

Naruto sudah menduga ini, keempat sahabatnya malah diam dengan alis berkerut. "Sudahlah."

"Tunggu." Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto yang akan beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau? Apa katamu?"

Bola mata Naruto memutar. "Dia mengabaikanku, aku tidak suka."

Shikamaru berdehem. Apa ini karma? Bukankah Naruto selalu mengabaikan gadis itu? Kenapa sekarang ia tidak ingin diabaikan?

"Bukankah bagus? Dia menjauhimu."

"Shika!"

"Apa?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto malas. "Lalu kau mau apa? Sudah minta maaf."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ia menatap Konohamaru yang kini tertawa akibat shootnya berhasil. "Kukira, sudah."

"Bodoh." Sai tersenyum. "Kau tahu salahmu?"

Mereka tahu, Naruto agak tidak peka.

"Jangan-jangan tidak tahu." Kiba menyindir setelah meneguk sodanya.

"Memang ternyata kau bodoh."

"Dan pula, kenapa kau sewot diabaikan Hinata-san?"

Naruto menghela napas, sudah ia duga akan begini. Benar kata Sai, kenapa ia sewot didiamkan Hinata? Bukankah selama ini gadis polos itu hanya selalu merepotkannya.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke, pemuda reven yang ternyata sama pekanya kembali melirik. Mereka bicara dalam tatapan.

"Ya sudah jika tidak mau membantu tidak apa-apa." Naruto kesal, ia beranjak. Namun tarikan Sasuke di baju belakangnya membuat ia duduk kembali. "Teme!"

"Kita akan bantu, dengar ini instruksi saat menghadapi gadis yang sedang marah."

Sai mengangguk, di ikuti Kiba, dan Shikamaru.

"Pertama…"

Meski tidak tahu permasalahannya, mereka membantu Naruto. Keempat sahabatnya tahu, Naruto bukan orang yang akan bercerita saat bingung, namun pemuda itu akan bercerita saat hatinya sudah lega. Dan mereka menunggu itu.

.

.

.

"Vio-chan, aku tidak jahat, kan?" Tatapan Hinata menyendu, tangannya bergerak membelai bulu Vio yang memang sangat halus.

Hati kecil Hinata merasa bersalah, ia mengabaikan Naruto selama dua hari. Pemuda itu memang menyebalkan. Membuat dirinya menunggu dan ternyata sudah pulang dan bermain dengan Sakura.

Ia takut durhaka. Namun–

Istri mana yang akan diam saja, begitupun dengan Hinata. Ia kesal, dan berakhir dengan berbicara seadanya dengan Naruto.

Hinata masih penasaran, jika Naruto benar-benar ingin bersama Sakura, kenapa tidak meninggalkannya? Bukankah meninggalkannya saat ini lebih baik daripada nanti saat saling mencintai?

Hinata mengernyit dengan kepala menggeleng. "Kata siapa Naruto-san akan mencintaiku?"

Memang siapa yang mau dianggap sebagai pihak ketiga? Sakura, sebegitu Istimewanya kah dia? Hingga Naruto rela pulang malam menemaninya?

Ceklek.

"Tadaima."

Hening.

Hinata menoleh dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip. Ia kaget, Naruto itu tipe orang yang masuk tanpa memberikan salam, menjatuhkan diri di sofa atau langsung masuk kamar. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak sebulan pernikahan mereka Naruto memberikan salam.

Naruto sendiri malah mematung dan menahan napas. Sialan! Ia malu setengah mati, padahal tadi latihan mengucapkan empat suku kata itu butuh waktu 15 menit, dan berakhir memalukan. Ia akan membunuh Kiba jika salamnya tidak di jawab.

"O-okaeri." Wajah Hinata berpaling, ia mengigit bibirnya bingung kenapa Naruto memberi salam. Apa pemuda itu linglung?

Tanpa sadar Naruto menghembuskan napas lega, Hinata tidak menghindarinya seperti belakangan saat ia pulang.

"Aku lapar."

Hinata menoleh. "A-aku sudah masak."

Benar saja feeling Naruto, gadis itu berdiri dengan Vio di gendongannya.

"Jika begitu aku masuk kamar dulu. Naruto-san makan saja."

"Temani aku makan."

Permintaan Naruto dengan nada tidak membentak memang jarang, sangat jarang.

"Sen-sendiri saja." Suara Hinata mencicit, ia takut Naruto mengamuk seperti biasa.

Naruto melotot, untung saja Hinata menunduk jadi tidak melihatnya. Tangannya juga mengepal, tidak pernah ada yang menolaknya sampai saat ini. Nah, ini! Dia di tolak secara langsung, ya Tuhan…

Dada Naruto juga naik turun, ia bukan pengontrol emosi yang baik. Mana dari tadi ia sensitif. Naruto mengambil napas, ia melembutkan tatapannya. Ia menarik Hinata untuk duduk, setelahnya Naruto duduk dengan menghadap Hinata secara menyamping. "Kumohon temani aku makan."

"A-apa?"

Sialan! Naruto akan membakar lukisan Sai jika Hinata menolak, atau mengejeknya.

 _"Yang kedua, bersikaplah dengan lembut."_

Itu kata Sai, tentu saja Sai mengatakannya dengan tersenyum palsu.

Mulut Hinata membulat, ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar Naruto mengatakan permohonan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Bagus." Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata, ia mengambil alih Vio dan membiarkan anjing lucu itu tidur di sofa. Naruto mengambil lengan kanan Hinata, menariknya berdiri lalu menggenggamnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Hangatkan lagi makanannya."

Hinata menurut, ia mengambil sup yang ada di meja ke arah kompor. Sebenarnya ia gugup, Hinata dapat merasakan jika Naruto terus menatapnya. Bahkan rasanya punggung Hinata berlubang akibat dihujani tatapan Naruto yang seperti mengandung laser.

Tek!

Hinata mematikan kompor, ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan semangkuk sup. "Su-sudah."

Tanpa bicara Naruto mengambil sup, ia menyendoknya lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya. Begitu, sampai hanya tersisa air sup yang tak seberapa. Naruto mengambil air minum, ia meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Hinata."

Lavender Hinata membulat, Naruto menyentuh tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Ia ingin menariknya. Bagaimana jika Hinata di cubit?

Bukannya Naruto melepaskannya, ia malah mengelusnya.

"Maaf…"

Hinata diam, ia tidak suka Naruto yang labil dan kadang bersikap lembut.

"Maafkan aku…" Naruto menarik napas. "Aku memang brengsek."

Hinata mendongak. Ia melihat Naruto menatap lurus ke arah bola matanya. Ini pertama kalinya juga Naruto memaki dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu salahku–" Sudah Hinata bilangkan, jika Naruto tidak peka. "–namun jangan abaikan aku."

"Naruto-san lepas."

Naruto menggeleng, ia meraih pipi Hinata dan mengelusnya. Dan sialnya hal itu berefek bagi jantung Hinata hingga berdentum keras. "Kumohon…"

Lidah Hinata kelu, apa lagi ia di tatap sayu oleh sapphire Naruto. Bagaimana ini?!

"A-aku maafkan!" Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya ampun! Apa Hinata tidak terlihat murahan? Ia memaafkan Naruto hanya karena rayuan. Hey, Hinata masih sayang jantungnya yang seperti akan keluar. Mungkin ini juga pernah terjadi diantara kalian, kan?

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Hinata. "Ah, bagus. Lagi pula tidak baik istri marah pada suami."

Hinata mendongak lalu cemberut. "Mana bisa."

Naruto terkekeh. "Lucu sekali." Ia mencubit pipi Hinata.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata makin berdetak cepat, astaga sentuhan Naruto memberikan efek seperti setelah marathon.

"Aku jadi tambah suka."

Pipi Hinata memanas, jangan buat baper anak orang ingat?

"Tapi aku ti-tidak suka."

"Ah… Nanti juga suka."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. Jangan termakan rayuan Naruto. Jangan, dia punya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku punya sesuatu."

Hinata tertarik, ia mengerutkan alisnya. "A-apa?"

Naruto merogoh tasnya, bahkan Hinata baru sadar saat Naruto masih membawa tas yang diletakkan di samping kursi. "Untukmu." Naruto menaruh sebuah coklat besar. Yang Hinata yakini berukuran 30 cm begitupun lebarnya yang mencapai 15 cm.

Lavender Hinata membulat.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku." Seakan mengerti kebingungan Hinata, Naruto menjelaskan.

" _Ketiga, berikan dia hadiah. Awas! Jangan sianida."_

Saat mendengar saran itu Naruto hampir memukul si pengaju saran.

"Terimakasih." Hinata mengambilnya, ia tersenyum. "Ta-tapi aku tidak suka coklat."

Sapphire Naruto membulat.

'Sasuke! Aku akan membunuhmu!'

.

.

.

.

Lavender Hinata bergerak gelisah, ia mengigit bibirnya. Lalu menatap orang yang membuat paginya kacau. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke kelasnya!

"Sampai di-disini saja."

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengacak surai Hinata gemas. "Belajar yang benar, jangan mencontek. Dosa."

Hati Hinata yang menegang menjadi kesal. "Tentu saja tidak akan."

"Bagus, kan siapa tahu." Seringai menyebalkan hadir di bibir Naruto. "Sudah ya, aku pergi."

"Um…" Hinata masih menatap Naruto, ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Setelah Naruto masuk, Hinata berbalik.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, merasakan bahwa setiap orang menatapnya heran bahkan ada yang sengaja berbisik. Pasti mereka aneh dengan Naruto yang mendadak lembut, jangankan mereka, Hinata yang serumah saja heran.

"Hinata-san."

Hinata berbalik, ia menatap ke arah koridor.

"Ohayou, bisa bicara sebentar."

Hinata masih diam, ia menikmati senyum manis si lawan bicara.

"Sakura-san?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Hallo, saya kembali: ) maaf menunggu lama… Semoga masih ada yang menunggu dan ingat saya, boleh saya bercerita? Hak kalian ingin membaca Author Note saya atau tidak, namun saya hanya ingin melepaskan beban saya dengan cara menulis sedikit curahan hati saya…

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi saya sedang bingung dan terpuruk, kejadian yang sedikit saya pikirkan terjadi, terjadi saat itu. Saya putus asa… Memikirkan saya harus bagaimana, saya bingung dan buntu. Saya butuh teman cerita, belum lagi konflik dari berbagai pihak. Saat seperti ini, saya selalu berpikir kemana mereka, teman saya, saya butuh mereka, namun… Saya mengerti, saya sendiri saat itu…

Bahkan, saya malas melakukan apapun, ya apapun itu. Saya mengabaikan apapun bahkan chat dari teman saya. Yang saya butuh saat itu teman. Waktu itu bagaikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan bersedih diantara tawa, tangis saya tahan. Yang saya pikirkan adalah orang tua saya, jangan kalian berpikir saya di DO ya:v…

Ayo kita berteman, bahkan saya ingin kita kumpul, ayo kita berteman. Bahkan saya ingin chat dengan kalian… Ayo berteman dengan saya, orang bernickname RiuDarkBlue. Ingat, saya bukan seorang pria namun wanita:v aduh, apa nama saya terlalu mainly?:v

Ah, ya… Saya seneng ada yang sampai PM sama DM minta lanjut:D… Memberikan kesan dan pesan, ah iya siapa tahu ada yang K-Pop disini:v, tahu lagu BlackPink yang 'Stay' coba dengerin deh, enak:v

Oh, ya. Ayo kita adakan QA (Questions and Answer) mau tentang saya atau cerita ini, saya bakalan jawab di chapter berikutnya. Mau khusus chapter aja apa gimana? Kalian tanya apapun saya jawab insya Allah…

Terimakasih telah memberi saya semangat sehingga up, makasih juga do'anya selama saya PKL, dan review kalian sangaaat menghibur saya… Saya tadinya mau up tanggal 24 taunya ffnya error T_T, ini juga saya up pakai app fanfiction, ternyata disini nggak kaya opera mini yang up bisa ambil documen, disini harus ngetikT_T dan saya copy-copy peradegan dari ms word gustiiiT_T

Oh, ya maaf sama typo, kaya biasa… maaf juga kalo ada yang nggak ke bales reviewnya bilang aja yaaaa:v… Makasih sama yang udah follow, fav, sama review. Saatnya balas review:

Ashura-Ootsuki: iya kalo bisa ya:v cubit aja saya kalo gemes:v, eh!

Cecepantonii: aaa jangan diabetes dong nanti sakit: )

Indra223: makasih dah nunggu: )

LeaHarrold: kesel sama Naruto ya?:v, iya kamu benar besok hari baru seharusnya saya bisa melupakan hal yang terjadi kemarin apalagi itu yang menyakitkan, terimakasih, hahaha tentu aja kangen band:v makasih dah nunggu: )

Nia Anis: ya ampun ketemu yang seumuran:v aaa senengnya… Iya di sekolah saya kelas 3 baru PKL:(, cubit aja Narutonya:v,iya semoga ini banyak manisnya… makasih udah kangen lho… makasih juga baca ulang: ) RiuDarkBlue21, itu namanya. Ganbatte!

Davit504: iya udah pkl nih, malah udah pulang:v, ya… Ketiga rasa itu ada lho, susah, seneng, kesel:v, sudah PKL kah? Semangat ya! Wah? Multimedia ya, saya Perikanan:v

Csalsabiil: saya juga seneng kok baca review kamu: ), makasih ya… Ah, baca review kamu sama readers semua saya juga selalu senyum kadang ketawa:v, makasih udah nemenin lewat review. Wah… Kasian Naruto sama Sakura dibenci:(, tanyakan saja ya sama mereka di QA;).. Makasih*

Sarigarini: makasih aminnn yaaa*

Guest: makasih: )

Namjoon: ih… Nickname nya kaya nama pacar: ) saya:v, wah… Makasih nyampetin buka tiap hari maaf merepotkan: ( bahkan sampai nangis: ( makasih semangatnya: )

Uzunami28: tabok aja deh Narutonya:v, aduh sampai membayangkan yang nggak-nggak:'(, makasih aminn: D

Atago: ya ampun kamu adik kelas saya:v, nggak tahu tanya aja sama Sakura di QA:v, mungkin nggak tahu berapa liter tuh air mata Hinata:v

Lavenspektrum: makasih banget, makasih juga udah nunggu*

Namenny: iya Naruto nggak pekaan:'(

BorutoUzumaki10: saya mengerti di gantung perasaan itu tidak enak:'( jadi saya minta maaf: ) jangan benci dong, ini malah lama upT_T

Anna yon: aaa makasih*

Mawarjingga: iya tapi sekarang udah pulang: ), iya saya usahain harus jadi garam dilautan: ) ,makasih yaa kak:D, ini Hinata udah marah:v ganbatte!

Muna98: semoga sabar menunggu yaaa:D

Hrsstja: makasih dah nunggu semoga mengobati penasarannya:D

Hinari chan: aaa iya nggak papa lupa kasih nama juga:D, iya up tanggal 10: D, iya nggak papa kok, iya ya? Kapan?: ( semoga nggak penasaran lagi ya:v, iya masih ya*

TeoniMio: seriusan? Apa kita dalam keadaan yang sama? Saya juga begitu, saya berusaha kuat untuk orang yang ada di samping saya:D, ternyata… Kita sama. Iya sama-sama, makasih juga dah review:v makasih makasih banget:'D sudah menanti…

Antiy3629: pukul aja Naruto nya: v biar tegas

Nana: nggak tahu Naruto nyebelin yah: (, nggak tahu kapan juga tuh pernikahan bocor: (, makasih yaaa do'anyaa*

Guest: udah Sis: )

Kizukahyuga: hahaha makasih, makasih banget*

Sasuhina: jika tidak suka gendre, jangan baca. Dan saya ingatkan, jadilah orang yang sopan.

Guest: jejak kaki?

Darkness Light Emperor: pukul aja Naruto nya: (

Guest: udah: )

Himawari Chan: iya lanjut juga;) nggak tahu ya Naruto nyebelin: '( makasih makasih banyak: *

Salsal hime: iya nggak papa kok;), makasih;), makasih do'anya: D, semoga hal yang sama terjadi sama kamu: D selalu sehat dan dapat yang terbaik…

Yulianatahime: makasih! Semangat juga!:v ini udah lanjut kok…

Kizukahyuga: makasih: ) kamu juga jangan lupa semangat: )

L: iya Naruto nya gitu sih: (, kan nyebelin… Hehehe, love yourself too

Nawaha: Naruto perlu sesuatu nih, supaya peka:'), iya tunggu aja Hinata kaya gitu: D, iya tapi saya nggak janjiv, semangat!

Guest: makasih: D, greget ketiganya dong: D, iya nggak papa kok, iya maaf ini malah baru up… Nggak janji up kilatv semangat!

Taufiqi-kun 2310: udah

UznaChan: iya sama saya juga: D, tapi meresensi itu apa ya? Kok saya nggak asing tapi saya nggak tahu, apa ya meresensi itu? Kenapa nggak izin sebelum melakukan resensi itu, saya bakalan izinin kok kalo sebelumnya… Tapi nggak papa kok terlanjur juga, ada bagusnya nanti izin dahulu: ). Makasih semangatnya: )

Robbiyasinnadiva: iya saya juga lagi berusaha bangkit: ) makasih yaaa, kasian Naruto banyak yang maki:v, iya malah udah pulang PKL nya makasih do'anya* semangat!

Hinari Chan: sekarang up, sama kangen: (

Guest58946324: iya nggak papa: ) saya nggak janji fast upv, saya cewek kok: )

Nalula zurachan: iya up juga: ) makasih juga do'anya… makasih, semangat!

Nana: ini lanjutannya, maaf sampai penasaran: )

Namenny: nnnnnnnn

Tgoreng15: waduh malah begitu pikirannya: v

Nata: sekarang up, maaf menunggu lama: (

Minang namikaze: makasih: )

Hrsstj: makasih dah nunggu: )

Nia Anis: sekarang up, maaf menunggu lama: )

Ryu chan: saya disini: ) maaf menunggu lama

Desty: ffnya belum end, buktinya saya up: )

Lae: sekarang lanjut, miss you too*

AoYuzu: makasih: ) ini juga udah lanjut, semangat!

Rick273: hahaha bisa aja:v, makasih ya…

Cloesalsabilaahh: saya izinin kok: ) makasih yaaa*

Miyu: beneran nih baper parah?:v, iya harusnya saya sleding orang ke gitu mah: ') lucu banget kamu mah:D makasih ya do'a sama semangatnya

UznaChan: ini chapter selanjutnya: ) maaf menunggu lama… Sama kengen: '(

Salsal hime: iya ini saya next makasih: *

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan…

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

29 Desember 2018


	16. Chapter 16

"Bagaimana? Berhasil tidak ya?" Kiba mengetuk jarinya ke atas meja, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyangga dagunya.

Kegiatan Kiba menarik perhatian Sai. Terbukti pemuda pucat itu kini menoleh dengan alis berkerut. "Apa?"

"Itu... Rencana Naruto."

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Mana kutahu, aku tidak serumah."

"Paling tidak tebak Sai. Tebak!"

"Aku bukan cenayang."

Kiba menarik napas. Bicara dengan Sai saat pagi hari membuat naik darah dan mood memburuk.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Ilusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan".

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Terserah kau, Semut Belanda."

Sai melotot, ia tidak suka dikatai. "Rayap Rusia."

"Zombie Pucat."

"Anjing Jelek."

Bibir Kiba bergetar, ia tidak sabar ingin mejambak rambut Sai yang hitam legam itu.

"Aku kesal!"

"Aku juga."

Kiba mencibir, ia malas sebangku dengan Sai. Menyebalkan, kenapa tadi ia malah duduk dengan Sai? Seharusnya dengan Shikamaru saja yang akan anteng dengan mimpi indahnya.

"Eh, Naruto?"

Sai ikut menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Disana tampak Naruto berjalan kearah bangkunya. Wajahnya sudah tidak sesuram kemarin, namun tetap saja alisnya berkerut.

"Kau tahu, harga diriku jatuh."

"Ya tinggal ambil."

Naruto menatap tajam Sai. Setelahnya ia duduk disamping Sasuke yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Semuanya gara-gara kau."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Sasuke berkerut tidak suka.

"Hinata tidak suka coklat."

Hening.

"A-apa?" Kiba adalah orang pertama yang buka suara, bibirnya bergetar bahkan tangannya sudah memegangi perutnya. Sampai Kiba tidak tahan, ia meledakan tawanya.

Sai pun begitu, ia tertawa senang. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga berusaha menahan tawa.

Naruto ditolak, dan ini hal yang perlu ditertawakan.

"Astaga! Astaga!" Kiba mengusap air matanya. Perutnya bahkan sudah keram.

"Berisik!" Naruto mendelik.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke."

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang baru menyelesaikan tawa gelinya. "Apa?"

"Memang aku bilang harus belikan coklat?"

Naruto diam.

"Bukankah hadiah itu banyak ya, ada bunga, kue–" Sai menepuk pundak Kiba. "–apa lagi Kiba?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Boneka lucu juga boleh, atau–"

"–kau ajak jalan-jalan. Dan bisa juga–" Sasuke mengangguk.

"–ajak makan malam romantis."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa tidak memberi saran kemarin?"

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi kemarin?"

Dalam diam Naruto membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru. Habisnya, ia terlalu senang mendapatkan ide untuk mengambil hati Hinata yang sedang marah. Otak geniusnya tidak berfungsi jika sedang kalut.

"Bukannya menungguku mengajukan saran." Cibir Shikamaru. "Malah langsung kabur."

"Iya... Iya..." Naruto memutar bola mata malas.

"Naruto kau itu suaminya harusnya tahu apa yang dia suka."

Naruto menatap Kiba, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tasnya. Mengambil buku kimia dan membacanya. Namun pikiran Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kiba. Selama ini ia tidak peduli apapun dengan hal yang menyangkut Hinata. Apa sekarang waktunya untuk peduli?

"Suami macam apa kau?"

Naruto menatap Kiba. "Suami idaman."

"Idaman matamu?!"

"Tubuhku!"

Sai hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika coklatnya dibuang?"

.

.

Atap sekolah, tempat yang tinggi dan tenang, bahkan disini hanya diisi bangku panjang dan beberapa kursi rusak. Dan jujur saja, ini kesekian kalinya Hinata kesini. Biasanya ia datang untuk mengantarkan makan siang pada Naruto, namun kini ia bersama Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura.

Jujur saja, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan karena Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Justru gadis cantik dan modis itu kini tengah duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Hinata meremas roknya. Ia gugup dan tidak tahu untuk apa ia kemari.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Eh?"

Sakura menoleh, ia menatap Hinata yang kini menatapnya, bola mata lavendernya membulat.

"Hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

Bibir Hinata mendadak kering, ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Kepalanya pening memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Apa Hinata jujur saja?

Oke, jika begitu Hinata sudah gila.

Helaan napas terdengar, jika dilihat dari reaksinya. Sakura yakin Hinata dan Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus. Bukan tanpa sebab ia mengajak Hinata bicara. Salahkan gosip yang menyebar di Konoha Gakuen, katanya Hinata dan Naruto mempunyai hubungan khusus.

Hubungan apalagi jika bukan sepasang kekasih? Dan Sakura juga melihatnya waktu itu, Naruto lebih memilih Hinata.

"Ka-kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun."

Alis Sakura terangkat. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin Hinata-san, Naruto itu orang yang cuek."

Sakura lebih mengenal Naruto.

"Kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, Sakura-san." Hinata terus mengucapkan kata maaf dalam hati, ia meminta pengampunan Tuhan.

Sakura berdehem. "Kau tahu?"

Hinata diam. Ia tahu Sakura belum selesai.

"Naruto orang yang jarang dekat dengan lawan jenis, dia terlalu cuek untuk memikirkan seorang gadis. Naruto hanya fokus mengejar cita-citanya menjadi Produser Musik."

Hinata mengangguk. Namun tidak terlihat oleh Sakura karena gadis itu menatap ke depan.

"Jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan, kan?"

.

.

Hinata menopang dagunya, ia menatap kearah jendela sebelah kirinya. Musim semi masih berlanjut. Dan sebentar lagi musim panas.

Hari ini juga kelas sepi, orang-orang sibuk ke kantin dan ke tempat lainnya. Hinata tidak tahu kemana tempat itu, karena pikirannya masih disana, atap sekolah.

" _Jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan, kan?"_

Kesempatan? Apa yang dimaksud Sakura itu... Memiliki Naruto?

"Melamun saja."

Hinata menoleh, setelah merasakan seseorang mencolek dagunya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Apa manis?"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, Gaara terlalu sering menggodanya. Jadi ia tidak baper. "Bukannya tadi ke kantin?"

"Panda! Menyebalkan! Kubunuh kau!"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya pada Gaara sebagai isyarat pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' namun Gaara hanya mengedikan bahu dan berlanjut meneguk sodanya.

"Ino-chan kenapa? Jangan marah-marah."

"Tuh, dengar nasehat Ibumu."

Ino berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap garang pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. "Aku belum selesai makan dan dia menarikku ke kelas." Telunjuk Ino mengacungkan pada hidung Gaara.

"Singkirkan jari dekilmu."

Ino semakin kesal. Gaara benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Memang kenapa Ino-chan bisa ditarik–"

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu! Katanya takut kau diculik!"

Hinata menatap Gaara. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Gaara-kun kenapa sih?"

"Habisnya." Gaara menoleh. "Wajahmu menujukkan seperti akan mengakhiri hidup."

Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja, ia langsung bercermin menggunakan ponselnya. Alisnya mengernyit. "Aku tidak se menyedihkan itu!"

Tawa Gaara menggema. "Aku tahu."

"Aku lapar!" Ino melipat tangannya didepan dada, ia menghempas tubuhnya dikursi depan Gaara.

"Ya makan."

"Makan angin?!"

Gaara mengangguk.

Sabar... Sabar... Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ino.

"Eh iya." Perkataan Hinata mengambil alih perhatian dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia sendiri malah sibuk mengubek tas hitamnya. "Ah! Ini!" Hinata menghadap Ino, ia menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Mata Ino berbinar. "Coklat!" Ia suka coklat apa lagi yang berukuran besar seperti ini.

"Untuk Ino-chan."

"Ah! Benarkah?!"

"Iya." Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Untukku mana?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara. Ia mengeleng disertai ekspresi polos. "Tidak ada."

"Emh... Enak." Ino membuka plastik yang membungkus coklatnya, ia mematahkan satu bagian coklat hingga terdengar bunyi 'tek!'. Ino yakin ini coklat mahal dilihat dari rasa dan harganya. "Panda!"

Ino melotot, baru saja Gaara mematahkan dua bagian coklat, tanpa rasa bersalah pemuda itu memakan coklatnya.

"Beli sana! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

Gaara sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh, iya." Ino menelan coklatnya. "Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Naruto-san."

Uhuk!

Suara tersedak itu berasal dari Gaara dan ino.

Ino susah payah menelan coklatnya. Bukankah Naruto membenci Hinata?

"Untuk apa dia memberi coklat?"

Bibir Hinata membentuk garis lurus. Ia lupa jika Ino dan Gaara tidak tahu bahwa mereka–Naruto dan Hinata–sudah menikah. Tawa canggung Hinata terdengar, matanya yang membentuk eye smile menarik perhatian Gaara. "I-iseng saja."

"Pantas saja pahit." Gaara meneguk sodanya, ia menyimpan kembali minuman kaleng itu dimeja. "Aku yakin ada racunnya."

Mata Ino membulat. "Berarti kau juga ikut mati!"

"Tidak, aku sudah menetralkannya dengan soda."

Ino pura-pura cuek, ia tidak peduli apa kata Gaara.

Hinata hanya tersenyum ke arah Ino. Sebenarnya ia gugup diperhatikan Gaara dari samping. Pemuda itu memang peka terhadap keadaan.

"Jika kau bohong, belikan aku kamera DSLR yang baru."

"Gaara-kun."

"Aw!" Gaara mengusap pinggangnya yang panas. Hinata baru saja mencubitnya. "Apa? Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Gemas."

Gaara tidak tahan. Apa lagi melihat senyum manis Hinata.

"Gaara-kun! Nanti aku jelek."

"Biar saja, aku sangat gemas denganmu."

Hinata merapikan rambutnya, ia yakin sangat berantakan. Gaara memang handal saat disuruh mengacak rambutnya.

"Mau kemana?" Gaara menahan lengan Hinata saat si gadis beranjak.

"Toilet."

"Baiklah... Sampai jumpa manis."

.

.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Naruto bernapas lega. Ia kembali berjalan sambil memutar lagu lewat earphone. Jika dipikir-pikir ia seperti orang gila. Kelas 12-D, tidak ada bungkus coklat di tempat sampahnya. Itu berarti Hinata tidak membuangnya. Bagus, gadis itu telah menjadi anak baik.

Iya, Naruto memang tengah berjalan-jalan didepan kelas. Tepatnya ia melihat setiap tempat sampah, siapa tahu perkataan Sai benar. Hinata membuang coklatnya.

"Jalan-jalan tidak mengajak."

Naruto menatap si lawan bicara, ia melepaskan earphoenya. "Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Hai."

Naruto hanys mengangguk, ia belok kearah kantin menyusul sahabatnya.

Ada perasaan lega saat melihat tong sampah dan tidak ada bungkus coklat.

"Kau berjanji mengajakku makan bersama. Waktu itu kita hanya main saja."

"Ah, iya." Naruto tersenyum. "Nanti kita pergi. Mau kemana?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Aku ingin makan es krim, dan ke bioskop."

"I do it."

Senyum Sakura semakin melebar, ia suka Naruto yang seperti ini. "Pulang sekolah ya?"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, ia mengacak rambut Sakura. "Okay." Sapphire Naruto bergulir, ia menatap ke depan. Maniknya bertemu dengan lavender Hinata yang tampak kaget. "Hinata!"

Balik badan. Hanya itu yang Hinata bisa lakukan. Ia mencubit pipinya, namun yang sakit malah hatinya. "Kau kenapa Hinata? Jangan menyebalkan."

Hinata bersiap melangkah, ia menyesal malah ke toilet dan bertemu mereka berdua. Tahu akan begini lebih baik Hinata menahan pipis.

"Sudah makan?"

Dengan wajah kaget Hinata berbalik, ia menemukan Naruto tersenyum manis. Lavendernya melirik kearah Sakura disamping Naruto. Gadis itu tampak bingung, dan Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Sudah."

"Kau bohong."

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini mengerutkan alisnya.

Tentu Naruto tahu, jika Hinata berbohong gadis itu selalu memutar bola matanya kearah kanan. Ya, mencari imajinasi.

"Makan sekarang." Tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi Naruto menarik lengan Hinata. Bahkan pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Na-Naruto-san..." Hinata menarik lengannya. Ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa lagi tadi pagi Hinata sudah mengatakan bahwa ia dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Lalu ini apa? Didepan Sakura ia melakukan skinship bersama Naruto.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura? Dan apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang?

"Duduk." Hinata hanya menurut saat Naruto menekan bahu kirinya agar terduduk dikursi kantin. "Sebentar aku pesankan. Sakura?"

"H-hah?"

Hinata ikut menoleh ke arah Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu sepertinya masih kaget.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Se-seperti biasa saja."

"Tunggu ya."

Naruto berlalu, pemuda tidak peka itu meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang mengharapkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Lavender Hinata menatap ragu kearah Sakura. Ia takut, malu, dan merasa bersalah.

Emerald Sakura menatap ke arah ponselnya, asal jangan pada Hinata.

"Makan."

Naruto menaruh tiga porsi ramen, ia membagikannya pada kedua gadis yang barsamanya. Satu untuk Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya, dan satu untuk Hinata yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Naruto. Aku tidak suka pedas." Sakura mendorong mangkuknya kedepan.

"Ah, aku suka pedas. U-untukku saja." Dengan gesit Hinata menukar mangkuknya.

Senyum Naruto memudar. "Maaf aku lupa."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas. Sekarang siapa yang seperti orang ketiga? Bahkan Sakura terang-terangan memergoki Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Sebenarnya hubungan keduanya apa? Dan sejak kapan keduanya berhubungan?

"Pelan-pelan."

Hinata hampir tersedak saat Naruto menepuk bahunya.

"Minum-minum."

Hinata menyambar satu gelas orange juice dan meneguknya.

"Wah! Kau masih suka susu strawberry ya?"

Naruto menatap Sakura. Ia mengangguk kaku.

'Jadi Naruto-san menyukai susu strawberry karena Sakura-san?'

"Sudah kubilangkan jika susu itu enak? Kau sekarang meninggalkan sodakan?"

"Tentu saja, kata Kaa-san itu tidak sehat."

Sakura mengunyah ramennya. Ia mengangguk sekilas. "Ba-san memang yang terbaik."

'Dan... Dia juga mengenal Kaa-san?'

Hinata hanya diam, ia tidak mau membuka suaranya dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Hinata seperti menganggu sepasang kekasih, lidah Hinata terasa pahit saat menelan ramen.

"A-aku sudah selasai. Permisi aku ke kelas." Setelah menyimpan uang dimeja Hinata langsung berlalu ke arah pintu kantin.

"Hin– sial!" Lagi, Naruto sulit bertemu Hinata. Padahal baru kemarin ia baikkan.

"Dia spesial bagimu ya?" Senyum pahit terukir dibibir Sakura, ia mengocek ramennya tanpa selera. Membiarkan Naruto menatap pintu kantin dimana punggung kecil Hinata menghilang.

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk, sapphire birunya membulat. "Eh, apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. Ia tersenyum. "Itu berarti aku harus bergerak cepat ya?"

...

Langkah Hinata terburu-buru, ia ingin sampai di kelas. Perutnya memang kenyang namun hatinya bimbang dan sakit.

Hinata masih membingungkan sikap Naruto yang kadang manis, peduli, perhatian, kejam, posesif, cuek, dingin, pemuda itu begitu sulit ditebak.

Harusnya dia bisa memilih salah satunya, memang gadis mana yang tidak merasa spesial jika diperlakukan manis. Memang seorang wanita itu selalu menggunakan perasaan, bukankah itu kodratnya?

Apalagi Hinata istrinya.

"Kumohon... Jangan buat aku berharap, aku akan pergi jika kau tidak menginginkanku."

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, dimana ya?" Hinata kembali membuka kitchen set bagian atas, alisnya mengernyit lalu menggeleng. Ia mengigit bibirnya bingung.

"Terakhir..." Hinata menunjuk ke arah rak piring. "Aku taruh disana kok tidak ada."

"Masa diambil Naruto-san?" Hinata yang gemas sendiri hanya meniup poninya, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda ikut bergoyang saat ia berbalik.

Untuk lebih pastinya Hinata akan tanyakan langsung. Ia yakin pemuda itu masih di kamar.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, ia berniat mengetuk pintu.

Ceklek.

"Eh?"

Bagus. Sudah diduka duluan.

"Apa?"

Mata bulat Hinata menatap Naruto dengan berbinar. Bukan, bukan karena penampilan bangun tidur Naruto yang tampak keren, meski hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana pendek selutut dengan handuk putih dilehernya. Pemuda itu siap untuk mandi.

"Naruto-san melihat kotak bekalku?"

"Kau menuduhku mencurinya?

Hinata menggeleng polos. "Bu-bukan aku hanya tanya. Kemarin malamkan yang terakhir di dapur Naruto-san."

Naruto berdecak. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa faedahnya aku mencurinya?" Naruto berbalik, ia lupa sesuatu.

"Naruto-san yang benar." Hati Hinata masih tidak percaya. Entah kenapa ia yakin Naruto yang bawa.

Ternyata tanpa sadar Hinata mengikuti Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat pemuda itu mencabut charger ponselnya. Meletakkan ponsel hitam itu dinakas, dan kepalanya menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kau mau apa ke kamarku?"

"Berkunjung."

Naruto menahan tawanya. "Kau masuk kandang buaya."

Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya diam. Ia malah mengerutkan alis dan membiarkan Naruto menatapnya jahil. "Na-Naruto-san! "

Tentu saja Hinata berteriak sebab pemuda itu mengangkat kasusnya hingga menampakkan perutnya yang rata. Bahkan Hinata kesulitan mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

"Apa?" Dengan santainya Naruto malah semakin mengangkat kausnya hingga setengah perut.

Hinata yang melihat itu semakin gelagapan. Ia dengan sigap memegang lengan Naruto disertakan wajah yang memanas. "Bu-buka bajunya di kamar mandi saja."

"Baiklah."

Cubitan Hinata rasakan, Naruto baru saja mencubit pipinya yang merona.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali."

Hinata buru-buru keluar kamar. Ia makin merasa malu, langkahnya masih ketempat sebelumnya–dapur.

"Memang kau sedang apa?"

Tanpa berbalik dan masih melangkah Hinata menjawab. "Bu-buat sarapan. "

"Sepagi ini?" Alisnya Naruto angkat, tidak lupa ia juga melirik ke arah jam dinding ditembok putih dapur.

05.40

Bukankah terlalu pagi?

Kepala indigo Hinata mengangguk, ia menuju kitchen set bagian atas. Tangannya mengambil satu pack roti tawar dan menaruhnya dipantry.

"Iya."

"Memang kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah."

Uhuk!

Naruto tersedak. Ia merasakan sakit saat air masuk ke kepalanya. Sial! Ini kebiasaannya saat tersedak.

"Lho?" Melihat Naruto yang kepayahan Hinata mendekat. "Naruto-san kenapa?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan tangan memegang botol minum. Sapphire birunya terpejam. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Pasti sakit..." Wajah Hinata tampak khawatir, ia memencet hidung Naruto.

Naruto membuka mata dan melihat sorot itu, perasaan lega hadir di hatinya. Hinata peduli padanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Hinata menarik tangannya, ia memutar bola matanya kebiasaan saat gugup.

"Aduh kau lucu sekali, mana sudah mandi. Jadi ingin kumandikan."

Hinata melotot, pipinya memanas. "E-enak saja." Ia berlalu ke arah roti yang terbaikan.

"Mau dipanggang?"

Hinata merinding saat Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik ditelinganya. "I-iya."

"Buat yang enak." Naruto bergeser, ia berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Naruto-san sedang apa?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng, ia masih menatap tempat sampah yang belum penuh. Tidak ada bungkus coklat, jadi Hinata membuangnya dimana?

"Naruto-san...?"

Naruto menoleh, ia melihat Hinata mengigit bibirnya. "Apa?"

"Benar tidak tahu kotak bekalku?"

"Tidak."

Wajah Naruto sangat datar, padahal jantungnya berdetak kencang. Hal yang sering dirasakannya saat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Y-ya sudah."

Naruto mengangguk puas, padahal kotak bekal itu ada dibawah bantalnya. Siapa juga ya mau melihat istri sendiri memberikan bekal pada pemuda lain, apa lagi pemuda itu adalah Gaara.

"Jika tidak ada kotak bekal, aku bawa sandwich untuk Gaara-kun bagaimana ya?"

"Pakai daun pisang saja."

Hinata menatap Naruto, namun pemuda itu masih anteng dengan selai kacang yang ia colek dari toplesnya. Jorok.

"Sikat gigi dulu, baru makan."

"Malas."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali memasukkan roti pada pemanggang. Naruto juga memilih masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hinata mengambil gelas dan meletakkannya di meja makan, dengan cekatan ia menuangkan susu strawberry dan air putih ke masing-masing gelas, Hinata berencana menyeduhnya nanti. Takut dingin.

"Sialan!"

Brak!

"Naruto-san?" Hinata bergumam, sebenarnya ia kaget dengan teriakkan Naruto dan benda jatuh.

Hinata berbalik, ia mengigit bibirnya. "Masa aku harus kesana?" Bukan apa-apa. Hinata hanya takut disangka mesum. Seketika wajahnya cemberut. Ia meniup poninya dan memutuskan membulatkan tekad mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Naruto-san?"

"Hinata!"

"Buka, cepat buka pintunya!"

"H-hah?" Awalnya Hinata bingung, namun ia memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu.

Ceklek.

"Tidak dikunci?"

Hinata melongokkan kepalanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri tegang di sudut kamar. Hinata membuka pintu seluruhnya, ia melangkah menuju Naruto.

"A-ada apa?"

"Singkirkan itu!" Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada pasta gigi yang Hinata yakini jatuh bersama gelas sikat gigi. Bahkan sapphire birunya melotot ngeri.

"Ke...coa?"

Hinata mengernyitkan alis, melihat kecoa yang terbalik dan susah bangun.

"Cepat singkirkan!"

Lavender Hinata bergantian menatap kecoa dan Naruto. Tak lama ia menahan tawa sampai pipi putihnya memerah.

Mata Naruto seakan mau keluar. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa Hinata akan menertawakannya. Sialan! Naruto sungguh jijik dengan kecoa, waktu kecil celananya pernah dihinggapi kecoa terbang. Dan berakhir kecoa itu pipis dicelananya. Sial! Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan itu.

"A-apa?! Cepat singkirkan!"

"Dia lucu." Hinata malah menatap kecoa dengan kagum.

Decakkan terdengar. "Singkirkan!"

"Iya... Iya..."

Naruto menatap ngeri Hinata. Gadis itu dengan santainya memegang antena kecoa dan membawanya keluar jendela, ia melepaskannya!

"Bagaimana jika masuk lagi?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak akan."

Sepertinya Hinata sudah tahu jika Naruto membully lagi, ia akan memberikan kecoa. Hemmm... Hinata harus melakukan itu. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau berpikiran mesum ya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Naruto sendiri mendekat, senyum manis Hinata mengundangnya untuk mendekat. Gadis itu selalu memberi efek agar dilindungi. Jadi, apa benar Naruto harus melindungi Hinata? Istrinya, bukan Sakura?

"Kau–"

Lavender Hinata membulat, bibir Naruto kini telah menempel sempurna pada keningnya. Hal itu berefek pada jantung Hinata. Darahnya juga berdesir hingga berkumpul dipipi, tangannya juga berkeringat dingin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Kini Naruto memeluknya, kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Hinata. "Apa yang kau rasakan padaku? Dan... Kenapa aku begini? Seharusnya aku membencimu, kesal padamu karena kau selalu merepotkanku."

Tubuh Hinata masih kaku, ia diam dengan Naruto yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Aku mengantuk, lelah dan tidak tidur."

Setahu Hinata, Naruto selalu masuk kamar lebih awal. Jadi kenapa pemuda itu lelah?

"Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu."

.

.

"Naik."

Ternyata yang merasa canggung hanya Hinata, terbukti pemuda itu malah menyuruhnya berangkat bersama. Dengan wajah menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau sendiri saja."

"Heh?!" Naruto berseru, enak saja. Dia sudah pakai helm. "Tidak boleh! Ayo naik."

Hinata cemberut, ia gugup dan sebal secara bersamaan. Pemuda itu tidak peka, pada perasaannya.

"Kemari..." Dengan lembut Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, ia mengambil sesuatu dari jok motor belakang. Ia memakaikan helm ke kepala Hinata.

Hinata diam, ia membiarkan Naruto merapikan rambutnya dan mengaitkan helmnya.

"Na-Naruto-san...?"

"Hm?"

"Helm ini punya siapa?"

"Punyamu."

"H-hah?"

Mata Hinata melotot, ia memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip. Sampai pemuda itu gemas dan berakhir mencubit pipinya.

"Ka-kapan belinya?"

"Barusan. Biasa online."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu selalu mengejutkan dan berhasil membuatnya senang.

Naruto tersenyum, ia memegangi kedua bahu Hinata. "Mulai sekarang kan kita akan berangkat bersama."

"Hah?"

Semakin tidak mengerti Hinata memilih mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo naik."

Hinata menurut, setelahnya ia memegang ujung jaket hitam Naruto. "Sudah."

"Peluk, kau mau jatuh hah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ya sudah peluk."

"Ti-tidak mau."

"Peluk."

"Tidak."

"Peluk! Kau ini kenapa sih? Takut alergi?!" Bibir bawah Hinata maju. "Atau–" Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang perut–"

Grep!

"Iya. I-iya aku peluk." Tangan Hinata sudah melingkar dipinggangnya. Bahkan kepalanya juga terbenam dibahu kanannya.

Naruto tersenyum puas, ia melihat lavender Hinata dari spion. Pemuda itu mengelus tangan Hinata. Ia menepuknya. "Hati-hati, aku selalu mengerem mendadak."

"Ih! Naruto-san!"

.

.

.

"Jangan cemberut terus, nanti aku tambah suka."

Naruto menahan tawanya, ia bisa melihat Hinata berusaha sibuk dengan melepaskan kaitan helmnya.

"Susah..."

Naruto menariknya mendekat, ia melepaskan kaitan helm Hinata begitupun dengan helmnya. "Entah kenapa aku suka saat kau memintaku membantuku."

Naruto merapikan rambut Hinata, bibirnya menarik senyum manis. "Jangan biarkan laki-laki manapun membantumu, apa lagi menyentuhmu."

"Naruto-san kenapa sih?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, ia memegang bahu Hinata dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke depan, merangkul bahu Hinata dan berjalan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pelaminan."

Hinata berhenti. "Kan sudah."

"Buat anak kalau begitu."

"Dimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Hinata, Naruto semakin gemas. "UKS."

"Oh."

'1, 2, 3–'

"A-apa?!"

"Bagaimana? Mau?" Senyum jahil Naruto mengembang.

Dengan tegas Hinata menggeleng, ia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Naruto. Hinata jadi takut.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Ih! Lepas."

"Naruto?"

Perlawanan Hinata melemah, ia kenal suara ini. Sakura.

Seketika Naruto juga terdiam namun tidak dengan rangkulannya yang mengerat.

"Ka-kalian sedang apa?"

"Saku–"

"Mau mengantarkan dia." Ekor mata Naruto melirik Hinata. "Hinata selalu menyasar."

Tidak masuk akal sekali, padahal mereka sudah kelas 12. Mana mungkin Hinata nyasar!

"Duluan, ya!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang sakit dan menahan air matanya, Naruto pergi.

...

"Sana masuk."

Rangkulan Naruto terlepas, namun Hinata masih saja diam didekat Naruto bukannya masuk ke kelas. Padahal kelasnya tepat didepan.

"Kau masih mau menempel padaku?"

Seakan tersadar Hinata bergeser. Ia mengigit bibirnya. "Naruto-san?"

Alis Naruto terangkat.

"Aku mau bertanya."

Lavender bertemu sapphire.

"Ja–"

"–tidak! Kau tidak boleh menanyakan apapun." Naruto berbalik. "Aku ke kelas."

.

.

"Ciee... Yang akur dengan si dia." Alis Kiba terangkat dengan senyum jahil.

Sai juga tampak mesem-mesem disamping Kiba.

Naruto yang baru datang hanya diam sambil menuju bangku deret ketiga dengan Sasuke. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menyimpan tas.

"Kau dekat dengan seseorang?" Tanya Naruto.

Puk!

"Sai! Kenapa kau menepuk keningku?!"

"Keningku terlalu mulus."

"Terserah."

Kiba menatap malas Naruto, bahkan Shikamaru saja yang berada dibangku sebrang menguap ke lewat malas. Jika bisa didefinisikan kadar tidak peka Naruto dari seratus itu hanya sepuluh persennya.

"Kau punya perasaan, kan?" Sasuke ikut buka suara. Pemuda itu ikutan gemas, tangannya gatal ingin menarik rambut Naruto dari dulu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya... Ngegas dia."

Naruto mendelik, ada apa ini? Ia seperti dihakimi.

"Sudah ada kemajuan dengan istrimu?"

"Ya... Begitu."

"Sudah menyukainya?"

Naruto diam. Apa maksudnya?

"Naruto?" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Siapapun yang melihat tingkahmu pada Hinata-san akan berpikir kalian pacaran, kau tidak merasa posesif?"

"Posesif?" Dengan bodohnya Naruto bertanya.

"Aish!" Kiba gemas sendiri, telunjuknya menunjuk hidung Naruto. "Dengar Naruto! Aku saja yang hanya dapat rangking 8 waktu Junior High saja tahu apa itu posesif. Rasa tidak boleh gadis yang kita cintai dekat dengan laki-laki lain!" Napas Kiba terengah-engah, ia makin gemas apa lagi melihat Naruto yang tampak biasa.

"Bagaimana? Kukira kau itu posesif."

"Apa sih?"

Dan respon Naruto itu membuat Sasuke memukulnya dengan ponsel.

"Teme!"

"Aku jadi ragu jika IQ mu diatas 150." Sudut bibir Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek. "Mati rasa saja sana!"

Naruto melotot. "Amit-amit!"

"Jika Gaara menyatakan perasaan pada istrimu dan diterima. Jangan salahkan kami, kami sudah mengingatkanmu. Aku harap kau bertindak cepat, Naruto."

Naruto melotot tajam kearah Sasuke. Gaara? Enak saja!

"Naruto, dimana-mana laki-laki yang mengejar wanita. Bukan sebaliknya, perjuangkanlah... Kau tidak mau terlambat seperti dulu, kan?"

Naruto hanya diam, ia membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru dalam hati.

Kiba makin gemas. Ia dan Sai tadi melihat Naruto dan Hinata diparkiran, sikap Naruto yang seperti melindungi Hinata memang berbeda dari biasanya. Hampir dua bulan lalu pemuda itu selalu bersikap menyebalkan pada Hinata.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya, seperti pose berdo'a. "Ya Tuhan... Sadarkanlah perasaan Naruto."

"Amin..." Sai di samping Kiba bersuara.

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

Suara bola basket terdengar nyaring dilapangan basket indoor. Dengan alis berkerut Naruto menuju ring. Ia mendribble bola orange tersebut. Melakukan shoot dan–

Gagal.

Naruto berdecih, ia memutuskan mengelilingi lapangan dengan bola yang didribble.

Naruto di lapangan, namun pikirannya berada pada sahabatnya dan Hinata.

Sialan! Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya memang membuat Naruto terus berpikir kesana. Siapapun katakan, bahwa Naruto peka, kan?

Dengan gemas Naruto melempar bola basket. Ia menarik dasi yang terasa mengikat lehernya dan menariknya sehingga tidak beraturan.

"Ah. Sial!" Naruto mengumpat.

Jika dibandingkan dua bulan lalu, sikapnya terhadap Hinata memang berbeda. Jujur saja... Naruto suka didekat gadis merepotkan itu. Juga, rasa berdebar ini membuat Naruto senang.

'Ya Tuhan... Aku kenapa?' Naruto menarik rambutnya, kepalanya pusing seketika.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Dengan malas Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menggeser tombol hijau dan langsung menempelkan ditelinganya.

"Hallo?"

"Naruto?"

"Hah?" Naruto menurunkan ponselnya, ia melihat nama si pemanggil.

Sakura Haruno.

Ia menempelkan kembali ponselnya. "Sakura?"

"Bisa bertemu sepulang sekolah?"

"Bisa. Dimana?"

"Cafe... Nanti kukirimkan alamatnya."

Naruto mengangguk. Setelah menyetujui ia mematikan panggilan. Tidak seperti biasanya Sakura mengajak bertemu.

.

.

"Sedang dimana?"

Hinata mengulum bibirnya. "Ke...las."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Gaara-kun."

Naruto berdecak, ia menyerahkan pegangnya pada ponselnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia!" Ia menghentikan langkahnya, kaki Naruto bahkan menyentak tanah.

Hinata membulatkan bibirnya. "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Ya jangan!"

"Aku mau pulang kok..."

"Iya hati-hati, tadi aku sudah kirim pesan tidak bisa mengantarkan? Jangan kemana-mana dulu, langsung pulang!"

"Iya... Iya..."

"Masak yang enak."

"Iy–"

"Hinata?

"Hm?" Hinata bergumam, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Menghampiri Gaara yang menunggunya.

"Tunggu aku–"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Iya aku tunggu."

"Main saja dengan Vio ya?" Ternyata tawa Hinata menular pada Naruto. Pemuda itu kini tengah menahan tawanya.

"Aku... Janji akan pulang cepat."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap jendela cafe, lalu lalang dari beberapa orang tidak membuat pikiran Sakura teralihkan. Gadis itu masih memikirkan pemuda yang telah berada dihatinya selama hampir dua tahun.

Pemuda pirang yang cuek, namun tidak seperti Sasuke. Pemuda yang rela menemani Sakura dikeadaan apapun.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, ia melihat Naruto yang tampak berantakan. Bahkan seragamnya keluar dengan dasi miring.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia mendudukkan dirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Pesan makanan dulu, atau minum." Sakura mengambil buku menu. Ia membolak-balikan setiap halaman. Dan Naruto membiarkan itu.

Ini aneh, Sakura seperti ingin lebih lama bersamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama."

Kali ini Sakura menatapnya, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membuka buku menu. Kekehan manis terdengar. "Jangan menolakku."

"Sakura–"

"Bagaimana jika kita pesan menu yang sama. Spaghetti dan susu?"

"Baiklah..."

Naruto pasrah. Sapphire birunya menatap Sakura. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Naruto, aku ingin menjawab pernyataanmu dua tahun lalu, ketika di bandara sebelum aku ke LA."

Tubuh Naruto kaku, tangan kanannya yang berada diatas meja digenggam Sakura. Namun entah kenapa Naruto lebih suka genggaman tangan Hinata. Naruto merasa asing dengan genggaman tangan Sakura. Ia juga seperti sedang mengkhianati istrinya.

Pikiran Naruto melayang pada peristiwa dua tahun lalu, saat dirinya dengan rela bolos sekolah dan menuju ke bandara.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu."

Itu yang Naruto katakan.

"Aku juga menyukai–" Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, bahkan aku mencintaimu."

Sapphire Naruto menatap Sakura. "Aku juga mencintamu."

Senyum Sakura mengembang.

"Jika saja kau mengatakannya dua tahun lalu. Sakura. Maaf, ada orang lain yang menungguku."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Maaf lama:( sibuk sama ujian saya jadi gini, belum lagi tugas yang bejibun haduh... Ya ampun ingin ku menyerah... Ya gusti.. Kemungkinan saya up like an illusion:v, setelah saya rehat sama ujian dan kawan-kawan saya janji deh up cepet lagi. Do'ain aja ya otak saya lancar.

Minta do'anya ya sama kalian semua, bentar lagi saya ujian semoga dilancarkan, dimudahkan, diingatkan kembali tentang pelajaran, nggak ke kecoh, yang mau ujian juga semangat ya! Kita berjuang sama-sama! Senin saya USBN, terus senin depannya UNBK, lanjut Uji kompetensi:(

Buat yang kasih motivasi buat masalahku makasih aku cinta kalian:*, saya sedang berusaha sekarang menerima semuanya walaupun menyakitkan. Betapa bodohnya saya saat sebut saja dia Mawar, menanyakan "apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Dengan bodoh saya mengangguk dan berkata "iya." Karena saya tidak mau kehilangannya...

Siapa yang seneng Sakura di tolak. Yo! Angkat tangan! Tim NaruHina happy ya:v kayanya LAI agak panjangan deh nggak bosen apa kalian?:( baca dan review juga cerita baru saya yang buat event judulnya Math No! Bisa baperin juga kayanya:v

Makasih sama yang udah nunggu, review, fav, follow, and silent reader. Kalo saya bikin cerita baru gimana nih:)

Saatnya balas review:

Hrsstja: makasih udah nunggu... Sayangnya di WP saya nggak main:(

minang namikaze: bisa aja deh:)

LeaHarrold: iya nih hehehe:) iya saya berusaha nggak menimbulkan fanwar kok:) makasih udah ngingetin:') iya saya sedang berusaha melakukan apa yang kamu sarankan, makasih ya:* makasih udah nunggu:)

Championzxcx: udah:)

tgoreng15: ini udah adegan Hinata sama Sakura:) dan Naruto juga udah jawab, saya makin jelek dong karna nggak up 2 bulan:(

antiy3629: makasih juga udah baca+review, maaf lama ini juga:( makasih do'anya:)

.161: makasih:) dan semangatmu sangat bener-bener membantuku:)

ameyukio2: kasian Sakura:( semangat juga ya!

AoYuzu: maaf ni ngerepotin sampai harus kontrol terus:( makasih do'anya:) iya ntar saya banyakin adegan gemes-gemesnya kayanya belum tahu sampai berapa chapter:), dan juga untuk umur setiap pemeran kalo Naruto dan kawan kawannya 18 tahun:)

Uzunami1: review apa aja boleh kok:) kata ganbatte emang sudah lebih dari cukup: *

anirahani: iya seriusan kak butuh perjuangan nih hidup:(, makasih ya semoga chapter ini menghilangkan rasa penasaran...

guest58946324: biar penasaran-penasaran gimana gitu:v, aminnnn makasih do'anya:*, suka aja Naruto yang cuek-cuek pengen apa gitu:v, iya disini dia ngeselin banget:v, makasih dah nunggu...

Hai: makasih juga udah baca+review, benekah gereget?:v semangat!

Atago: aku ada kok di rumah:(, maaf deh sampai berlumut, nggak karatan kan kamu:(? Wiss serem banget:v makasih:v, makasih juga udah nge bela saya:') iya nggak tahu dia nyasar kali ya... Padahal ini udah tahu NaruHina

Namjoon: iya akhirnya up juga, makasih dah nunggu... Saya juga ada bias di member bts:v army kah kamu? Saya juga suka denger kok, enak enak lagunya ya ampunnnn, aaaa makasih:v, makasih juga do'anya...

Cemplux Maniez: iya harusnya Naruto peka:(

fifiyyya: iya up juga:(, nggak hiatus kok:v makasih do'anya

nawaha: kakak bisa aja:v, Naruto nya nggak peka:( saya usahain deh kak panjangan:v, publish di WP? Aku nggak pede kak:(.. Lagi pula aku awal nyoba disini kak kalo aku coba di lapak lain nanti harus adaptasi lagi, dan saya tuh salah satu orang yang susah adaptasi:(... Mungkin kapan kapan saya coba up di WP:) Ganbatte!

Mawarjingga: sama kangen kakak juga:(... Iya ini juga udah hampir 2 bulan... Makasih do'anyaaa kak, selamat kak si adenya udah 1 tahun hehe panjang umur ya kak sehat selalu jadi anak yang berbakti sama orang tuanyaaa, jadi pengen liat ih:( makasih dah nunggu kak... Iya makasih kak kakak juga ya...

uzunami28: iya alhamdulillah ya:) jangan dihabisin dong Sakura nya:(

Guest: bisa aja kamu:(

Davit504: sama saya juga:( ffnnya nggak serame dulu;( bener deh kak udah situs ffnya error nggak bisa di buka di sembarang app...

Room162: makasih dah nunggu:*

April Uchiha: ini udah:)

csalsabiil: iya nggak papa kok.. Saya juga sedang mencoba untuk berpikir seperti yang kamu pikirkan, meski sulit saya sedang mencobanya... Meskipun saya tipe pengingat, makasih sarannya:* dan kamu benar saya masih punya mereka, keluarga saya:) makasih udah mau jadi teman saya:) bener nih Sakura nyebelin?:v

Nia Anis: saya sudah melakukannya:) terimakasih:* saran kamu yang terbaik, curhat kepada-Nya memang pilihan yang paling baik dari yang baik. Terimakasih udah mau jadi teman saya:) terimakasih juga udah paham perasaan saya:) sama-sama:) nggak hiatus kok:) semangat!

NameNNY: makasih:*

Guest: kamu yang dm toh:v, nggak papa kali:)

UznaChan: mengulas ya:v maaf saya nggak tahu apa saya keliatan ngegas:( maaf ya, iya nggak papa saya seneng cerita saya disukai apalagi sampai diceritakan kembali:) makasih udah mau jadi teman saya, benarkah sampai campur aduk perasaannya?:v, iya Naruto nya nyebelin ya:(

jurukunci12: NaruHina disini kelas 12 SMA:) akur aja belum gimana punya anak:v

Si Kecil: baper mungkin:v

Lavender: makasih:) saya pernah up kok di WP, cuma saya tarik lagi entahlah... Saya rasa saya nggak pede aja gitu, cerita saya masih abal-abal soalnya:v

yus-chan: Naruto makan nasi kok:( dia juga suka makanan Barat:v

Nana: makasih:) aminnnn makasih do'nya:* saya 18 tahun ni:v, Nana-san berapa tahun?

hyugahirata: makasih:) ini malah ngaret:(

Hinari chan: tadinya mau tanggal 27 eh malah belum kelar:v makasih do'nya:* aminnnnn, seneng ketemu penyuka K-pop:v Stay emang enak, lagu IKON juga yang dua itu enak kok:) iya saya berusaha kok makasih yaa:v, saya harus tanggung jawab gimana sama bapernya?:( iya tuh request nya udah saya penuhi Sakura ditolak:( nggak papa saya suka kok... Makasih

Rexie: semoga kalo punya pacar nggak kaya Naruto:v makasih

salsal hime: bener cowok nggak peka emang minta disleding:(. Sakura bukan pelakor, dia cuma masih berharap:( sama-sama terimakasih juga udah baca+review

Brindlepass: makasih ini juga udah panjang;)

Guest: makasih ini udah:)

RikaRyuuga: makasih ya udah bantu do'a:) aduh ngakak aslian saya hahaha:v over dosis obat diare:v, makasih ya... Nggak kok, nggak discontinue, iya saya semangat kok! Kalo up kilat kayanya nggak bisa:(

Miyu: sabar ya nunggunya saya lambat orangnya soalnya:( makasih...

uzunami28: maaf nunggu ya:(

Hinari chan: sekarang up:) maaf nunggu sama kangen sini peluk

Namenny: hmmmm?

ryuuki Kuroichi: makasih:)) iya saya nggak peduli kok... Hehehe, agak bantuan deh kayanya tamatnya:( makasih semangat!

salsal hime: ini saya ramein dengan up LAI:)

Normal Yunita: hm hm mmmm, selamat ulang tahun tanggal 16 nanti say: *, kalo 2 chapter kayanya nggak bisa deh maaf ya:(

Nana: ini aku come back:(

Normayy: udah

Guest: udah sis

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

10 Maret 2019


	17. Chapter 17

"Aku juga menyukai–" Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, bahkan aku mencintaimu."

Sapphire Naruto menatap Sakura. "Aku juga mencintamu."

Senyum Sakura mengembang.

"Jika saja kau mengatakannya dua tahun lalu. Sakura. Maaf, ada orang lain yang menungguku."

Seketika senyuman Sakura memudar, bahkan genggaman tangganya pada tangan Naruto dilepaskan seketika. Emeraldnya membulat, tak lama kemudian tawa pedih ia keluarkan.

"Ka-kau, bercanda, kan?"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Illusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Naruto menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, hatinya sedikit sakit melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini. Naruto paling anti dengan wanita yang menangis, sebisa mungkin ia selalu menjaga perasaan wanita. Naruto ingat bahwa Ibunya serta Sara adalah wanita yang paling ia sayangi. Dan sekarang... Ditambah Hinata, wanita yang benar-benar akan ia sayangi dan lindungi.

Tarikan napas Naruto keluarkan. Ia coba menatap emerald Sakura yang kini basah oleh air mata. "Aku serius, Sakura."

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Kau bohong, kau mencintaiku dari dua tahun lalu."

"Dengar Sakura. Aku akan mencintaimu jika saja kau mau menjalin komunikasi denganku. Tidakkah kau ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

Tangis Sakura semakin pecah. Sial! Padahal ia sudah mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pernyataanku, kau malah diam lalu tersenyum. Kau sendirikan tahu betapa tidak pekanya aku. Tapi kau malah menggantungkan perasaanku."

"Naruto..."

Naruto menggeleng, ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sedikit rasa kesal, sakit, dan entah apa itu Naruto tidak mengerti. "Aku. Aku menantimu dan berusaha menghubungimu, namun kau mengganti nomor ponselmu." Naruto tertawa, ada rasa sakit disana.

"Aku mencoba melacak e-mailmu, alamat rumahmu, sosial media, namun nihil. Kau seperti hilang dan tidak ingin kutemukan."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. "Waktu itu, perasaanku masih labil. Dan sekarang perasaanku berubah."

Senyum tipis Naruto perlihatkan. "Begitulah denganku, perasaanku kini berubah. Sakura. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Dia sering kusakiti dan kini menungguku begitu lama."

Sakura mengusahakan air matanya. "Hinata? Dia Hinata Hyuuga?"

Naruto mengangguk, senyum tulus ia perlihatkan. "Kau benar, gadis merepotkan itu. Maafkan aku."

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf aku tidak tahu diri, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu dan malah kembali mengharapkanmu."

Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura dengan senyum manis. Entah kenapa ia yang tidak peka ini agak memahami perasaan Sakura sekarang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena sedikit kasar padamu. Kita, masih teman, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia masih sibuk mengusap air matanya.

"Aku antar pulang saja, ya?"

"Ti-tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin disini." Ia menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

Jika pulang Sakura hanya akan menangis di kamarnya, kan?

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa Sakura. "Aku yakin kau akan menemukan yang sangat lebih baik dariku."

"Terimakasih, semoga hubunganmu dengan Hinata-san langgeng."

Naruto tersenyum. "Jika begitu, aku duluan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malu dan sakit hati.

Naruto sendiri melangkah dengan perasaan lega, satu bebannya hilang. Namun bagaimana ia menghadapi Hinata setelah ini? Ah! Sial! Naruto jadi gemas sendiri.

Naruto merogoh ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol call. "Sasuke, bisa datang ke cafe? Aku kirimkan alamatnya."

Rupanya, Naruto yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan sendiri peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Bukankah itu lucu?

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Naruto tersenyum senang, ia tidak pernah selega ini sebelumnya. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah ke arah dapur dan melihat Hinata tengah memasak makan malam disana.

"Masak apa?"

Sepertinya Hinata sedikit kaget, terbukti dari bola matanya yang membola membuatnya terkesan manis.

"Emh... Spaghetti."

Melihat Hinata yang anteng memasak membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

"Naruto-san mau makan sekarang?"

Naruto melotot, ia ketahuan memerhatikan gadis itu.

"Naruto-san?" Tangan Hinata melambai didepan wajah Naruto.

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Iya, sekarang saja." Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto duduk dihadapan meja makan. Sapphire birunya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Hinata yang kini sibuk menyajikan makanan dan tektek bengeknya ke hadapan si pemuda.

"Ayo makan!"

Suara ceria Hinata dan senyum manisnya benar-benar membuat Naruto menahan napas.

"Naruto-san sakit?"

"E-eh–" Naruto dengan cepat mengambil piring. "Tentu saja tidak."

Naruto yakin dosanya hari ini semakin menumpuk saja, sepulang dari cafe sampai sekarang Naruto tidak pernah absen mengumpat.

Naruto ingin mengatakan hal besar pada Hinata. Hanya dua kata namun lebih sulit dari soal olimpiade matematika. Spaghetti yang dimasak Hinata juga tidak dinikmati dengan baik.

Sapphire Naruto melirik Hinata yang menikmati makanannya. Gadis itu... Luar biasa.

"Naruto-san?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Argh! Sejak kapan tatapan sayu Hinata membuatnya begini?!

"Apa?" Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menjaga imagenya.

"A-apa ada masalah?"

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada."

Hinata juga membalas senyumnya.

Naruto! Mungkin ini saatnya. Batinnya berteriak girang. Naruto menarik napas, sapphire birunya menatap Hinata dengan serius.

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan itu sedikit was-was. Naruto memang agak aneh hari ini.

"Hinata ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Lavender Hinata membulat. "Um? Apa?"

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras, bahkan tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin. Sebenarnya Naruto kenapa?! Untuk memantapkan hatinya, ia menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata aku–"

"Ya?"

"Hinata aku m–"

Disana Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Aku minta garam."

"Hah?" Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kenapa wajah Naruto-san serius sekali? Ingin minta garam saja sampai menarik napas."

Masih dengan tawa manisnya Hinata beranjak dari kursi menuju kitchen set. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'Sial! Sial! Sial!'

...

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, ia tidak suka acara talkshow ini. Tidak lucu, ratingnya juga rendah. Namun entah mengapa Hinata begitu tertawa lepas hingga pipinya memerah.

Tawa Hinata memelan, ini aneh. Naruto tidak berisik dan mengatai suaranya jelek dan dapat mengganggu tetangga sebelah. Lavender Hinata melirik Naruto. Pemuda itu tengah menatap televisi dengan alis berkerut.

Sepertinya ada yang terjadi hari ini. Namun Hinata tidak tahu itu, pemuda itu juga cenderung diam dan tak banyak bicara. Malah terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Naruto-san kenapa sih?" Telunjuk Hinata menusuk pelan lengan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Dari sepulang sekolah aku perhatikan melamun terus."

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdetak, rasanya senang sekali Hinata memerhatikanya. Rasanya... Luar biasa. Naruto menahan senyumnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Hinata?"

Tubuh Naruto menyamping menghadap Hinata, kaki kirinya dibiarkan menjuntai ke atas karpet berbulu lembut, sedangkan kaki kanannya ia lipat. "Dengar."

Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Naruto seperti bingung, dan banyak pikiran.

Naruto menarik napas. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Hinata? Aku m–"

"Iya?"

"Akumatikantelevisinya."

Klik!

"Hah?"

Apa baru saja Naruto nge-rap?

Dengan jantung menggila Naruto beranjak, ia berdiri membelakangi Hinata. "Ja-jangan tidur terlalu malam. Ini sudah pukul 9."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan–

Blam!

Pintu ditutup secara kasar.

"Naruto-san... Aneh. Dia malah nge-rap." Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto sendiri meremas rambutnya dengan sangat frustasi. Sial! Lidahnya terasa berbelit ketika akan mengucapkan kata keramat itu.

Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana Naruto akan membina rumah tangga jika begini? Jadi suami saja ia begini? Apa lagi jadi Ayah untuk anak-anaknya. Naruto akui, tingkat pekanya memang dibawah rata-rata.

Bahkan sahabatnya saja sampai gemas dan berakhir ingin sekali mencakarnya– itu kata Kiba.

"Sial!" Naruto berjalan kearah ranjang. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar menyebabkan goyangan pada ranjang.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ia kesal! Sial! Jika begini harus bagaimana? Sakura sudah Naruto tolak, namun masalah baru muncul. Hinata... Entah mengapa berbicara dengan gadis itu membuat pita suara Naruto terikat.

Padahal setiap hari Naruto selalu mengomel pada gadis berpipi tembam itu? Namun sekarang?! Jangankan mengomel, melihat Hinata saja jantung Naruto berdentum tidak karuan.

"Kaa-san..." Tanpa sadar Naruto merengek. Ia meninju pelan gulingnya.

"Tenang Naruto, lebih baik kau tidur. Masih ada hari esok." Naruto mengangguk, ia berbaring dan mulai menarik selimut sebatas dada. Lengan kirinya digunakan untuk menuntup mata.

Napas Naruto mulai teratur, namun alisnya berkerut. Menandakan bahwa pemuda itu terganggu dalam tidurnya. Sial! Wajah tersenyum Hinata dan Gaa–

Hah?!

Apa?!

Gaara!

Naruto terduduk, ia meremas rambutnya. Bayangan tentang Gaara dan Hinata terus berputar diotaknya. Pasti ini gara-gara Kiba yang memprovokasinya tadi pagi.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini."

...

Hinata menarik selimutnya, ia mulai menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata. Lavendernya sempat melirik jam dinding, 22.00 kiranya itu yang tertera pada jam bulat berwarna putih.

Mata Hinata sudah mengantuk, memang ia masuk kamar pukul 9 malam namun tugas bahasa Inggris untuk hari besok menanti untuk dikerjakan. Dengan malas Hinata terpaksa membuka bukunya sampai menghabiskan waktu satu jam.

"Aku mengantuk." Setelah bergumam, gadis itu menutup matanya.

"Aku... Minta maaf, maafkan aku."

Hampir saja Hinata berteriak saat mendengar bisikan ditelinganya, jangan lupakan lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Na-Naruto-san."

Bisa Hinata rasakan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya kepala Naruto terbenam dibahu Hinata.

"Maafkan aku."

"Naruto-san kenapa?"

"Tidak! Jangan berbalik." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Napasnya tidak teratur dan membuat Hinata khawatir.

Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto, rasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang. "Naruto-san, ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama dan bersikap jahat padamu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Aku jahat, dan mungkin tidak pantas untukmu. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng, air matanya menetes begitu saja. "Naruto-san, a-ada apa?"

"Aku egois, aku tidak peka, tidak pernah memedulikan perasaanmu. Dengan bodohnya aku selalu pergi dengan Sakura dan membuatmu menungguku... Sampai kau menangis."

Naruto, tahu itu? Hinata semakin mencengkram lengan Naruto.

"Aku jahat, selalu merepotkanmu dan mem-bully-mu. Sepertinya aku tidak pantas dimaafkan, ya?" Naruto tertawa hambar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahu Hinata bergetar akibat menahan tangis.

Hinata terisak, ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini kapan tumbuh, namun maukah kau memaafkanku dan memulai semuanya dari awal?"

"Bo-bodoh!"

Hinata berbalik dan–

Grep!

Ia memeluk Naruto erat. Mencengkram punggung Naruto dan sedikit memukulnya. "Bodoh, bo-bodoh. Aku benci Naruto-san. A-aku benci!"

Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

Hinata mencengkram kaus hitam Naruto, air matanya sampai mengenai baju Naruto. Naruto hanya membiarkan Hinata menangis, sesekali ia mengelus surai indigo Hinata yang agak sedikit kusut.

"Maaf." Naruto terus berkata seperti itu, dan Hinata memukul punggungnya.

"Ja-jangan bicara. Aku makin benci!"

Naruto diam, ia malah memeluk Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-san?"

"..."

"A-apa tidur?" Hinata ingin mengangkat wajahnya. Namun pasti berantakan. "Naruto-san, ih. Jawab."

Naruto berdecak. "Katanya akan tambah benci jika aku bicara."

"Bodoh." Hinata mencubit punggung Naruto.

Senyum Naruto terbit. Ia berbisik ditelinga Hinata. "So, we are in relationship?"

Hinata merona. Ia mengigit bibirnya didada Naruto. "Tidak ta-tahu tuh."

"Serius? Aku anggap itu iya. Aku mencintaimu." Naruto menunduk, ia mencium puncak kepala Hinata dengan sedikit lama. Tak lama ia mendelik. "Setidaknya, balas perasaanku!"

Naruto yang dulu telah kembali.

"Berharap se-sekali. Aku menunggunya terlalu lama."

Oh... Sepertinya Hinata balas dendam.

"Hinata! Jangan usapkan ingusmu!"

Hinata tidak menurut, ia malah dengan sengaja mengoleskannya. Namun bukannya marah Naruto malah tersenyum disertai tangan yang mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Jika itu caranya balas dendam, aku oke saja. Atau mau yang lain?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya didada Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan cemberut.

Naruto hanya menahan tawanya. Hinata... Terlihat imut.

Hinata mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan leher Naruto, ia memeluk lehernya erat. Naruto balas memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Aw! Hinata!"

Hinata baru saja menggigit bahunya. "Ini untuk hidungku yang selalu digigit." Setelahnya ia mencubit pinggang Naruto. "Ini, karena Naruto-san mencoba mendorongku ke kolam ikan. "

Naruto menerimanya, meski sebenarnya ia merasa sakit akibat cubitan Hinata yang sangat... Berperasaan.

"Ini karena sering mengecewakanku." Hinata mencakar punggung Naruto.

"Sudah?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia malah memeluk leher Naruto erat. Dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah susah mengatakannya malah digantungkan."

"O-oke."

"Apa?"

"Yes. We are in relationship now."

Hinata malu. Wajahnya pasti merona. Apa lagi kamarnya yang selalu terang.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pacaran dulu."

"Hah?" Hinata mengurai pelukannya, bahkan ia menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Maksud Naruto-san apa?"

"Iya, aku kira membina rumah tangga terlalu dini diusia 18 tahun. Lebih baik kita nikmati usia itu dengan menjalin hubungan layaknya remaja. Dan aku ingin, kita pacaran. Meski begitu, aku masih bertugas sebagai suami begitupun sebaliknya."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan alis bertautan. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti. "Um, baiklah."

Naruto jadi gemas sendiri melihat Hinata. Ia baru sadar jika gadis itu sangat menarik, matanya bulat, pipinya putih merona, bibirnya kecil, dan sekarang rambut Hinata agak berantakan. Jangan salah! Naruto juga laki-laki normal!

Naruto berdehem. "Sekarang kau tidur."

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk."

"Maunya apa?"

Hinata diam. "Ti-tidak tahu."

Dan sekarang suasana berubah menjadi hening. Membuat Naruto sendiri bingung, ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi gadis yang memiliki status dengannya. Naruto lebih memilih menarik pinggang Hinata, membuat kepalanya terbenam didadanya. "Kumohon, tidur. Besok bangun lagi, tersenyum padaku saat bangun, buatkan aku sarapan, berangkat sekolah bersamaku. Ayo, tidur."

Pipi Hinata merona, Naruto memang tidak peka. Namun jago dalam hal membuat ia baper.

"Good night."

.

.

Hinata mulai menggeliat, ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menyipitkannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi, barulah mata Hinata terbuka lebar. Sebenarnya Hinata masih cukup mengantuk, padahal ia tidur tidak terlalu malam. Namun entah kenapa pagi ini terasa lebih hangat dan ranjangnya sangat menggoda untuk ditiduri.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Tidur saja."

Hinata melotot–

Duk!

"Aw!"

Naruto meringis. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa perih akibat sikutan maut Hinata. "Hinata! Ini sakit." Alis Naruto berkerut, sepertinya benar-benar sakit.

Hinata yang kaget refleks bangun, ia terduduk diranjang dengan mata melotot. "A... Aku tidak sengaja. Ma-maaf."

Hinata memang refleks melakukannya, ia kaget. Terakhir kali ia tidur seranjang dengan Naruto, pemuda itu tidak bicara dan malah langsung pergi. Nah! Ini! Hinata lupa jika semalam Naruto menginap dikamarnya, ia kira Naruto... Orang asing.

"Maaf. Me-memang sesakit itu?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Jujur, rasanya sakit.

"Ma-maaf."

Naruto jadi tidak tega. Susah payah ia bangun dan ikut duduk diranjang. "Iya."

"Naruto-kun tidak marah?"

Hinata menautkan alisnya saat melihat Naruto menyeringai jahil. "A-ada apa? Aku tahu aku jelek saat bangun tidur." Ia cemberut.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tahu aku jelek."

"Bukan, sebelumnya."

"Naruto–" Hinata melotot, ah! Ia refleks. "-s-san."

"Bukan. Bukan. Bisa diulang?" Naruto semakin melebarkan senyum jahilnya. "Aku suka lho, panggilan sayangnya."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia malu. "I-itu, lidahku terpeleset."

Pemuda itu tertawa. Ia jadi makin suka pada gadis dihadapannya. "Memang kau pandai berbohong." Naruto mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata masih dengan tawa.

"Iya. Iya. Iya."

Cup.

"Oke, selamat pagi istriku."

Disanalah, pipi Hinata merona hebat.

Menurut kalian? Apa yang Naruto kecup?

.

.

.

"Hinata! Hentikan!"

Naruto mengerem motor sportnya. Ia berhenti didepan halte yang cukup sepi. Sapphire birunya menatap tajam gadis yang kini turun dengan lavender yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"I-ini." Naruto diam, ia memandang helm yang kini diulurkan tangan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri masih menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. "Ya su-sudah aku buang saja helmnya."

"Jangan." Dengan nada datar Naruto merebut helm. Bahkan kini Naruto masih duduk di motornya lengkap dengan helm hitamnya. "Kenapa turun disini?"

"U-um..."

"Hinata. Jika bicara, tatap mataku."

Hinata ingin menangis, padahal baru saja mereka menjalin kisah kurang dari 12 jam, kini harus bertengkar gara-gara Hinata turun di halte.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Hinata masih sedikit menunduk.

Naruto membuka helmnya, ia meraih dagu Hinata dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, tepat saat itu Hinata menutup matanya. Ia menghela napas. Tatapan Naruto melembut. "Kenapa, hm?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Tangan Naruto terangkat, ia mengusap kelopak mata Hinata. "Buka matamu, Hinata. Aku tidak marah kau cubit. Aku juga tidak marah kau turun disini. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa? Aku butuh alasan."

Pinggang Naruto memang sakit, 20 meter sebelum sampai di halte Hinata sudah mencubitnya. Gadis itu hanya takut Naruto tidak peka dengan kodenya agar diturunkan di halte.

"Aku–" Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. "–takut dengan tanggapan orang lain. Jika dulu aku naik motor Naruto-kun hanya sebatas... Begitu. Sekarang berbeda. Dan, rasa takut itu sekarang muncul."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia mengerti apa yang ditakutkan Hinata. Naruto ingat, bahwa ia pernah menceritakan kasus pembullyan yang terjadi pada Auki. "Aku bisa melindungimu. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya... Hanya saja. Akan lebih baik jika kita menyembunyikan hubungan dari orang lain."

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia merasa aman jika seperti ini.

"Aku bisa melindungimu dari apapun, tapi–"

"–a-aku percaya. Hanya saja, aku belum siap jika semua orang harus tahu."

Padahal Naruto selalu merangkulnya saat diparkiran, namun entah kenapa Hinata takut. Pernahkah kalian mengalami takut tiba-tiba? Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Jika aku memintamu naik motorku, kau pasti tidak maukan?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Naruto sendiri menghembuskan napasnya. "Ya sudah pergilah lebih dulu. Aku akan memperhatikanmu dari sini."

"Benarkah?" Senyum Hinata hadir dibibirnya. Bahkan lavendernya membulat.

"Tentu. Cepat jalan." Hinata tersenyum, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah yang kiranya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit.

Naruto memakai helmnya. Ia masih duduk diatas motor sport dengan pandangan terpaku pada Hinata.

"Untung sayang."

.

.

Pagi ini, seluruh siswa yang berada di lapang parkir terkejut. Bahkan tak sedikit diantara mereka yang berbisik, diam ditempat, atau bahkan melamun. Pasalnya, seorang Sakura Haruno kini berada disamping Sasuke Uchiha.

Bukankah biasanya Sakura selalu didekat Naruto? Namun kini gadis berambut merah muda itu turun dari mobil Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri baru tiba dengan motor sportnya.

"Tuh, Naruto."

Mendengar Sai buka suara, refleks Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini parkir di tempat biasa. Ia mendengus sebal. Lihat! Naruto yang membuat gosip, namun pemuda pirang itu malah terlihat santai.

"Pagi."

"Siapapun akan tahu jika ini pagi!"

Alis Naruto terangkat, lalu ia menatap Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas yang ditatap seakan bertanya–kenapa dengan Kiba?

"PMS dia."

"Enak saja ya!" Kiba melotot. Ia menunjuk Naruto. "Ini gara-gara dia Shika."

"Lho?" Naruto tidak terimalah, ia baru datang sudah main disalahkan. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Kau tidak dengar orang-orang berbisik apa?"

"Tidak."

Sai menepuk pundak Kiba. "Tidak ada yang berbisik."

"Ck. Terserah!" Kiba melirik Naruto, lalu ia menunjuk Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya, pemuda raven itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sakura. "Kenapa Sakura bisa dengan Sasuke?"

"Ya tentu saja bisa. Diakan sahabat kita."

"Naruto, otakmu memang genius, namun perasaanmu tak kau urus." Naruto menoleh, ia menatap jijik Shikamaru yang mendadak puitis. "Biasanya Sakura berangkat denganmu, kan?"

"Hm."

"Lalu?"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Naruto melengos.

Kiba cengo, ia terlanjur penasaran. "Naruto! Beritahu aku!"

Sai menepuk pundak Kiba. "Pikir saja sendiri." Ia berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang menepuk pundaknya dan ikut berlalu.

Kiba jadi speechless, ya ampun! Sebenarnya mereka teman Kiba apa bukan?! Kepo itu wajar, kan? "Sialan kalian!"

Dengan sedikit emosi Kiba melangkah menuju kelas. Ia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan dari adik kelasnya. Tujuan Kiba hanya satu, sampai di kelas dan membalas persoalan yang tadi. Ingat! Kiba masih kepo.

"Oi! Oi!"

"Kiba!" Sai terdorong, baru saja ia ingin duduk dengan Naruto, namun Kiba mendorongnya dengan kuat. Akibatnya ia bergeser satu langkah.

Kiba sendiri enjoy saja, ia malah menaruh tasnya dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam Naruto. "Sana pergi! Aku tidak mau duduk denganmu!"

"Idih! Aku juga tidak mau duduk dengamu, tapi karena ini ulangan matematika, aku bisa kerjasama dengan Lee. Iya kan Lee?"

Lee yang ada di bangku sebrang mengangguk.

Naruto berdecak, ia mendorong Kiba. "Aku tidak peduli! Pergi sana!"

"Aish! Kau ini marah-marah melulu! Pantas Hinata-san ilfeel."

Ilfeel? What?!

"Argh! Sakit! Sakit!" Kiba kepayahan, ia memegang lengan Naruto yang melingkar dilehernya. "Lepas Naruto! Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku belum punya mantan, Akamaru belum kuberi makan, aku juga mau jadi Dokter Hewan."

Cekikan Naruto terlepas. Kiba bernapas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menatap tajam Naruto. "Jika aku mati, aku akan menggentayangimu."

"Tinggal gantungkan bawang putih saja dipintu."

Bola mata Kiba memutar.

"Eh, itu Gaara dan Hinata-san, kan?"

Kepala Naruto menoleh kerah pintu, alisnya menukik tajam. Moodnya juga memburuk.

'Bagus, istriku...'

.

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh, ia melihat Gaara berlari dengan tas hitam yang tersampir dibahunya. Rambut maroonnya ikut bergoyang saat Gaara melangkah.

"Pagi." Hinata tersenyum manis. Membuat Gaara membalasnya.

"Morning." Mereka melangkah, berjalan menuju kelas. "Tumben datang siang."

"I-itu, aku bangun kesiangan."

Gaara mengangguk. "Mana bekalku?"

"Eh–"

Hinata berhenti, ia menautkan alisnya sambil menatap tangan Gaara yang terulur. "Tidak ada."

"Wah. Dari dulu kau selalu membuatkanku bekal. Sekarang kau mulai lupa padaku?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa bersalah. "Bu-bukan begitu. Kotak bekalnya hilang. Masa aku bungkus dengan daun pisang?"

Gaara antara kesal dan ingin tertawa. "Serius hilang?"

Kepala Hinata mengangguk mantap. Kotak bekalnya memang hilang, kan?

"Ya sudah. Nanti kubawakan kotak bekal yang baru, dan buatkan aku bekal lagi, ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk meski ragu. Ia merasakan Gaara menepuk puncak kepalanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Ayo masuk kelas."

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ponsel disaku rok Hinata bergetar. "Sebentar." Ia merogohnya.

Naruto: Pagi-pagi sudah selingkuh.

Naruto: Bagus! Kau mulai tidak setia, baru saja jadian kurang dari 12 jam.

Naruto: Harusnya aku mengantarmu sampai kelas. Si Panda memang minta dihajar!

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan kiri.

Tidak ada Naruto. Lalu? Dimana pemuda itu?

Ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar. Ia membuka room chatnya.

Naruto: Tidak usah jauh-jauh mencariku. Menengok kekanan!

Hinata menoleh. Dan–

Binggo!

Dibelokkan koridor terdapat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Hinata sendiri seperti mati kutu. Perlahan Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum kaku.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"E-eh–" Mendengar suara Gaara. Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Gaara. "Gaara-kun, duluan saja. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Gaara mengangguk ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Naruto: Aku marah, atau jangan?

Naruto: Marah saja, ya?

Hinata cemberut. Ia menatap Naruto memelas.

Naruto: Apa? Jangan menatapku begitu! Tidak akan mempan.

Bibir Hinata semakin maju.

Naruto: Setidaknya balas. Ini bukan koran!

Hinata mendengus sebal, bagaimana ia akan membalas. Jika Hinata baru mengetik dua huruf, namun pesan Naruto yang lain sudah sampai.

Hinata: Ya sudah! Marah saja!

"Hah? Kok jadi dia yang marah?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ia membaca pesan dari Hinata. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Hinata yang cemberut di koridor sebrang, setelahnya gadis itu berlalu dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

.

.

Naruto bad mood. Ia kesal juga pagi ini. Kenapa jadi Hinata yang marah? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto yang marah? Lagi pula, Naruto hanya bercanda.

Pegangan pada pensil Naruto eratkan, ulangan matematika jadi membosankan bukannya menegangkan. Pikiran Naruto berfokus pada Hinata. Dengan cueknya Naruto merogoh ponselnya, ia melihat room chatnya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu terakhir dilihat pagi tadi.

Maklum, sekarang jam pelajaran.

Naruto menatap soal ulangannya. Satu soal lagi, namun Naruto terlanjur malas, ia memutuskan menoleh ke arah Kiba.

Pemuda anjing itu tengah menggerakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dikepala–membentuk telinga kelinci. Ya, itu kode nomor dua saat ulangan.

Lee yang ada disebrang bangku mengerti, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Kelima jarinya digerakan. Yang bertanda jawabannya adalah E.

Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mulutnya bergerak. Kau butuh no berapa?

Lee sendiri mengetukkan ketiga jarinya diatas meja. Kiba yang mengerti mengangguk. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sebagai jawaban A.

Naruto menatap datar keduanya.

Kiba mulai buntu, sial! Soal dari Anko membuatnya mual. Lee saja sudah mentok, ia memutuskan menoleh pada Naruto. "Naruto, nomor empat apa isinya?" Ia berbisik.

"Hah?! Apa?! Nomor empat?!"

Hening.

Glek–

Kiba menelan ludahnya. Dengan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah Anko.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Kumpulkan kertas ulangannya sekarang!"

"Sialan kau Naruto!"

Naruto sendiri hanya menahan tawanya. Ia tahu, Kiba telah selesai 8 soal. Dan jawabannya benar semua. Jangan biarkan Kiba dapat seratus, ingat?

Sai juga tampak puas. Ia melebarkan senyum palsu. Membuat Kiba ingin melemparkan kursi padanya.

.

.

Hinata kesal. Ia tidak membuka aplikasi chatnya. Naruto menyebalkan! Mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, siapa coba yang selingkuh. Hinata itu tipe gadis yang setia.

Bibir Hinata maju, kelasnya kini jam kosong. Ino teman sebangkunya sedang berkumpul di bangku tetangga. Katanya ada hot news.

Gaara? Pemuda itu tengah membidikkan kameranya kearah lapangan basket.

Sedangkan siswa yang lain, ada yang menggambar dipapan tulis, memoleskan bedak, tidur, atau main game.

Alis Hinata terangkat. Ia merasakan getaran disaku roknya.

Naruto Namikaze Calling.

Dengan kesal, Hinata menggeser tombol hijau setelah menimang-nimang beberapa detik.

"Apa?" Nada suara Hinata terdengar ketus. "Katanya marah."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf... Aku tadi hanya kesal. Maafku diterima, kan?"

"Tidak. Tuh."

"Oke. Kau masih marah?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya."

"Jangan marah! Jangan! Aku tidak suka."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, sekarang ia yang ingin tertawa. "Sesukakulah"

"Jangan..."

"Iya. Aku maafkan." Disebrang sana senyum Naruto mengembang.

"Bagus. Manis. Nanti kubelik– kau mau apa?"

"Um..." Bola mata Hinata berputar. "Pizza?"

"Deal. Mau apa lag–"

Hinata tidak menyangka, mengangkat telpon dijam kosong bisa semenyenangkan ini.

"Naruto, bisa bicara?"

"Tentu."

Hinata menerka, suara siapa disebrang sana? Sepertinya. Naruto menutup speakernya. Namun, Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto belum menutup teleponnya, ia masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki.

"Naruto-kun?"

"..." Tidak dijawab. Dan itu membuat Hinata khawatir.

Dugh!

"Kau memang sialan!"

Lavender Hinata membulat. Ia bisa mendengar suara tonjokan disebrang sana. Juga, suara tubuh yang beradu dengan tembok.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Hallo apa kabar? Lama ya:( maklum, daku sibuk ujian:( saya sudah selesai USBN, UN, Ujikom, tinggal nilainya huwaaa T_T do'ain ya semoga bagus:'( hiks. Hiks.

Ini Naruto udah peka, udah jadian, Sakura udah ditolak, seneng nggak?:v, kok nembaknya nggak romantis? Maklumlah orang kadar peka Naruto 10%_–

Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin banyak amat yang seneng Sakura ditolak. Ngakak aslian. Wkwkwk

Makasih sama yang udah do'ain saya makasih banget:*, buat typo maafin aja ya?

Itu! Itu! Yang ditonjok sama yang nonjok siapa?! Kok bisa gitu?! Ada yang tahu? Oh, ya ikutan baca fanfic saya yang lain yu? Ada Math No yang baru bisa kalian tinggalin jejak juga disana:)

Makasih sama yang udah nunggu, fav, review, follow, sama silent reader. Jangan silent lagi ya:( semangatin dong, biar up kilat:)

Saatnya balas review:

Me Yuki Hina: otak sama perasaan Naruto mulai sinkron:v, semangat!

Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly: sama-sama:) terimakasih juga udah baca+review, nggak akan saya discontinued kok:) amin... Makasih do'anya:D, iya akhirnya Naruto nggak labil lagi akibat kena umpan:v, makasih udah nunggu...

AoYuzu: iya juga:') mereka memang menggemaskan:v aminnn makasih do'anya:* semangat!

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga: hallo! Iya nggak papa:). Makasih:) Iya sikap Naruto disini emang gini:v makasih do'anya:* wah kita sepantaran:v, beda ya pelaksanaan USBN nya? Yu! Berjuang bersama!

antiy3629: sama-sama:) makasih juga udah baca+review. Makasih buat nunggunya meski lama:( Iya Naruto nyebelin:( Iya ya, Naruto mulu ngejar Sakura soalnya:v. Ngakak:v, semangat juga!

Uciha Shisui: enak gimana?:v

Gumizaq: sekali-kali Naruto harus keren:v

Normayy: oke

Ndul-chan Namikaze: ini bahagia banget:v, abis tereak eh ekspresi selanjutnya sedih:v iya jangan digosipin ya kasian:( iya do'ain aja ya:(

Ujumaki64: ngakak:v ngetik apaan ini:v

Hai: sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca+review:) makasih do'anya, semangat!

uzunami28: makasih semangatnya:D, bahagia ya Sakura ditolak?:v serem amat mau nyingkirin Gaara:v

Nawaha: bahagia banget kak:v iya Naruto nggak peka-peka:(, sama-sama makasih juga kak udah baca+review:v, love you too kak

Norma Yunita: iya semangat!

februaryhime: hehehe:v makasih do'anya:*

Hinari chan: bisa aja:v jadi malu... Makasih do'anya:* sukur kalo kamu seneng:) makasih yaaaa udah mau nunggu:*

666-avanger: cubit aja Naruto nya:(

Yus-chan: ngakak aslian:v kebayang mereka berempat nge ruqiyah Naruto:v, ketawa aslian ini mau ngegetok Naruto:v... Makasih do'anya...

Nana: iya kak aku 18 tahun:) wah, bentar lagi kakak ultah ya kak:v panjang umur sehat selalu, wish you all the best kak! Iya do'ain aja Sakura gitu kak:v, makasih do'anya kak:*

April Uchiha: udaaah

nata chanyeol: (: (:

Mawarjingga: makasih do'anya kak:) aduh maaf ngerepotin:(, iya makasih kak. Semangat!

BorutoUzumaki10: iya harusnya Naruto gitu dari dulu:(

Guchan: iya peka juga Naruto:') sahabatnya berjasa sekali:) sama-sama makasih juga udah baca+review:) makasih udah nunggu

.161: makasih:) Sakura ditolak:(, iya saya usahain betah di ffn:)

UznaChan: kayanya iya Sakura ditolak:(, beneran nih selalu buat baper:v, makasih do'anya:v, kamu juga ya, semoga lancar, mudah, dan nilainya bagus:D iya bener yang penting itu:( semangat!

Kazusaku: makasih:), Semangat!

Hrsstja: nggak papa kak ketinggalan juga:v, wah? Iya saya masih sekolah:v,makasih udah nunggu, makasih juga do'anya:)

Hinata Hime: iya up juga saya:') makasih udah suka:)

Nara D Luffy: makasih:) masih kecil mereka nggak bisa cetak cetakan:(

Cemplux Maniez: seneng juga ya Sakura ditolak?:v, saya punya akun WP kok

Fiy: Hinata nggak salah paham kok:v, makasih udah nunggu:) semangat!

nata chan: semoga rasa penasarannya terobati, ini udah lanjut:)

AnthemAzazel: lanjut dong:v

FVN-Hime: makasih:)) iya akhirnya Naruto tegas juga

WassupK: iya ini belum tamat:) makasih udah mau baca seharian:) makasih juga do'anya:*

csalsabiil: intinya mereka berdua nyebelin ya?:( kamu bener cowok plin plan emang nyebelin:( kamu juga seneng Sakura ditolak?:v nggak bakal discontinued kok, makasih udah mau temenan sama saya:D kayanya saya kerja dulu deh, baru taun depan saya masuk Universitas:') aduh masalah login pas review saya kurang tahu maaf ya:'(.. Mungkin lagi eror, kah?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

10 April 2019


	18. Chapter 18

Dugh!

"Kau memang sialan!"

Lavender Hinata membulat. Ia bisa mendengar suara tonjokan disebrang sana. Juga, suara tubuh yang beradu dengan tembok.

"Hallo?"

Tidak ada suara, ataupun apa.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Klik. Telepon dimatikan, jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like An Illusion © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC, typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Disebrang sana, Naruto menyeka sudut bibirnya. Darah sedikit mengalir dan Naruto pastikan bahwa sudut bibirnya robek bahkan lebam.

Belum lagi punggungnya yang terasa ngilu akibat menabrak tembok gedung di belakang sekolah. Naruto akui, dorongan tersebut tidak main-main.

Sapphire Naruto menajam, ia memandang mata yang tak kalah tajam memandangnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, bisa saja ia menonjok balik namun akal sehatnya masih berfungsi.

"Hallo?" Suara Hinata membuat Naruto merogoh ponselnya, namun belum sempat–

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Klik.

Naruto berhasil mematikan teleponnya. Ia takut membuat Hinata khawatir. Sapphire Naruto menajam, ia merasakan kerahnya dicengkram.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tuli, onyxnya menggelap. Ia kuatkan cengkramannya. "Sialan!"

"Apa? Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak menyakiti Sakura. Dia yang mengejarku dan berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

Sesaat cengkraman Sasuke mengendur. Tak lama kemudian mengerat, ia tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu perasaanku selama ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memegang lengan Sasuke lalu menghempaskannya hingga kerahnya bebas dan meninggalkan bekas kusut. "Ya, aku tahu." Naruto terkekeh. "Kukira kau akan menghentikan Sakura, membuat dia berhenti mengejarku. Namun yang kulihat kau malah membiarkannya."

"Aku ingin dia bahagia."

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku juga bingung bagaimana menolaknya. Dia terus berada disekitarku."

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Naruto, di mobil pun dia terus membicarakanmu."

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Ia tertawa. "Tidak Sasuke. Kita sepakat untuk berteman."

"Ya aku harap begitu."

Naruto menoleh. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak berantakan. "Mau kubantu dekat dengan dia?"

"Tidak, wajahku sangat tampan untuk memikatnya."

Naruto tertawa, membuat sudut bibirnya terasa nyeri. "Hm, kau tampan. Sangat tampan."

Naruto tidak marah, ia tahu perasaan Sasuke. Pasti ada hal lain selain itu. "Kau hanya memukulku untuk kejadian ini?"

"Tentu. Kau menyebalkan Dobe, padahal kulitmu hitam tapi banyak yang suka."

"Teme!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Rasa marahnya perlahan menguap. Ia kesal pada Naruto. Ia kesal pada Sakura, dan ia kesal pada dirinya... Yang tidak bisa menghapuskan Naruto dari ingatan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih..." Hinata tersenyum, ia membawa bungkusan kantung plastik putih dengan tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga dan belok kanan menuju taman.

Ia menghela napas, niatnya ingin ke restoran beli pizza dan berakhir nangkring di apotek. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto dikursi taman. Membuat pemuda yang semula terfokus pada ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto mendongak, ia melihat wajah cemberut Hinata. "Apa?"

Dan Hinata hanya bersabar supaya tidak menjambak surai pirangnya. Ia tidak bicara, Hinata memilih mengambil kapas dan alkohol. "Kemarikan wajahnya."

"Maksudmu wajahku harus dilepas?"

Hinata cemberut, Naruto tertawa.

"Aku serius."

Bahu Naruto terangkat, ia menggeser duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak sejengkal. "Bagaimana? Aku tampan, kan?"

"Iya. Mirip Lee."

Naruto melotot berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang tertawa. Mata biru Naruto begitu menarik saat akan keluar, apa lagi jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Heh? Enak saja! Rambutku tidak bergaya bob ya."

"Iya... Iya..." Dengan telaten Hinata menyapukan alkohol pada kapas ke luka Naruto. Ternyata sudut bibirnya benar robek dan darahnya sudah mengering. "Kenapa tidak diobati dari tadi?"

"Ck, hanya luka seperti ini gampang. Tida sak–aw! Hinata!"

Hinata berkedip polos. "Lho, katanya tidak sakit."

"Ya jangan menekannya."

"Ya salah Naruto-kun katanya tidak sakit."

Jadi, sekarang Naruto harus percaya. Bahwa wanita selalu benar?

"Terserahlah."

Kembali Hinata membersihkan darah kering disudut bibir Naruto, setelahnya ia meletakan kapas. "Selesai!" Hinata tersenyum manis.

Dan berefek pada Naruto yang ikut menarik sudut bibirnya. "Terimakasih."

Mereka diam. Hinata yang sibuk dengan kapasnya dan Naruto dengan pikirannya. Ia... Memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto bergumam.

"I-itu, sebenarnya kenapa terluka?"

Naruto tidak kaget. Ia tahu lambat laun Hinata akan menanyakan ini. Tadi saja pas ia menunggu Hinata di halte, gadis itu terlihat kaget dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot. "Sasuke, dia memukulku."

"Kenapa bis–"

"–Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa kering, ia takut. Entah kenapa.

Naruto yang menyadari itu mengusap kepala Hinata. "Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, tentu saja aku menolaknya secara baik-baik. Salahmu sih."

"Lho–" Alis Hinata mengernyit, ia tidak terima disalahkan. "–kok aku?"

"Iya kau yang membuatku berpaling hingga menjadikanmu prioritasku."

Panas, wajah Hinata benar-benar merona. Astaga! Sejak kapan Naruto jadi keju begini?

"A-apaan sih?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ia menggigit bibirnya malu.

Naruto yang melihat itu jadi gemas sendiri. "Cie yang salah tingkah."

"Siapa?!"

"Lho kok kamu sewot?"

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Ti-tidak, siapa yang sewot?" Lavendernya melirik kesana-kemari menghindari sapphire Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang diletakan begitu saja dikursi, memasukkannya kesaku celananya dan kembali menatap Hinata. "Jadi beli pizza?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke, ayo beli pizza, tapi minumnya kau yang trak–"

Hinata dengan cepat menoleh. Ia cemberut. "Ih! Pelit."

Naruto tertawa. Ia mengambil tangan Hinata dengan lembut, dan yang membuat Hinata menahan napas. Naruto mencium tangannya. "Jangan marah, Sayang."

Ya Tuhan! Dari mana Naruto belajar menggombal?!

.

.

.

.

Kiba merinding, ini lebih seram dari pada melihat Valak saat film The Conjuring. Rasanya... Auranya lebih seram. Selama 18 tahun hidup, dan 11 tahun mereka menjalin persahabatan, tidak pernah ia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat canggung.

Kiba yang penasaran menyenggol lengan Sai. Otomatis Sai yang akan menyuapkan ramen mendelik dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa?"

"Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka kenapa?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Baku hantam mungkin."

"Apa?! Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Lihat saja sudut bibir Naruto."

Kiba memicingkan matanya, benar. Ada luka disana. "Mereka seperti canggung."

"Aku yakin masalah Sakura."

Kiba melirik Shikamaru yang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja kantin. Pemuda itu memang selalu mengantuk dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Feeling." Kiba mengangguk, ia melihat Naruto yang tadinya memesan ramen kembali begitupun Sasuke yang membawa segelas jus tomat.

Naruto duduk, dihadapannya tepat Sai yang tengah memakan ramennya. "Pesananmu."

"Terimakasih." Sai tersenyum aneh, ia mengambil jus jeruk dinampan Naruto.

"Kalian marahan?"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, pemuda itu tengah menyilangkan tangannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kekanak-kanakan."

"Lalu? Siapa yang pertama main tonjok-tonjokan?"

"Sasuke." Dengan santainya Naruto menyahut. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan marah jika disinggung, Naruto mengerti Sasuke.

Sasuke juga mengangguk.

Kiba menganga, ia melotot memandang Sasuke dan Naruto. "Astaga! Jadi benar kalian bertengkar?"

"Iya." Dengan kompaknya mereka menjawab.

"Kapan?"

"Sebentar." Naruto merogoh ponselnya. "Emh... 23 jam 57– ah, sehari yang lalu."

Ya ampun! Ya ampun!

Rasanya Kiba akan mengeluarkan bola matanya saat ini juga, mereka bertengkar... Dan kelewat santai?

"Kenapa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menatap datar Kiba. "Kau mau aku mati?"

"Buk–"

"–nanti orang tampan berkurang, kan tidak etis." Sasuke mengunyah burgernya.

Sepertinya mereka memang melupakan masalah kemarin. Naruto pikir, Sasuke hanya panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebagai sahabat yang baik Naruto menasehati Sasuke, ia mendengarkan curhatan sahabat Temenya itu yang nyatanya bagaikan mendengarkan dongeng pengantar tidur.

Naruto hampir mengantuk jika saja Sasuke tidak menarik rambutnya, mereka bolos kemarin demi mendengarkan curhatan Sasuke.

Naruto merasa bodoh saat tahu Sasuke menyukai Sakura dimulai saat kelas VIII, bukankah saat itu Naruto belum menembak Sakura? Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakannya dari dulu?

Jika ingat itu rasanya Naruto ingin menumpahkan kuah ramen dikepala ayam Sasuke.

Ingat, Naruto sudah dewasa, 18 tahun... Adalah umur yang cukup untuk mengubah pola pikir. Lagi pula kemarin mereka sudah melakukan sesi memaafkan.

Kiba hampir muntah, jika tidak ingat didepannya burger kesayangannya. "Jijik."

"Lalu? Semuannya sudah selesai?" Shikamaru buka suara, ia agak kepo sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja."

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut sebelum sahabatnya bercerita terlebih dahulu, Sai pun begitu, ia tidak akan memaksa biarlah Naruto dan Sasuke mengatakannya mereka menghargai privasi.

"Eh, besok remedial matematika."

"Hah?!" Kiba menatap Sai tidak percaya, baru saja kemarin ulangan sudah main remedial. Memang benar-benar! "Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya nilaimu jelek."

"Kau–" Kiba menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpit Sai. "–jika saja kemarin tidak berteriak aku sudah dapat jawaban 9 soal. Ih! Aku ingin membunuhmu!"

"Bunuh saja, asal istriku tidak jadi janda."

Kiba misuh-misuh sendiri. Bicara dengan Naruto bisa stroke ia, kan tidak lucu baru SMA sudah tidak berdaya.

"Pokoknya jika aku remedial kau tanggung jawab!"

"Tidak mau."

Kiba berdecak, ia menyeringai. Tanpa diduga tangannya melambai pada arah pintu kantin. "Hinata-san, Naruto tid–"

Sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto menyumpal mulut besar kawannya dengan selada diburger Kiba.

Naruto segera menoleh kerah pintu, disana tidak ada Hinata.

Dengan mata melotot Kiba mengunyah seladanya. "Naruto, kubunuh kau malam ini!"

.

.

.

.

Layar televisi 42 inchi itu menampilkan acara kartun yang sebenarnya cocok ditonton anak Sekolah Dasar, namun Naruto tidak peduli, ia ingin menikmati Minggu paginya tanpa cela.

Bahkan kini dipelukan Naruto terdapat satu bungkus keripik kentang, Naruto juga kini tengah tiduran disofa dengan posisi menyamping.

Lalu? Dimana Hinata?

"Hinata?"

"Iya sebentar."

Hinata muncul dari kamar Naruto, wajahnya ditekuk sebal. "Tidak ketemu." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dikarpet, sedangkan Naruto yang berada diatas sofa mengangkat alisnya.

"Serius?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Naruto-kun taruh dimana? Katanya ingin ganti seprai."

Benar, pagi tadi Naruto merengek tidak mau seprai warna abu-abu. Dan Hinata bertugas menggantinya.

"Dilemari, aku yakin ada." Sapphire Naruto masih menatap channel kartun yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

"Tidak ada. Dimana seprainya?" Hinata berbalik, ia menghadap Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya menyuapkan satu keripik kentang yang langsung diterima senang hati oleh Hinata.

"Ada kok, cari saja nanti juga ketemu."

Hinata kesal, ia mencubit kaki Naruto berakhir dengan pekikan si empunya.

"Galak sekali."

"Ya sudah cari sendiri."

"Ya sudah." Naruto beranjak, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata menuju kamarnya, setelahnya Naruto menuju lemari sedangkan Hinata duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Ada?"

Naruto berdecak. "Ada. Kau cari seprai apa pembuatnya?"

Hinata tertawa. "Oke aku ganti sekarang." Dengan semangat Hinata mengambil bantal untuk dilepaskan sarungnya. Lavendernya seketika membulat. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya bergumam. Ia sedang berbaring di sofa hitam kamarnya sambil bermain game.

"Ini apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Bagaimana tidak tahu, Naruto tidak melihatnya sama sekali sapphire biru pemuda itu hanya terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Jadi Naruto-kun yang mengambil kotak bekalku?"

Sontak Naruto bangun dengan mata melotot, ia memutar bola matanya. "Habisnya, kau pasti akan membuatkan si Panda makan siang."

Hinata mendekat, ia masih memegang kotak bekalnya. Jika diingat-ingat kotak bekalnya hilang sudah lumayan lama. Ia duduk disamping Naruto, pemuda itu kembali anteng dengan game di ponselnya. "Tunggu, jadi Naruto-kun cemburu. Wah, berarti sudah menyukaiku sejak lama ya?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh, ia melihat Hinata tersenyum geli. "Heh?! Percaya diri sekali. Aku menyukaimu baru kemarin."

Hinata cemberut, kata wanita selalu benar pada Naruto memang tidak berguna!

Naruto tertawa, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya kebahu Hinata dan mencubit pipinya hingga melar. "Jelek sekali. Aku jadi tambah suka, pipimu juga makin tembam. Kau pasti bahagia sekali jadi istriku."

"Enak saja!" Hinata menurunkan lengan Naruto, ia makin cemberut. "Aku malah banyak pikiran."

"Hati-hati hipertensi."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tertawa, ia suka Hinata yang seperti ini. Kesalnya gadis itu malah tamba menggemaskan.

...

Setelah tragedi kotak bekal di kamar, mereka memutuskan ke ruang tengah dan mengisi formulir yang dikhususkan untuk kelas 12. Datanya cukup banyak seperti biodata, cita-cita, orang tua, bahkan pendapatan. Sudah tahu siswa Konoha Gakuen kaya, malah ditanya.

Duduk di karpet abu-abu berbulu lembut menjadi pilihan keduanya, Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan. Dengan meja rendah sebagai pembatas, banyak bungkus snack maupun susu kotak dan kopi kalengan di meja.

Naruto salah satu penikmat keripik kentang sambil memandang Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar serius, tulisannya rapi dan hati-hati.

Hinata mendongak. "Naruto-kun sudah?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia masih menatap Hinata dengan mengunyah. "Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Lima menit yang lalu mungkin."

Hinata mengangguk, ia melihat kertas Naruto dan membacanya, matanya tampak memicing setelah melihat barisan cita-cita. "Lho? Tidak jadi produser musik? Malah jadi CEO?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia melihat kertasnya. "Kukira, pilihan orang tua yang terbaik. Aku masih bisa menjadikannya sampingan. Lagi pula, aku sudah menemukan cita-citaku."

"Apa?

"Kamu."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia jadi... Geli sendiri. "A-apa sih?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan senyum jahil. "Apa, kau baper?"

Hinata cemberut. "Aku belum tahu cita-citaku."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, usia 18 tahun begini bukannya harus cari cita-cita, namun harus menentukan target kehidupan. "Bagaimana jika dokter?"

"Aku tidak berani operasi orang."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tahu Hinata tidak tegaan.

"Aku ingin jadi penegak hukum."

"Nah itu saj–"

"Tapi aku tidak tegas."

Gadis itu kembali cemberut dan membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Aku tidak mau jadi polisi maupun tentara, takut mati."

Jika saja didepannya Kiba, Naruto sudah menjejalkan keripik kentang ditangannya. "Jika begitu, apa cita-citamu waktu kecil?"

Hinata menaruh telunjuknya didagu, lavendernya menerawang jauh. Dan Naruto sangat menantikan itu, sampai pemuda dihadapannya menatap dengan mata memicing tanpa berkedip.

Satu menit, dan Naruto kesal.

"Aku–"

"Iya."

"Tidak punya cita-cita."

"Hinata." Naruto merengek sedikit frustasi.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ma-maaf memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Sudah, cepat isi kolom cita-cita."

"Um... Bagaimana jika memiliki cafe, aku selalu ingin membuat kopi, es krim, dan kue kecil untuk para remaja. Konsep cafenya juga klasik, cocok untuk spot foto."

"Aku setuju, sepuluh tahun kemudian cita-citamu terwujud." Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan cubitan dipipi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Belajar yang benar. Jangan genit, apa lagi menggoda Gaara. Awas jika nakal!"

Padahal Hinata belum turun dari motor, tapi Naruto sudah memberikan wejangan panjang. "Iy–"

"Jangan lupa formulirnya, kau'kan pelupa. Nanti jangan lupa makan siang, jangan minum cappucino."

"Iy–"

"Jangan lup–"

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" Naruto yang masih mengenakan helmnya melirik pada Hinata. Gadis itu tengah membuka helmnya dengan wajah ditekuk. "Apa?"

"Iya aku tahu aturannya."

"Bagus, jangan nakal. Jangan dekat-dekat Gaara."

"Akukan duduk dengannya bagaimana tidak dekat-dekat?" Alis Hinata menukik, bibirnya juga sedikit maju dengan tangan yang menyerahkan helmnya.

"Hah?" Di balik helmnya Naruto melotot tajam, ia mengambil helm Hinata. "Jika begitu pindah tempat du–"

Tawa Hinata meledak. Ia sampai memegang lengan Naruto agar tidak lemas. "A-aku be-bercanda."

Naruto menatapnya datar. Hinata yang menyadari itu memasang wajah memelas.

"Ja-jangan marah..."

Dengan pelan Naruto menurunkan tangan Hinata yang masih bertengger pada lengannya yang kini tetap memegang stang. Naruto memang tidak turun, sengaja. Orang mana yang mau turun di halte saat berangkat sekolah kecuali Hinata?

"Aku mau berang–"

Mendengar Naruto akan menarik gas, Hinata makin panik. "Jangan marah."

Naruto melirik, ia menurunkan kaca full facenya.

"Eh... Kenapa Naruto-kun marah? Jangan seperti wanita."

"Hinata?"

Mata Hinata berbinar, setidaknya Naruto tidak diam. "Aku tidak marah, makanya, jika bercanda jangan keterlaluan."

"Keterlaluan mana dengan ingin menceburkan ke kolam ikan?"

Skakmat.

Naruto diam. "Iya. Iya. Aku jahat." Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Apa? Naruto-kun minta uang? Kan yang atur uang belanja Naruto-kun sendiri."

"Bukan, cium tanganku, sebagai istri yang baik kemana-mana harus cium tangan sebelum pergi."

Hinata berdecak.

"Lakukan dengan ikhlas!" Di balik helmnya Naruto melotot.

Hinata mengambil tangan Naruto dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya, dikecuplah tangan yang lebih besar itu. Naruto sendiri menyempatkan mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Bye, aku berangkat ya?"

"Ummm."

Naruto menarik gas, ia berangkat meninggalkan Hinata di halte yang tidak terlalu sepi.

"Lagi pula aku duduk dengan Ino-chan." Bahu Hinata terangkat, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan lurus ke arah gerbang. Halte kini makin ramai, maklum sebentar lagi masuk dan bel berbunyi, Hinata sendiri masih di luar.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, Gaara dengan motor besarnya membuatnya kaget.

"Kenapa jalan?"

Hinata masih diam. Ia takut Gaara melihatnya turun dari motor Naruto. "I-itu–"

"Ya sudah, ayo naik."

.

.

"Aku malas masuk kelas. Pelajaran pertama Kurenai Sensei membuat mengantuk."

Kiba memukul helmnya yang diletakkan dispion. Ia juga sedikit menggeram. Bukan apa-apa, suara Kurenai itu membuat mengantuk, bukannya semangat belajar malah serasa mendengar lullaby.

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Bagian yang paling menyenangkan hanya bagian reproduksi."

Ck, dasar pria.

"Aku setuju, jika para siswi wajahnya memerah, lain halnya dengan siswa yang berfantasi."

Shikamaru berdecak, ia jadi jijik, kenapa Sasuke jorok?

"Pagi." Naruto mematikan mesin motornya, ia parkir tepat di dekat motor Kiba.

Mereka berempat mengangguk menyambut Naruto. Sai melirik, ia merasakan aura aneh dari Naruto. "Kau bahagia ya?"

"Apa terlihat?" Naruto melepaskan helmnya, ia turun dari motor dan berdiri di samping Kiba dengan alis terangkat.

"Bibirmu berkedut seperti selalu ingin tersenyum."

Bahu Naruto terangkat. "Dari pada mati rasa."

"Terserah." Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir masuk. "Ayo masuk kelas."

"Hm."

Mereka berlima jalan dari parkiran menuju gedung utama, Naruto sendiri malah mengacak rambutnya yang tadi pagi disisir Hinata, katanya biar rapi bahkan gadis itu juga mengoleskan gel rambut.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang merasakan perutnya disikut mendelik sebal pada Kiba. "Apa?"

"Sepertinya ini karmamu."

"Enak saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Istrimu selingkuh."

Naruto melotot, ia menoleh kearah kiri tepat saat motor merah Gaara lewat dengan Hinata diboncengnya. Sapphire Naruto menatap tajam lavender Hinata yang memelas.

"Padahal baru tadi Vio kumarahi."

Mata Kiba membulat. "Serius?"

"Tentu bahkan tadi aku sudah bilang jangan bermain dengan anak berbaju merah. Eh, sekarang melanggar peraturan."

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Vio." Sai menimpali dengan senyum palsu.

"Tadinya mau kubonceng sampai parkiran." Naruto berdecak, tangannya juga mengepal menahan kesal.

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto, ia menatap prihatin kawannya. Tanpa tahu Naruto melakukan itu untuk perumpamaan rasa kesalnya pada Hinata dan Gaara. "Binatang itu harusnya disayang."

"Sudah kusayang, eh. Malah anak berbaju merah itu yang menikung duluan."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Minal aidzin yaaaa maaf telat:(, saya banyak salah pastinya:(, tolong dimaafkan:( masih bulan Syawal, kan?

Hallo hallo, ada yang masih nunggu kah hehehe maaf ngilang ya:(, saya baru lulus jadi banyak pikiran harus gimana hidup saya ke depannya:') sedih rasanya bukan lagi seorang siswa yang minta uang jajan sama mamah, dikasih bekel buat beli jajanan:( posisiku sekarang serba salahT_T, saya juga kira fanfic saya ini nggak seru, responnya menurun jadi saya agak sungkan update, so bisakah kalian menyemangatiku?

Maaf pendek supaya nggak disangka discontinue. Ini nggak akan discontinued, meski saya pernah niat! Tapi nggak akan saya lakukan. Malahan setelah ini selesai saya akan up fanfic baru gimana?

Oh, ya. Baca juga fanfic saya yang lain. Love Is Feeling, Math No! event RomanceFI, Winter Date event NHFD 2019, A Beautiful Morning event NHFD 2017, yuk berbaperia sama NaruHina karya RiuDarkBlue. Satu lagi, saya nggak tahu ya ada budaya cium tangan nggak di Jepang, tapi kayanya lucu aja:v

Makasih sama yang review, fav, sama follow. For silent readers please give me a support.

Saatnya balas review:

AoYuzu: iya up juga:v, mereka emang gemesin:v sama-sama~ iya ntar buat yang lebih gemes makasih...

Hrsstja: iya a saya jarang muncul:v, serius daun pisang di Jepang mahal?

Yus-chan: aduh saya ngakak:v iya Naruto butuh jampi-jampi:v yey! Selamat tebakannya bener:v, makasih do'anya:)

Me Yuki Hina: iya nggak papa:) bisa aja deh:v semangat!

Hinahime: dia bonyok:(

Borutouzumaki10: iya dia Sasuke:(

Sherlockian: sukur kalo suka sampai riang gembira:v oke saya lanjutin sampai tamat:)

uzunami28: iya mereka jadian:) iya tapi saya nggak janji:(

Nawaha: peluk cium juga kak:D bisa aja kakak mah:v iya kak makasih udah nunggu:))) cinta kakak juga:v

antiy3629: iya Sakura sadar posisinya:), dan Naruto juga melindungi perasaan Hinata:) iya saya nggak bisa romantis-romantisan:( saya nggak janji nih, makasih do'anya...

Guest: sayangnya si ganteng di pukul Sasuke:v

TeoniMio: makasih reviewmu panjang dan membuatku tertawa:v, makasih do'anya:), sama-sama terimakasih juga rasa senangnya:v ihhh tebakannya bener kok:(, aminnn makasih do'anya ya saya bahagia:), saya nyumbang cerita kok yok di baca:) ganbatte!

Yulianatahime: semangat! Semoga menebus rasa penasarannya:)

Hinari chan: seneng juga kalo kamu baper:) iya ntar saya manisin pake gula:v iya kita lihat nanti, semangat!

Nana: bisa aja kak:v, Sasuke sama Naruto kak yang berantem:( makasih udah nunggu kak, sama-sama kak~

guest58946324: wooo udah

Nalula zurachan: makasih:) iya kita liat kedepannya gimana:)

Kazusaku: udah

csalsabiil: iya sayangnya saya mau kerja dulu padahal mau langsung kuliah:') iya yang mukul Sasuke:( tamat? Belum tahu nih hehe:v seriusan masih salah? Aduh gimana dong? Iya emang nyebelin kalo ada kata bukan robot_–, kalo saya lupa kata sandi suka masukin e-mail terus pencet forget pasword, nanti masuk e-mail kata sandi barunya

Salsal Hime: iya akhirnya, dia di tonjok:(

salsabiilwati: sekarang saya up:), iya, kamu bikin akun baru lagi ya? Yang Itu gimana?

AnthemAzazel: sekarang update maaf ya, Naruto gigit hidung Hinata:v

Ashura-Ootsuki: sekarang update:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

25 Juni 2019


End file.
